


Sanguis oblatus

by Bilko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Book: The Tales of Beedle the Bard, F/M, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, POV Hermione Granger, Pensieves (Harry Potter), Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Sex, The Deathly Hallows
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 65,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilko/pseuds/Bilko
Summary: Recette : prenez deux litres du sang de l'une, un de l'autre. Versez dans un chaudron, mélangez d'un tour de baguette de Sureau. Ajoutez un zeste de pierre de Résurrection. Laissez frémir, puis refroidir. Faites sauter Kreattur à pieds joints dans la mixture. A présent, admirez.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Les personnages, l'univers, l'histoire générale sont propriété de J.K. Rowling.  
>  J'ai tout fait pour ne pas trop massacrer le tout et prendre en compte tous les éléments de l'histoire auxquels je pouvais avoir accès.  
> L'histoire se joue après le tome 7. Elle est complète et sera mise à jour quotidiennement._
> 
> _Cette fiction a été pensée au son des albums :_  
>  \- "Amir", Tamino (mention spéciale à "Cigar", c'est un peu LE titre de l'histoire)  
> \- Cigarets after sex (éponyme)  
> \- "Chaleur humaine", Christine & the Queens  
>    
> _Espérant que le tout vous divertira. Aparecium !_  
> 
> 
>   
> ᚖ

" _\- Regardez-... moi, murmura-t-il_

_Les yeux verts de Harry croisèrent les yeux noirs de Rogue mais un instant plus tard, quelque chose sembla s'éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne, vide. La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd et Rogue ne bougea plus_ "

Harry Potter. Harry... Lily Potter. Lily Evans.

La fin, c'était la fin de ses souffrances et celle de ses sacrifices. Il pourrait enfin reposer, à jamais, dans l'émeraude des yeux de Lily Evans. Il avait échoué, échoué à sauver Poudlard, Potter, et le monde des sorciers, baignant à présent dans la tiède moiteur du sang qui s'épanchait autour de lui telle une ombre grenat sous son corps affaissé. Le sort du garçon serait peut-être bientôt semblable au sien. Qu'importait d'autre, finalement, que son âme flottant dans les limbes, hameçonnée aux iris de celle qu'il avait tant regrettée ?

Quand Potter fila derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lily, demeura face à lui : pâle reflet argenté aux yeux pétillants. Ses mains parurent vouloir prendre les siennes : il ne ressentit rien. Ses lèvres remuèrent comme pour murmurer des paroles silencieuses : il n'entendit rien. Soudain, tout son corps ectoplasmique sembla bondir pour pénétrer sous sa poche pectorale, exactement là où il conservait, soigneusement pliée, la photographie du visage rieur de Lily. C'était aussi précisément l'endroit où son cœur, qui semblait alors avoir renoncé à battre, reprit son rythme avec une force et une puissance insoupçonnée. Une palpitation, un haut le cœur et il fut de nouveau précipité dans le supplice de sa chair déchirée et meurtrie. Face à lui, deux grands yeux noisettes, des lèvres blafardes formulaient des mots inaudibles. La nausée et le goût ferreux du sang sur sa langue le reprirent.

\- Gran...ger...


	2. Sanguis oblatus

Voldemort avait été vaincu, enfin. La course aux Horcruxes n'avait pas été vaine, bien que l'accablement qui régnait sur Poudlard ne puisse pas permettre d'avancer qu'elle avait été couronnée de succès. Hermione, Ron et Harry demeuraient dans le bureau du Directeur, le cœur tout à la fois gonflé par l'euphorie de la victoire et serré par le deuil. Abasourdi mais convaincu par sa décision d'abandonner la toute-puissante Baguette de Sureau, Harry projetait son regard au loin, au-delà de la forêt, au-delà du lac, bien au-delà de ces espaces meurtris qui étaient pourtant demeuré, pendant des années, son seul et unique refuge. Ron bailla bruyamment, une corneille crailla derrière le vitrage, l'air revêche.

\- Rogue ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Quoi, Rogue ? sursauta Ron.

\- Son portrait n'est pas là !

\- Sans doute parce qu'il était plus puant que de la bile de Scroutt à Pétard, cracha Ron en se grattant le menton. Même Poudlard ne veut pas du portrait d'un type plus puant que de la bile de Scroutt à Pétard.

Des murmures approbatifs se firent entendre parmi les anciens Directeurs. Harry parcourait déjà de ses yeux les parois lambrissées de la pièce circulaire.

\- Tu as raison, Hermione.

Puis se tournant vers Ron :

\- Il paraissait sûrement plus puant que de la bile de Scroutt, Ron, mais il faut que je vous raconte...

Et il leur rapporta _in extenso_ les souvenirs qu'il avait visionnés dans la Pensine, quelques heures plus tôt. A chaque révélation, alors Ron levait un peu plus les sourcils d'une incrédulité feinte qui peinait à déguiser son ironie, Hermione couvrait sa bouche surprise de ses doigts, entre stupéfaction et écœurement.

\- Mais c'est atroce, laissa-t-elle échapper finalement. Toute sa vie n'a été que sacrifice : pour ta mère, pour toi, pour Dumbledore... Je comprends mieux son goût pour l'enfermement et l'occlumencie.

\- Arrêtez, il n'est pas ici tout simplement parce qu'en fait, il a trahi, c'est évident, s'obstina Ron.

\- Tais-toi, Ron, bon sang.

Hermione se massait les tempes.

\- La Cabane Hurlante, conclut-elle.

\- Ah, vous êtes là tous les trois.

La jeune sorcière avait à peine engagé une bribe de réflexion que le professeur McGonagall apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de chêne sombre, si agitée qu'elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de poursuivre.

\- Nous recherchons des volontaires pour une battue dans la forêt interdite.

Elle s'interrompit et regagna son souffle.

\- Il reste des disparus, dans chaque camp, nous espérons y trouver des corps. Nous avons obtenu un cesser-le-feu de la part des centaures, mais cela ne durera pas éternellement, et quand on pense aux bêtes présentes dans les sous-bois... Elle frissonna.

\- Nous venons avec vous, professeur, s'engagea Harry.

\- Je te suis, lança Ron, après avoir feint une hésitation. Hermione, on se retrouve dans le parc !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et fila derrière eux, à la fois curieuse et terrorisée par ce qu'elle pourrait supposément découvrir dans la Cabane Hurlante. Malgré la victoire, les couloirs étaient déserts : les élèves combattants avaient rejoint leurs dortoirs, certains professeurs avaient fini par faire de même. Au loin, on entendait Peeves caqueter joyeusement et scander une toute nouvelle version de l'ode à la victoire du "précieux petit Potter". Hermione se hâta devant la Grande Salle en y jetant un rapide regard : Mrs Pomfresh n'avait pas cessé de s'affairer autour des blessés, assistée par Horace Slughorn. Plusieurs médicomages en provenance de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste étaient venus prêter main forte : l'agitation, au rez-de-chaussée du château, ne s'était pas calmée.

A l'extérieur, le temps était radieux et la surface du lac ondulait amplement, comme recouverte d'une nappe d'huile sombre. Un vol d'hirondelles fila rapidement au-dessus d'elle, éparpillé par un corbeau criard. Éblouie par les rayons agressifs d'un soleil duquel elle s'était abritée des mois durant, Hermione plissa les paupières et courut vers le Saule cogneur qui n'eut pas le temps de faire claquer dans l'air ses longs fouets.

\- _Immobulus_ , s'écria-t-elle, essoufflée.

Elle s'engouffra dans le passage creusé au pied de l'arbre et, à mesure qu'elle se traînait dans l'étroit conduit terreux, l'odeur d'humus laissa peu à peu place à celle du sang. Hermione eut un rictus de dégoût et couvrit d'instinct ses narines de ses doigts, croisant dans son esprit les souvenirs des crochets de Nagini enfoncés dans la gorge de Rogue avec celui du corps du serpent décapité par Neville.

Rogue était resté là, le menton sur la poitrine, la peau blanche comme un os, dans la même position que celle qu'il avait quand tous trois s'étaient précipités vers le château pour en découdre. En le voyant, elle regretta presque d'avoir remis les pieds dans la pièce sombre. Ron devait avoir raison : il ne pouvait pas être vivant. Son portrait n'avait pas été généré tout simplement parce qu'il avait déserté le château avant les affrontements : il n'était donc plus Directeur de Poudlard à l'instant où il avait été assassiné.

Hermione ravala une nausée en posant les yeux sur les deux gouffres creusés par les crochets du Maledictus, depuis son menton jusqu'à sa clavicule. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol poisseux et s'efforça de ne plus penser quand elle posa ses doigts sur l'avant bras blafard de l'ancien professeur, cherchant son artère radiale. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Son cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre. La pulsation était faible, ralentissant chaque seconde un peu plus, mais il vivait. Elle s'immobilisa : il fallait agir. Immédiatement.

\- _Expecto patronum_ , articula-t-elle.

De l'extrémité tremblante de sa baguette surgit la joyeuse loutre argentée qui se dandina jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

\- _Multiplicatum_.

Deux versions identiques de l'animal se tenaient à présent face à elle.

\- _Mandatus_ : Severus Rogue est vivant. Besoin d'aide au plus vite dans la Cabane Hurlante. Soutien des médicomages indispensable. _Allez_ , vers Mme Pomfresh, vers Minerva McGonagall !

Les loutres acquiescèrent d'un plissement de paupières avant de filer au travers du souterrain. Hermione pressa pouce et index contre globes oculaires jusqu'à voir de minuscules étincelles voyager devant ses yeux, puis plongea sa main dans son sac en perles pour en extirper un petit flacon de verre fumé : " _Dictamnus albus_ ". En ôtant fébrilement le bouchon de liège, elle laissa tomber deux gouttes d'essence de dictame sur chaque blessure : rien.

 _-_ Merde, fulmina-t-elle.

Cela avait tellement bien fonctionné pour le désartibulement de Ron... Une fois de plus, ses doigts disparurent dans la bourse pour en sortir, cette fois-ci, " _Symphytum officinale_ ". Le liquide avait à peine imprégné les chairs, que la peau déchirée se reconstitua et les bords déchiquetés se rapprochèrent. Les immondes tranchées infligées par Nagini n'étaient à présent plus que d'épaisses boursoufflures rouges. Hermione resta impressionnée par l'efficacité de l'essence de consoude. Elle se remémora Arthur Weasley, étendu sur sa couchette à Sainte-Mangouste, et se rappela à quel point la cicatrisation de la morsure de Nagini avait été laborieuse. Il devait y avoir une autre explication... Elle y songerait plus tard. Tremblante, elle se saisit de son sac de perles et en extirpa le Guide du Guérisseur, puis parcourut la table des matières de son index. H... Hémorragie. Transfusion.

\- _La transfusion sanguine au profit d'un blessé ne doit être effectuée qu'en cas de danger de mort imminente et ce par un médicomage certifié, ne jamais déplacer un corps avant l'arrivée des services d'urgences magiques_ , lut-elle à toute allure.

Elle avait compulsé ce tome plusieurs fois et avait annoté, en marge, avant de partir en quête des Horcruxes : " _Main gauche sur gauche sur cœur à transf., sanguis oblatus, compter dix cl par seconde, deux litres max, oblatum finite_ ". Hermione n'eut aucun mal à accéder à la zone désignée tant les vêtements de l'ancien Directeur avaient été malmenés. Elle en écarta le tissu et extirpa un lambeau de papier qui était resté fiché dans sa poche. Recouvert à moitié d'écarlate, on pouvait y lire : " _Personnellement, je crois qu'elle a un peu perdu la tête. Avec toute mon affection. Lily_ ". Il était accompagné d'un fragment de photographie qui avait saisi une femme rousse, riante. Elle n'y prêta guerre attention et fourra le tout dans la poche de sa robe. Posant la paume de sa main gauche sur le dessus de la main gauche de l'homme, elle les plaqua contre le cœur à peine battant et dans un souffle, elle lança :

\- _Sanguis oblatus_.

La douleur fut telle qu'elle pensa ne pas réussir à poursuivre : c'était tout comme si ses entrailles étaient aspirées au travers d'un vortex béant creusé dans sa paume.

\- Une seconde, deux secondes... se ressaisit-elle.

Son regard se brouillait par instants et une brume de sueur glacée apparut sur son front. Autour d'elle, la Cabane Hurlante se faisait de plus en plus nébuleuse.

\- Vingt secondes. _Oblatum finite_.

Un étrange bruit de succion se fit entendre et le contact fut brutalement rompu. La poitrine de Rogue sursauta, agitée de spasmes, avant que sa gorge n'émette un terrible gargouillement et qu'un large filet de sang ne se répande d'entre ses lèvres pour filer le long de son menton. Ses yeux noirs s'ouvrirent largement, projettent sur son visage une expression qui tenait de la terreur :

\- Gran... ger...

Et il s'écroula, inerte et livide. Le long de sa tempe coula une longue goutte bleuâtre bien reconnaissable. Hermione s'empressa de la recueillir dans un flacon vert bouteille qu'elle enfouit dans son sac de perles, liquidant ainsi les dernières forces qui subsistaient en elle après les derniers mois d'errance. Sa tête tournait et la Cabane Hurlante tanguait telle la cale d'une goélette prise sous la tempête. Hermione s'affaissa alors, l'épaule glissant peu à peu contre le mur tapissé, jusqu'à sentir le sol sale et froid sous ses genoux.

\- _Tectum_ , murmura-t-elle, dirigeant sa baguette vers le corps inanimé de Rogue, qui fut instantanément recouvert d'un voile de laine.

Les renforts ne devraient plus tarder, à présent. Elle appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur irrégulier, tendant devant elle avec écœurement ses paumes ensanglantées, presque étonnée de ne pas les voir percées de trous béants. Alors qu'elle clignait des yeux, une rumeur se fit entendre dans le passage et Mme Pomfresh se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce, suivie d'Horace Slughorn et d'un sorcier inconnu au visage long.

\- Granger ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? s'exclama l'infirmière en planquant ses mains contre ses lèvres.

Le médicomage s'accroupit pour parcourir d'un doigt effilé la marge du Guide du Guérisseur avant de prendre prestement entre pouce et index le poignet de Rogue, puis celui d'Hermione.

\- _Prior incantato_ , lança-t-il alors vers la baguette de cette dernière, qui laissa échapper un petit carré lumineux et velu.

Le médicomage fronça les sourcils, concentré.

- _Alter incantato_.

Une brume rouge s'éleva alors de la baguette pour palpiter brièvement dans les air. L'homme hocha la tête d'un air approbatif et convaincu, faisant disparaître les images d'un " _destructum_ ".

\- Elle lui a sauvé la mise, Mrs Pomfresh, et la sienne n'est pas trop mal en point. Un médicomage n'aurait pas fait plus ni mieux, dans ces conditions.

Hermione, les yeux semi-ouverts, esquissa un sourire.


	3. Sa place est sous terre

\- Potter, placez-vous là-bas, près de Londubat, Weasley... après Potter. Nous avancerons vers le sud.

Le professeur McGonagall avait réparti les volontaires en une ligne d'une vingtaine de sorciers à l'orée de la forêt interdite, espacés les uns des autres de trente pieds environ, distance raisonnable à laquelle _Lumos maxima_ permettait encore de discerner suffisamment de formes pour mener à bien leur mission.

\- Harry, il faut que tu nous dises où tu as été retrouver Voldemort, commença Percy. C'était le point de départ des Mangemorts dans la forêt.

Ron considéra son frère avec un respect étonné, heureux de le retrouver. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé capable de quitter le ministère et son confort, jamais il n'aurait pensé combattre à ses côtés. Il était d'autant plus ému de compter Percy dans leur rang qu'il avait assisté ensemble, quelques heures auparavant, à la mort de Fred. Son estomac se serra.

\- Par ici !

Harry leur indiqua une zone près de la cabane de Hagrid. Ce dernier venait de se joindre à eux, son énorme parapluie rose pendant à son côté, les cheveux restés en désordre, une ligne de sang séchée barrant sa tempe.

\- _Lumos maxima_ , _mortem revelio_ , reprirent les sorciers à l'initiative de Minerva McGonagall.

Tous avancèrent, lentement, dans les sous-bois clairs d'abord, puis atteignirent le duramen de la forêt : dense, sombre, piégé. Le silence y était lourd, épais et l'on entendait à peine les craquements étouffés dans la mousse des branches mortes se brisant sous leurs pieds. Ron se remémora ce jour où Harry et lui avaient "suivi les araignées" et un frisson qui n'était pas dû à l'ambiance glaciale parcourut son échine.

\- Tu crois qu'Hermione va nous ramener Rogue vivant ? lança-t-il, perplexe, comme pour changer le cours de ses pensées.

Il avait été tout à fait étonné de la voir courir vers leur ancien professeur de potions, qui, pendant des années, l'avait malmené avec la même application que celle qu'elle concentrait pour obtenir les meilleures mentions dans ses cours.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry, plissant les yeux. _Mortem revelio_ , répéta Harry. Une lueur s'éleva un peu plus loin.

\- On en a un, professeur !

Ron s'avança et eut un rictus qui figurait douleur et dégoût. Le cadavre était à moitié dénudé, il semblait avoir été traîné sur plusieurs mètres, au vu des stigmates grenat entourant ses chevilles : les marques de la charge des centaures.

\- Tu le connais toi, Harry ? demanda Ron, dégoûté

\- Je crois que c'est Travers, cracha Harry.

\- Belle prise, Weasley, ironisa McGonagall, légèrement essoufflée. Marquez-le, une équipe suivra pour transporter les corps.

Ron lança un jet d'étincelles violettes qui demeurèrent en suspension au-dessus du cadavre et ils reprirent leur marche morbide. Soudain, aussi brutalement que l'atmosphère s'était assombrie quand ils avaient pénétré dans les profondeurs de la forêt, le soleil les frappa, découvrant une large clairière : le lieu-même où Aragog, "roi des arachnides", avait bouclé sa vie. L'herbe avait été couchée par endroits et, au centre s'étalait un large cercle sombre aux reliefs inégaux.

\- Il n'y aura plus rien au-delà, professeur, Voldemort et les Mangemorts étaient réunis autour du feu, là-bas, supposa Harry en désignant le foyer refroidi.

Ron suivit des yeux la direction montrée par Harry. McGonagall leur fit alors former deux groupes : l'un irait vers l'est, et l'autre vers l'ouest.

\- Filius, je crois que cette clairière sera parfaite pour la disparition des corps, entendirent-ils au loin. Nous lancerons les Feudeymons à la tombée de la nuit, veillez également à faire rapatrier les... Mangemorts qui sont encore au château.

Le professeur McGonagall s'entretenait avec le professeur Flitwick, Percy prêtant oreille et acquiesçant avec des hochements de tête frénétiques.

\- C'est ici, alors, qu'il a essayé de te tuer, enfin je veux dire... à nouveau ? interrogea Ron, balayant l'espace d'un regard impressionné.

\- C'est ça.

\- Et c'est aussi par ici que tu as laissé la pierre ?

\- C'est ça, Ron.

Harry lui jeta un regard oblique.

\- Tu n'es quand même pas en train d'espérer la retrouver ?

\- Moi ? Non ! Pas du tout. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, marmonna Ron, laissant ses yeux traîner à ses pieds.

Mais au fond, il en avait très envie, sans oser se le révéler, et encore moins le confier à Harry.

\- Ron, tu as bien en tête que la place de la pierre, c'est sous terre ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je me disais juste, tu vois, Maman aurait été contente de dire adieu à Fred, Remus et Tonks...

Harry fit volte face.

\- Ron, c'est la pire idée que tu ais eue depuis des mois.

Ron sentit ses joues brûler et son teint vira au cramoisi.

\- Tu sais que la Pierre de Résurrection n'apporte que frustration et malheur ? Tu connais le conte des Trois Frères.

Harry s'était radouci.

\- Je les ai vus, j'ai vu Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, ma mère et mon père. Ils sont à pleine moins transparents que Nick. On ne peut pas les toucher, ils ne disent rien qu'on ne sait déjà. Ils n'apparaissent que parce qu'il sont en nous, ils ne raisonnent pas. Ce sont juste des sortes de... souvenirs imagés. Cette pierre est une torture.

\- Je sais... grogna Ron. Mais c'est... Enfin, tu sais comme ça va être atroce pour elle.

Il n'avait pas croisé ses parents depuis l'affrontement final dans la Grande Salle : en fait, il les avait soigneusement évités. Il n'osait pas imaginer quelle avait été la réaction de Mrs Weasley quand elle avait appris la mort de Fred. Perdre l'un d'eux avait été sa hantise depuis le retour de Voldemort, cette idée l'obsédait. En s'engageant aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix, en prenant de tels risques, aucun des Weasley ne lui avait facilité la vie, songea-t-il. Arthur déchiré par Nagini, Bill défiguré par Greyback, George amputé d'une oreille, lui-même disparu pendant presque un an, Harry, qu'elle considérait comme son fils, traqué comme une proie... Et Fred. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et la rage se roula en boule dans sa gorge.

\- Allez, reprends-toi, mon vieux, viens, on va perdre les autres.

Ron sursauta.

\- Ouais... répondit-il en suivant Harry du regard. Ouais, j'arrive.

Trébuchant dans une ornière, il laissa échapper sa baguette et un juron. S'accroupissant pour la ramasser, son regard se posa sur une forme sombre, lourde au soleil. Une sphère à demi enfoncée dans l'empreinte profonde d'un sabot. Sa surface irrégulière absorbait presque toute la lumière reçue, ne reflétant rien. La Pierre de Résurrection. Ron jeta vers Harry un regard inquiet, mais il était loin, à présent, cheminant vers l'orée des bois. Alors, sans réfléchir, il enfonça son index dans la glaise et en ressortit l'objet qu'il fourra dans la poche de son jean, puis rejoignit le groupe en trottinant.

\- Pourquoi on ne poserait pas la question de l'absence du portrait de Rogue à McGonagall ? interrogea Ron dans un souffle, pour retrouver un peu de contenance.

\- A mon avis, c'est un détail, pour l'ins... Qu'est-ce que...

Tous deux s'étaient immobilisés en remarquant une lueur bleutée serpenter au loin entre les vieux hêtres. Harry avait levé sa baguette. La forme se précisait et se renforçait en s'approchant du groupe. Ron reconnut l'animal en premier et son cœur manqua un battement.

\- Hermione ! lâcha-t-il.

Le patronus s'immobilisa devant le professeur McGonagall, une patte avant suspendue en l'air, projetant sur ses traits tirés un rayonnement azur. La loutre s'exprima alors avec la voix empressée d'Hermione.

\- Severus Rogue est vivant. Besoin d'aide au plus vite dans la Cabane Hurlante. Soutien des médicomages indispensable.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, l'air incrédule. Mais c'est une blague, on a vu Nagini déchiqueter sa poitrine ! J'aurais juré qu'il s'était vidé de son sang en quelques minutes !

\- Mr Weasley, merci pour ces précisions indispensables trancha McGonagall. Londubat, poursuivez dans la même direction. Potter, Weasley... Vous me suivez.

Dans un plongeon souple en direction du château, elle se métamorphosa en un gros félin rayé qui fila entre les branchages. Ron et Harry trottinèrent à sa poursuite, suivant avec plus ou moins d'aisance ses petits pas rapides et lestes. Le sang battait aux tempes de Ron, alors qu'il restait abasourdi par le patronus parlant très réussi d'Hermione, tout autant que par la nouvelle de la quasi résurrection de Rogue. Il espérait par ailleurs que leur amie - son cœur s'emballa - n'avait pas commis les imprudences qui accompagnent souvent l'héroïsme. Il aurait dû la suivre. La silhouette échevelée du Saule Cogneur se distingua au loin. Sous ses énormes branches figées, un petit attroupement s'était formé. McGonagall retrouva brutalement forme humaine sans vraiment prendre le temps de s'arrêter et bouscula Lee Jordan et Alicia Spinnet pour se frayer un chemin vers le centre de l'attention. Harry et Ron lui emboîtèrent le pas.

\- Tout est bien, mes enfants, tout est bien, claironnait un Slughorn suant à grosses gouttes, pour ménager un passage au cortège.

C'est alors qu'ils les virent. Suspendus à quelques centimètres du sol par un prudent sortilège _locomotor_ , deux corps inertes glissaient lentement vers le château. Le premier, maintenu par Mme Pomfresh, était celui du professeur Rogue. Une toile grisâtre aux coins traînant à terre le recouvrait jusqu'à la gorge, teintée par endroit de taches sombres. Le second, précédé par un grand homme à la blouse marquée aux armoiries de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, était celui d'Hermione. Ses cheveux balayaient le sol mais à la différence de Rogue, elle ne portait aucune marque de blessure. Ron retenait sa respiration, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de prononcer un mot.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Horace ? haleta le professeur McGonagall.

\- Miss Granger a fait preuve d'un cran et d'une bravoure é-pa-tants, s'exclama ce dernier. Le Choixpeau ne s'est pas mépris en l'envoyant dans votre maison, Minerva, si vous voulez mon avis. " _Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux !_ "

\- Il ne me semble pas avoir sollicité votre avis, Horace, s'impatienta la Directrice de Gryffondor, sa voix grimpant irrémédiablement dans les aigus. Expliquez-moi... Expliquez-moi ce que je vois ! Severus Rogue ! Je vais l'achever de mes mains ! Potter, Weasley, pourquoi Granger n'était-elle pas dans la forêt, avec nous ?

\- Elle n'a pas voulu... Le portrait... bafouilla Ron.

\- Non, le professeur Rogue ne... s'interposa Harry.

Ce fut Mme Pomfresh qui mit fin à la frénésie de Minerva McGonagall.

\- Tout ce que je peux vous assurer, professeur, c'est que Miss Granger a soustrait à une mort certaine le professeur Rogue qu'elle a estimé devoir secourir, et en ne mettant même pas sa vie en danger, conclut-elle, d'une voix où semblaient se côtoyer bouleversement et admiration.


	4. Je vais bien

\- Je vais bien...

Hermione avait bafouillé ces trois mots avant de replonger dans les limbes. Aucune explication n'avait été donnée à ses proches concernant son état, ni ce qui en avait été responsable. Elle avait été transportée à l'infirmerie de Poudlard sur ordre du professeur McGonagall, alors que la plupart des blessés étaient étendus dans la Grande Salle, entourés par une multitude grouillante de médicomages. Autour d'elle se tenaient, muets, Ron, Harry, Ginny et Mr Weasley. Neville et Luna venaient de quitter la pièce, pressés par une Mme Pomfresh qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits : " _pas plus de cinq personnes dans l'infirmerie !_ ", avait-elle trompeté avant de s'évanouir derrière les rideaux qui masquaient le lit adjacent, pour ne plus réapparaître. Ron tenait dans sa main celle d'Hermione. Ginny, les joues ternies par des aplats de poussière, laissait couler ses larmes, immobile, appuyée contre Harry qui la soutenait par les épaules. Mr Weasley, quant à lui, semblait devenu vieillard en l'espace de quelques heures.

\- Tu devrais aller retrouver Maman, lui conseilla Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas... Elle est avec Bill, George, Charlie et Percy. C'est suffisant... Je n'ai pas la force de l'entendre me reprocher de n'avoir pas assez veillé sur... sur Fred.

Il eut une brutale inspiration, à la frontière entre le pleur et l'étouffement. Ginny posa une main sur le bras de son père, qui éclata en sanglots désordonnés et silencieux.

\- Ron a raison, papa, retournons voir maman, lança Ginny.

Elle le guida vers la sortie, le pas incertain. Au loin, par les ouvertures vitraillées, une lueur vive et orangée s'éleva au-dessus de la canopée de la Forêt Interdite, étincelante et volcanique. Parfois, un épais serpent incandescent se dressait par-dessus la cime des arbres. L'épaisse fumée noire qui bouillonnait ne trompait personne quant à la nature des objets de l'autodafé : au loin, derrière les hêtres multicentenaires, les corps des Mangemorts avaient été livrés à la fournaise des Feudeymons, qui n'en laisseraient, dans un festin macabre, ni cendre ni bribe d'âme. Harry repensa à Crabbe, dévoré par ses propres flammes dans la Salle sur Demande. Mme Pomfresh reparut alors.

\- Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, il serait plus commode pour moi que vous rejoigniez vos proches ou vos dortoirs.

Harry détailla les poches sombres sous ses yeux brillants, observant sa démarche ralentie : elle semblait épuisée.

\- Avant que nous partions, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui est arrivé à Hermione ? questionna-t-il, en se levant.

L'infirmière sembla hésiter.

\- D'après ce que nous avons déduit des sorts lancés par la baguette de Mrs Granger, elle a pratiqué la transfusion d'une partie de son sang vers les veines du professeur Rogue. Elle sembla hésiter.

\- C'est une opération que peu de médicomages ont déjà pratiquée et que la plupart craint de devoir mettre en œuvre un jour... Votre amie a vraiment tout mis en place pour sécuriser son action. Je pense qu'elle a lancé ses patronus avant le sortilège de _Sanguis oblatus_. Elle semble tout avoir anticipé. C'est... c'est remarquable.

\- Mais, elle n'aurait pas pu juste attendre que les secours arrivent ? s'étrangla Ron.

\- Il aurait été trop tard, Mr Weasley, se raidit-elle. Miss Granger a vraiment, vraiment agi de façon exemplaire.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Ron.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas qu'elle connaissait tout ça, marmonna-t-il. J'ai eu peur.

Un grattement à la porte de l'infirmerie précéda l'entrée du professeur McGonagall.

\- Comment va Miss Granger ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Elle se remet, professeur.

\- Le professeur Rogue est-il mort ?

\- Toujours pas, Minerva, j'ai bon espoir qu'il survivra.

Le visage de cette dernière se ferma.

\- Comment pouvez-vous...

\- Professeur, l'interrompit Harry. J'ai... J'aimerais vous parler à ce sujet.

Elle leva les sourcils aussi haut qu'ils avaient été froncés quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Allons dans mon bureau, Potter. Weasley, toute votre famille est dans la salle des professeurs, où nous avons déplacé le... le corps de votre frère. Sans faire d'ingérence, je pense qu'il serait sage de les rejoindre.

Son ton ne laissait pas de négociation possible, et Ron quitta l'infirmerie, penaud.

\- Pouvons-nous plutôt aller dans le bureau du professeur Dum... du Directeur ? questionna Harry, songeant à la Pensine.

\- Comme vous voulez, Potter.

Ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive, ou ne vive pas d'ailleurs, en empruntant les escaliers pour descendre au deuxième étage. Au bout du couloir vide qui menait au bureau du Directeur, la gargouille semblait avoir baissé la garde : quand tous deux se postèrent face à elle, la porte s'entrebâilla un peu plus haut. Sur les murs rougeoyants de la pièce circulaire, les portraits des directeurs somnolaient ou faisaient tout au moins efficacement semblant. Harry avait l'esprit embrumé et ne savait par où commencer son récit. Il y avait tellement de choses à raconter, tellement d'éléments qu'il avait dû garder secrets, depuis sa sixième année à Poudlard.

\- Professeur, nous avons assisté à l'assassinat de Severus Rogue, lança-t-il sans même s'asseoir. J'étais avec Ron et Hermione, nous sommes passés sous le Saule Cogneur pour rejoindre Voldemort. Personne ne nous a vus, lui non plus.

Minerva McGonagall s'était laissée glisser dans le fauteuil qui avait appartenu au professeur Rogue, et à Albus Dumbledore avant lui : il avait visiblement été décidé qu'elle assurerait la fonction de Directrice de Poudlard, au moins temporairement. Elle ne quittait pas Harry des yeux, ses doigts entrecroisés devant ses lèvres closes.

\- Voldemort était là, son serpent Nagini dans une énorme bulle qui le protégeait. C'était le... c'était le dernier Horcruxe.

\- Le dernier quoi, Potter ? s'effara McGonagall.

\- Voldemort avait créé six Horcruxes, il avait divisé son âme en sept : le journal intime de Tom Jedusor, qui a possédé Ginny Weasley, la bague des Gaunt, qui était en fait la Pierre de Résurrection, trouvée par Dumbledore et qui a causé sa mort...

Harry comptait sur ses doigts.

\- Albus Dumbledore a été assassiné par Severus Rogue ! s'étrangla-t-elle.

\- Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle et Nagini, le serpent... En fait, il y avait un septième Horcruxe dont Voldemort n'avait pas connaissance... c'était moi.

McGonagall eut un gémissement.

\- Nagini était le dernier Horcruxe connu de Voldemort et il tenait absolument à la tenir en vie car il s'était aperçu que les autres avaient été détruits, soit par nous, soit par Albus Dumbledore. Et... quand nous sommes arrivés tout près de la Cabane Hurlante, nous avons entendu Voldemort reprocher à Rogue la faillite de son plan. Il croyait devoir le tuer pour être le maître de la Baguette de Sureau.

\- Potter, ce que vous me racontez tient du roman. Les reliques de la mort ne sont qu'un conte pour sorciers assoiffés de surpuissance...

\- Oui, si vous me le permettez : c'est bien le cas de Voldemort... Il croyait que Rogue était devenu le propriétaire de la Baguette de Sureau après qu'il ait lui-même tué Dumbledore. Car elle prêtait allégeance à Dumbledore, depuis sa victoire contre Grindelwald.

Minerva McGonagall paraissait avoir renoncé à objecter quoi que ce soit, se contentant d'accueillir le récit frénétique de Harry sans broncher.

\- En fait... Malefoy...

\- Lucius Malefoy ?

\- Drago, Drago avait désarmé Dumbledore, l'an dernier, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il était donc le vrai maître de la baguette de Sureau. Et... dans notre... voyage pour retrouver les Horcruxes, nous avions été arrêtés par des Rafleurs et amenés chez les Malefoy. Là... j'avais dû désarmer Drago Malefoy. J'étais donc le maître de la Baguette, et... Et je le suis toujours.

Il posa l'objet sur la surface plane du bureau, sous l'air incrédule de son interlocutrice.

\- Donc... Voldemort a lancé Nagini sur Rogue. J'ai vu... Je l'ai vu enfoncer ses crochets en travers de sa gorge, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu survivre.

\- Miss Granger est une personne surprenante et d'une intelligence bien supérieure à la norme, Potter, vous devriez l'avoir intégré, à présent.

Harry eut un sourire et pensa à Hermione avec affection et admiration mêlées.

\- En mourant, Severus Rogue m'a donné ceci.

Il extrait de son sac en peau de Moke la petite fiole emplie d'un gaz bleu neigeux.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez bien que nous les regardions, professeur ?

\- Comme vous voulez, Potter, répondit-elle, balayant l'air de sa main.

Elle fit léviter le grand bac de pierre face à eux et Harry y versa l'intégralité du contenu du flacon. McGonagall remua le flux fumant du bout de sa baguette et tout deux entrèrent dans les souvenirs du Prince. Harry assista de nouveau, l'estomac serré, aux jeux de Rogue et Lily enfants, aux prises de bec avec sa tante Petunia, aux premières accointances de Rogue avec la magie noire, à l'arrogance de James, aux colères de Lily, puis au désarroi qui avait suivi sa mort, à la réaction presque indifférente de Dumbledore, à son ironie, aux détails donnés sur la mort programmée de ce dernier...

La main de Minerva McGonagall serrant son avant bras le ramena dans le présent et il retomba lourdement sur le tapis épais, sentant à présent l'épuisement que subissaient ses jambes.

\- Potter, je... Severus, par Merlin.

Elle était interdite et paraissait jongler avec les mots à choisir pour résumer au mieux la situation.

\- Depuis tant de temps, Severus... Albus... nom de nom. Je savais qu'Albus avait confiance en lui, mais jamais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il s'était à ce point... investi dans... Le professeur Slughorn et moi, à l'époque, avions eu vent des différends entre votre père et Severus Rogue, bien sûr. Personne, en revanche, n'aurait pu soupçonner... Je suis bouleversée, Potter, les mots me manquent.

\- Parfois, Albus Dumbledore a agi "pour le plus grand bien", j'en suis sûr, résuma Harry. Peu m'importe qu'il ait envisagé de me tuer ou de maintenir Severus Rogue dans cet état de mort vivante pendant tant d'années, Albus Dumbledore aura toujours mon respect.

Un reniflement provint du plus grands des portraits du bureau, juste derrière le professeur McGonagall. Le visage peint de l'ancien directeur pleurait à chaudes larmes. C'était devenu une habitude, songea Harry, cela ne l'étonnait plus. Cela devenait même un poil agaçant. La directrice de Gryffondor, en revanche, lui lança un coup d'œil glacial.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de la baguette de Sureau, Potter ?

Le regard de Harry était retombé sur l'objet tant convoité, tant redouté.

\- Je... je ne sais pas, professeur. Je ne veux pas la conserver.

\- Cela me paraît sage, en effet. Beaucoup de sorciers seraient capables de bien plus que tuer pour entrer en sa possession. Ce n'est pas parce que... Voldemort a disparu, que nous devons espérer que les forces du Mal se tapissent dans leur tanière en attendant l'érection d'un nouveau porte-drapeau.

\- Je pensais la replacer dans la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le professeur McGonagall laissa échapper un gloussement mêlé à la fois d'amusement et d'exaspération.

\- Cela vous obligera sans doute à ne jamais cesser de vivre dans la clandestinité, à laisser Poudlard en proies à des attaques incessantes et répétées et à soumettre la sépulture d'Albus à des profanations successives. Les assoiffés de pouvoir ne jetteront jamais les armes, Potter.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, la nausée reprit Harry. C'en était donc pas fini. Cela ne se terminerait donc jamais, jamais il ne serait en paix. Voilà qu'il devrait à présent batailler pour mettre la baguette de Sureau en sécurité.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de prendre une décision ce soir, se radoucit-elle soudainement. Voulez-vous que nous passions une dernière fois à l'infirmerie, avant d'aller tous retrouver les matelas que nous avons mérités ?

\- Je crois... je crois que j'ai besoin de repos, maintenant, avoua Harry.

Sa tête tournait, et tout ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux semblait flou. Avec une mine exténuée, il se dirigea vers la sortir du bureau, les mains au fond de ses poches vides.

\- Potter, je voulais vous dire...

Il fit volte-face vers McGonagall.

\- Vous avez été remarquable. Vous, Mr Weasley, Mrs Granger, Mr Londubat, Mrs Lovegood, Miss Weasley... C'était...

Elle épongea une larme au coin de son œil avec l'un de ses mouchoirs en tartan bleu vif.

\- C'était... héroïque. Merci.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Harry était heureux, simplement heureux et reconnaissant.

\- C'était nécessaire, professeur. Merci à vous, d'avoir tenu bon, cette année, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.


	5. Le chant des Augureys

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il lui semblait qu'ils avait été clos pendant une décennie, au moins. Sa bouche était pâteuse et ses lèvres asséchées. Allongée sur un matelas moelleux, couverte de draps propres, elle observa avec curiosité les deux paravents écru qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de sa couchette et reconnut bientôt l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Les hautes fenêtres laissaient filtrer une clarté lunaire, quadrillée par les plombs sombres des vitraux. Une lueur bleutée se répandait dans la pièce. Elle ne broncha pas : deux voix féminines étouffées lui parvenaient. L'accent roulant de Minerva McGonagall ne la trompa pas, tandis que la seconde devait être celle de Mrs Pomfresh.

\- Cela ne s'arrête plus depuis que vous êtes sortie, en début de soirée, affirmait cette dernière.

\- Je n'ai pas d'explication, Poppy.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous envisager de déléguer ses soins à Sainte-Mangouste ?

\- Pensez-vous ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ces fragments de mémoire, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils tombe entre des mains hasardeuses.

Hermione plissa les yeux, comme si cela allait lui permettre de mieux capter les bribes de la conversation qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Après avoir assisté aux souvenirs confiés à Potter, je suis prête à parier que Severus Rogue a bien plus en tête que quelques réminiscences concernant sa vie affective. Il était un excellent Occlumens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui. Pensez-vous qu'après le traumatisme de son attaque, après la chute de Voldemort, son esprit ne puisse plus retenir les souvenirs liés à cette période ?

\- Nous en saurons plus lorsqu'il s'éveillera. Peut-être aura-t-il perdu la mémoire, ou peut-être pas.

\- Confier un souvenir n'a jamais été synonyme de perte. D'après mon expérience, cela supprime seulement l'aspect émotionnel lié au souvenir en question, ou bien, parfois, cela n'a même aucun effet. Concernant Severus Rogue, je peux aisément comprendre que la coupe soit pleine et que, tout Occlumens qu'il eut été, il ne soit plus en capacité de contenir sa mémoire. D'autant que l'occlumencie, maintenant que Voldemort a disparu, - et pour de bon, par mes aïeux - ne lui sera plus d'aucune utilité, si ce n'est, peut-être, pour préserver sa tranquillité. C'est une chance que ses blessures aient pu être soignées avec succès par Miss Granger. Je me souviens du cas Arthur Weasley... La cicatrisation des plaies par morsure de Maledictus avait pris des semaines...

\- Nous verrons comment son état évolue demain. Si vous le permettez, Minerva, je vais aller m'allonger dans l'office. Les fioles se rempliront seules, cette nuit... Je ne tiens plus debout.

\- Vous avez raison, nous avons tous besoin de repos. Ah, à propos : la plupart des familles des sorciers ayant combattu hier ont emporté avec eux les corps de leurs proches, mais Andromeda Tonks a pensé que sa fille et Remus Lupin auraient préféré être inhumés aux côtés de Dumbledore. La famille Weasley souhaite également que leur fils Fred demeure à Poudlard. Les thanatomages prépareront les corps, nous organiserons une cérémonie au plus vite, demain serait l'idéal. J'espère que nous pourrons vous compter parmi nous.

\- Je ferai mon possible, Minerva.

Hermione, qui s'était redressée peu à peu, s'affaissa silencieusement au passage du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière fit une halte, sûrement pour jeter un regard vers elle, avant de hâter le pas vers la sortie. Poppy Pomfresh la suivit et la porte de l'office grinça pour signifier qu'elle avait été entrebâillée et que la pièce était, à présent, vide. Elle patienta quelques minutes afin d'être certaine que l'infirmière ne reviendrait pas dans la salle principale, puis se redressa et attendit que sa tête cesse de tourner. Se levant enfin, elle s'avança à pas d'elfe de maison vers le pied de son lit pour passer de l'autre côté du paravent.

Severus Rogue occupait la dernière couchette de l'infirmerie, postée contre une fenêtre. A demi allongé, sa tête reposait sur un coussin gonflé et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. La partie supérieure de son torse et son bras gauche étaient dénudés : sa peau était si pâle qu'elle paraissait nacrée. Une épaisse couche d'onguent, qu'Hermione imagina être de l'essence de dictame mêlé à de la cire ou de la glycérine, avait été appliqué sur les zones écorchées par Nagini. Elles apparaissaient violacées à la lueur de la lune. Hermione se surprit à ne plus pouvoir détacher son regard de la Marque des Ténèbres imprimée sous la peau de son avant-bras gauche. Elle était pâle, à présent, presque invisible. Soudain, un mince filet azur s'échappa de la tempe de Rogue, pour rejoindre l'une des fioles disposées sur la desserte en métal par Mrs Pomfresh : il y en avait une petite dizaine, disposées dans un coffre de bois. Certaines d'entre elles étaient pleines et distillaient la lueur bleuâtre et irréelle dont Hermione n'avait pu déterminer la provenance en s'éveillant. Ses souvenirs, Rogue laissait filer ses souvenirs. Hermione posa ses yeux sur son visage. Il paraissait détendu, serein, bien plus jeune à présent. Jusqu'à ce jour, il lui avait tant paru abject et indigne de confiance qu'elle en avait presque oublié qu'il avait un âge : trente-huit ans, le même que Sirius et... le double exact du sien.

Un soudain grognement inattendu la fit sursauter : son estomac criait sa fringale et elle regagna son lit juste à temps pour ne pas être surprise par Mrs Pomfresh qui s'était précipitée dans la salle de soin.

ᚖ

Le lendemain, Hermione fut autorisée à sortir temporairement de l'infirmerie le temps de la cérémonie qui aurait lieu en l'honneur de Tonks, Lupin, Fred, et des nombreux autres combattants tombés lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Elle espérait pouvoir y croiser Harry et Ron, pour leur raconter enfin ce qu'elle avait vu dans la Cabane Hurlante et le contenu de la discussion entre Mrs Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall dont elle avait capté quelques bribes.

Le soleil étincelait sur la surface noire du lac. L'air était empli d'un parfum humide d'herbe réchauffée. Hermione songea qu'il était agréable d'enfin pouvoir jouir avec insouciance du parc du château et de cheminer sans s'inquiéter de devoir surveiller ses arrières, ses avants et ses côtés. Les nombreux blessés qui souhaitaient assister aux obsèques avaient été poussés par leurs proches sur des chaises lévitantes. Mrs Pomfresh s'était occupée de l'accompagner jusqu'au rassemblement qui se tenait face à la majestueuse tombe blanche d'Albus Dumbledore. La foule était bien plus fournie que celle qui avait rendu hommage à l'ancien directeur.

Hermione repéra Kingsley Shakelbot, vêtu d'une robe violette et Elphias Dodge, toujours enroulé dans son fez mité. Il était accompagné d'une Arabella Figg, étonnamment élégante. Au hasard, elle remarqua Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Romilda Vane, les sœurs Padma et Parvati Patil... Il n'y avait en revanche aucune trace des Malefoy. Le regard d'Hermione se figea sur le premier rang, où elle aperçut la grande famille Weasley : un tel alignement de cheveux rougeoyants ne pouvait tromper personne. A l'extrémité droite de la ligne se trouvait un corps ramassé, tremblant : Mrs Weasley. Elle était assistée de part et d'autre par Charlie et Percy, qui semblaient faire tout leur possible pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas. A leur gauche, la tignasse de Ron et contre son épaule, George. Il était immobile, droit, prostré. Hermione reconnut ensuite Arthur, Ginny, Bill et enfin, Harry. Son coeur sauta un battement et la chair de poule hérissa ses avant bras : immédiatement à côté de Harry se tenait une femme brune qui, de dos, aurait pu être, sans hésitation, identifiée comme Bellatrix Lestrange et pourtant, Bellatrix Lestrange avait succombé la veille à un sort lancé par Mrs Weasley. Elle était intégralement vêtue de noir, sa coiffe était sombre, ses cheveux obsidienne, parcourus de mèches neige.

\- Mrs Pomfresh, qui est cette personne, à côté de Harry ?

\- C'est Andromeda, la mère de Nymphadora Tonks.

\- Par Merlin, j'avais oublié sa ressemblance avec sa sœur Bellatrix...

\- Hermione ! entendit-elle tonitruer soudain.

Deux énormes bras en chemise à carreaux la soulevèrent de son siège et elle se retrouva serrée dans un étau de tweed.

\- Hagrid ! s'égosilla Mrs Pomfresh. Relâchez immédiatement Miss Granger ! Par ma baguette, elle est loin d'être remise !

\- Oh, désolé, Poppy... désolée Hermione.

Il la déposa le plus délicatement qu'il pouvait. Son gros visage ruisselait de larmes et il n'avait pas pu masquer les blessures infligées par les Mangemorts lors de l'interminable nuit de la bataille de Poudlard.

\- Hagrid, je suis heureuse de vous voir, dit-elle avec un sourire faible. Je n'ai pas pu croiser ni Ron, ni Harry, et...

\- Miss Granger !

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de se retourner, Hagrid avait pris le relais de Mrs Pomfresh.

\- Professeur Slughorn, Hermione est encore épuisée et ce n'est pas du tout, du tout, le moment de vanter ses mérites au monde sorcier tout entier.

Il ponctua son message en traînant une chaise qu'il installa près d'Hermione et sur laquelle il prit place, faisant craquer bruyamment ses pieds de bois. Tournant les yeux, Hermione aperçu Horace Slughorn accompagné de plusieurs employés du ministère qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Fermant la marche, Rita Skeeter semblait se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de l'apercevoir, ses lunettes d'écailles scintillantes brillant avec ostentation au soleil. L'apercevant au même moment, Hagrid s'était relevé d'un bon étonnement leste, brandissant un index de la taille d'une baguette de pain.

\- Misérable cafard, vous ne valez pas mieux qu'une déjection de Scroutt à Pétard, langue de Serpencendre... par Dumbledore, je vais l'étrangler !

La plume à papote émeraude sautillant sur son bloc-notes fuchsia, la journaliste ne bronchait pas. Hagrid avait amorcé un pas dans sa direction, jouant des coudes dans la foule, quand Minerva McGonagall se glissa devant lui.

\- Mrs Skeeter, la tribune de presse est là-bas...

\- Sous le Saule Cogneur ! fulmina Hagrid, dans sa barbe hirsute.

Les lèvres du professeur de métamorphose se recourbèrent en une discrète moue satisfaite.

\- A côté de Miss et Mr Lovegood, s'il vous plaît.

Hermione lança un sourire entendu à Hagrid, qui s'était rassi, soufflant comme un Norvégien à Crête. Elle se remémorait cette journée fabuleuse et croustillante, où elle avait forcé Rita Skeeter à publier gratuitement dans Le Chicaneur le récit du retour de Voldemort raconté par Harry.

Au troisième rang, Neville lui adressa un signe de la main. Son œil avait dégonflé, mais son visage restait tuméfié et d'une étonnante couleur oscillant entre le noir et le violacé. Il était assis entre Luna et Hannah Abbot. La foule prenait lentement place et, progressivement, le silence s'installa. Le cœur à peine plus léger, humant l'air, Hermione ferma un instant les yeux, pour les rouvrir en sursaut : un hurlement avait déchiré le silence relatif. Mrs Weasley s'était jetée sur le corps de Fred, qui venait d'être déposé sur une table rouge vif. A la suite de Fred, la dépouille de Remus Lupin glissait lentement, sous le sort de Filius Flitwick, et précédait celle de Nymphadora Tonks, aux cheveux figés dans une étonnante couleur cramoisie. La marche était fermée par Septima Vector. Lupin fut déposé sur une dalle de granit anthracite, Tonks, à ses côtés, sur un reposoir bleu cyan.

Les larmes crevèrent les yeux d'Hermione quand un vagissement éraillé s'éleva du premier rang : Ted Lupin, fils de Remus et Tonks, hurlait sur les genoux de sa grand-mère, en pleurs elle aussi. Alors, on vit Harry tendre les bras vers Andromeda Tonks et s'éloigner vers le lac, le bambin gigotant et geignant entre ses bras maladroits. Charlie et Percy étaient parvenus à reconduire Mrs Weasley sur sa chaise, où elle sanglotait à présent silencieusement.

Le discours fut prononcé par la voix profonde et chaude d'un Kingsley Shacklebolt impassible. Hermione n'écouta pas. La charge émotionnelle était trop puissante, ses yeux brûlaient, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, comme sous l'emprise d'un _assurdiato_.

Les nuages se rassemblaient sur l'horizon et, bientôt, Kingsley eut terminé. Une rumeur vibrante sembla alors parcourir la prairie. Une note sourde, suave, glaçante et en même temps, infiniment apaisante, se fit entendre. Le bourdonnement se prolongea longtemps, repris encore et encore.

\- Les Augureys, je n'en ai jamais vu autant... s'ébahit Hagrid, tournant le regard vers la lisière de la forêt.

\- Regardez, les Sombrals ! compléta Hermione, désignant le sous-bois.

Sous les oiseaux invisibles, perchés dans les branchages, une longue ligne de Sombrals s'était formée, à l'orée de la chênaie. L'un après l'autre, chacun posa un genou à terre. L'intégralité de l'assemblée avait tourné le regard vers la forêt interdite. Il était fort à parier qu'à présent, la plupart de l'auditoire était capable de voir les chevaux ailés aux ailes de chiroptères. Hagrid sanglotait, d'émotion et sûrement un peu, aussi, de jubilation. Les centaures, silencieux, étaient apparus en arrière des Sombrals. Leur hommage resta muet et solennel.

Soudain, la même flamme éclatante que celle qui avait enfermé dans le marbre le corps de Dumbledore s'éleva au-dessus des tombes à bâtir et, quelques instants plus tard, trois monuments supplémentaires s'élevaient autour de la sépulture ivoire : l'un rouge, criard, joyeux, le second terne, puissant et le dernier d'un bleu éclatant, pétillant. Les pleurs de Mrs Weasley avaient cessé : elle s'était évanouie sur la poitrine de Charlie quand l'énorme sépulcre vermillon avait avalé le quatrième de ses enfants.


	6. Cracbadaboum

Les mains plongées au fond des poches de sa robe, Ron traînait des pieds en montant le grand escalier de marbre pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il avait appréhendé les obsèques de Fred encore davantage qu'un dîner en tête à tête avec une acromentule et n'était pas mécontent que tout cela soit derrière lui. Ses parents avaient quitté Poudlard, accompagnés de ses frères et seule Ginny, qui souhaitait repartir en même temps qu'Harry, était demeurée au château. Une pluie d'été battait les fenêtres, créant un vacarme assourdissant.

\- Ah ! Mr Weasley, vous m'avez surprise, s'exclama Mrs Pomfresh. Miss Granger dort, à présent. Une telle intensité émotionnelle après un choc comme celui qu'elle a subi, c'était d'une inconscience !

Ron ne l'écouta plus alors qu'elle s'éloignait en marmonnant vers l'office. Il tira une chaise qu'il installa près de la couchette d'Hermione et la détailla. Il repensa à leur baiser, mais rien ne lui vint. Il était comme vidé. C'était certain, à présent, il ne resterait pas à Poudlard l'année suivante. Avachi sur son siège, un coude posé sur la table de chevet qui dépassait du compartiment voisin, il observait le déluge. Soudain, sa main s'arrêta sur un relief douloureux contre sa cuisse. Après avoir jeté un regard vers la double porte d'entrée et tendu l'oreille pour s'assurer que personne ne venait, il plongea les doigts dans sa poche pour en sortir la Pierre de Résurrection. Il l'observa longuement. Elle était rugueuse et fendue le long du trait vertical du symbole des Reliques de la Mort. De l'ongle, il gratta la terre qui y avait formé une croûte, par endroits. Il ferma alors les paupières, hésitant. Allait-il oser l'utiliser ? Etait-ce vraiment sage ? Son estomac se serrait peu à peu. Il regrettait presque de l'avoir ramassée dans la forêt, quand...

\- _Cracbadaboum_ ! s'exclama une voix à son oreille.

Sursautant, étouffant un juron fleuri, il jeta un regard circulaire mais ne remarqua rien d'inattendu. Paniqué, il ouvrit le tiroir de la tablette sur laquelle il était affalé quelques instants plus tôt et y fourra sans ménagement la Pierre, qui tomba dans un bruit de roulement mat. Dans la foulée, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra dans la pièce. Haletant, Ron le dévisagea, l'air hagard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Déglutissant, il ne parvint pas à aligner les quelques mots qui auraient pu justifier son état. Il était à la fois terrorisé à l'idée d'avoir été à deux doigts que Harry le surprenne en possession de la Pierre et glacé par ce " _cracbadaboum_ " asséné à son oreille.

\- Ron, tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- J'ai entendu un truc bizarre. Ça doit être la fatigue.

Il jeta un regard en biais, l'air paniqué, vers le tiroir fermé.

\- J'ai dit... cracbadaboum ! répéta la voix, alors que Ron se sentait comme traversé par une cascade glacée.

\- Fred ! s'exclama Harry au même moment.

Son expression était passé de la terreur à l'amusement, puis au soulagement. Le teint de Ron avait viré au pourpre, de rage et d'excitation.

\- Harry, la Pierre, je n'ai pas pris la Pierre, je te jure !

Harry éclata de rire, sans que Ron ne comprenne exactement le motif de cette hilarité soudaine.

\- Cher petit frère, un caillou ne décidera pas à la place d'un Weasley de sa propre destinée, assena Fred.

\- Par les chaussettes de Morgane, non d'un chaudron, Fred ! s'ébahit Ron. Tu n'aurais pas pu te manifester plus tôt ? On a cru perdre maman ! Elle t'a cru mort ! Enfin... Tu es, mort, mais tu es...

\- Je suis encore là. Jusqu'à ta mort, en fait. Et même après ! Je me suis dit qu'il serait bien plus intéressant de continuer à traîner dans les couloirs de Poudlard, au magasin, au Terrier... Peeves manque d'inspiration et la vieille Goule n'est plus très drôle. Et puis, qui aurait terrorisé tes futurs marmots en leur chatouillant les doigts de pied la nuit, si je n'étais pas resté ? lança-t-il, enjoué, les doigts s'agitant dans l'air.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce...

Mrs Pomfresh s'était figée dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau.

\- Mr Weasley !

Elle aussi, remarqua Ron, oscillait entre la surprise, la gaieté, la frayeur et... l'agacement.

\- Aussi transparent que vous soyez, je vous prie de faire un peu moins de tapage dans mon infirmerie !

\- Mes excuse, Mrs Pomfresh... Je me contenterai de traverser vos murs, j'espère que vous n'avez rien à cacher.

Annonçant cela, sa tête disparut au travers du paravent.

\- Nom d'un Malagrif Tâcheté. Ce bon vieux Rogue !

\- Mr Weasley, cessez tout de suite ces sottises ! Je vais... je vais appeler le Baron Sanglant !

Fred éclata d'un rire sonore.

\- Oh, gardez-le sous la main pour Peeves. Allez. Je pourrai, peut-être, à la rigueur, en cas d'extrême bonne volonté et, si les formes sont mises, obéir à Minerva McGonagall. J'en fais le serment solennel.

Sa paume s'était posée sur sa poitrine. Mrs Pomfresh secoua les mains au ciel et disparut de nouveau dans son office, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à " _on n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça_ ". Ron et Harry étaient restés bouche bée.

\- Où en étais-je ? Ah ! Oui. Grand ciel.

Son buste avait de nouveau traversé la paroi qui séparait la cellule d'Hermione de celle de Rogue. Il semblait s'amuser de sa nouvelle condition physique tout autant qu'à l'époque où il usait de son récent permis de transplaner pour passer d'une pièce à l'autre au 12, square Grimmaurd.

\- Du beau boulot, vraiment, il est presque mieux qu'avant, ajouta-t-il. Et dire qu'il lui aura fallu une attaque quasi mortelle pour cesser d'avoir le teint cireux. Qui lui a fait ça ? L'un de nous, j'espère ?

\- Nagini, marmonna Harry, toujours interdit.

\- Du beau boulot, répéta-t-il. Pourquoi n'est-il pas mort ?

Fred fronçait les sourcils. Manifestement, lui aussi se souvenait de l'attaque d'Arthur et avait mis en parallèle la guérison éclair des plaies de Rogue et celle, interminable, de son père.

\- Hermione l'a sauvé, étouffa Ron, grattant son front.

\- Quoi ? Quelle idée loufoque !

\- Pour résumer, il n'était pas notre ennemi, simplifia Harry.

Ron eut un sourire en coin, anticipant la réaction de son frère.

\- Pas notre ennemi ? Harry ? Cette infâme fiente de Niffleur ?

\- Oh George, tu jures comme un charretier moldu... marmonna Hermione, dans un demi sommeil.

\- Hermione... Comment peux-tu encore nous confondre ? Je te rappelle que George a perdu une oreille ! Justement, par un magnifique soir de juillet, sur un _sectumsempra_ somptueusement exécuté par notre cher ami.

Il tira la langue dans une grimace spectaculaire.

\- Fred ?

Hermione s'était redressée, ouvrant brutalement les yeux pour les plisser presque immédiatement, éblouie par la clarté blanchâtre des nuages. Elle ne sembla pas voir Fred au premier abord, tant sa couleur se calquait sur celle du ciel. Finalement, elle se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Oh Ron ! Harry ! Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez ici !

Harry s'avança pour lui donner une accolade amicale et Ron, hésitant, s'avança pour l'embrasser, mais elle détourna le visage pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. Désabusé, il retomba sur sa chaise, se rongeant un ongle comme pour se donner un peu de consistance. De toutes façons, il n'avait pas, lui non plus, envie de l'embrasser. Au moment où il laissait échapper un soupir exagéré, Fred refit son apparition.

\- C'est moi, bonjour, ton teint jaunâtre est ravissant, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ah par Merlin ! Fred ! J'avais bien entendu !

Elle semblait interloquée.

\- Tu es... Mais...

Elle le dévisagea.

\- Tu as bien réfléchi ? Je veux dire, la condition des fantômes n'est pas exactement celle qu'on peut imaginer quand on est vivant et qu'on a du mal à envisager de quitter... Tu ne pourrais plus jamais...

\- Hermione, pour une fois, contente-toi d'apprécier ma présence !

Avec un sourire radieux, il désigna d'un geste théâtral son corps désincarné, figé à tout jamais dans sa robe en peau de dragon. Hermione secoua la tête, les doigts sur les paupières.

\- Tu vas être le plus insupportable des fantômes que Poudlard ait connu...

\- Ça, c'est un compliment vraiment flatteur que j'adore ! Tu vois, quand tu veux. Bon, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de nous laisser le vieux Rogue dans les pattes ?

Elle eut un regard vers le paravent qui les séparait rudimentairement du lit de leur ancien professeur de potions, comme craignant d'être entendue, puis chuchota :

\- On en reparlera plus tard, disons que... Harry a obtenu des preuves sans équivoque sur la loyauté de Rogue envers Dumbledore, et envers lui.

\- Loyauté de Rogue envers Harry, ouh-la-la, susurra Fred.

\- Il n'empêche que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as risqué ta vie pour ce...

Ron avait lancé son pavé dans la marre en relevant un visage fermé.

\- Ron, on parle de l'homme qui a sacrifié une bonne moitié de ses jours pour Harry, qui a vécu l'enfer auprès de Voldemort et qui a accepté de se mettre entièrement au service des plans de Dumbledore. Il nous a donné l'épée de Gryffondor. Sans lui, jamais nous n'aurions pu détruire les Horcruxes, chuchota Hermione sèchement.

\- Tu es ma petite amie, j'aurais aimé que tu me préviennes avant de...

Fred avait ri sous cape et lança à Harry, à la dérobée :

\- Ouille, je parie qu'il ne l'a pas lue dans _Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire les sorcières_ , celle-là.

\- Si tu voulais tant me chapeauter, Ronald Weasley, tu aurais aussi pu venir avec moi.

Elle pointait vers lui un index menaçant, à la manière d'une Mrs Weasley à cran.

\- Et puis. Je ne te dois rien, rien du tout.

\- Ron, Hermione a fait exactement ce qu'il fallait...

Harry tenta maladroitement de venir en aide à son ami, qui s'embourba encore davantage.

\- Ouais, elle a utilisé les pires sortilèges possibles pour un sale type qui a attendu de se croire mort pour feindre d'avoir fait mieux que de la fiente de hibou durant toute sa piteuse existence.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle fulminait.

\- Ron ! J'ai l'impression de t'entendre quand tu portais le médaillon ! Si c'était le cas, je pourrais te pardonner d'être aussi bête et froid ! Mais en fait, non, je crois que tu es réellement bête et froid.

" _Il est bête et froid_ ", répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers la voûte de pierres.

\- Très bien, puisque je suis bête et froid, je préfère autant aller prendre l'air, trancha Ron en se levant bruyamment.

Personne ne remarqua son regard furtivement posé sur le tiroir ouvragé de la petite commode. La porte claque bruyamment derrière lui. Avant qu'Hermione ne laisse éclater sa rage, Harry prit la parole :

\- Tu as été remarquable, Hermione... Tous ceux qui nous ont parlé de ce que tu as fait pour sauver Rogue le disent. Personne n'aurait fait mieux et tu as eu raison de le faire. Ron est...

\- Oui, je sais, il est triste, il est fatigué, il est ceci, cela... sanglota-t-elle.

\- A mon avis, tu as raison, il est très bête... parfois, au moins, conclut Fred, haussant ses épaules translucides.


	7. J'ai survécu

\- Il est hors de question que je reste ici encore une minute supplémentaire, Mrs Pomfresh. Je peux assurément gérer mes souvenirs moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin que vous me chapeautiez.

La voix basse et tranchante de Rogue venait de sortir Hermione du sommeil. A nouveau, elle se retrouvait à moitié éveillée, tendant l'oreille pour capter les détails d'une conversation à laquelle elle n'était pas conviée. Des bruissements d'étoffes lui parvenaient. Elle se pencha vers la table de chevet installée à cheval entre les deux lits pour tenter d'apercevoir, comme au travers du périscope d'un sous-marin, un reflet dans le petit miroir ovale qui y était posé. Rogue était de dos et se débattait pour passer un gilet par dessus sa chemise ivoire. Il laissa sourdre une plainte étouffée, sans cesser ses mouvements nerveux. Les bras de l'infirmière s'agitaient face à lui, ses mains se levaient au ciel.

\- Vous n'êtes pas rétabli, Severus, nous ne savons pas pourquoi votre mémoire... votre mémoire fuit, déborde, ni comment vous avez survécu à tant de dizaines de minutes en ayant si peu de sang dans les veines.

\- J'ai survécu, cela ne vous suffit-il pas ? Cela fait des jours que vous remplissez vos placards de ma mémoire comme on trait une vache. A présent, j'exige que vous me remettiez la totalité de ce qui a pu s'échapper de mon cerveau. Cela ne vous regarde pas plus qu'une ou un autre.

Le ton était abrupt. La voix, cinglante. De toute évidence, il paraissait en pleine possession de ses moyens : l'intonation cassante et les accents caustiques de ses déclarations en constituaient les preuves formelles et irréfutables.

\- Je... ils ont été mis en sécurité dans le... A l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Les affirmations de l'infirmière, quant à elles, ne trompaient personne : il était clair qu'elle bluffait et Hermione serra les dents en espérant que son excuse serait reçue par Rogue. Sans même voir son visage, elle était certaine qu'à cet instant, ses yeux se plissaient, sceptiques, et que son regard se faisait inquisiteur et ironique.

\- Qu'en ferez-vous, Poppy ? Allez-vous programmer une petite soirée visionnage, en vous goinfrant de chocoballes, comme un Moldu se bourre de pop-corn devant un mauvais match de football ou un sordide feuilleton ?

Hermione se souvint de la mention de père moldu de Rogue tout en se faisant la remarque que lui-même avait peut-être été dans la situation qui semblait le répugner au plus haut point.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! couina Mrs Pomfresh, offusquée. Puisque... Partez ! Sortez d'ici !

\- Nous n'en resterons pas là, menaça Rogue.

Les claquements sourds de ses talons alertèrent Hermione qui, une fois de plus, se tassa contre ses oreillers, bouche entrouverte, paupières closes, pour feindre un sommeil profond. Les pas cessèrent devant son lit. Rogue semblait s'être brutalement arrêté.

\- Que fait Granger ici ? questionna-t-il d'une voix inquisitrice qui laissait poindre le trouble.

Un long et lourd silence emplit la pièce toute entière. Mrs Pomfresh ne donnait aucune réponse à un Rogue qui n'ajoutait rien. Hermione aurait juré qu'avec un peu d'attention, on aurait pu voir le drap se soulever en rythme là où son cœur palpitait à tout rompre. Elle aurait pu se risquer à entrouvrir les paupières, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas être surprise.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de...

\- Assez, l'interrompit-il, rempli d'une frustration dépitée.

Avec un froissement d'étoffes et dans un silence écrasant, Rogue s'élança dans le couloir en direction de la sortie.

\- Ah, Severus.

La voix de Minerva McGonagall s'était élevée, telle un miaulement à demi silencieux. Le cliquetis métallique de la porte indiqua à Hermione qu'elle était entrée au moment même où Rogue aurait souhaité décamper. Pas de chance.

\- Il faut absolument que je vous voie, martela la Directrice.

\- Il le faut absolument, mais faut-il que ce soit immédiatement ? louvoya Rogue.

\- C'est nécessaire.

Un soupir contraint parvint aux oreilles d'Hermione, qui se tendait toute entière pour ne pas perdre une bribe de la conversation qui allait avoir lieu. Elle retenait presque son souffle tant elle craignait qu'un mot n'échappe à sa vigilance.

\- Granger pourrait nous entendre, grinça Rogue.

\- Miss Granger dort. Elle vous a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. Ce n'est sincèrement pas une personne de laquelle nous devons nous méfier, trancha McGonagall.

Un silence à couper au couteau s'installa de nouveau dans l'infirmerie.

\- Elle m'a... Je crains de ne pas saisir Minerva.

Hermione imaginait sans problème Rogue se raidir, prêt à protester.

\- Peu importe, Severus, vous êtes bien vivant, elle également. Donc : Mr Potter m'a fait un résumé quasi exhaustif de leur année d'errance. Les Horcruxes...

\- Les Horcruxes ? s'effara-t-il.

\- Il me semblait bien que Dumbledore avait compartimenté efficacement les informations qu'il distillait à ses alliés, soupira McGonagall. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ont passé l'année précédente à traquer des objets dans chacun desquels Voldemort avait placé une infime partie de son âme. Un rite de magie noire que vous connaissez sans doute...

\- Je ne le connais pas, objecta-t-il vivement, dents serrées.

Hermione entrebâilla une paupière devenue lourde tant elle avait forcé pour la garder fermée. Elle apercevait à peine Rogue, qui se tenait appuyé contre le jambage séparant deux hautes baies, son profil éclairé par la faible lueur de l'aube naissante, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard animé d'un éclair révolté. Etait-ce par son sang ? Par le laisser aller de ses souvenirs ? Il lui sembla, à nouveau, bien moins have et marqué qu'auparavant.

\- Grâce à votre aide, grâce à l'épée de Godric Gryffondor...

\- Vous avez donc, vous aussi, analysé au compte fil les souvenirs que j'avais expressément confiés à Mr Potter ?

McGonagall éluda la question.

\- Grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor, ils ont détruit la plupart des fragments de Voldemort, que Potter a pu achever.

\- Potter est venu à bout de Voldemort ?

Sa voix s'était faite légèrement plus aigue, laissant de côté sa vigilance et la discrétion dont il semblait vouloir faire preuve.

\- Par Merlin, Severus, oui.

\- Une nouvelle réjouissante.

Rogue s'était tourné vers le parc, les paumes sur les yeux, les doigts pliés à la naissance de ses cheveux jais. Il rabaissa rapidement ses mains, sûrement rappelé à l'ordre par un pic de douleur lancinant et son éternelle volonté d'impassibilité. Dans un mouvement erratique, il se saisit bruyamment de la chaise en bois postée près de l'entrée de l'office de Mrs Pomfresh et s'y écroula, le regard flottant. Hermione, qui avait un instant refermé les yeux par réflexe, les entrouvrit de nouveau. L'expression de Rogue était résolument vide d'émoi. Minerva McGonagall reprit.

\- En revanche, une succession malheureuse d'évènements ont fait de Potter le maître de la Baguette de Sureau.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ces inepties.

\- Albus et... Vous-Savez-Qui... Y croyaient, eux. Potter a confirmé la réalité de la légende. Albus en était le propriétaire. Lui, tout autant que Voldemort, ont souhaité que vous lui succédiez en le tuant. Cela n'a pas été le cas, car Malefoy l'a désarmé en premier, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, l'année dernière. Potter ayant à son tour vaincu Malefoy...

\- Je comprends.

Rogue avait agité sa main gauche dans un mouvement ample, espérant que McGonagall mettrait fin à son explication.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas à nouveau faire reposer sur les épaules de Potter le soin de venir à bout de cet objet maléfique. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus la laisser traîner à jamais dans le tombeau d'Albus, elle n'y restera pas plus d'un mois, et l'école ne pourra pas souffrir de nouvelles attaques. Il faut la détruire, Severus, ou la faire disparaître.

\- Je refuse d'être à nouveau livré en pâture à la déchéance pour protéger...

\- Dans ce cas, je le ferai, trancha-t-elle.

\- Ne soyez pas...

\- J'ai besoin que vous repreniez votre poste à la direction de Poudlard.

\- Cinquante points de plus pour Gryffondor pour votre maîtrise absolue du chantage, ironisa-t-il. Albus Dumbledore vous a-t-il à ce point corrompue que vous non plus ne puissiez accepter que je participe aux décisions qui me concernent ?

La voix de Rogue s'était de nouveau parée d'un ton mielleux et accusateur. Hermione ne pouvait apercevoir le professeur McGonagall, mais il était certain que ce silence signifiait son raidissement et le pincement de ses lèvres fines.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange est-elle morte ? questionna Rogue d'une voix traînante.

\- Elle est... oui, évidemment. Molly Weasley l'a tuée.

\- Quels autres Mangemorts n'ont pas survécu ?

\- Dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, nous avons retrouvé les corps de Travers et Scabior.

\- Scabior n'était pas un Mangemort... Malefoy ?

\- Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy se sont rendus. Ils seront entendus par le ministère.

\- Yaxley ?

\- Nous n'avons aucune trace de lui.

\- Rodolphus Lestrange ?

\- Personne ne l'a retrouvé. Nous pensons qu'il a pris la fuite avant l'affrontement de la Grande Salle.

\- Thorfinn Rowle ? Euphémia Rowle ? Rabastan Lestrange ?

\- Rien, non plus, soupira McGonagall.

Rogue entra dans un mutisme qui dura plusieurs minutes, le visage tourné vers Hermione qui, convaincue qu'il ne pouvait pas remarquer ses yeux entrouverts, ne cessa pas de l'observer. Que pouvait-il bien encore se tramer derrière ce regard cloîtré ?

\- Je quitterai Poudlard au plus tôt. Si Granger est autorisée à sortir de l'infirmerie dans la journée, j'aimerais la voir dans mon bureau. De même que Potter, j'imagine qu'il rappliquera bientôt ici.

Il s'efforça de se remettre sur pieds sans grimacer et fit volte face vers la porte, après un dernier regard lancé sur Hermione et par lequel elle aurait juré qu'il n'avait pas été dupe quant à son sommeil mimé. Fatiguée des faux semblants, elle gesticula bruyamment pour se signaler.


	8. Gemino

\- Ah, Miss Granger ! s'exalta McGonagall, s'avançant vers elle, un sourire reconnaissant et radieux figé sur son visage pourtant have.

\- Bonjour professeur.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin éveillée. J'ai rabroué Horace Slughorn quand, sortant du conduit sous le Saule Cogneur, il s'est ridiculement extasié pour venter votre intelligence, votre héroïsme et votre juste place dans la maison Gryffondor. Je ne parviendrai jamais au dixième de son expansion, mais je dois vous avouer que c'est bien la première fois que je retrouve tant de bravoure et de sang froid, chez un élève de Poudlard. Cela ne me surprend pas de votre part.

Elle ponctua sa phase en tapotant le dos de sa main, ses yeux turquoises étincelant d'une émotion mal contenue. Hermione eut un sourire qui mêlait gêne et fierté.

\- Merci professeur, répondit-elle, rougissante.

Au même instant, Kreattur, l'elfe de maison des Black, qui officiait à présent dans les cuisines de Poudlard, transplana au centre de la pièce et s'inclina immédiatement, le nez à terre. Il lui présentant un gigantesque plateau de petit déjeuner comprenant haricots, pudding, tarte à la mélasse, oeufs pochés, haggis, lard grillé, toasts frais, toasts roussis, jambon blanc, fromages, marmelades et quelques jus divers qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas.

\- Kreattur a tenu à vous apporter votre déjeuner en personne ce matin, Madame. Kreattur a été blessé lui aussi - elle remarqua son œil à peine ouvert tant il restait contusionné - aussi n'a-t-il pas pu se remettre au travail avant aujourd'hui.

\- C'est adorable de ta part, Kreattur, mais tu devrais prendre du repos... Je vais demander à... Ah ! Harry !

Harry, suivi de Ron et Ginny, venait d'apparaître derrière le professeur McGonagall.

\- Harry, je pense que tu pourrais demander à ce pauvre Kreattur de rester un moment au Square Grimmaurd...

Ginny vint étreindre Hermione pendant que son frère restait en retrait, la saluant d'un geste.

\- Kreattur, Hermione a raison. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un soit présent au 12, square Grimmaurd. Surtout, prends soin de toi.

\- Bien Monsieur, Monsieur est digne des Black, Monsieur peut refaire appel à moi comme bon lui semble.

Après une nouvelle révérence face contre terre, il se volatilisa.

\- Potter, Weasley, vous tombez bien. Il a été décidé d'annuler l'année scolaire précédente, pour des raisons qui me paraissent évidentes. Je voulais donc évoquer avec vous trois - car pour vous, Miss Weasley, ce sera plutôt pour l'an prochain - vos souhaits d'orientation en septième année. Allons-y...

\- Si vous le permettez, professeur, je me ferai l'avocat de Mr Weasley ici présent.

Fred avait brutalement surgi à côté de McGonagall qui sursauta avec fracas et manqua de glisser de sa chaise.

\- Ah ! Bonté divine, ne refaites plus jamais cela, Weasley !

Une main sur la poitrine, elle expira bruyamment.

\- Mrs Pomfresh m'avait prévenue du prolongement de votre scolarité à Poudlard, je compte sur vous pour qu'il se fasse dans le... respect le plus scrupuleux des... règles de l'école.

Elle se racla la gorge, mesurant la stérilité de ses paroles.

\- En échange de votre... coopération, j'ai une proposition honnête à vous faire : nous avons besoin d'un commentateur de Quidditch digne de ce nom pour les matches à venir.

Le visage de Fred s'illumina et ses contours devinrent plus précis.

\- Voilà une riche idée, professeur ! rugit-il.

\- Pas de promotion pour les Farces pour Sorciers Facetieux, le menaça-t-elle, doigt levé.

Fred fit mine d'hésiter.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Parlant Quidditch, Mr Potter, reprendrez-vous le poste de capitaine ?

Un vague sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry. Le quidditch, l'insouciance de Poudlard, tout semblait lui avoir échappé durant cette année passée dans l'errance.

\- Je ne préfère pas, professeur. Les ASPICs...

Hermione affichait une mine radieuse. Sa pédagogie et son insistance pour pousser les garçons au sérieux avait peut-être définitivement porté ses fruits.

\- Les ASPICs demandent beaucoup d'investissement, je ne voudrais surtout pas rater les sélections du bureau des Aurors... Mais peut-être que Ginny...

Les yeux de Ginny étaient ronds comme deux vifs d'Or.

\- Enfin, je me disais que...

\- D'accord, conclut-elle, mais à condition que tu conserves ton poste d'attrapeur. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire de sélections.

Harry réfléchit un moment et finit par accepter. Joyeusement, le professeur McGonagall griffonna sur son carnet.

\- J'espère que tu resteras dans les anneaux, Ron, je n'ai pas envie de devoir gérer une nouvelle candidature de Cormac...

\- En fait, je...

Ron était mal à l'aise. Ses mains n'avaient jamais creusé aussi profondément dans ses poches et son visage avait coulé dans ses épaules. Il était négligemment appuyé sur la table de nuit partagée entre les deux lits et, du bout pied, traçait des formes indéfinies sur les dalles de pierre. Sa gêne attira l'attention de tous. Il finit par lever un visage cramoisi.

\- Je ne resterai pas à Poudlard, l'an prochain.

L'exclamation de Ginny resta silencieuse. Harry, lui, l'observa avec étonnement et compréhension mêlés. Minerva McGonagall n'afficha aucune expression et Fred parut se remplir de fierté.

\- Ron ! le sermonna Hermione, éberluée.

\- Ca va, ça va ! George m'a proposé de travailler au chemin de Traverse pendant un moment, quand j'aurai assez d'argent, j'irai voir Charlie en Roumanie, puis pour la suite, je verrai. Je ne veux pas passer les ASPICs. Je n'ai pas envie de rester à Poudlard, je ne veux pas être Auror ou avoir un poste au Ministère, voilà. Désolé de vous décevoir.

Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé à la dérobée ne trompa pas Hermione et elle se sentit, soudain, à la fois coupable et révoltée.

\- Entendu, conclut McGonagall.

\- Miss Granger, vos souhaits pour les ASPICs.

\- Euh... Arithmancie, astronomie, botanique, étude des runes, métamorphoses, sortilèges, potions et défense contre les forces du mal. J'aimerais viser un poste au Département de Justice Magique, peu importe lequel.

\- Eh bien, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer, Hermione, on se revoit en juin prochain ? plaisanta Ginny.

\- Je n'en espérais pas moins. Mr Potter ? poursuivit McGonagall.

Harry réfléchit un moment lui aussi, uniquement pour rassembler dans son esprit les ASPICs nécessaires à la poursuite d'un cursus d'Auror.

\- Potions, botanique, métamorphoses, sortilèges et défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Bien. Commencez à penser au contenu de votre Mémoire Magique. Par ailleurs, vous avez tous les deux pointé la défense contre les forces du mal. Si vous êtes d'accord, je proposerai au conseil d'administration de vous accorder d'office cet ASPIC avec une note maximale. Ce sera valable pour vous également, Mr Weasley.

Ron haussa les épaules, jouant avec le tiroir de la petite commode, jusqu'à l'ouvrir complètement. Seule Hermione, qui l'observait avec agacement, remarqua alors son étonnement. Autour d'eux, les conversations avaient repris, sur fond d'emplois du temps et de Quidditch.

\- Si tu veux fouiller dans mes placard, c'est aussi permis, Ronald Weasley, le sermonna-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Non mais, ce n'est pas du tout ce que...

\- ...que vous assuriez les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ron s'était interrompu en captant le contenu de la déclaration du professeur McGonagall.

\- Désolée, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir saisi ? lança Hermione, incrédule.

\- Je signalais à Mr Potter que, le professeur Rogue ayant décidé de ne pas reprendre son poste, ni au directorat ni en cours, avant l'année prochaine, si aucun candidat ne propose un profil valable - et nous allons être scrupuleux sur la sélection-, il serait envisageable que vous assuriez les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Mr Potter, et vous, Miss Granger.

\- Le conseil d'administration ne validera jamais cette proposition, s'exclama Hermione.

\- Je l'appuierai, conclut-elle, lui lançant un regard déterminé par-dessus ses lunettes. Miss Granger, vous pourrez quitter l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. En revanche, le professeur Rogue souhaiterait vous voir, vous comme Mr Potter, dans son bureau au plus tôt. Je vous laisse vous organiser.

Sur ces déclarations en formes de montagnes russes, tous sortirent, donnant rendez-vous à Hermione dans la Grande Salle pour le dernier repas de l'année à Poudlard. Enfin, elle réalisait les multiples aspects de la situation : Voldemort avait disparu, elle avait sauvé Severus Rogue d'une mort certaine, elle allait pouvoir libérer ses parents du sort de faux souvenirs qu'elle leur avait lancé, il allait également falloir discuter avec Ron pour tenter de reconquérir un ami, la Baguette de Sureau n'était pas détruite et menaçait Harry, un poste de professeur l'attendait à la rentrée à Poudlard, ils devraient préparer des cours. Réfléchissant à tous ces points à la fois, elle vidait l'armoire qui avait été garnie de ses affaires et fit le tour de la pièce pour s'assurer de ne rien oublier. Elle aperçut Mrs Pomfresh à son bureau et, à ses pieds, une caisse entrouverte qui laissait sourdre une lueur bleutée. Son cœur s'emballa : les souvenirs de Rogue.

\- Miss Granger, voulez-vous bien venir signer le registre de sortie ?

Hermione entra dans l'office et s'exécuta, obsédée soudainement par la nécessité presque inexpliquée de récupérer le contenu du coffre qu'elle avait aperçu. De retour dans l'infirmerie, Fred, était là : la solution.

\- Fred, ne me pose pas de question, j'ai besoin que tu attires Mrs Pomfresh dans le couloir juste quelques minutes. S'il te plaît.

\- A peine soulagée par ma non mort, tu m'utilises déjà !

\- S'il te plaît, Fred, supplia-t-elle.

\- D'accord, mais tu me devras un service, rétorqua-t-il, faisant mine de noter une information capitale sur un carnet invisible.

Et il se volatilisa. Un instant plus tard, un vacarme roula depuis le couloir, la voix de Minerva McGonagall hurlant des morts incompréhensibles au milieu desquels on pouvait percevoir des " _Poppy_ " plus ou moins éraillés. Mrs Pomfresh se précipita hors de son office et Hermione attendit que la porte claque pour s'avancer à sa place. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, elle lança :

\- _Gemino_.

Une deuxième caisse, exactement identique à la première, apparut sous le bureau. Hermione examina la copie : le coffre et son contenu étaient scrupuleusement identiques à leurs modèles. Évidemment, les souvenirs étaient factices : _gemino_ n'avait pas la capacité de conserver les propriétés magiques des objets auxquels il était appliqué. Elle s'empara finalement de l'original pour le fourrer sans ménagement dans son sac de perles. Son subterfuge accompli, elle se saisit de son sac à dos et se dirigea vers la sortie, croisant dans le couloir le chemin d'une Mrs Pomfresh excédée.

\- Ça ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça, Peeves, d'abord, et maintenant Fred Weasley... à jamais !

Hermione pouffa de rire et entreprit, enfin, de rejoindre la Grande Salle, où tous étaient attablés.


	9. Un nouveau maître

Harry et Hermione s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier qui plongeait aux cachots.

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'il nous veut.

Hermione ne répondit pas. En fait, elle avait bien une idée : la Baguette de Sureau serait pour Harry, les détails du sauvetage de Rogue, pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Ron, lança soudain Harry, comme on plonge en bombe dans une mare glacée.

\- J'aimerais qu'on redevienne simplement amis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout gâché.

\- Tu devrais le lui dire.

\- Je pensais que c'était clair ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Il a peut-être besoin de se l'entendre vraiment formuler. Je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré la bataille de Poudlard, la mort de Fred... ni même son départ quand nous cherchions les Horcruxes. Il est perdu.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est le cas. J'essaierai de lui parler, mais j'ai un mal fou à mettre mes idées en ordre et j'ai déjà tellement de choses à gérer.

Hermione soupira plus fort que Harry et se laissa finalement guider : la seule zone qu'elle connaissait dans les cachots était la double salle de potions, et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'y égarer. Ils filèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards et finirent par emprunter un couloir rectiligne et interminable. Une haute porte de bois noir laqué en fermait l'unique issue. Harry toqua à la porte légèrement entrouverte.

\- Miss Granger.

La voix de Rogue avait fusé avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas. Hermione jeta un regard à la dérobée vers Harry, soudain hésitante.

\- Vas-y, murmura-t-il avec un signe de tête insistant.

En entrant, elle crut reconnaître un air de Debussy sans pouvoir être catégorique : d'un geste de la main, Rogue fit taire le petit poste radio qui égrenait les notes légères depuis une étagère garnie de pots et bocaux sordides. Bizarrement, elle aurait plutôt imaginé du Wagner, dans ce bureau. Un _Tannhauser_ , peut-être, ou un Bach rigide interprété par Gould, voire même un rude Haendel. Elle sursauta légèrement : la porte avait claqué à sa suite.

\- Asseyez-vous, somma-t-il.

Hermione s'était à peine aperçue qu'elle était demeurée raide et immobile, sans même oser lui jeter un regard. Quand elle le fit, ce fut pour obtenir confirmation de ce qu'elle avait cru relever en salle d'infirmerie, à la lueur de la lune : de façon bluffante et énigmatique, Rogue paraissait bien plus jeune qu'auparavant. Son teint n'était plus jaunâtre et les poches qui faisaient de ses yeux deux lignes soupçonneuses avaient disparu. Son sang avait-il pu... Le cas Élisabeth Báthory lui revint en mémoire et elle eut un frisson en repensant à la comtesse hongroise dont la célébrité lugubre restait à l'interface entre le monde des sorciers et celui des Moldus.

\- Professeur, vous...

Il leva un sourcil sans s'attarder sur sa stupéfaction. Après tout, elle se trompait peut-être sur toute la ligne : elle décida de ravaler son interrogation.

\- Miss Granger, commença-t-il, appuyant index et majeur droits sous son sourcil, sans ciller. J'attends... votre version de ce qui s'est passé dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Bien sûr, c'était prévisible, songea Hermione. Sans se laisser prendre au piège de ses yeux inquisiteurs, elle s'éclaircit la gorge, posant son regard sur un bocal bleu roi posé sur la cheminée de basalte, juste derrière lui.

\- Eh bien...

Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se replonger dans ses souvenirs jusqu'ici. Le Saule Cogneur, le passage étroit, humide et terreux, et l'odeur du sang, l'écarlate, le pourpre, la flaque, les blessures, les os broyés, tout lui revint : elle fut soudain saisie d'un haut le cœur qui poussa sa main sur sa bouche. Elle pinça ses narines et ferma les paupières pour contenir une nausée. Rogue demeura impassible, sourcils froncés. Hermione se lança alors, sans interruption :

\- Harry, Ron et moi étions dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand j'ai remarqué que votre portrait n'y était pas. J'ai donc décidé de descendre à la Cabane Hurlante puisque nous y avions assisté à ce que nous croyions être votre assassinat et je vous y ai trouvé agonisant. J'ai alors pratiqué une transfusion après avoir prévenu par patronus le château.

Elle inspira longuement. Son cœur soulevait sa poitrine au rythme de battements puissants et irréguliers. Vomir était bien la seule chose qui aurait pu la soulager, à présent. Quitter ce bureau eut également été salvateur.

\- Est-ce... tout ?

Il paraissait presque déçu.

\- Ah, j'ai généré une couverture de laine, pour éviter l'hypothermie.

Hermione ne plaisantait même pas.

\- Croustillant. D'autres éléments ? Un simple _Legilimens_ pourrait tout nous expliquer...

\- Je ne crains pas la légilimancie, professeur, trancha-t-elle. Je suis d'ailleurs une pitoyable occlumens. Si c'est la seule solution que vous avez trouvée pour être rassuré, je suis toute disposée à vous laisser sonder mon esprit.

Elle lui jeta un regard fulminant, plein de provocation et teinté de défi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez-y !

\- Ne me tentez pas, Granger, articula-t-il. Qui sait ce que je pourrais rencontrer dans votre misérable petite cervelle de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

\- Oh, tellement de choses auxquelles vous n'auriez sûrement pas envie de vous frotter, rétorqua-t-elle.

C'était fini : Rogue n'était plus professeur à Poudlard, et elle le plaignait bien davantage qu'elle ne le craignait, à présent.

\- Estimez-vous heureuse que les sabliers de la coupe des maisons soient en trop piteux état pour que je ne puisse ôter à Gryffondor quelques dizaines de points pour votre insolence, Granger. Etiez-vous seule, dans la Cabane Hurlante ?

Hermione maintenait ses dents si étroitement serrées qu'elle était sûre qu'il avait pu les entendre grincer.

\- Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mrs Pomfresh et du médicomage, oui.

\- N'avez-vous vraiment vu personne dans la pièce ?

\- Catégoriquement, non.

Rogue lâcha un soupir et se leva, cheminant nerveusement derrière son bureau, les mains entrecroisées dans le dos, le visage tourmenté.

\- Pas... d'ectoplasme ?

\- Par Merlin, non plus.

Soudain, il retomba sur sa chaise, fouillant dans sa poche pour en extraire une sphère sombre qu'il posa devant Hermione dans un claquement mat. Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant une explication.

\- Ne la faites surtout pas tourner trois fois entre vos doigts, prévint-il.

Elle se garda alors bien de la toucher, même du bout des ongles. Le cercle, le triangle isocèle, la ligne verticale... le tout barré par une profonde fêlure. C'était impossible. Harry avait pourtant juré l'avoir laissée dans la forêt !

\- La Pierre de Résurrection, conclut-elle d'une voix blanche, levant les yeux vers Rogue.

\- Exact.

\- Comment l'avez-vous...

\- J'allais justement vous poser la même question, dans les mêmes termes, vous êtes bien plus clairvoyante que je ne l'imaginais.

Hermione resta muette.

\- Je l'ai trouvée dans le tiroir de la tablette située entre nos deux couchettes, à l'infirmerie, finit-il par admettre.

\- Harry l'avait... Il a juré l'avoir laissé dans la forêt interdite, où elle est tombée peu avant qu'il se rende à Voldemort !

\- Force est de constater qu'elle n'y est pas restée longtemps ou que Mr Potter à menti, ce qui par ailleurs ne serait pas la première fois. En outre, c'était chose stupide que de penser l'y abandonner. Tout comme il est d'une idiotie sans nom d'imaginer que la Baguette de Sureau restera en paix dans le tombeau de Dumbledore.

Il avait débité ces mots sur son ton habituel, à la frontière entre le cinglant et le traînant, le visage inexpressif.

\- Faites entrer Potter, lança-t-il avec dédain.

\- Faites-le vous-même, professeur.

Hermione soutint son regard pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, se lève et aille ouvrir la porte sans un mot, à la fois déconcerté et furieux. Harry apparut et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Puis-je voir la Baguette de Sureau ? demanda Rogue de but en blanc.

Harry obéit et la posa sur le bureau, apparemment en confiance, malgré l'irritation apparente de l'ancien directeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Harry fronça les sourcils : ses yeux venaient de se poser sur la pierre.

\- J'allais, tout comme je l'ai fait pour Miss Granger qui, par mauvaise volonté ou ignorance, n'a pu m'apporter de réponse satisfaisante, vous exposer les mêmes interrogations. Êtes-vous vraiment sûr que la Pierre de Résurrection est restée dans la forêt interdite, après votre passage ?

\- Je le croyais.

\- Balivernes. Potter, j'ai sacrifié la moitié de ma vie pour tenter de vous protéger malgré toute la mauvaise volonté que vous y mettiez et que vous continuez à y mettre. A présent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé, vous poursuivez sur la même ligne inconséquente. Espériez-vous vraiment que la Pierre allait demeurer sagement enterrée ? Pensez-vous vraiment que la Magie Noire puisse laisser Albus Dumbledore en paix si son tombeau renfermait aussi la Baguette de Sureau ? Y avez-vous seulement réfléchi, Potter ? Avez-vous seulement réfléchi, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit instant, dans la totalité de votre existence ?

Le ton de Rogue était massacrant, il était littéralement hors de lui. Harry s'était levé.

\- Que faisiez-vous, planté dans votre bureau, jouant avec les Carrow à qui torturerait le mieux les élèves, à la solde de Voldemort, alors que nous risquions tous notre vie pour essayer d'en venir à bout ? Quel confort, vous aviez beau pleurnicher sur votre bel amour perdu, sur votre pauvre situation, vous étiez aussi bien reçu à Poudlard que chez les Malefoy ! Franchement, quel héroïsme ! s'emporta-t-il.

Rogue s'était également redressé, repoussant sa chaise avec fracas.

\- Fermez-la, Potter, pour une fois.

\- Arrêtez ! s'exclama Hermione, debout elle aussi.

\- _Pro_...

\- _Impedimenta_ ! _Expelliarmus_ !

Le premier sort fut pour Hermione, qui ne fut pas assez rapide pour lancer sa formule de protection. Elle tituba et se renversa contre l'une des étagères les moins chargée, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se trouver recouverte de liquides douteux. L' _expelliarmus_ fit voltiger la baguette de Harry qui avait hésité à entamer l'affrontement. Rogue se saisit de la Baguette de Sureau, abandonnant la Pierre sur le bureau, et s'évanouit dans le foyer de la cheminée qui crépita un instant. Harry jura avant de se retourner vers Hermione.

\- _Tergeo_ , fulmina-t-il. _Reparo_. Hermione, il faut aller voir McGonagall... tout de suite !

Débarrassée des débris de toutes sortes qui s'étaient effondrés sur elle, Hermione se redressa.

\- Il n'y a pas d'urgence, Harry, soupira-t-elle, agacée.

\- Comment ça ? Rogue vient de filer avec la Baguette de Sureau ! Il m'a désarmé, ça signifie qu'elle est à lui, maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il, fourrant sans ménagement la Pierre dans la poche de sa robe.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il souhaitait. Tu n'as pas compris, après tout ce que tu as vu ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je comprends très bien qu'il voulait la récupérer !

Puis il poursuivit, sous le regard dépité d'Hermione :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est évident, non ? commença-t-elle, les bras ballants. Rogue a encore une fois choisi d'essayer de porter le fardeau à ta place, il t'a délivré de la charge de la Baguette de Sureau. Il veut essayer de la détruire lui-même.


	10. Milan royale et jobarbille

Ni Harry, ni Hermione n'avait trouvé la force de blâmer Ron pour avoir ramassé la Pierre de Résurrection dans la forêt interdite. Depuis que Fred avait fait son retour fracassant sous forme ectoplasmique, l'humeur de Ron tendait plutôt à l'amélioration, bien que ce ne fut pas encore totalement gagné. Tous avaient néanmoins conclu qu'il était préférable qu'Hermione ne les rejoigne pas au Terrier, en tout cas, pas immédiatement et pas pour toute la durée des vacances d'été.

Le rapatriement de ses parents et le rétablissement de leurs souvenirs occuperait de toutes façons une bonne partie du mois de juillet. Il lui faudrait également lever les sorts de protection de leur ancienne maison dans la banlieue de Gloucester et se laisser convaincre d'y passer quelques jours. Elle le fit avec plaisir et y retrouva également la présence apaisante de Pattenrond.

Pendant ces courtes vacances, elle se laissa traîner en forêt par son père, ornithologue amateur hors-pairs, qui s'extasia devant le vol d'un époustouflant et immense pygargue à queue blanche " _qui n'avait rien à faire là_ " et suivit de ses optiques les ondulations de plusieurs martin-pêcheurs sous les frondaisons qui bordaient la rivière Wye. Ils cueillirent des mûres sauvages en se coupant les phalanges, tachèrent leurs pantalons et leurs sweat-shirts, concoctèrent tartes et confitures. Elle prit le temps de lire des romans sans but, écrivit de longues lettres à Harry et Ginny et finit même par consentir à rédiger un mot pour Ron, dont la réponse s'avéra presque agréable. Cette nouvelle vie ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'ancienne, sans que cela ne soit forcément confortable et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

ᚖ

La soirée était douce et le ciel moiré de brumes roses pâles. Les Granger étaient réunis sous un petit kiosque de bois tout au fond du jardin aux herbes trop hautes, perdu dans les fuchsias qui laissaient négligemment pendre leurs multiples petites danseuses magenta. Une guirlande enroulée lascivement autour des montants projetait une lueur alanguie, faible mais suffisante. Les plats, assiettes, bouteilles et verres vidés avaient été rassemblés à l'extrémité de la table et les miettes formaient de petites pyramides qui piquaient les coudes si l'on y prenait pas garde. Un merle couche-tard lançant ses " _pit-pit_ " métalliques et une hulotte s'éveilla.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de descendre si tu n'as pas de tierce verticale, Hermione, la sermonna sa mère, tirant avec malice sur sa cigarette en réorganisant ses cartes.

Hermione n'avait pas encore présenté à ses parents le jeu d'échecs version sorciers ou la bataille explosive : le jeu de rami était leur préféré depuis toujours et restait, pour cette raison, indétrônable. La partie s'annonçait difficile, sa mère était une adversaire coriace. Son père, lui, feignait souvent ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait puis finissait par remporter partie sur partie, ce qui avait le don d'horripiler sa femme, qui se resservait alors un verre de cherry. Un cri plaintif, plus hâché que le braillement régulier de la hulotte se fit entendre.

\- Milan royal ! s'immobilisa Mr Granger. On n'en a pas souvent, par ici. Surtout pas le soir...

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Du courrier pour toi, Hermione ? questionna-t-il finalement, déçu de prendre conscience que les rapaces aperçus ces derniers temps autour de la maison étaient davantage dûs aux correspondances de sa fille qu'à une avifaune en expansion.

Hermione fut saisie d'impatience : aucun de ses amis ne faisait transporter ses lettres par un milan royal. Personne ne sursauta quand l'oiseau se posa lourdement sur la table de plastique blanc vieilli au soleil.

\- Beau spécimen, admira Mr Granger.

Sous ses pattes, un colis : " _Miss Hermione Granger, chez Mr & Mrs Granger, 4 bis chemin des Airelles, route de Tewkesbury, Twigworth, Gloucester_". L'adresse était rédigée avec une précision telle qu'il s'agissait forcément d'un habitué des codes moldus. L'expéditeur n'était pas mentionné sur le paquet. Hermione déchira le kraft pour faire apparaître trois volumes en excellent état. Elle posa tour à tour face à elle : _Pédagogie de la défense contre les forces du mal : enseigner la méfiance,_ _Forces du Mal et néo-sortilèges : méthodologie des procédés de création d'incantations appliquée à la magie noire_ et _Incantations sans formules : limites et applications_. Elle avait déjà croisé mentions des deux premiers au fil de ses lectures, le plus souvent en notes de bas de page, mais le dernier lui était totalement inconnu. Un bristol en tomba.

" _Miss Granger,_

_Deux références pour votre élévation personnelle._

_La dernière pour simuler votre inventivité._

_Avec reconnaissance mais sans regrets,_

_Salutations cordiales,_

_SRP_ "

ᚖ

Hermione avait finalement quitté Gloucester pour transplaner sur la place du village de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, jurant à son père qu'elle continuerait de lui faire parvenir son courrier par la voie des airs. Arrivée au Terrier, Harry et les Weasley l'accueillirent chaleureusement : même Ron avait abandonné son air morose.

La table avait été mise dans la cour et, alors que Mrs Weasley lui servait une gigantesque assiette de gaspacho vert olive, Hermione entreprit de raconter à Harry, Ginny et Ron le début de son été. Ici non plus, l'ambiance ne semblait pas avoir changé. On entendait toujours hurler dans la cuisine des récurrents : " _FRED ! TU ARRÊTES TOUT DE SUITE !_ " le plus souvent suivis du tout nouveau : " _Je vais finir par écrire au Bureau de Régulation des Esprits et Ectoplasmes !_ ". Ginny expliqua à Hermione que Fred s'amusait même à apparaître dans les toilettes : occupation qu'elle trouva fort élevée et utile, digne de Fred Weasley, en somme. Tout l'après-midi se passa à chasser le gnome, à dépoussiérer les meubles, à frotter les cuivres, à plier de grands draps blancs et à jouer au Quidditch : au Terrier aussi, le temps passait avec autant d'insouciance que si la deuxième guerre des sorciers n'avait pas eu lieu. Harry n'avait même plus à s'inquiéter : il avait été déchargé de la responsabilité de la Baguette de Sureau et, quoi qu'il prétende, Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à croire qu'il soupçonnait vraiment Severus Rogue de vouloir se l'approprier pour reprendre la tête d'une armée de Mangemorts assoiffés de revanche.

\- J'ai reçu ça, lança Hermione en posant lourdement devant Harry le volume de pédagogie envoyé par celui qu'elle avait identifié comme étant Rogue.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione s'étaient serrés dans la petite chambre mansardée, anciennement celle de Bill, que Mrs Weasley lui avait attribuée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron, mâchouillant une gomme de limace.

\- A priori, les meilleurs conseils de Rogue pour que Harry et moi évitions de nous faire dévorer par nos futurs élèves en défense contre les forces du mal. Toujours pas de nouvelles du professeur McGonagall, d'ailleurs ?

\- Rien du tout, bailla Harry. C'était peut-être une farce.

\- On connaît tous l'humour de Minerva McGonagall, ironisa Ginny.

Harry se saisit de l'ouvrage _Pédagogie de la défense contre les forces du mal : enseigner la méfiance_ et en parcourut le sommaire.

\- Ça parle surtout de comment ne pas trop donner goût à la magie noire, j'ai l'impression, résuma-t-il. Tu penses que c'est vraiment utile ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en attrapant le gros volume. En tout cas, il a trouvé utile de nous le faire parvenir.

\- Et les autres, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny. Aussi des cadeaux de Rogue ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, les joues d'Hermiones chauffèrent.

\- Un cadeau ? Non, bien sûr ! Enfin. Je pense qu'il nous les a envoyés pour qu'on en sache un peu plus sur la matière qu'on s'apprête à enseigner, c'est tout.

Elle se rattrapa aux branches par un changement de sujet magnifiquement accompli :

\- Ah, Ginny ! En parlant de cadeau, j'ai raté ton anniversaire de peu, mais il y a un paquet pour toi dans mon bagage, près de toi, là-bas, désigna Hermione.

Ginny se saisit d'une grosse enveloppe grise et la déchira avec prudence pour en extraire une plume neuve, bleue et noire.

\- Elle est superbe, merci, Hermione !

\- J'ai réussi à la commander par correspondance chez Scribenpenne, les seuls qui en avaient en stock : il s'agit d'une plume de Jobarbille autoencreuse à réplique cinglante. Pour résumer, tu n'aurais plus jamais ni à réfléchir, ni à tremper ta plume dans l'encre pour répondre à des courriers acerbes !

\- Génial, s'exclama Ginny.

Ron referma _Forces du Mal et néo-sortilèges : méthodologie des procédés de création d'incantations appliquée à la magie noire_ dans un grand claquement.

\- Mouais, il n'y a vraiment que toi que ça intéresse, Hermione, se résigna-t-il, parcourant des yeux la quatrième de couverture. En tout cas, pas des élèves de premier cycle.

\- Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas vraiment à nous en inquiéter tant que McGonagall ne nous a pas confirmé que nous prendrons bien le poste. Tu as une idée pour ton Mémoire Magique ? demanda Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment développé. Je pense que le plus simple est une traduction de la version originale des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ avec une partie d'analyse critique des grands principes évoqués à la lumière des remarques de Dumbledore. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de l'angle d'attaque, il faut que j'en parle au professeur Babbling.

Ginny pouffa.

\- Fidèle à toi-même, plaisanta Ron, sourcils levés. Et toi, Harry, tu as une idée pour ton Mémoire Magique ?

\- Aucune ! soupira-t-il.

\- Comment va Ted ?

Hermione n'avait pas songé plus tôt au fils de Remus et Tonks.

\- Pas trop mal d'après Andromeda, ils étaient là hier soir, ils viennent souvent. Elle pense que l'humeur de Ted varie beaucoup trop avec la forme de la lune pour que ça ne soit qu'un hasard. Bill trouve que sa nature de métamorphomage prend bien le dessus, même s'il soupçonne lui aussi que la lycanthropie de Remus soit passée à travers les mailles du filet... Bon, la dernière fois, il s'est changé en chaudron. Mrs Weasley ne l'a remarqué que parce qu'il était le seul à être sale.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu pourrais étudier son cas, Harry ! lança Hermione.

\- Son cas ?

\- Pour ton Mémoire Magique ! Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait eu de monographie appliquée au cas de lycanthropie chez les enfants, et créer une potion tue-loup adaptée serait salué par le jury.

\- C'est une sacrée idée, salua Ginny.

\- C'est carrément cool, tu veux dire, approuva Ron.

Harry hochait la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- C'est intéressant, oui.

\- Quand est-ce que tu commences ton travail chez George, Ron ? demanda Hermione.

Le visage de Ron se réjouit soudain.

\- La semaine prochaine. George pense qu'il faudra des renforts juste avant la rentrée. Ensuite, je finirai mon contrat après Halloween. Tu te rends compte, Luna est d'accord pour partir avec moi ! Ça ne... Ça ne te dérange pas, hein ? termina-t-il, la mine inquiète.

\- Tu es bête, Ron, rougit Hermione. C'est bien mieux comme ça, si tu veux savoir. Ce qui me fait le plus plaisir, c'est d'être ton amie.

Hermione, consciente de la niaiserie de sa remarque néanmoins sincère, fut reconnaissante quand Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et fit mine d'adresser la parole à Ginny, évitant ainsi que toute l'attention ne soit centrée sur eux. Par ailleurs, Hermione trouvait cette nouvelle relativement réjouissante. Savoir que Ron n'avait pas été totalement dégoûté des filles par sa faute lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur. En outre, Luna était une personne qu'Hermione avait toujours tenue en estime, même si ses extravagances l'avaient parfois embarrassée.

\- Elle est fabuleuse ! se rasséréna Ron. Je suis allée la voir la semaine dernière, on avait à peine discuté de mon projet qu'elle a proposé de m'accompagner. On a déjà imaginé un itinéraire. Bon, il y a quelques haltes... exotiques... Mais je pense que ça va être sensationnel !

\- Oh, je serais heureuse de rendre visite aux Lovegood ! proposa Hermione. Et puis... tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi, Harry. Il ne faut pas laisser Rogue tout seul avec la Baguette de Sureau.

\- Je te le répète depuis le début.

\- Je veux dire, il ne faut pas le laisser se débrouiller avec le projet de la détruire !

\- J'espère que tu as raison, lança Harry en haussant les épaules. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il ne l'a prise que pour cette raison. Ah, j'avais oublié, j'ai écrit à McGonagall en début de vacances pour lui raconter notre rendez-vous dans le bureau de Rogue. J'ai eu une réponse. En fait, elle pense exactement comme toi. Moi, j'ai du mal à lui faire confiance, mais au fond, je n'au pas trop le choix de penser que vous avez raison. Ou alors, la vérité est entre les deux : il veut peut-être garder une place auprès des Mangemorts sans avoir vraiment l'intention de se servir de la Baguette.

\- En fait, j'avais imaginé interroger Xenophilius Lovegood sur ce qu'il sait des reliques. La dernière fois que nous avons tenté de lui parler, nous avons été comme... interrompus.


	11. Horglups, tengmalm et carcadet

Xenophilius Lovegood avait reconstruit à l'absolu identique la maison qui avait été détruite par l'explosion de la corne d'Eruptif, lors de la visite de Ron, Harry et Hermione, l'année précédente. Les anciens écriteaux pendouillaient toujours au portail, seul élément à n'avoir pas été soufflé dans le désastre. En premier lieu, on lisait : " _LE CHICANEUR, Directrice : L. Lovegood / Directeur : X. Lovegood_ ", au-dessous : " _Allez cueillir votre gui ailleurs !_ ", à la suite : " _En octobre, ne touchez surtout pas aux coings fluorescents !_ " et enfin : " _Attention aux prunes dirigeables !_ ". Les deux vieux pommiers étaient toujours là, de part et d'autre de l'entrée, tel des pilastres dressés de bric et de broc. Leurs branches étaient fournies de gui. Dans l'une des touffes, Hermione remarqua une petite chevêchette, les paupières faussement closes. Sur la casquette surmontant la porte d'entrée était posée une chouette de Tengmalm : elle les fixait de ses grands yeux jaunes, avec cet air étonné caractéristique. Les hautes herbes grouillaient de gnomes, certains occupés à batailler à grands lancés de baies rouges, sous le regards des autres qui s'esclaffaient à chaque fois qu'un de leur camarade était assommé. La Tengmalm émit soudain un signal qui ressemblait plus à une alarme qu'à un cri d'oiseau et Luna apparut, ouvrant grand la porte laquée.

\- Oh, super, je suis contente de vous voir, lança-t-elle de sa voix traînante.

S'ils ne l'avaient pas si bien connu, tous auraient pu croire qu'elle faisait semblant d'apprécier leur venue. Elle était intégralement vêtue de rouge et, à y regarder de plus près, ses vêtements étaient constitués de gros fils écarlates duveteux.

\- Ta robe est magnifique, Luna ! s'exclama Hermione, le pensant vraiment.

\- Oui ! se réjouit Luna. Des tentacules de Horglup ! Les gnomes ne mangent pas cette partie-là de leur corps alors, papa m'a offert cette robe pour mon anniversaire de conception. Il l'a confectionnée lui-même.

Derrière elle, Hermione entendit un bruit de déglutition suspect qui lui confirma que Ron avait dû faire une grimace de son cru à Harry, qui pouffa.

\- Qui est-ce, Luna, ma chérie ? lança une voix depuis l'étage.

Derrière Luna, on distinguait la cuisine, identique à celle dans laquelle ils avaient été précipités lors de leur précédente visite. L'odeur de cendre froide qui s'échappait de la pièce fit penser à Hermione que Xenophilius Lovegood avait dû réemployer les matériaux détruits de la première maison.

\- Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny, papa. Ils viennent boire le thé, tu devrais faire une pause, je sers un carcadet. Eh bien, entrez, termina-t-elle.

\- Tout bien réfléchi, je préfère infusion de laitue vireuse. Je suis un peu tendu, lança-t-il.

Tout devint clair pour Hermione : de mémoire, le carcadet réduisait la pression artérielle et la laitue vireuse était même fumée pour remplacer le cannabis. Il n'y avait plus rien d'étonnant à la mollesse de la famille Lovegood. Luna versa dans cinq tasses un liquide rouge vif.

\- Tu vas bien, Luna ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, je vais bien, répondit-elle, la mine radieuse. Nous allons prendre le thé dehors, mais pas sous le gui, vous savez, les Nargoles... Surtout, n'enlevez pas vos chaussures, les gnomes adorent ronger les ongles de pieds.

Son sourire était rayonnant. Tous les quatre la suivirent jusqu'à une petite table en fer forgé jaune fané aux motifs dentellés autour de laquelle étaient disposées huit chaises. Peu après, Xenophilius Lovegood fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Puis-je... puis-je me joindre à vous ? demanda-t-il précautionneusement, fixant Harry de son œil qui ne louchait pas.

Tous haussèrent les épaules. Sa mine était bien plus satisfaisante que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Ses cheveux semblaient propres bien qu'ils fussent parsemés de feuilles séchées et ses vêtements étaient d'un bleu vif immaculé.

\- Vous savez, je n'étais pas bien dans mon assiette la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, ils avaient pris ma Luna ! commença-t-il d'un ton plaintif en s'asseyant, renversant la moitié d'une tisane verdâtre malodorante sur ses cuisses.

\- Fort heureusement, Luna va bien à présent, coupa Harry.

Ron lança un sourire vers Luna.

\- Il y a... commença Hermione.

\- Oh ! Un vol de Joncheruines ! Secouez tous la tête !

Sans se poser de question, tous obéirent et Ginny éclata de rire.

\- Oui ! Rire est aussi un bon moyen de les faire partir, Miss Weasley ! approuva Xenophilius Lovegood. Mais nous vous avons coupée, Miss...

\- Granger, termina Hermione. Il y a une question que nous aurions aimé vous poser.

La mine de Lovegood sembla se désespérer soudain, comme en proie à une attaque de Joncheruines.

\- Nous avons beaucoup parlé des Reliques de la Mort, l'an dernier et... Nous n'avons pas vraiment terminé notre discussion. Savez-vous comment les détruire ?

\- Les détruire ? s'exclama-t-il, outré, crachant la moitié de sa gorgée de tisane vers Ginny qui recula. Qui voudrait les détruire et pourquoi ?

\- Imaginons que les reliques soient aux mains de Mangemorts, nous aurions de sérieuses raisons de vouloir leur disparition...

\- Avez-vous des informations sur les Reliques de la Mort ? questionna-t-il, les yeux plissés.

Hermione remarqua la main de Harry plongée dans sa poche et lui lança un regard réprobateur. Elle imagina sans mal qu'il devait y conserver en permanence la Pierre de Résurrection. Il ne fallait surtout pas la montrer à Lovegood. Il serait sûrement prêt à tout pour s'en emparer, connaissant le deuil de sa femme et sachant à quel point il était faible et influençable.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Harry. En fait, nous avons soupçonné Albus Dumbledore d'en savoir plus à leur sujet qu'il ne nous en a jamais dit et... il se peut qu'il ait caché quelque part ses mémoires, les vraies, et qu'il y mentionne les Reliques. Nous aimerions être sûrs que nous pourrions les détruire si jamais nous les trouvions, pour que plus aucun sorcier ne périsse par soif de pouvoir avec la Baguette de Sureau ou en sombrant dans les ombres de la Pierre de Résurrection.

\- Vous oubliez la Cape d'Invisibilité...

\- Franchement, quel intérêt de vivre caché, lança Ron, coupé par un coup de coude rapide que Ginny lui lança dans les côtes.

\- Bon, une rumeur circule... commença Lovegood, de mauvaise grâce.

Hermione leva les sourcils.

\- Il y aurait un dernier conte de Beedle le Barde. Plutôt en vers, d'après ce qui se dit, moi, je suis persuadé que si c'est en vers, ce n'est pas de Beedle, Beedle écrit en prose. Les bruits qui courent disent qu'un procédé très simple permet de venir à bout des Reliques de la Mort. La Mort elle-même aurait mis au point cette solution car elle ne souhaitait pas tellement voir les humains bénéficier de ses privilèges. On raconte... on raconte qu'il s'agit d'un jeu.

\- D'un jeu ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Oui, d'un jeu.

\- Quelle sorte de jeu ? poussa Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas, conclut-t-il en haussant les épaules. De toutes façons, qui voudrait détruire les Reliques ? Et puis, sommes-nous sûrs qu'elles existent vraiment ?

Hermione leva les sourcils en jetant un regard dérobé vers Harry. Le soleil brillait encore haut dans le ciel et pourtant, l'atmosphère devenait déjà rouge. Il serait bientôt l'heure du dîner et, voyant que Lovegood n'en savait en fait pas plus sur la façon d'éliminer les Reliques que de les rassembler, à l'époque, ils décidèrent de prendre congé de leurs hôtes.

\- Si vous trouvez les Reliques, Potter, n'oubliez pas de me prévenir ! lança Xenophilius Lovegood alors qu'ils s'éloignaient sur le chemin. Nous publierons un article dans le Chicaneur !

\- J'y penserai, Mr Lovegood, j'y penserai ! répondit Harry.

\- Il est fou, conclut Ron.

\- Très certainement, approuva Hermione.

Ginny, au bras de Harry, se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

La cuisine du Terrier répandait dans l'avant-cour une odeur bien plus agréable que celle qui flottait autour de la maison des Lovegood. A peine le pas de porte franchi, Mrs Weasley tonna :

\- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! J'aurais eu bien besoin de vous pour peler les pommes de terres, mais je me suis résolue à le faire moi-même, puisque Fred ici présent ne pouvait pas non plus m'aider.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas aidé en temps normal, maman chérie, tant que Ron et Ginny sont dans les parages. C'est aux plus jeunes de s'occuper des tâches fastidieuses !

En se pavanant, il plongeait sa main dans l'évier plein, faisant remuer la surface de l'eau. Hermione, intéressée, s'avança.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je n'ai pas de Mémoire Magique à rendre sur l'étude des runes, mais j'ai un grand projet d'étude sur les interactions des fantômes avec le monde des vivants. D'ailleurs, j'aurai bien besoin d'un nègre, à un moment ou à un autre ! termina-t-il à l'intention de Ron.

\- Ne compte surtout pas sur moi, fulmina ce dernier en faisant glisser d'un vif coup de baguette leurs six assiettes sur la grande table de bois.

L'une d'entre elle fut si maladroitement lancée qu'elle heurta Harry sur la tempe.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Habitude.

Un clic attira les regards vers l'horloge des Weasley, dans le salon.

\- Ah ! Arthur arrive.

Hermione constata avec soulagement que Mrs Weasley avait enfin cessé de la transporter partout dans la maison et qu'elle avait à nouveau sagement accepté de la fixer au mur. L'aiguille Arthur pointait en effet sur " _en chemin_ ". Alors que Percy, George, Bill et Charlie étaient indiqués comme " _au travail_ ", Ginny et Ron étaient " _à la maison_ ". Fred, lui, bénéficiait d'une nouvelle position : " _partout et nulle part_ ". Quelques secondes plus tard, Mr Weasley poussait la porte de la cuisine.

\- Bonjour à tous, ah ! Hermione ! Tu es arrivée. Dites, j'ai cru voir dans le ciel une multitude de chouettes qui se dirigent vers ici, les lettres de la rentrée arrivent !

Tous se précipitèrent dehors et, en un instant, quatre majestueuses chouettes hulottes se posèrent chacune devant Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Ron hérita également d'une très grande lapone.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce hibou, Ron ? demanda Hermione.

\- C'est George, il tient à être unique et visible par tous !

Les chouettes lapones étaient en effet connues pour être les plus onéreuses du marché, mais pouvoir en retour porter de très lourdes charges, ce qui était également le cas des harfangs des neiges, des moyens-ducs et des grands-ducs. Déchirant cette première lettre, Ron s'exclama.

\- Déjà ! Il veut que je vienne travailler dès demain, il sait que les lettres de fournitures ont été envoyées aujourd'hui et il pense qu'il faudra vite du renfort.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, il faudra vous coucher tôt ce soir. Nous t'accompagnerons tous demain, si vous autres avez des achats à faire sur le chemin de Traverse, qu'en pensez-vous ? claironna Mrs Weasley depuis les fourneaux.

\- C'est que... peut-être espéraient-ils y aller sans escorte cette-fois, Molly chérie, louvoya Mr Weasley. Ils sont majeurs, après tout.

Il y eut un long silence et, quand tous rejoignirent la cuisine chargés de leurs courriers, Mrs Weasley se tenait immobile au centre de la pièce. Ses yeux grands ouverts oscillant entre reproche et abasourdissement fixaient son mari.

\- Puisque tu veux les laisser prendre des risques, c'est ton choix !

\- Maman, on est tous majeurs, et on a tous combattus et survécu à la Bataille de Poudlard, insista Ginny. Nous pourrons même transplaner au chemin de Traverse !

\- Fred n'a pas survécu, lui, c'est pour ça qu'il restera ici, plaisanta Ron.

\- RONALD WEASLEY ! s'écria sa mère. Ce n'est pas parce que ton frère est... toujours... enfin... ici, qu'il est permis d'ironiser sur sa mort ! Ton frère est MORT !

\- Chaque rentrée lui fiche le bourdon, murmura Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione, qui était au courant.

\- Bon, faites comme vous le voulez, lança Mrs Weasley en laissant retomber un plat débordant de cotes de veau au milieu de la table, éclaboussant tout autour sur un mètre à la ronde.

En plus des lettres qui contenaient les ordinaires listes de livres et de fournitures à acquérir avant la rentrée, Hermione et Harry avaient reçu un pli supplémentaire, identique pour chacun. Harry lut à haute voix :

\- _Mr Potter, Miss Granger, j'ai l'honneur et le grand plaisir de vous communiquer que la décision évoquée en fin d'année précédente a été validée et saluée par le conseil d'administration de Poudlard renouvelé. Vous prendrez donc vos fonctions pour enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal aux élèves de la première à la quatrième année. Pour la préparation des BUSEs et ASPICs, plusieurs Aurors se relaieront et apporteront ainsi un approfondissement que nous ne voulons pas faire peser sur vos épaules. Merci de me confirmer de votre disponibilité par retour de hibou. Bien à vous, Minerva McGonagall._

\- Sensationnel ! rugit Fred.

\- Terrorisant, soupira Hermione, maintenant qu'elle était assurée de cette responsabilité supplémentaire.

Et disant cela, elle griffonna, de même que Harry, une réponse positive à l'attention de la Directrice de Poudlard.


	12. Riddikulus

Harry et Hermione avaient chacun reçu, peu après leur acceptation du défi, une grande enveloppe crème estampillée du blason de Poudlard : à l'intérieur, les conditions de leur prise de poste et les horaires des cours à dispenser, suivies d'une convocation pour une pré-rentrée fixée une semaine avant celle des élèves. Il était convenu que, pour l'occasion, ils transplaneraient directement à Pré-au-Lard, évitant ainsi d'avoir à relier la cheminée directoriale à celle du Terrier et, par la même occasion, la paperasse nécessaire à l'obtention des autorisations du Département des Transports Magiques.

Tous deux retrouvèrent avec bonheur la salle commune des Gryffondors et leurs dortoirs respectifs et, à la grande joie d'Hermione, se virent attribué un bureau commun, situé au cinquième étage, tout près de la statue de Grégory le Hautain et du marécage des frères Weasley, que Fred semblait avoir élu comme son quartier général. Après une nuit à Poudlard, ils s'y réunirent pour préparer leurs premières interventions.

\- Mes petits lionceaux préférés ! hurla une voix, proche de l'hystérie, quand ils parvinrent sur le palier du cinquième étage.

\- Tu es là, Fred, soupira Hermione.

\- Et je vois ce ça ne te plaît pas.

\- On a besoin d'être tranquilles, appuya Harry.

\- Oh, moi aussi. N'oublie pas, Hermy, que tu me dois un service.

Hermione prit une teinte pivoine.

\- De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

\- De rien, un truc que je lui avais demandé à l'infirmerie...

\- Un jour, j'aurai besoin d'un nègre, Hermione, et comme Ron a refusé la proposition alléchante que je lui faisais en préférant celle de mon fieffé frère jumeau, j'en viendrai à toi ! Ne m'oublie pas, Hermy !

Et il s'enfonça dans le sol, mimant une noyade.

\- Il est fou, conclut Harry.

\- Il... Il est Fred. _Repellum spectrum_ , lança-t-elle vers la porte, une fois qu'ils eurent pénétré dans la salle.

Harry s'effondra sur une chaise recouverte de cuir ridé.

\- Je n'arrive tellement pas à organiser mes idées ! se plaignit-il, d'entrée de jeu.

\- Bon, ça me paraît assez simple. Il faut un peu de théorie en première année, quand même, mais pas trop, pour ne pas les ennuyer. Parler de choses captivantes sans pour autant les faire fantasmer, peut-être même leur raconter ton histoire et évoquer des choses que nous avons rencontrées.

Harry soupira. Dehors, l'air était limpide et de grands oiseaux se laissaient porter par le vent, juste sous leur fenêtre. Le lac étincelait et projetait sur les murs intérieurs des éclairs de lumière ondulants et éblouissants.

\- Il faut aussi faire une liste de sorts, ajouta Hermione, griffonnant sur son parchemin, tentant de l'extraire de ce qu'elle identifiait comme une très grosse envie de voler sur un balai. Soudain, une grande ombre se dessina au mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet oiseau ? s'exclama Harry, s'avançant pour ouvrir le châssis.

Hermione l'aurait reconnu entre mille : milan royal. Harry décrocha le pli noué à sa patte et le libéra. Elle déroula alors le parchemin devant eux, il était destiné à : _Miss Hermione Granger, Mr Potter, Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, cinquième étage, salle n°23_. Une note tomba sur la table.

_"Miss Granger, Mr Potter,_

_Veuillez trouver ci-joint les plans de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal établis sur plusieurs années et tenant compte de l'évolution des tendances en matière de Magie Noire._

_Encouragements,_

_SRP"_

Harry reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Rogue, ce qui était plus difficile pour Hermione, qui ne s'était jamais résolue à lire le manuel de préparation de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça pour nous ? s'étonna-t-il, soupçonneux.

Mais Hermione s'était déjà plongée dans la dissertation de Rogue. En plus de lister les sujets à aborder avec chaque promotion, le plan de cours communiqué tenait une liste de sortilèges classés d'après leur homologation, précisant même quelques incantations inventées par les Mangemorts desquelles se prémunir et joignant des extraits de _Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés_.

Rogue ne préconisait aucun sortilège en première année si ce n'est le contrôle de la charge défensive, son cours était d'ailleurs passablement ennuyeux, mais les élèves se devaient ensuite de maîtriser les sorts suivants :

_\- secondes années : sortilèges du Bouclier (Protego), Désarmement (Expelliarmus), de Répulsion (Lashlabask) et d'Immobilisation (Immobulus) ;_

_\- troisième année, sortilèges de Confusion (Confundo), de Ligotage (Incarcerem), de Stupéfixion (Stupéfix) et de Revigorage (Enervatum) et révision de sorts de deuxième année ;_

_\- quatrième année : sortilèges d'Entrave (Impedimenta), d'Oblitération (Oblitero), du Patronus (Spero Patronum), du Saucisson - ridicule... - (Petrificus Totalus) et révision de sorts de deuxième et troisième années ;_

Pour les élèves doués, s'ajoutaient la remontée des Sortilèges ( _Priori incantatum_ ) et les sortilèges de protection ( _Salveo maleficia_ , _Repello moldum_ , _Protego totalum_ , _Fidelita_ s, _Assurdiato_ et _Impassibilitas_ ), en plus de la maîtrise totale et nécessaire des sorts appris les trois années précédentes.

Chaque année étudiait en sus une créature humanoïde dangereuse (Vampire, Loup-Garou, Maledictus, Détraqueur) et la quatrième année commençait à aborder les sortilèges impardonnables. S'en suivait une bibliographie colossale que Hermione lut avec délectation pour y découvrir des manuels dont elle n'avait même jamais supposé l'existence.

\- Ok, Harry, ponctua Hermione, sonnée. Je pense que nous avons assez d'éléments.

\- Ah oui, tu penses ça ? Dis, tu as toujours ton retourneur de temps ? questionna-t-il, riant jaune.

\- Non, mais j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Je fais la théorie, tu fais la pratique, on alterne d'une semaine sur l'autre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Harry sembla hésiter un instant, sûrement par principe, plus conclut, l'air enjoué :

\- Ok, ça me paraît bien.

ᚖ

Il était étonnant et très inhabituel de voir Poudlard sans élève. Pour Harry, cela ressemblait assez aux vacances de Noël, mais Hermione, elle, n'avais jamais vécu un parc si vide et un château si désert. Le temps était encore assez clément pour passer de longues après-midi près du lac. Alors que Harry s'était résolu à surtout ne pas commencer à travailler avant la date officielle de rentrée des élèves, Hermione se penchait déjà sur une traduction sérieuse des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_.

\- Tu as repensé à ce que nous a dit Lovegood ? demanda Harry, l'un de ces jours où il était étendu dans les hautes herbes, presque invisible, alors qu'Hermione lisait pour la cinquième fois d'affilée le _Sorcier au Cœur Velu_ , griffonnant des notes sur un petit carnet à la couverture de cuir.

\- Oui.

Le crissement de sa plume rivalisait avec le chuintement du vent dans les aiguilles lâches des mélèzes.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Rien de plus.

Une pomme de pin tomba à terre dans un bruit mat.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'il faudrait que j'aille chez mes parents. En fait, je me dis de plus en plus qu'il faut habiter cette maison.

Hermione écoutait attentivement Harry, laissant tout de même l'impression qu'elle accordait plus d'importance à sa recherche, comme toujours.

\- Je crois que je pourrai trouver là-bas des pistes sur les Peverell. Imagine, si Ignotus avait laissé, en plus de la Cape, des instructions et des informations sur les Reliques ? Il n'y avait rien qui y ressemblait dans mon coffre à Gringotts, mais Sirius m'avait assuré que tout était resté en place dans la maison de mes parents et, comme elle est soumise au _Fidelitas_ , j'imagine qu'il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle ait été pillée par des... fans ou des admirateurs sordides.

Hermione leva les yeux de son parchemin. Au loin, un très grand oiseau prenait son envol depuis une anfractuosité de la falaise qui portait une partie du château et plongeait à pic vers le lac. Il était immense et sombre, " _un pygargue à queue blanche_ ", aurait-elle répondu à son père, s'il lui avait demandé de quel rapace il s'agissait. En fait, elle n'en connaissait pas d'autre. Pas d'autre si grand, tout du moins.

\- Tu penses que Ginny voudrait vivre avec moi ? demanda soudain Harry.

\- Alors ça, ça n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander, pouffa Hermione, hochant la tête. Vivre avec toi, c'est une chose, vivre avec toi dans la maison où tes parents ont été assassinés par Tu-Sais-Qui, c'en est une autre.

\- Ouais, tu as raison.

L'aigle vit tournoyer au-dessus d'eux, et même Harry le remarqua et le suivit du doigt.

\- Tu sais, moi aussi je me demande bien pourquoi Rogue veut nous aider, concéda Hermione. En fait, je me dis qu'il y a peut-être un tout petit peu de reconnaissance par rapport au fait que je lui aie évité d'y passer...

\- Il pourrait ! s'étouffa Harry.

\- Juste avant que tu entres dans son bureau, la fois où il nous a convoqués, il me parlait d'ectoplasme. Je me demande s'il n'y a pas eu une... Une sorte d'hallucination où il aurait vu ta mère, au moment où il a été sur le point de mourir. Du coup, il n'est pas du tout disposé à entendre que j'aie pu le sauver tout à fait rationnellement. Tu te souviens, il a insisté pour que tu le regardes. Et tout le monde sait que tu as les mêmes yeux que Lily...

Harry resta interdit un moment.

\- C'est un peu dégoûtant d'être instrumentalisé comme ça.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit...

Dans la forêt interdite, un Augurey fit retentir son cri d'outre-tombes, annonçant la pluie. Alors qu'Hermione rangeait ses livres avec empressement, Harry secoua ses cheveux pour en faire tomber les graminées qui s'y étaient agrippées et l'aida à rassembler ses notes. Ils se levèrent et se pressèrent vers la grande porte de chêne du château. Passant devant la cabane encore vide de Hagrid, l'averse s'abattit sur eux et ils durent courir jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, lança Harry à Hermione qui le rejoignait dans le hall. Qu'est-ce que tu me disais, avant qu'on prenne cette douche ?

" _Je ne t'ai pas dit... j'ai récupéré dans le bureau de Mrs Pomfresh tous les souvenirs de Rogue..._ "

\- Euh... Je ne sais plus. Ah ! Oui ! Je te n'ai pas dit : j'ai réussi à dénicher à la bibliothèque une série de livres qui pourraient t'aider à commencer ton Mémoire Magique !

ᚖ

La cérémonie de rentrée fut une liesse sans précédent. L'école avait pansé ses plaies, les parois éventrées avaient été soigneusement renforcées, une herbe molle et verte, brûlée par l'été, avait recouvert le sol du parc, les murailles se dressaient à nouveau fièrement, solides, ancrées, pour ses élèves : Poudlard était redevenu le refuge imprenable de la jeunesse sorcière britannique.

L'absence de Rogue à la table des professeurs s'était faite remarquer : le monde sorcier ne cessait de murmurer sa supposée fidélité à la Magie Noire. Ni Poudlard, ni le Ministère, ni même Harry n'avait tenté de dissiper le flou qui persistait autour de sa disparition. L'annonce des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal tenus par Harry et Hermione fut accueillie avec fougue et enthousiasme à la table des Gryffondor et parut un peu plus difficile à accepter du côté Serpentard : certains y applaudirent mollement, la plupart, pas du tout.

Malgré le retour réconfortant de Ginny, les conversations légères menées avec un Neville rassurant, les encouragements de Harry, Hermione était tout bonnement terrorisée à l'idée d'être confrontée à une salle entière d'adolescents prépubères et un peu trop sûrs d'eux. Le hasard avait voulu que les mystères de l'enseignement lui soient dévoilés par un groupe mixte de Gryffondors et Serpentards de deuxième année, et que son associé ne soit pas disponible pour assurer l'introduction à ses côtés : les réunions concernant l'équipe de Quidditch avaient repris.

Quand elle avança dans l'allée centrale, entre les tables griffonnées, s'efforçant de rester la plus droite possible, sans être rigide, la plus souriante, sans être niaise, la plus ferme, sans être autoritaire, elle songea soudain à Rogue. Pour lui, la pédagogie devait être relativement aisée : on se contentait de museler le premier qui mouftait, on régnait à la peur et à l'ironie. C'était-là une probable bonne parade. Un avion enchanté passa sous son nez, qui explosa contre le tableau pour le recouvrir d'une improbable nappe verticale d'un liquide gluant.

\- Pas mal, Collins. Vous avez le choix entre l'éponge ou l'incantation de nettoyage. Cela vous fera une petite remise à niveau.

Contre toute attente, l'auteur de ce sort pour le moins imaginatif était un Gryffondor.

\- Vous savez, je connais très bien les frères Weasley. Il en faut un peu plus pour m'impressionner, ajouta-t-elle.

Le brouhaha cessa à peine quand Hermione lâcha sur le bureau les quatre volumes qu'elle avait transporté sous son bras depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas me forcer à utiliser un sortilège de Langue de Plomb dès le premier jour ? s'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, mais qui lui plaisait assez.

Un calme relatif s'installa et elle put embrayer sur une présentation de l'organisation des cours. On parla _Protego_ , _Expelliarmus_ , _Lashlabask_ et _Immobulus_.

\- Rangez vos baguettes.

Elle se souvint de son dépit le jour où Ombrage, avec sa face de crapaud souriant, leur avait intimé de sortir leurs livres et de museler leurs baguettes alors que la deuxième guerre des sorciers se soulevait.

\- Ouvrez vos manuels, page trois.

Le tumulte reprit, ornementé par les cliquetis des fermetures éclair des sacs, les chaises qui traînaient, grinçaient, les voix qui appelaient, hélaient, riaient. Franchement, étaient-ils les mêmes, cinq ans auparavant ? Ledit Collins avait choisi un _Recurvite_ qu'il avait maladroitement exécuté et l'ardoise du tableau en était à présent ouverte en deux.

\- _Reparo_ , _tergeo_ , lança Hermione. Collins, à votre place, dix points de mois pour Gryffondor et une première règle : choisir une méthode que l'on maîtrise plutôt qu'une que l'on convoite. Méfiez-vous de votre égo, il vous jouera des tours. J'aimerais le silence, à présent !

Son ton s'était rapproché de la voix de Minerva McGonagall sans pour autant en égaler l'autorité naturelle. Il lui fallait une solution.

\- N'oubliez pas que le professeur Rogue peut revenir à tout moment pour assurer ces cours, nous ne sommes à cette place qu'à titre de remplaçants, je n'aimerais pas que vous preniez de mauvaises habitudes qui le forceraient à user avec vous d'une discipline plus... stricte.

Une chape de plomb tomba sur la salle de classe. Les regards effrayés fusèrent. Elle avait sous-estimé l'effet qu'aurait la simple évocation de Rogue auprès de ceux qui avaient vécu leur première année à Poudlard sous son directorat, assisté d'Amycus et Alecto Carrow. Elle fut soudain presque prise de remords, puis les ravala, jouissant du silence qui s'était à présent solidement établi dans la classe. Le cours avança, presque serein, mais un peu ennuyeux. Plus personne n'osait protester.

\- Maintenant que nous avons introduit le sortilège de protection, je vous invite à lire les exemples des formes qu'il peut prendre, page cinq.

Même les mouches qui volaient semblaient battre des ailes plus lentement qu'à leur habitude. Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. C'était une belle journée pour un premier cours qui ne se passait pas si mal. S'asseyant derrière le bureau, elle observa la salle, et se la remémora meublée par de multiples Lockhart, puis habitée des créatures étranges de Lupin. Au fond, il y avait toujours cette armoire mitée de laquelle était sorti l'épouvantard qui avait terrifié le début de leur troisième année scolaire. Sur elle s'appuyait une haute bibliothèque dévorée par les vers, garnie de livres si insipides qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'être ceux d'Ombrage. Il y eut soudain une explosion, côté Serpentard. L'une des élèves dont elle n'avait pas encore retenu le nom tenait dans sa main un immense asticot qui gigotait en tous sens et semblait collé à ses doigts. Son air, à la frontière entre la tétanie et la répugnance, faisait beaucoup rire son camarade de table.

\- _Finite_ ! Merryl !

Le dénommé Merryl, ravalant son dernier beuglement, se raidit.

\- Dix points de moins pour Serpentard. Parfait, vous êtes à égalité. Les objets provenant du magasin de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux sont interdits dans l'école, ce n'est pas nouveau, vous m'en verrez forcée d'en référer à Mr Rusard. Posez-donc cette baguette farceuse dans l'armoire et fermez bien. Et vous...

\- Rosier.

\- Rosier ? s'étonna Hermione.

Peut-être était-elle une parente d'Evan Rosier, tué par Maugrey, et qui lui avait volé son œil ? Après tout, on ne pouvait pas empêcher les Mangemorts de se reproduire.

\- Eh bien Miss Rosier, deuxième règle : ne jamais utiliser un objet magique dont on ignore la provenance. Vous n'avez pas connu le cas de Katie Bell, mais je peux vous assurer qu'être envoûtée n'est pas forcément une sensation des plus agréables.

Il y eut soudain un cri alarmé, suivi d'un silence. Merryl venait d'ouvrir la porte du grand meuble et, par Merlin, voilà qu'en sortait Severus Rogue, drapé dans sa cape, affichant un regard si sombre qu'il aurait pu pétrifier sur place la moitié de la salle, tel Méduse à la couronne de serpents.

\- Ah, bonjour, professeur, ironisa Hermione, un sourire en coin. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel, sincèrement, ceux-là sont vraiment, vraiment difficiles, vous ne serez pas de trop pour m'aider à les maîtriser.

Ce qui s'avérait être le vieil épouvantard se tourna vers elle.

\- Granger, grogna-t-il, d'une voix assez fidèle à celle de l'ancien directeur tant redouté.

Tous retenaient leur respiration. Les regards étaient hagards, les phalanges serrées sur les assises des chaises de bois, les yeux écarquillés, les bouches closes, les narines palpitantes. Dans son mouvement vers Hermione, Rogue perdit sa cape, sa poitrine se couvrit d'une auréole vermillon, sa gorge fit apparaître deux énormes gouffres et il s'écroula à ses pieds dans une marre de sang, serrant son mollet de ses mains glacées. Elle fut tentée par un haut le cœur, mais se maîtrisa bien mieux que Molly Weasley face aux cadavres de ses enfants.

\- Pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle à l'assemblée, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Manifestement, aucun des élèves ne trouvait la scène " _pas mal_ " et, dans leurs yeux, se lisait un mélange d'admiration et de terreur, qui frôlait tout de même l'incompréhension totale. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas prêter attention à l'odeur du sang qui faisait remonter à sa mémoire les détails de la scène de la Cabane Hurlante. Elle était consciente de la nécessité de s'affirmer dans ses capacités à gérer ses émotions : contrôler la terreur occasionnée par l'apparition fortuite de l'épouvantard constituait une excellente opportunité pour acquérir la crédibilité nécessaire à la sérénité de ses futurs cours.

\- _Riddikulus_ , martelela-t-elle soudain, un peu trop fort.


	13. Felix felicis

La scène de l'épouvantard avait fait grand bruit dans les couloirs. Non contente d'avoir été efficace, Hermione remercia mille fois son esprit pragmatique pour ne pas lui avoir joué des tours : le Rogue de pacotille s'était, sous sa baguette, transformé en un immense serpent rouge et blanc courbé en sucre d'orge, orné d'un sublime nœud grenat à paillettes. Propre, net : Granger. " _Tu as pris des risques inconsidérés_ ", s'était effaré Harry avec un sourire malicieux, " _Imagine, Rogue aurait pu se retrouver à moitié nu avec seulement un pagne d'elfe de maison ! Je suis sûr qu'où qu'il soit, il serait sorti de sa planque pour nous interdire toute utilisation de ses plans de cours_ ". Fascinés, les élèves de seconde année n'avaient, comme prévu par Hermione, pas tari d'éloges au sujet leur nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les classes suivantes furent bien plus calmes : la perspective des cours pratiques motivait les troupes et allégeait considérablement l'aspect scolaire des séances de théorie.

Sur un tout autre plan, prise entre les cours qu'elle donnait, ceux auxquels elle assistait et son Mémoire Magique, Hermione n'avait finalement ni trouvé le temps, ni encore moins l'envie de révéler à Harry qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle, dans son sac de perles, la totalité des souvenirs échappés par Rogue à l'infirmerie. Peut-être était-ce de peur qu'il ne l'accuse de manifester trop de curiosité par rapport à son peu d'intérêt ? Qu'il ne lui lance le même type de remarque acerbe que celle qu'avait faite Rogue à Mrs Pomfresh : qu'allait-elle en faire ? Se programmer une petite soirée pour les visionner en se bourrant de chocoballes ? Elle rougit, de honte et de tentation mêlées : après tout, elle adorait les chocoballes.

L'appât était trop séduisant : un soir qu'elle se rendait seule dans le bureau qu'elle occupait avec Harry, elle poussa jusqu'au long couloir du septième étage. La tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet apprenant à danser à des trolls avait été totalement restaurée et aucune trace n'y subsistait de la Bataille de Poudlard. En serait-il de même pour la Salle sur Demande ? Pétrie de curiosité, elle jeta un regard à gauche, l'autre à droite. Aucun élève ne rodait, pas même l'ombre liquide de Fred pour venir contrecarrer son plan. Réfléchissons...

" _J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur Severus Rogue et d'un endroit pour visionner ses souvenirs_ "

Son cœur s'emballa : la porte était là, face à la tapisserie, tant fameuse que ridicule. Cela avait été si simple. Elle actionna la poignée et y pénétra.

\- _Repellum alumnus_ , _repellum spectrum_ , _repellum magister_.

" _Ca devrait bien suffire_ ", songea-t-elle. La salle avait revêtu une apparence ascétique. Les murs de pierres nues étaient vides de toute décoration. Seule une torche brillait à l'extrémité de la pièce et laissait apercevoir, en son centre, une table de chêne sombre et massive sur laquelle reposait un dossier jauni et une Pensine vide. Plongeant la main dans son sac, Hermione en tira la petite caisse subtilisée à l'infirmerie et la déposa près du large récipient de marbre. Examinant une à une les fioles, elle se prit à espérer que les souvenirs avaient été classés par ordre chronologique : il serait plus facile de s'y retrouver. Levant l'une d'entre elles pour l'examiner à la lueur de la flamme, son regard fut attiré par la reliure posée devant elle. Sa couverture portait, en hautes lettres capitales noires :

_Poudlard : dossiers d'admission année 1971_

_SERPENTARD_

_ROGUE Severus / ARCHIVÉ_

Hermione tourna la première page.

_Fiche d'informations_

_Naissance : 9 janvier 1960 à Tinworth_

_Père : Tobias Joseph Rogue (moldu)_

_Mère : Eileen Prince (sorcière, Gryffondor, 1952-1959)_

_Adresse : impasse du Tisseur, Carbone-les-Mines_

Etait jointe une photographie moldue où l'on voyait un Rogue au sortir de l'enfance : il semblait tout aussi taciturne qu'il allait le demeurer presque trente ans plus tard, son visage barré de mèches sombres, la mine have. Relisant le feuillet, Hermione réalisa que Rogue était à peine plus jeune que Sirius. A la suite, elle trouva, pèle-mêle, des bulletins de notes, quelques appréciations, des comptes rendus de discipline... Le tout dénotait un élève presque ordinaire, si l'on mettait de côté les mentions de sa mélancolie, son excellence en matière de potions et son attrait incertain mais supposé pour la Magie Noire.

Refermant le dossier, elle choisit au hasard le premier flacon de la caisse et le versa dans la Pensine. Réfléchissant à peine, elle se saisit de la seconde fiole et la vida également. Elle fit ensuite tourbillonner la brume bleuâtre du bout de sa baguette et y plongea finalement le visage, retenant sa respiration.

La sensation d'aspiration fut désagréable, effrayante même, mais ses pieds touchèrent bientôt un sol souple, dans l'angle d'une pièce aux plafonds hauts encadrés de moulures aux tores végétaux. Au centre tombait un immense lustre à pendeloques de cristal, toutes gravées d'arabesques serpentiformes. Les murs étaient couverts de portraits de sorcières et sorciers inconnus d'Hermione, mais dont la noirceur des robes et bijoux ne laissait aucun de doute sur leur appartenance à des courants de magie qui n'avaient rien de ragoutant. Et soudain, elle se souvint : le manoir des Malefoy. Elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que celle dans laquelle Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait torturée. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et son regard se posa enfin sur Rogue. Il était debout, raide, les mains croisées sur les reins au-dessus de sa cape de pluie, près d'une haute fenêtre qui faisait face au parc immense. De hauts arbres rougeoyants y laissaient peu à peu aller leurs feuilles, dessinant dans ce geste d'immenses tapis ocres sur l'herbe reverdie d'extrême été. A l'entrée de la pièce, un cliquetis indiqua que la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Hermione sursauta et son sang se glaça : Voldemort. Un Voldemort humain mais à la beauté déjà esquintée par une course à l'immortalité qu'Hermione supposait entamée. Ses traits étaient creusés et sa peau blême.

\- Severus, je suis heureux que tu ais pu te rendre disponible, grinça-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Je suis à votre service, Maître.

Quand Rogue fit volte face, Hermione constata sa jeunesse évidente. Sa peau n'était pas encore jaunâtre, ses cheveux pas aussi graisseux qu'ils avaient pu le paraître pendant tout le temps où il avait officié au poste de professeur de potions. Son nez, en revanche, était le même, quoi qu'il eut peut-être été brisé une ou deux fois de moins. Voldemort s'avança vers lui à pas déroulés et lents et, sans lui demander quelconque assentiment, se saisit de son poignet gauche. Sa manche fut brutalement remontée jusque sous son coude et son bouton de manchette tomba au sol dans un tintement métallique. Les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent dans un élan de jubilation mal dissimulé à la vue de la Marque des Ténèbres, presque brillante tant elle était nette et vigoureuse.

\- Très bien, très bien, parfait, constata-t-il, appuyant exagérément son pouce sur le tatouage noir.

Rogue sembla serrer les dents : Hermione avait vu ses maxillaires saillir soudainement. Cependant, il soutint son regard. De tous les Mangemorts qu'elle avait croisé et si l'on mettait Bellatrix Lestrange et sa folie de côté, Rogue était le seul à oser regarder son Maître dans les yeux, sans crainte apparente.

\- Assieds-toi, lança-t-il.

Sur la grande table, deux verres au liquide ambré se matérialisèrent.

\- Maître, je préfère ne pas...

\- Oh Severus, que tu es ennuyeux. Tu es toujours si... vertueux.

Mais ce n'était sûrement pas un compliment dans sa bouche et les mots furent prononcés mâchoire serrées et mépris mal contenu. Les deux verres disparurent.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, trancha-t-il.

Dehors, le soleil tirait à lui le drap étoilé de la nuit. L'heure était au bleu et les arbres aux feuilles en feu prirent soudain un aspect violacé, éthéré et irréel.

\- Cette prophétie... cette prophétie que tu m'as rapportée ne m'arrange pas du tout. J'ai décidé de mettre à mort les deux enfants de ces misérables Potter et Londubat, d'après mes calculs, ce sont les seuls qui pourraient être visés. Je crois que tu as un petit faible pour... Potter alors, je commencerai par... Potter, traîna-t-il.

Hermione s'était avancée pour observer Rogue de plus près. Son visage restait impassible.

\- Avec un peu de chance, une fois le rejeton éliminé, tu pourras récupérer la Sang-de-Bourbe, voyons... Je pourrai même te faire une petite faveur et envoyer James Potter accompagner son fils ?

Une fois de plus, Rogue resta silencieux. Même ses paupières ne semblaient pas cligner. Finalement, il articula :

\- Je ne souhaite que les morts qui sont nécessaires, Maître.

\- Comme tu es raisonnable, railla Voldemort. Maintenant que Narcissa a épousé Lucius et qu'elle a mis au monde un enfant aussi blond que tu es brun, je t'enjoins à retrouver un peu de distraction... physique. Je n'aime ni que mes disciples soient des ermites, ni qu'ils soient... tendus. On te trouvera bien quelqu'un, mais fais-moi plaisir : aies un peu plus de... poigne que ce dont on m'a instruit à ton sujet. Je veux que mes adeptes se comportent entre eux avec énergie et qu'ils laissent s'ébranler leurs... pulsions. Soit.

Il ouvrit ses paumes devant lui, agitant ses doigts, retournant ses mains pour mieux les observer, comme on le ferait pour admirer sa propre puissance ou se repaître de son pouvoir. Une grande horloge fit raisonner huit sordides coups.

\- Que me conseilles-tu pour réussir ma tâche ? conclut-il, posant brutalement ses paumes sur la table.

Ses doigts blêmes et filiformes avaient l'allure de deux énormes araignées prêtes à bondir pour égorger le premier passant à portée de saut. L'obscurité envahissait peu à peu la pièce. Bientôt, la scène ne fut éclairée que par la lueur de la lune. Voldemort, qui tournait le dos à la fenêtre, était totalement dans l'ombre.

\- En tant que maître des potions, s'entend.

\- Une solution de... Force ?

Un rire aigu s'échappa de l'endroit où se trouvait Voldemort. Ce son glaçant n'avait en fait rien d'un rire, il se situait entre le gloussement et l'aboiement, à la fois proche du hululement de la chouette et du hurlement du loup.

\- Je fais appel à toi car on me raconte que tu es l'un des meilleurs potionnistes du moment et tu me proposes une potion de... Force ? Il me semble qu'elle est au... programme de cinquième année à l'école Poudlard ?

Il avait prononcé le terme avec une répulsion évidente.

\- Puisqu'il en est ainsi, tu ferais tout aussi bien de m'amener l'un de tes élèves que tu juges efficace, ainsi, tu ne perdrais pas ton temps.

Rogue ne réagit pas aux allusions et reproches qui venaient de lui être faits. A la lumière de la lune presque pleine, ses traits restaient inexorablement stoïques.

\- Peut-être pensiez vous à... Felix Felicis ?

\- Eh bien, nous y voici.

Les lèvres de Rogue se crispèrent imperceptiblement et le souvenir s'évanouit soudainement.

Une pièce exiguë à la tapisserie vieillie, éclairée uniquement par les flammes dansantes d'un vif feu de cheminée, se matérialisa. Soudain, un hurlement, de rage ou de désespoir, presque animal, jaillit du silence. Les yeux d'Hermione s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et elle distingua Rogue, courbé dans un fauteuil capitonné poussiéreux. Il se balançait comme il aurait pu le faire s'il avait perdu la raison. Sur une tablette, elle remarqua deux bouteilles de whisky, l'une vide, l'autre à moitié pleine. Hermione s'approcha lentement de la scène, en silence, comme si elle craignait d'être repérée. Le visage de Rogue était méconnaissable. Il n'était pourtant pas bien plus âgé que lors du souvenir précédent. Ses traits étaient creusés et des poches sombres encadraient le noir de ses yeux. Ses ongles avaient lacéré ses tempes et ses cheveux étaient sens dessus dessous. Il semblait avoir écorché jusqu'au sang l'emplacement exact de son bras gauche où aurait dû se trouver la Marque des Ténèbres, laissant sa peau dans une charpie irrégulière. En avançant un peu plus, Hermione nota qu'elle était d'une pâleur extrême, sous les coulures de sang séché et les éraflures profondes.

\- J'aurais dû la réussir, j'aurais dû la réussir, j'aurais dû la réussir... scandait-il d'une voix monocorde et rauque d'avoir trop pleuré.

A quoi pouvait-il bien faire référence ?

\- Si je l'avais faite comme d'habitude, il aurait tué Potter, il aurait tué le petit, Potter. Il n'aurait pas tué ses parents, il aurait seulement, seulement réussi à tuer le petit Potter. Le petit Potter... Puisque c'est lui qu'il voulait, uniquement lui... le petit Potter...

Brutalement, il se saisit de la bouteille à moitié pleine et la lança à la volée dans le feu, avec un nouveau rugissement. La flamme violette qui s'éleva dans l'âtre lui donna un air encore plus tuméfié. Un long moment passa où il resta prostré, ses yeux irisés de reflets violacés. Soudain, le visage de Dumbledore apparut à travers le bois. C'était un Dumbledore à l'air serein, dans la force de l'âge, les traits à peine ornés de rides rieuses.

\- Severus, votre place est à Poudlard. Je compte sur vous pour revenir immédiatement.

Hermione n'avait jamais entendu l'ancien directeur s'exprimer avec une voix si sèche et pleine d'autorité.

\- Je déteste Poudlard ! Je vous déteste ! Et je vous déteste tous, sans exception ! beugla Rogue.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un feulement tremblant, les mains sur les yeux, et se rejeta contre le dossier du siège qui souffla une volute de poussière.

\- C'est bien la première fois que vous ratez votre Felix Felicis, plaisanta finalement Dumbledore, presque ironique, semblant changer de tactique.

Rogue ne le regardait plus, ses yeux, hagards, étaient figés au plafond, pris entre les toiles d'araignées.

\- Je pensais... je pensais que Potter et... Potter et Lily parviendraient à le vaincre, je... je le croyais vraiment. Si je sabotais Felix Felicis alors... Je pensais qu'elle serait sauvée, qu'ils seraient tous sauvés. Mais j'avais oublié que Potter était un incapable. J'aurais dû la réussir... Ainsi, Lily serait sauve... Ainsi il aurait tué Potter, seulement... le petit Potter...


	14. Endoloris

Hermione retrouva la Salle sur Demande encore sous le choc, mais décidée à poursuivre avant d'être tentée de réfléchir. Il restait deux fioles dans la caisse. Elle récolta les deux premiers souvenirs pour les replacer dans leurs tubes et versa les deux derniers dans la Pensine avant d'y replonger, déterminée, forçant le vide dans ses pensées.

La pièce était la même que celle dans laquelle s'était déroulé le second souvenir. Les volets étaient clos, l'ambiance humide et surchauffée. Rogue était là, assis sur un tabouret de bois vieilli, épongeant son front pour éviter de suer dans le chaudron plein d'une potion indigo qu'il surmontait. Près de sa botte noire, Hermione remarqua deux flacons : l'un rempli d'un liquide visqueux, argenté, semblable au mercure. Il était libellé à la main : " _licorne, sang_ " ; l'autre était bien plus sombre, couleur lie de vin : " _maledictus, venin_ ". Rogue semblait dans un état de concentration extrême. Ses gestes étaient d'une précision admirable. Les manches roulées jusque par-dessus ses coudes, il tournait la potion dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, accumulant les quarts et huitièmes de tours, les décomptant mentalement. Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur la Marque des Ténèbres : elle était bien plus estompée que dans le premier souvenir, mais plus vive que dans le second. Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur la pendule et il jeta un regard vers la porte ouverte qui donnait sur une petite pièce faiblement éclairée. Ce devait être la cuisine, supposa Hermione. Il y avait quelqu'un, là-bas, on toussotait, on trépignait, on grattait.

\- Retourne dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que sa potion sera prête dans deux heures, Queudver, lança-t-il.

Ledit Queudver apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Hors de question que je revienne à lui sans la potion, Severus. Et puis, c'est toi qu'il veut voir, aujourd'hui, il m'a demandé de te ramener, couina-t-il.

\- Alors, sors ou monte à l'étage, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Étonnamment, Queudver obéit. C'était dans ses habitudes, songea Hermione en se remémorant toutes les fois où elle l'avait croisé. Sous le Saule Cogneur, suppliant, ou chez les Malefoy, aplati devant Voldemort. D'un coup de baguette, Rogue mit fin au feu qui ronronnait sous le chaudron et se saisit des deux fioles. Il posa le sang de licorne sur le linteau de la cheminée et ouvrit le flacon qui contenait le venin de Maledictus pour le placer à côté du premier. Il en fit alors tomber, dans une bouteille pleine d'un liquide transparent, un nombre de gouttes qui semblait précis et qu'il compta une à une, avant de répéter l'opération avec la première fiole. Les fluides se mêlèrent dans une volute rosée. Jetant un regard méfiant vers les escaliers où avait disparu Queudver, il murmura :

\- _Retentio_.

Une bandelette de cuir s'enserra autour de son biceps gauche. Un _lumos minima_ informulé fit légèrement scintiller l'extrémité de sa baguette qu'il coinça sous son bras droit. Sans quitter les marches des yeux, il sortit de la poche de sa robe une seringue moldue et l'assembla, avant de l'emplir du mélange réalisé quelques secondes plus tôt. D'un geste habitué, il faufila l'aiguille dans la plus grosse des veines du creux de son coude et pressa lentement le piston, crispant les paupières.

Les images tourbillonnèrent et Hermione se retrouva dans une pièce humide et sombre, aux odeurs de moisi et de salpêtres mêlés, teintées de celle d'un feu ronflant.

\- Viens près de la cheminée, Severus.

Hermione ne voyait pas celui - ou ce - qui se trouvait dans le grand fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée et elle ne souhaita pas s'approcher pour en distinguer davantage. Rogue passa devant elle, si proche qu'elle eut à nouveau peur qu'il la touchât.

\- Maître, salua Rogue en se postant près du siège.

\- Ssseverus... grinça une voix inhumaine et méconnaissable. Je suis ravi de ta venue...

Hermione se sentit soudain comme glacée.

\- Votre potion est prête.

Il tendit à Queudver le flacon vert bouteille. Ce dernier en versa une lampée dans une cuillère à soupe qu'il approcha du fauteuil. Les bruissements de déglutition qui s'échappèrent de la créature donnèrent la nausée à Hermione et elle eut un mouvement de recul, jusqu'à toucher une paroi sale et grasse de suie.

\- Nous en aurons pour trois jours au moins, Maître, couina Queudver.

\- Laisse-nous, lança Voldemort.

\- Mais, Maître...

Nagini, qu'Hermione venait de remarquer tapie dans le coin opposé de la pièce, contre les pierres chaudes de la cheminée, remua à peine : assez pour terrifier Queudver.

\- Bien, Maître...

Il quitta la pièce.

\- Severusss... je te remercie pour cet excellent repas. Maintenant... J'aimerais que tu me fasses un rapport exhaustif de tes lacunes.

Rogue était tout comme lors de la première entrevue à laquelle Hermione avait assistée : imperturbable et fermé.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Maître ?

\- Il y a treize ans... J'ai été réduit à l'état dans lequel je suis aujourd'hui... Par un... rejeton... A peine né... Que j'aurais dû pouvoir éliminer sans même prononcer un sortilège, ou même... en lui tranchant la gorge de l'ongle... Et ce... Sous la protection et la bénédiction de... Ton Felix Felicis. Pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas fonctionné ? Voudrais-tu... voudrais-tu m'avouer ta trahison, Severusss ?...

Un râle expirant ponctua la déclaration.

\- Maître... je n'ai pas d'explication. Cette Felix Felicis était parfaite.

Rogue ne cilla pas. Hermione, elle, savait bien que la potion de Rogue avait été volontairement sabotée. Voldemort ne réagit pas.

\- Albus Dumbledore pense...

\- Albusss Dubledore pense ? ironisa-t-il.

\- Il pense qu'en se sacrifiant pour son fils, Lily Potter lui a offert une protection qui dépasse tous les sortilèges et toutes les potions possibles, y compris les plus puissantes, et face aux sorciers les plus expérimentés. Il pense à une ramification de la... Magie de l'Amour.

Un rire, un rire poussif, forcé, aigu et nasillard, s'échappa du cœur des coussins.

\- Ce bon vieux Dumbledore... Regarde-moi, Severus.

Quand Rogue tourna la tête, Hermione remarqua que, depuis le début de leur conversation, il n'avait pas observé une seule fois Voldemort en face.

\- Ai-je donc l'air si pitoyable que tu n'oses même plus poser les yeux sur moi ? Ta potion aurait dû permettre d'éviter ça, cracha-t-il.

\- Mais, Maître...

\- Suffit, siffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas... envie de t'entendre dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute... Ne t'abaisse... ne t'abaisse pas à ça, Severus.

Il y eut un long silence ponctué par les craquements du feu et les inspirations peinées de Voldemort.

\- _Endoloris_ !

Rogue se tordit de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur le plancher poussiéreux, pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Hermione porta la main à sa bouche, toute aux souvenirs des sensations du sortilège Doloris. Cette douleur, comparable à de multiples aiguilles enfoncées une à une dans des blessures béantes, associée à la contraction simultanée de tous les muscles du corps, même les plus insoupçonnés, elle la connaissait bien : elle l'avait expérimentée sous la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange. Soudain, les mouvements cessèrent.

\- Je pensais que tu me supplierais... _Endoloris_ !

Rogue n'émettait toujours aucun son. La seconde salve du sortilège impardonnable n'apparut pourtant pas moins cruelle que la première. Son corps se déformait inexorablement. La vision était si pénible qu'Hermione se résigna à détourner les yeux.

\- Tu es trop fier, Severus. Trop fier. _Endo_...

Mais la respiration de Voldemort s'était faite de plus en plus laborieuse. Une toux ridicule, sèche, s'éleva. Alors, Rogue se remit à genoux, puis parvint à se redresser. Traînant une chaise près du grand fauteuil, il fit tourner le bouchon de la fiole de potion et en versa, à son tour, dans la grande cuillère abandonnée par Queudver. Le bruit de succion qui suivit confirma à Hermione que Rogue avait sauvé Voldemort. Cette idée la révulsa.

\- Pour savoir... Maître... Pour en être sûrs... Il nous faut connaître la totalité de la prophétie.

ᚖ

Le lendemain soir, quand les plats habituels, aussi appétissants que savoureux par avance, étaient apparus devant elle, Hermione avait pâli et porté la main à sa bouche. Ginny, assise près d'elle, l'avait immédiatement remarqué.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, avoua-t-elle. Je crois... Je vais aller faire un tour dans le parc.

Une fois la porte de chêne passée, l'air humide et frais vint soulager sa nausée. Depuis la veille, depuis qu'elle avait assisté aux souvenirs de Rogue, les hauts le cœur ne l'avaient pas quittée. L'avoir vu dans de telles positions de vulnérabilité l'avaient projetée dans un état d'incertitude et de malaise incontrôlable : il était si facile de le considérer comme une sorte de Coeur Velu insensible, qu'accéder à cette facette de sa personnalité faisait vaciller toute la représentation qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Elle le revoyait, pèle-mêle, piquer dans ses veines le venin de Nagini, hurler de désespoir, épargner Voldemort qui venait de le soumettre à la torture... A présent, il était aisé de comprendre par quel miracle Rogue avait survécu à la morsure du Maledictus : depuis des années, il s'était créé une sorte d'immunité. Cela n'avait sans doute pas été sans effet indésirable et il était probable que son apparence récemment rajeunie soit à relier à son sevrage. Ou peut-être était-ce dû à l'abandon des souvenirs insoutenables qu'il avait laissés aller ? Sans compter que ceux qu'elle avait vus ne devaient pas être les seuls qu'il ait perdus.

Hermione s'assit près du lac noir, incapable de pleurer, incapable même de vomir, ce qui ne l'aurait, de toutes façons, soulagée que pour un temps. Un crissement de plumes lui parvint. Le grand pygargue noir faisait passer sa tête effilée sous les plumes de ses ailes, dans une niche de la falaise, à quelques pieds.

\- Ca va, Hermione ?

Ginny avait surgi à côté d'elle. Hermione constata avec soulagement qu'Harry n'était pas là : elle aurait été incapable de lui cacher ce qu'elle avait vu dans la Pensine de la Salle sur Demande et il lui paraissait par ailleurs tout aussi inconcevable qu'inutile de le mettre au courant.

\- A vrai dire, ça pourrait aller mieux.

Elle tourna son visage vers elle.

\- Tu sais, à l'infirmerie, Rogue a perdu une quantité affolante de souvenirs. Mrs Pomfresh n'a pas su l'expliquer. Bête et curieuse comme je le suis, j'ai tout récupéré avec un _gemino_. Dans la Salle sur Demande, j'ai pu assister à ces mémoires-là... Je ne sais pas si j'aurais dû, en fait.

Et elle lui rapporta absolument tout ce à quoi elle avait assisté la veille. Au milieu de son récit, l'aigle avait poussé un cri semblable à un rugissement aigu, puis s'était éloigné, disparaissant peu à peu sur l'horizon, en quête probable de son repas. Quand elle eut terminé de narrer les moindres détails de la dernière vision, Ginny y apporta un ponctuation finale par une grimace de dégoût.

\- Sauver Voldemort, mais quelle idée. Parfois, je me dis que Harry n'a pas complètement tort sur toute la ligne à son sujet, pesta-t-elle.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de lui raconter ce que je viens de te dire, prévint Hermione.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Hermione était incapable de dire si l'agacement de Ginny venait de la réaction de Rogue, ou du fait qu'elle-même ne savait plus très bien si elle devait le haïr ou s'apitoyer sur son sort lamentable. Une brise se levait et pliait les joncs en de longues virgules vertes, tout autour du lac. Des rires éclatèrent sur les marches du château : elles n'étaient pas les seules à avoir eu l'idée d'une balade au crépuscule.

\- Attends, je vais te faire voir quelque chose, lança Hermione, soudain enjouée.

Progressant le long de la falaise sur une bande de sable à peine assez large pour y passer de face, elle s'arrêta quand il n'y eut plus d'autre solution que marcher sur l'eau pour continuer sa progression. Ce qu'elle fit : la surface du lac semblait être devenue soudain solide sous leurs pas et Ginny la suivit, ébahie, jusqu'à une petite niche creusée dans les rochers. La crevasse se prolongeait sur plusieurs mètres le long de l'eau et sa profondeur permettait de tenir assis, jambes pliées. La hauteur, en revanche, n'était pas assez importante pour que l'on puisse y cheminer debout.

\- Ouah, mais qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? s'exclama Ginny, jetant un regard derrière elles, où l'eau avait retrouvé son état liquide.

Les sons des voix s'étaient éloignés, remplacés par le murmure des vaguelettes qui venaient lécher leurs sandales, s'échouant sur la grève de pierre.

\- C'est grâce au livre de Rogue, celui sur les néosortilèges informulés. En fait, il est bien plus facile de créer un sortilège sans formule, celui-là, par exemple, m'est venu tout seul par la frustration de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin le long de cette falaise...

\- Marcher sur l'eau, c'est plutôt utile !

Ginny restait abasourdie et Hermione affichait un air satisfait sans être pédant.

\- Oui, je suis contente, ça fonctionne vraiment bien. Rogue n'est pas forcément inutile sur toute la ligne, finalement, ironisa-t-elle.

Un long moment passa. La couleur du ciel mutait lentement du bleu au violet et l'horizon ouest se drapait d'un dégradé irréel, passant du miel au vert. Le grand oiseau qui avait quitté son nid un moment plus tôt frôla l'étendue lisse du lac pour venir se percher plus au-dessus.

\- Tu sais, c'est bien que tu ne sois plus la petite amie de Ron, en fait, lâcha Ginny.

Elle avait tourné les yeux vers Hermione, mais Hermione ne la regarda pas en retour. Elle observait la surface immobile du lac en approuvant le fait que, définitivement, quitter Ron était la meilleure décision qu'elle avait prise depuis des lustres.

\- Oui, enfin, si tant est qu'on ait vraiment été ensemble un jour.

\- Je pensais que vous l'étiez depuis... depuis, au moins, le début votre chasse aux Horcruxes.

\- Eh bien, non. On s'est juste embrassés, tu sais.

Ginny était bouche bée.

\- Oh, j'étais persuadée que...

Hermione coupa court à la discussion, sans qu'elle ne sache si c'était par lassitude ou pudeur.

\- Tu voudrais bien me rendre un service ?

Après tout, elle n'était plus à cela près. Plongeant la main dans son sac de perles, elle en sortit l'une des fioles bleuâtres.

\- Quand Rogue a commencé à perdre des souvenirs, c'est à dire juste après le moment où il a été sauf, j'ai récupéré un dernier fragment de mémoire que je n'ai pas eu le courage de verser dans la Pensine. Tu voudrais bien le regarder avec moi ?

Ginny avait accepté, devant son insistance et plutôt de mauvaise grâce, pour lui éviter de faire face seule à une nouvelle salve de visions funestes. Elles se faufilèrent alors jusqu'au septième étage et formulèrent leur demande à la salle, dont la porte se matérialisa entre les tapisseries.

\- Hep-là ! Plus un geste, lança une voix qu'elles ne reconnurent pas immédiatement.

Derrière elles se tenait Fred, mains sur les hanches.

\- Que peuvent bien farfouiller deux petites Gryffondor dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard à une heure où elles devraient être en train de se goinfrer dans la Grande Salle ?

\- Tu es pire que Peeves, soupira Hermione.

\- Je suis d'accord. Bon, je veux bien me retenir de vous espionner.

Il resta immobile, un sourire figé sur sa bouche rieuse.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? répéta-t-il.

\- Truc de filles, Fred, lâche les basques.

\- Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux décourager un éventuel prétendant à la Salle sur Demande qui s'approcherait un peu trop d'ici.

Effectivement : Fred s'ennuyait. Il accepta.

\- _Repellum spectrum_.

La pièce avait pris le même aspect que la veille, excepté le fait que seule la Pensine trônait au centre de la table centrale. Sans hésitation, Hermione y vida l'intégralité du flacon et remua légèrement le liquide évanescent.

\- Il faut approcher le visage de la surface, là, on est comme happé et on se retrouve dans le souvenir. Il n'y a pas de risque, précisa Hermione, c'est comme un rêve.

\- Allons-y, alors.

Elles plongèrent ensemble. Lentement, la Cabane Hurlante se forma devant leurs yeux. Le décor était très flou, presque tremblant, les couleurs restaient pâles, mal définies, vieillies. Au sol, chacune reconnut le corps de Rogue, appuyé de moitié contre un mur tapissé miteux. Par-dessus lui, Hermione, s'affairait parmi les pages du _Guide du Guérisseur_. Elles assistèrent alors au _Sanguis Oblatus_ et, de l'extérieur, les vingt secondes parurent à Hermione passer bien plus vite que lorsqu'elle était au sein de l'action, le sang siphonné par le sort de transfusion. Puis le soin se termina, Rogue eut un haut le cœur et prononça le nom d'Hermione. Ensuite... rien.

\- C'est tout ? lança Ginny, de retour dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Bon, tu as vu comme moi qu'on était seuls dans la pièce, je n'ai pas rêvé, il n'y avait aucun fantôme. J'ai une idée ! Viens, on y retourne.

Toutes deux replongèrent dans la mémoire tourbillonnante. Hermione regarda ses mains, sa baguette, tout était bien là. Ginny était là, également, entière et telle que dans la réalité.

\- Ça doit pouvoir marcher... _Legilimens_ ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le souvenir se modifia totalement. Tout devint noir. Hermione se retrouva, comme elle l'avait espéré, à l'intérieur de l'esprit de Rogue, voyant par ses yeux et ne sentant plus son corps. Et ses yeux virent... les yeux de Lily Potter. Le visage de Lily Potter. Jeune, lisse, enjoué, rassurant. " _Reposer, reposer à jamais dans les yeux de Lily Evans_ ", songea-t-elle. Ou plutôt... songea-t-il. Tout était tellement rassurant et suave, tout sentait le lys, l'humidité posée sur l'herbe et le feu de bois. Le repos promettait d'être éternel et éternellement doux, dans ces yeux-là. Hermione ressentit dans sa poitrine cette vague chaude qui semble saisir le coeur quand on pense à l'être aimé. A ce moment précis, l'être aimé était Lily Potter : elle aimait Lily Potter de toute son âme. Il aimait Lily Potter de toute son âme. Elle se figura alors à quel point cet amour-là était sincère et profond. Soudain, une sensation semblable au crochet d'un crampon se saisit de son cœur et elle retrouva les sensations d'un corps vivant : la douleur, excessive, lancinante, insupportable, le battement de son pouls dans ses tempes, le goût du sang, l'odeur du sang, le sang, la vie, détestable et... l'espoir ?

Devant elle, les yeux de Lily Evans avaient été remplacés par ceux d'Hermione Granger. La plénitude de la mélancolie avait laissé place à l'étonnement.


	15. Double fond

Hermione avait vu juste : cette septième année à Poudlard était de loin la plus épuisante qu'elle ait connue. Elle partageait son temps entre la bibliothèque et les salles de cours, trouvant rarement le moyen d'échanger avec Ginny qui, d'ailleurs, ne se retenait pas de la taquiner à voix basse sur son rôle de remplaçante de Lily Potter.

Elle trouva néanmoins quelques heures pour se pencher avec Harry sur un historique de la potion Tue-Loup et l'aida à monter un état des lieux de la recherche au sujet des particularités de la lycanthropie chez les enfants, ce qui ne fut pas difficile tant la bibliographie était maigre.

Leurs cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal se passaient au mieux et, évidemment, la partie pratique menée par Harry était franchement la plus prisée par les élèves. Ron leur écrivait souvent de courtes lettres, dans lesquelles il dissimulait parfois l'une des dernières créations des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. L'une d'elle, nommée " _Feu Fred l'affreux_ " permettait de prendre l'apparence d'un fantôme pour quelques heures. Elle fit sensation à l'approche d'Halloween et Rusard, bien que poursuivant son inquisition sans relâche, ne parvint pas à confisquer toutes les pilules : Poudlard fut bientôt envahi d'ectoplasmes. " _Bienvenue chez moi ! Bienvenue chez moi, mes amis !_ " rugissait Fred, jaillissant des armures et tapisseries. Délestée de sa fonction de préfète en chef à laquelle elle avait renoncé en début d'année, Hermione prit le parti de ne pas s'en offusquer et de seulement se laisser divertir : après tout une classe d'élève transparents ne pouvait rien cacher.

Le soir d'Halloween ne fut pas bien différent des autres. Attablée d'abord à la bibliothèque puis, quand l'ambiance se fit plus calme, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione griffonnait inexorablement des notes sur un grand cahier. Elle analysait, cette fois-ci, le conte de la _Fontaine de Bonne Fortune_. Sa traduction commençait à la satisfaire. La cheminée crépitait faiblement, usant ses dernières forces. Quand Ginny monta se coucher, Hermione s'allongea dans le sofa qui faisait face à l'âtre et entreprit de relire, une dernière fois, le conte. Sir Sanchance s'apprêtait à tenter de transpercer le ver aveugle de son épée quand...

\- Hermione !

Elle sursauta et regarda par réflexe par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

\- Fred, c'est toi ? Ça n'est pas drôle du tout, tança-t-elle.

\- Non, là, dans la cheminée, c'est moi, c'est Harry.

\- Harry ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle s'agenouilla devant les flammes.

\- Tu es seule ?

\- Oui, il n'y a plus personne ici. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas... dans ton dortoir ?

\- Je suis à Godric's Hollow, je suis chez mes parents.

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu...

\- J'ai transplané dans l'après-midi, mon cours de botanique a sauté, et j'ai tenté la poudre de cheminette pour te prévenir, on dirait que la cheminée est reliée à la salle commune. Une chance, j'aurais pu tomber sur McGonagall en pyjama.

Il pouffa.

\- Il faut que tu viennes. Tu as de la poudre ?

\- Non, enfin, oui, mais... Comment être sûr qu'on pourra revenir ensuite ?

\- Dans le pire des cas, c'est samedi, demain, nous transplanerons à Pré-au-Lard. Plus besoin d'autorisation pour sortir de Poudlard maintenant que nous sommes majeurs, tu te souviens ?

Hermione hésita.

\- Harry. Est-ce que tu peux me dire les trois odeurs que je sens en présence de l'amortentia ?

\- Euh, oui, enfin. Bien sûr : herbe fraîche coupée, parchemin neuf, récur'chaudron comme chez Mrs Weasley.

\- Bon... D'accord, j'arrive.

Après être montée dans le dortoir et avoir récupéré, à pas de loup, un restant de poudre dans sa valise, elle se campa devant la cheminée :

\- Godric's Hollow, maison de Lily et James Potter, lança-t-elle distinctement.

La sensation d'oppression de la poudre de cheminette était en fait proche de celle du transplanage d'escorte et le voyage fut bien moins impressionnant que ceux qu'elle avait expérimentés pendant ses premières années à Poudlard. Après de longues secondes de tournoiements désagréables, elle atterrit brutalement sur un sol tiède et carrelé.

\- Ah, te voilà !

Hermione se redressa en époussetant sa robe et en profita pour détailler la pièce : un salon, ample, haut sous plafond, meublé sans que l'on puisse savoir si l'on était chez une famille de sorciers ou de moldus, s'étendait devant elle.

\- Regarde, lança Harry, laissant voleter devant lui un balai-jouet. C'est celui que m'avait offert Sirius !

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Je veux dire, autre chose...

\- Non, en fait... je t'ai attendu, je ne savais pas quoi chercher. Je me suis dit que tu aurais une idée...

\- Franchement, Harry, on aurait pu en rediscuter avant de débarquer ici...

\- Je sais. Seulement... cela fera bientôt vingt ans qu'ils sont morts. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de venir, maintenant que Voldemort a disparu et que nous sommes à peu près en sécurité. J'ai du mal à croire que... qu'il y a presque vingt ans, ils vivaient dans cette maison, insouciants et... et moi aussi.

Son regard suivit le balai-jouet, l'air soudain affligé. Hermione le regarda parcourir la pièce, tenant toujours le balai d'une poigne ramollie, passant sa main sur le cuir des fauteuils, faisant mine de regarder par une fenêtre aux volets fermés. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un meuble qui semblait vouloir s'effondrer tant il était rempli de cassettes audio. Sûrement celles de Lily, songea-t-elle. Harry enfonça de son index le bouton "ON" du vieux poste qui trônait-là et un léger bruit leur parvint : une cassette était restée à l'intérieur. Il se saisit alors de la boîte cristal posée devant lui et en observa la couverture, la partageant avec Hermione, qui s'était avancée.

\- Les Windgardium Leviosa, lut-il, perplexe. Tu connais ?

\- Je crois avoir lu quelque chose sur eux dans un vieux magasine, à la bibliothèque. Il me semble que c'est un des seuls groupes mixtes de l'histoire, ils rassemblaient sorciers et Moldus. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont pu aussi sortir des cassettes destinés aux non sorciers...

Harry sembla hésiter, puis lança finalement la lecture. Le son grésillant d'une guitare électrique, lent, résonnant, emplit la pièce, bientôt rejoint par une lente ligne de basse, le tout était d'une telle mélancolie que Harry s'écroula sur la chaise qui se trouvait là. Hermione fut saisie : James et Lily avaient-ils dansé sur ces notes ? Ou peut-être s'étaient-ils embrassés ? Un poids tomba dans son estomac : elle gardait en elle le ressenti de Rogue, celui qu'elle aussi avait éprouvé en se perdant dans les yeux de Lily. Le morceau prit fin, " _when you're all alone, I'll reach for you, when you're feeling low, I'll be there too_ ". Harry eut un reniflement qui se voulait discret et se leva, essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

\- Tu te rends compte, commença-t-il, la voix éraillée, c'est peut-être une des dernières chansons qu'ils ont écoutées.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle aussi était trop bouleversée pour penser à autre chose que James et Lily habitant cet espace, y vivant, ordinairement. La musique cessa brutalement : Harry avait éteint l'appareil.

\- Bon, je vais aller à la cave, se reprit-il. Tu veux bien fouiller les bureaux ? Il y aura trop de choses là-haut... trop de choses qui seront exactement comme elles étaient quand... quand ils sont morts. Je ne veux pas refaire face à ça... A la cave, ce sera... différent. On peut se dire qu'on recherche quelque chose d'ancien, un vieux médaillon, une vieille montre, un vieux grimoire, quelque chose comme ça, OK ?

Elle accepta et se dirigea vers les escaliers après avoir lancé un " _Lumos_ ". De petits cadres au format photographique étaient accrochées tout le long de la montée : des images moldues, sorcières, parsemées des amis et de la famille de James et Lily, par-ci, Harry, par-là, une classe aux élèves saluant le photographe, un chien, une partie de Quidditch, un anniversaire... A l'étage, un couloir desservait six pièces : elle mit de côté les toilettes et la salle d'eau et poussa la porte d'un petit bureau aux murs tapissés d'affiches des Frelons de Wimbourne : le bureau de James.

\- _Accio grimoire_ , tenta-t-elle, infructueusement.

Évidemment, il aurait été étonnant que la manœuvre soit si aisée. Elle parcourut la bibliothèque saturée de livres tous récents et vida la corbeille à papier, remplie de parchemins inintéressants. La Gazette du Sorcier, datée du 31 octobre 1981 était posée, là, sur une chaise, ouverte à la page du courrier des lecteurs. Hermione ne trouva rien de possiblement satisfaisant ni dans les tiroirs, ni dans la théière, ni sous le calendrier, ni dans les diverses boîtes d'archives rangées en force ça et là. Elle explora rapidement la chambre de Harry, qui ne contenait que très peu de meubles, écartant rapidement les vêtements d'enfants et soulevant le tapis. La chambre de James et Lily était également sobre et, après avoir fouillé les tables de nuit et le placard elle poussa, bredouille, la porte de la dernière pièce. " _You've been locked here forever and you just can't say goodbye_ " : la rengaine des Wingardium Leviosa courrait dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne parvienne à s'en débarrasser. Là, tout était bien plus ordonné que dans les quartiers de James. Les murs, blancs, n'étaient pas décorés. Dans l'angle opposé à la porte, Hermione aperçut une ancienne machine à coudre moldue de laquelle pendait un lai de tissu bleu clair, tel une longue larme. Elle souleva le sous-main, retourna la corbeille, ouvrit les portes de tous les placards : rien. Vidant les tiroirs, elle termina par celui situé immédiatement sous le bureau. Il était vide. Remarquant un court morceau de ruban plaqué dans l'angle inférieur, elle le souleva : un double fond. Là, elle trouva une plume autoencreuse et un parchemin. Il semblait avoir été froissé en boule, puis lissé de nouveau, comme si Lily avait longuement hésité sur son sort. Tremblante, Hermione s'en saisit et commença à lire :

_"Godric's Hollow, 28.10.1981_

_Très cher Severus,_

_Je parviens enfin à t'écrire, ça n'a pas été facile. Je ne savais pas quoi te dire et, si j'avais demandé l'avis de James, je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait conseillée de laisser tomber. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais pris la marque. J'imagine, aussi, que ça puisse avoir un rapport avec mon mariage et la naissance de Harry, mais comme je n'en suis pas sûre, je me contente d'imaginer. Je ne te crois pas capable d'adhérer à la Magie Noire, de soutenir Qui-Tu-Sais. Tu as toujours été mon ami, je ne suis pas prête, finalement, à renoncer à cette amitié, même si tu perds le sens des réalités._

_Sache que, si tu choisis de revenir à la raison, nous serons là pour toi._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Lily"_

Sous la lettre tachée d'encre, une photographie, émulsion retournée contre le fond du tiroir : Rogue et Lily, à peut-être treize ou quatorze ans, devant chez Zonko, à de Pré-au-Lard. Hermione observa la mine radieuse de Lily, qui ne quittait pas du regard l'objectif, puis Rogue, pantois, un sourire effacé apparaissant sur ses lèvres minces à chaque fois qu'il détournait les yeux du photographe pour les poser sur sa camarade. Se saisissant finalement de la plume, elle glissa le tout dans son sac à dos.

\- Tu as quelque chose ? lança Harry depuis le rez-de-chaussée, la faisant sursauter.

\- Non, rien, mentit-elle avant de le rejoindre.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a des objets liés aux Peverell ici. C'est frustrant de ne pouvoir demander à personne ! pesta-t-il, balayant la pièce du regard, comme s'il avait espéré un instant y trouver ses parents et leur demander simplement la solution à tous ses problèmes. On pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour chez Bathilda...

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'être terrorisée par l'idée : soudain, des pas heurtèrent le perron. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard effaré et tournèrent le visage vers la porte d'entrée. La serrure cliqueta légèrement.

\- _Finite_ ! lança Hermione vers la cheminée, dont le petit feu froid crépitant s'éteignit.

\- Vite, viens sous la cape, murmura Harry.

Hermione se jeta près de lui et se laissa recouvrir de la cape d'invisibilité avant que la porte ne s'ouvre lentement. Une silhouette haute et encapuchonnée se glissa dans la pièce obscure. L'extrémité d'une baguette s'éclaira faiblement et le visiteur s'effondra un instant dans l'un des fauteuils. Posant un objet apparemment lourd mais de petite taille sur la table basse, il étira, depuis ce qui devait être le haut de sa tempe gauche, un long filet bleuâtre, qu'il disposa dans ce qui se révéla être une sorte de Pensine de voyage. Il tapota le bord du récipient et une silhouette s'en éleva. " _Dumbledore !_ " se retint de s'exclamer Hermione.

\- ... et puis nous le savons, James ... était héritier des ..., il a sûrement plus d'informations sur Ignotus que nous l'imaginons. Et si ... le Barde n'est en fait, comme je l'ai toujours pensé, qu'Ignotus lui-même, il doit forcément y avoir des manuscrits chez les Potter... qu'est-ce que... j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière la porte !

Le souvenir était flou, entrecoupé d'oublis. Un coup de baguette le lança de nouveau à l'identique et, l'inconnu s'en approchant, Harry et Hermione le reconnurent sans hésitation, ses traits faiblement éclairés par le bleu de la Pensine : Rogue.

Hermione réprima une exclamation et Harry frissonna à côté d'elle, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Soudain, Rogue se leva, glissant la Pensine dans la poche de sa cape. Il monta à l'étage. Ses pas étaient rapides, secs, presque silencieux. Tous deux devinèrent qu'il avait parcourut les mêmes espaces qu'Hermione, obtenant aussi peu de résultats qu'elle. Il reparut un instant pour se glisser dans l'escalier qui menait à la cave. A son retour, il marqua une brève pause dans le salon, comme s'il espérait que la chose qu'il cherchait apparaître sous ses yeux, lançant sûrement toute une cohorte d'incantations informulées visant à révéler les objets ensorcelés dissimulés. Finalement, il quitta la maison comme il y était entré : sans un bruit. Harry et Hermione le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme et qu'un sortilège en fasse frémir la serrure. Le claquement léger de ses talons s'éloigna et le portail grinça légèrement.

\- James Potter était héritier des Peverell... Beedle le Barde ne serait en fait qu'Ignotus... ça fait sens, même si Lovegood en doute, s'exclama Harry, comblant les vides du souvenir de Rogue.

\- Harry, regarde !

Sous la dernière étagère, glissé là comme une grosse cale, luisait la tranche d'un gros volume relié. Hermione se débarrassa de la cape et... le livre disparut. Harry parut tout aussi stupéfait qu'elle.

\- Reviens, lança-t-il.

Replaçant la cape sur leurs bustes, ils avancèrent prudemment. Passant une main sous le tissu, Harry se saisit du livre et le fit glisser sous la cape. Il se volatilisa de nouveau.

\- Je sais, lança Hermione, ôtant l'étoffe de leurs épaules. Il faut le regarder à travers la cape.

C'était la solution : Harry posa le livre à terre et Hermione y jeta la cape. Une grosse reliure au cuir épais apparut sous leurs yeux, scintillant légèrement.

\- C'est en runes anciennes, je n'y comprends rien, maugréa Harry.

\- _Histoires de... sorciers..._ non, _de sorcières. Histoires de sorcières et de sorciers_ , lut Hermione à mi voix. _Les trois... Les trois frères_. _Jeu des trois frères..._ non, _Jeu des trois coups_. C'est ça : _Histoire de sorcières et de sorciers, les trois frères, jeu des trois coups_.


	16. Frigidus totalus

Quand Hermione s'éveilla, ce matin de décembre, l'atmosphère était terne. D'amples tourbillons de neige glacée s'élevaient contre les fenêtres du dortoir, les flocons collants opacifiaient leur surface tant ils s'y aggloméraient, comme s'ils avaient souhaité pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle découvrit la salle commune encore sens dessus dessous : la veille avait eu lieu le dernier match de Quidditch de la première partie de saison et Gryffondor y avait battu l'équipe de Serdaigle sur le fil. Harry avait mis fin au suspense en se saisissant du Vif d'Or au terme d'un slalom interminable entre les pilotis des gradins, aux prises avec un petit attrapeur recruté parmi les troisièmes années et qui se débrouillait plutôt correctement. Avant cela, Ginny avait subi un Croc-en-Manche de la part de l'un des nouveaux batteurs de Serdaigle, dont Hermione ne connaissait pas encore le nom. Le commentaire de Fred ne l'avait pas aidée à en savoir plus : il avait hurlé avec tant de véhémence à la vue de la faute que le professeur McGonagall s'était vue obligée d'écarter le micro de sa bouche fantomatique qui proférait des insultes presque palpables, reprises par les supporters.

\- _Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre, ton manche !_

A la mi-match, les Gryffondors étaient menés deux cents points à cinquante. La reprise fut lancée et, sur une sublime passe arrière de Demelza Robins que le public entier salua, Ginny sonna le début d'une incroyable remontée de l'équipe rouge et or. Finalement, le score final s'était élevé à trois cents points pour Serdaigle contre trois cent vingt points pour Gryffondor. La fête avait battu son plein jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, les élèves en profitant aussi, un peu, pour laisser aller la pression des BUSES et autres ASPICs à venir. Hermione, elle, s'était extraite de la liesse pour terminer de corriger quelques copies à rendre aux premières années. Elle avait appris de ses premiers mois d'enseignement que plus on donne de devoirs aux élèves, plus on en récolte soi-même : riche idée que de ne pas les en surcharger.

Depuis Halloween, Harry et Hermione n'avaient fait que parcourir rapidement le grimoire récupéré à Godric's Hollow dont les pages s'étaient toutes avérées vierges sauf la première, qui indiquait " _J'appartiens au maître de la Mort_ ". Harry s'était contenté de le feuilleter évasivement dans son lit, tentant de vagues " _aparecium_ " et " _specialis revelio_ ", sans grand succès. Hermione, elle, s'était souvent surprise à souhaiter relire les lignes de Lily Potter, mesurant l'importance capitale d'une telle révélation aurait sur Rogue et sur sa capacité à enfin sortir de cette torpeur culpabilisée qui le tenaillait depuis la mort des Potter. Mais... pourquoi s'obstiner à vouloir l'aider, après tout ?

Au petit déjeuner, les mines étaient fatiguées mais heureuses et soulagées de l'issue du match et du repos approchant : le soir même, les élèves ne souhaitant pas rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël pourraient rentrer chez eux. Hermione n'avait pas d'autre programme que celui de prendre de l'avance sur son Mémoire Magique. Harry et Ginny, quant à eux, passeraient les fêtes au Terrier, où Ron avait prévu de faire un saut après deux mois de pérégrinations avec Luna, avant de partir pour l'Amérique du Sud.

\- J'espère que tu vas avancer comme tu veux, lui lança Harry, mâchouillant un toast trop toasté.

\- Oh oui, je n'ai pas de doute, la bibliothèque vide, ce sera le paradis ! jubila-t-elle.

Demelza Robins et Harry reprirent leur analyse du match, à grands renforts de gestes et d'exclamations, tentant d'affiner la tactique de groupe et pointant leurs faiblesses. Fred était là aussi, plus scintillant que jamais, et participait au debriefing.

Un brouhaha d'ailes et de plumes résonna au-dessus des têtes quand le courrier arriva et, dans les airs, la grande hulotte de la Gazette du Sorcier fut bousculée par un véloce hibou Petit Duc destiné à un première année et le journal fut délivré dans la tasse de thé d'Hermione.

\- Ah, merci, râla-t-elle, donnant ses cinq noises à l'oiseau courroucé qui tenta de lui mordiller le doigt. Eh, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est ton copain qui a voulu arriver trop vite. _Tergeo_ !

Une fois son exemplaire sec et lisible, elle s'y plongea. Les rires et les discussions enjouées remplissaient la pièce décorée de multiples guirlandes enchantées auxquelles Hermione n'avait pas pris le temps de prêter attention.

\- Regardez ! s'exclama-t-elle, se tournant vers Harry et Ginny. Là, dans le petit encart : " _Severus Rogue : le Ministère nous cache-t-il quelque chose ?_ "

\- On peut dire qu'ils ont le sens du complot, commenta Harry, enfournant une moitié de part de tarte à la mélasse, un peu comme l'aurait fait Ron.

\- _Severus Rogue, ancien directeur de Poudlard à la solde de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, aurait quitté l'école sans motif valable après la défaite des Mangemorts. L'incertitude plane toujours quant à son allégeance et l'école de sorcellerie n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaire au sujet de son supposé renvoi. Le Ministère de la Magie a déclaré n'être en possession d'aucune information permettant son arrestation. Plusieurs témoins ont assuré l'avoir vu en compagnie de Rodolphus Lestrange, sans être sûrs de l'identité ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. La Gazette du Sorcier est donc en recherche de tous les témoignages pertinents qui permettront aux lecteurs de savoir si ledit personnage est en position de menacer le monde sorcier._

\- Ridicule, continua Harry. Ils n'ont rien. Et nous non plus, en somme. J'ai arrêté de m'en soucier.

\- Si l'article paraît, cela veut dire que les Mangemorts vont tenter de le pousser à affirmer son camp.

\- Possible.

\- Enfin, Harry, il a la Baguette de Sureau ! Téméraire comme tu le connais, je suis sûre qu'il a appâté Lestrange en lui vendant sa toute puissance au service des Mangemorts pour le dissuader de se concentrer sur toi.

\- Ridicule.

\- Enfin, Harry, répéta Hermione, tu ne peux tout simplement pas le laisser encore une fois se jeter au feu pour te protéger !

\- Tu es gentille, Hermione, mais je ne lui ai rien demandé ! Il s'est comporté comme une fiente de hibou le jour où il m'a désarmé. Avec moi, comme avec toi, je te le rappelle.

\- Ah ! Alors c'est une histoire d'égo ?

Elle soupira.

\- Si Lestrange lui prend la Baguette de Sureau, le cercle vicieux recommencera, les Mangemorts auront à nouveau un leader.

\- Hermione a raison, Harry, il faut faire quelque chose.

\- Bon, d'accord, mais je laisse passer Noël. J'en ai plutôt marre de jouer les justicier.

Hermione songea que Harry avait bien changé, sans qu'on puisse le lui reprocher. Son étincelle héroïque le titillait beaucoup moins. Les années précédentes, il aurait volé vers Rogue pour lui reprendre la Baguette et trouver un moyen de la détruire lui-même, dans la foulée. Agacée, elle décida de se rendre le soir-même impasse du Tisseur, pour tenter de restituer ses souvenirs à Rogue et en savoir plus sur ses supposés plans.

ᚖ

La nuit tombait sur Poudlard, Hermione se saisit de son sac de perles et enfila sa cape de pluie. Le ciel était bouché, saupoudrant sans discontinuer le parc d'une neige collante. Depuis Pré-au-Lard, elle transplana vers Carbone-les-Mines, impasse du Tisseur. Par chance, la ruelle pavée dans laquelle elle fut projetée était déserte. La neige tourbillonnante produisait son petit effet : personne n'avait osé mettre le nez dehors. Tous les lampadaires ne fonctionnaient pas : certains étaient totalement éteints, d'autres paraissaient hésiter à s'allumer en projetant au sol des flash stroboscopiques. Les maisons de briques étaient toutes identiques, toutes plus ou moins entretenues, toutes plus ou moins délabrées. Une désagréable odeur d'huile brûlée lui parvint de l'une des fenêtres ouvertes, sur sa gauche. Soudain, une silhouette encapuchonnée se dessina au loin, marchant à grand pas vers elle. Ne parvenant pas à imaginer meilleur stratagème, elle se glissa dans une haie de cyprès cubique et décatie et garda l'apparition en ligne de mire. Le nouveau venu traversa la route, pénétra dans une petite cour sans portillon et se posta sous un porche où il toqua une fois, lançant un dernier regard derrière lui. La porte s'ouvrit, l'inconnu disparut à l'intérieur de la pièce. Jetant un œil à gauche, un œil à droite, Hermione s'extirpa de sa cachette en s'efforçant de ne pas glisser sur la neige qui commençait à s'agglomérer à ses pieds. Elle s'élança rapidement sur le même chemin que celui emprunté par la silhouette noire quelques secondes plus tôt et se tapit sous l'allège de la fenêtre qui jouxtait la porte par laquelle elle était entrée.

\- _Oblittero_ , murmura-t-elle, pointant sa baguette sur ses traces de pas, qui disparurent peu à peu. Des voix lui parvinrent :

\- Tu sais très bien, Rodolphus, que le Ministère est persuadé que je suis toujours du côté de Poudlard, mais je te le répète : cela ne sera jamais le cas.

Hermione reconnut l'intonation de Rogue et son cœur accéléra son battement, toute rassurée qu'elle était de ne plus avoir à chercher son adresse exacte et, en même temps, terrorisée d'avoir à croiser le chemin d'un Mangemort en quête de réassurance et, supposa-t-elle, de puissance.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait-il tenté de te tuer ? fulmina la voix de l'inconnu.

Rogue ne répondit pas.

\- Bella n'avait pas confiance en toi, moi non plus, tu peux en être sûr.

\- Que fais-tu ici dans ce cas, Rodolphus ? lança Rogue, sur un ton doucereux qu'Hermione lui connaissait bien.

\- Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il essayé de te tuer ? Est-ce que c'est vrai, ce qui se dit, que tu es le maître de la Baguette de Sureau ?

\- On y vient. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien te dire que certaines choses t'échappent... Soit. Pour y répondre dans l'ordre : notre Maître était convaincu que j'étais le possesseur de la Baguette pour avoir tué Albus Dumbledore qui la tenait de Grindelwald... Oui, je sais, cela fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, pour toi. C'est pour qu'elle lui revienne qu'il a tenté de me tuer. Le fait est que le véritable maître en était Drago Malefoy, pour avoir désarmé Dumbledore en premier. Par un coup du sort, Potter a désarmé Malefoy, et s'est retrouvé véritable maître de la Baguette. C'est ainsi qu'il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je n'ai pas à te refaire l'histoire ?

Des bruits indistincts parvinrent à Hermione. On posait des verres sur une table, ou des couverts. On se mettait à l'aise.

\- Tu fais bien de t'asseoir. J'ai survécu, peu importe comment. J'ai fini par moi-même désarmer Potter - il n'est plus nécessaire de le tuer, à présent, un Scroutt à Pétard nous menacerait plus que lui -, et récupérer la Baguette. Je compte sur l'esprit logique de son amie Granger...

\- La Sang de Bourbe ! s'exclama Lestrange.

\- Évite d'étaler ton manque d'imagination dans mon salon, Rodolphus. Je compte donc sur son esprit logique pour penser que je veux, encore une fois, protéger le petit Potter et me débarrasser de la Baguette moi-même. Tu imagines bien que ce n'est pas du tout dans mes plans.

\- Ah bon. Et est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce que sont tes plans ? questionna la voix rocailleuse de Lestrange.

\- Le milieu de la Magie Noire est plutôt affaibli, tu ne trouves pas ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'il a besoin d'un vrai leader, disposant de tous les moyens pour lui redonner sa superbe ?

Un grand éclat de rire feint parvint jusqu'à Hermione, comme si Lestrange s'était retrouvé à quelques centimètres d'elle, lui glaçant le sang.

\- Et tu as pensé être ce leader ? Tu ne manques pas de toupet. J'ai des informations qui me permettent de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres plaçait bien plus d'espoirs en moi qu'en toi.

\- Ce leader, ce pourrait être toi, Rodolphus.

La voix de Rogue était devenue lasse.

\- Tu m'aurais comme bras armé et je pourrais ainsi conserver un pied à Poudlard.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Effectivement, le plan semblait s'avérer trop subtil pour Lestrange. Hermione se risqua alors à épier la scène par l'un des carreaux poussiéreux de la porte d'entrée. La Baguette de Sureau gisait sur la table, entre parchemins et volumes ouverts. Rogue était dos à Lestrange, assis près de la cheminée : il semblait chercher elle ne savait quoi dans une armoire miteuse. Il était courant, chez les Mangemorts, d'affirmer sa confiance en l'autre en lui tournant le dos. Manifestement, ce n'était pas le moment : Lestrange se dressa en silence et sortit sa baguette de l'intérieur de sa botte. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour : elle s'écrasa sur la poignée de la porte :

\- _Avada_...

\- _Protego_ ! hurla-t-elle, étalant un épais bouclier entre les deux hommes. _Expelliarmus_!

Elle n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait se passer ensuite : étant du côté de Rogue, son sort de désarmement ricocha sur la membrane magique, le désarmant en le projetant sur l'armoire qui s'écroula sous le choc. Au même moment, Lestrange avait hurlé " _diffindo_ ", " _expelliarmus_ " et son exclamation de joie fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il était convaincu d'avoir désarmé Rogue.

\- Ah ah ! On n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée de Madame, il était temps que tu essaies de te reproduire, se gaussa Lestrange. _Sectumsempra_ !

L'incantation frappa Hermione de plein fouet alors qu'elle avait tenté de se mettre hors de portée en se baissant. D'un geste, elle fit glisser sa baguette vers Rogue qui était resté accroupi, feignant d'avoir été sonné.

\- _Mutismus_ , _incarcerem_ , lança-t-il en se relevant prestement.

Lestrange, qui avait bondi pour tenter de s'emparer de la Baguette de Sureau, fut saisi par une série de cordelettes magiques desquelles il ne put se défendre, rendu incapable d'articuler un mot par le sort de Langue de Plomb.

\- Même ta cervelle est stérile, Lestrange. User de mes propres sorts contre mes proches, c'est d'un manque d'inventivité crasse, tonna Rogue.

" _Mes proches_ " ? elle y songerait plus tard : peut-être avait-il simplement voulu filer la subtile métaphore de Lestrange. Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur ses mains ensanglantée et sur sa robe déchirée, laquelle se maculait peu à peu de multiples auréoles sombres, et fut soudain prise d'une colère toute aussi incontrôlable qu'incongrue : comment pouvait-on oser attaquer un sorcier de dos ? Occupé à rassembler des objets dans l'urgence, Rogue ne vit pas l'ombre qui se ruait vers la porte, dans la lueur blafarde des réverbères. Pointant sa baguette vers le nouveau venu, Hermione s'exclama :

\- _Frigidus totalus_ !

L'homme fut pétrifié en une sorte de statue de glace maladroitement réalisée et dégingandée.

\- Rabastan... murmura-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Pas mal du tout, formula Rogue, dans sa hâte. _Tergeo_.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de recouvrer sa vision qui se faisait floue et vit les éclaboussures écarlates disparaître du sol. Puis, elle se retrouva soulevée et plaquée contre ce qu'elle imagina être le buste de Rogue, le visage perdu dans un mélange d'odeurs de cuir et de feu, étroitement maintenue par une main logée à plat entre ses omoplates. Elle n'eut pas le temps de raisonner sur l'incongruité de la situation avant de sentir la pression du transplanage d'escorte et de louer sa prudence : elle ne serait pas désartibulée, pas cette fois-ci. Un instant plus tard, elle était traînée à l'intérieur d'un couloir sombre et poussiéreux.


	17. Le sale bâtard et la Sang-de-Bourbe

Le silence qui hantait le hall 12, Square Grimmaurd tranchait avec les effusions de l'impasse du Tisseur. Hermione tenta maladroitement de se redresser, toujours maintenue par la poigne de Rogue qui l'empêchait à elle seule de s'écrouler. Soudain consciente de la nature de l'étau dans laquelle elle était compressée, elle le repoussa sans ménagement et se débattit pendant un moment avec le sort de Langue de Plomb jeté dans le hall par Alastor Maugrey avant de pouvoir fulminer vivement :

\- Je les déteste ! Bande de lâches !

Puis, se tournant vers Rogue :

\- Et je vous déteste aussi !

Et enfin, visant ses propres blessures :

\- _Vulnera sanentur_.

Rien ne se produisit.

\- _Vulnera_... _vulnera sanentur_ , articula-t-elle mollement, agitant sa baguette comme un drapeau.

\- On ne peut pas se remettre soi-même de ce sort, Miss Granger, lança Rogue, qu'on aurait pu croire moqueur.

Il semblait ne pas avoir relevé sa remarque presque insolente et exécuta l'incantation. Sous l'extrémité de sa baguette, les plaies se refermèrent et le sang s'assécha. Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard. En essayant de se traîner seule vers la cuisine, Hermione renversa le porte-parapluies : le fameux, fameux porte-parapluies. Face à eux, l'ectoplasme de Dumbledore généré deux ans auparavant pour empêcher Rogue de venir traîner au 12, square Grimmaurd, jaillit de l'obscurité, soutenu par un concert de hurlements rageurs du portrait de Walburga Black qui s'exclamait :

\- Le bâtard ! Le sale bâtard et la Sang de Bourbe ! Le sale bâtard et la Sang de Bourbe !

C'était encore bien pire que quand elle fulminait contre Sirius ou Harry : ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites, ses ongles extraordinairement longs griffaient la toile.

\- Donnez-moi la Baguette de Sureau, exigea-t-elle, portée par l'adrénaline et une exaspération lancinante.

Contre toute attente, Rogue obtempéra, avec une mine proche de la sidération amusée.

\- _Finite_ ! lança-t-elle vers Dumbledore.

La silhouette éclata en vol dans une volute de fumée scintillante.

\- _Silencio_ ! hurla-t-elle à destination du portrait de la mère Black, qui fut soudain muselée, rougissant de rage, incapable de proférer quoi que ce soit. _Diffindo_ !

Le portrait chuta lourdement sur la moquette, projetant vers eux un épais nuage de poussière.

\- Voilà... voilà qui est mieux... articula-t-elle difficilement, avant de s'effondrer aussi brutalement que la peinture bâillonnée de Walburga Black. Par un singulier miracle, elle ne toucha pas le sol et fut à nouveau cueillie par le cuir, le feu et une vague odeur de parchemin.

ᚖ

Hermione fut tirée du sommeil par une subtile et agréable odeur de plat fraîchement sorti du four. Quand elle parvint enfin à lever ses paupières rendues lourdes par l'épuisement, ce fut pour poser les yeux sur la longue cuisine voûtée de l'ancienne demeure des Black. Un grand feu flambait dans la cheminée remise en fonction et, sur la grande table en bois verni, plusieurs ombres distinctes lui faisaient reconnaître les silhouettes d'un festin à venir. N'apercevant Rogue nulle part, elle se redressa maladroitement sur l'assise du fauteuil dans lequel on l'avait déposée, grimaçant sous la douleur. On bondit près d'elle.

\- Madame est réveillée ! Ah, Kreattur a eu si peur ! Heureusement que Severus Rogue était là pour porter Madame, car Kreattur n'y serait pas parvenu. Kreattur a préparé le plat qu'il avait promis à Madame et ses amis la dernière fois qu'ils ont quitté l'illustre demeure des Black, une tarte au bœuf, mais Kreattur s'est souvenu de la grimace de Madame quand il a parlé des rognons alors, Kreattur a raccourci la recette.

Le regard globuleux de l'elfe de maison la fixait de si près qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul, puis elle écarquilla les yeux comme si cela allait lui permettre de comprendre la totalité de la phrase que Kreattur venait de débiter.

\- C'est adorable, Kreattur, merci. Mais je vais... Je vais dormir encore... un peu...

Et elle sombra de nouveau. Tout au fond de la pièce, près de la cheminée, Severus Rogue jouait les veilleurs lointains, plongé dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier.

ᚖ

Ce furent les parfums du petit déjeuner préparé par Kreattur qui extirpèrent Hermione de son repos : dormir dans une cuisine avait certains désavantages. Elle se releva prudemment, cherchant Rogue du regard, redoutant presque le moment où ses yeux tomberaient sur sa silhouette sombre. Mais non, il n'était nulle part dans la pièce. Se remettant maladroitement sur pieds, elle se souvint de l'affrontement de la veille et ses blessures cicatrisées la lancèrent soudainement, telle une mémoire ravivée. Elle ressentait à la fois terriblement le besoin de se nourrir et celui de prendre une douche. Mesurant leur incompatibilité certaine, elle fit traîner l'une des chaises de bois massif vers la table et prit place pour se servir un bol de porridge.

\- Kreattur est heureux que Madame aille mieux, on va toujours mieux quand on mange !

Après cette brillante maxime de son cru, Hermione pria pour qu'il ne s'étende pas sur l'une des longues tirades dont il avait le secret.

\- Kreattur reste à votre service, termina-t-il finalement, et heureusement, s'inclinant, comme à son habitude, jusqu'à ce que son nez aplati touche le sol.

\- Kreattur, est-ce que tu sais où est le professeur Rogue ?

\- Parfaitement Madame, il est dans la bibliothèque.

\- Est-ce que tu pense qu'il... est possible de prendre un bain ?

\- Parfaitement Madame, Kreattur va mettre à neuf la salle d'eau de la chambre de la maîtresse.

Elle fut tentée de protester, mais ne fut pas tentée par la perspective d'un débat sur la nécessité d'emprunter telle ou telle salle de bain : elle se tut.

\- Attends, Kreattur. Est-ce que tu sais si la cheminée de la cuisine a déjà été utilisée pour communiquer avec la maison des Weasley ?

\- Bien sûr, Madame.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle raconte à Harry les événement de l'impasse du Tisseur et - son estomac se serra - le changement d'allégeance de la Baguette de Sureau. Après un petit déjeuner copieux, elle suivit l'elfe de maison dans la chambre des parents de Sirius, qu'elle n'avait visitée qu'une fois, pour tenter de la débarrasser d'un gisement de Doxys. La pièce était sombre, bien que située au dernier étage : les rideaux vert sapin et la tapisserie de gris et de noir n'étaient clairement pas étrangers à cette ambiance morose. Face au lit à baldaquin sombre, un imposant portrait auquel elle n'avait jamais pris garde figurait Orion Black, un grand sorcier immobile, l'air sévère, les cheveux sombres comme ceux de Sirius, le nez massif. Il suivit Hermione du regard alors qu'elle se hâtait vers la salle de bain en priant pour ne pas essuyer une averse d'insultes : mais rien ne se vint. La salle de bain était immense et reluisante.

\- Que travail, Kreattur, bravo, je te remercie.

\- Kreattur est au service de Madame.

Et il se volatilisa. Une immense baignoire de marbre, qui ressemblait davantage à un petit bassin, occupait la plus grande partie de l'espace. Des gueules de serpents étincelantes répandaient une eau mousseuse à température idéale. Le sol était d'un noir obsidienne brillant et la faïence anthracite. Abandonnant ses vêtements déchirés et noircis par le sang, Hermione loua sa prévoyance : comme à chaque départ, elle avait glissé dans son sac de perles une rechange et des vêtements chauds. Plongeant lentement sous la surface tiède, elle constata l'absence de cicatrices où l'avait frappée le maléfice de Sectumsempra. La veille, il lui avait semblé que son ventre avait été dévoré de part en part, ainsi que ses cuisses et sa joue droite : il n'en restait plus une trace. La scène se rejoua dans son esprit : d'abord, le bouclier, puis le rebond inattendu, Rogue désarmé, Lestrange hennissant de jubilation mais ne la reconnaissant pas. C'était là un bon point, un très bon point : même s'il pensait être le maître de la Baguette de Sureau, ce qui allait inévitablement le pousser à rechercher Rogue pour la lui subtiliser, il ne saurait pas à qui elle avait finalement prêté allégeance. Il était plutôt utile que la Baguette de Sureau ne soit pas portée par son maître, si l'on souhaitait éviter les effusions. A présent, il serait nécessaire que Rogue reste hors de portée des Mangemorts, donc préférable qu'il occupe le square Grimmaurd. Harry allait sauter de joie au plafond.

Après s'être rhabillée, Hermione ne s'attarda pas dans les étages, accélérant davantage en passant devant la porte entrouverte de la bibliothèque, et fila aussi vite qu'elle le put vers la cheminée de la cuisine, via laquelle elle entreprit de contacter le Terrier. Comme elle s'y était attendue, ce fut le visage de Mrs Weasley qui se matérialisa dans les flammes.

\- Ah, Hermione, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Où es-tu ?

\- Justement, est-ce que Harry est avec vous ?

\- Je te le passe, il nous racontera.

Harry succéda à Mr Weasley.

\- Harry, il y a eu un problème...

Elle lui conta sa soirée impasse du Tisseur alors que Ginny s'était jointe à lui, plus indistincte dans les flammes.

\- Nous sommes arrivés au square Grimmaurd hier soir, je crois que Rogue a pensé que nous y serions en sécurité quand il y a transplané, c'est un peu la dernière place forte...

\- Donc, pour résumer : Rogue a tenté d'appâter Lestrange avec la Baguette de Sureau, mais Lestrange a préféré essayer de le tuer pour la lui voler, tu lui a sauvé la vie pour la deuxième fois, ton désarmement a ricoché sur le bouclier et tu t'es retrouvée maîtresse de la Baguette de Sureau ?

\- C'est à peu près ça, oui. Maintenant, il faut à tout prix que Rogue reste caché, ne serait-ce que le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de détruire les reliques, j'imagine qu'ils sont tous à ses trousses à cette heure-ci. Moi, je peux très bien retourner à Poudlard, ou rester ici, de toutes façons, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour travailler, et personne ne m'a reconnue.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas au Terrier pour passer Noël ? s'enjoua Ginny.

C'était bien vrai : pourquoi ne passerait-elle pas Noël avec la famille Weasley ? La fête promettait d'être chaude et joyeuse, comme toujours : on savourerait les plats de Molly, on entonnerait de vieux refrains sorciers, on lancerait des Feuxfous Fuseboum dans le jardin, George amènerait un tas de surprises du Chemin de Traverse... Mais il y avait ce Mémoire Magique à terminer et, par-dessus tout, sans qu'elle ne l'ose vraiment se l'avouer, elle tenait à remettre à Rogue ses souvenirs et la lettre de Lily Potter.

\- Oh, tu sais, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail, je pense que je vais retourner à...

Des pas se firent entendre depuis l'entrée de la cuisine.

\- Je vais couper, Harry, Ginny, embrassez tout le monde de ma part.

\- Miss Granger, n'interrompez surtout pas pour moi votre petit compte rendu à Potter, grinça Rogue. Bonjour, Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, conclut-il en s'avançant.

\- Bonjour professeur, lança Harry. Bonne idée, le Square Grimmaurd...

Il semblait pantois et hésitant.

\- Au vu de la témérité de Miss Granger et de la... fureur des frères Lestrange, c'est bien la seule place magique qui aurait pu nous sauver.

\- Je... On m'appelle, bon, je vous laisse.

Et il disparut.

\- Il semblerait que Potter n'ait pas gagné en audace, conclut Rogue, les sourcils hauts, se détournant vers la table. Par ailleurs : Minerva McGonagall est tout à fait disposée à vous laisser regagner Poudlard via sa cheminée, pour plus de sécurité, lança-t-il à la cantonade, sans daigner poser ses yeux sur elle.

\- Je vais laisser passer le festin de Noël, je rentrerai ensuite. Quant à Harry, je pense qu'il est simplement à la fois honteux de ne pas prendre la responsabilité de rechercher une méthode pour détruire les reliques et blasé de devoir jouer les héros.

Elle marqua une pause, étonnée de sa propre franchise.

\- Quant à moi, je trouve que vous avez pris la bonne décision en récupérant la Baguette de Sureau pour agir, sans cela, Harry aurait laissé traîner.

\- Tant de sagesse à la fois, Miss Granger, ma jubilation est sans précédent, railla-t-il en s'asseyant pour tirer à lui la Gazette du Sorcier du jour, posée sur la table par Kreattur.

Il déplia le journal et en tourna distraitement les premières pages.

\- Comprenez bien que je ne sois pas enchanté d'avoir été forcé de choisir ouvertement un camp, poursuivit-il. Il va me falloir redoubler d'efforts pour persuader les Mangemorts de ma bonne foi, après cette sortie. Par ailleurs... Voudriez-vous me dire ce qui vous a amenée à interrompre ma soirée ? Je pensais avoir passé l'âge des groupies sous mes fenêtres.

Hermione sentit monter en elle, en version légèrement édulcorée, la rage qu'elle avait ressentie à leur arrivée au square Grimmaurd : elle était là, prise entre Harry, incapable et épuisé, et Rogue, drapé dans son arrogance, non moins incapable et épuisé. Elle était là, presque seule à se sentir assez lucide pour chercher les solutions aux problèmes auxquels tous et toute la communauté sorcière devait faire face. Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

\- Pour éviter pour la seconde fois que vous ne vous fassiez trucider ?

\- Mais encore ?

Se levant, elle fouilla impatiemment dans son sac et en sortit le petit coffret qu'elle avait subtilisé à Mrs Pomfresh, pour le faire glisser brutalement sur la surface vernie de la table.

\- Je les ai tous visionnés, précisa-t-elle fermement en reprenant place sur le tabouret qu'elle occupait, un peu plus tôt, face aux flammes.

A peine déstabilisé, Rogue entrouvrit la cassette avant d'en laisser retomber nonchalamment le couvercle. Ses yeux revinrent rapidement sur elle.

\- Oui, je le sais. C'est une habitude lassante, chez les Gryffondors, lâcha-t-il, un rictus et un plissement de front animant soudain son visage resté jusque là impassible. Vous restez de misérables fouille-tout.

Hermione bouillonnait mais n'en perdit pas pour autant sa contenance. Pendant quelques secondes, qui lui parurent une éternité, ils se firent face : aucune échappatoire possible. Elle ne baissa pas le regard. C'était le moment. A nouveau, elle plongea la main dans sa bourse pour en extraire la photographie, la lettre de Lily qui l'accompagnait et la plume qui avait servi à la rédiger. Sans se donner la peine d'aller jusqu'à lui, elle envoya valser le tout sur la table.

\- Je voulais aussi vous donner ces... papiers. Oh, inutile de me remercier. J'ai agi par seule pitié, cracha-t-elle.

Il se contenta de hausser les sourcils sans pour autant la quitter des yeux, puis, les laissant finalement tomber sur les documents qu'elle lui avait fait passer, il se figea. Sa mâchoire trembla. Satisfaite de sa manœuvre, Hermione quitta brusquement son siège et se dirigea vers le couloir : elle n'avait aucune envie particulière d'assister à la scène qui allait avoir lieu.

\- Restez ici, Granger.

Sa voix était légèrement moins sourde qu'à son habitude et son ton, d'ordinaire si tranchant, s'était affaibli. Avec un soupir agacé, elle s'immobilisa et s'appuya contre le buffet, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mettant la photographie de côté, Rogue se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et entama la lecture de la lettre. Ses yeux, parcourant les lignes du courrier, se couvrirent d'abord d'un brouillard brillant et épais puis, les mots de Lily frappant, une unique larme roula sur sa joue blafarde. Hermione devina qu'il entamait une relecture puis, parvenu à la fin, il déposa le parchemin face à lui. De la jointure d'un index, il balaya ses yeux sans les poser sur elle. Elle ne savait pas bien si elle était satisfaite de l'effet produit ou mal à l'aise d'être face à lui dans de telles circonstances. Après tout, il l'avait voulu... Mais pourquoi l'avait-il voulu ?

\- Comment vous êtes-vous procuré cette lettre ? questionna-t-il sur un ton plus éteint que massacrant.

\- Chez les Potter.

\- Mais encore ?

Elle était acculée : il lui était impossible et inutile de mentir, partant du postulat, bien sûr, qu'elle avait entière confiance en lui.

\- Nous y étions, avec Harry, commença-t-elle en parcourant la pièce de long en large et de large en long. Nous y cherchions des éléments qui pourraient nous guider sur la piste de la destruction des reliques. Harry descend d'Ignotus Peverell, celui des trois frères auquel est revenu la Cape d'Insivibilité, mais vous devez le savoir : nous vous y avons vu, ce soir-là, cherchant à coup sûr le même objet que nous. Soyez donc rassuré : nous avons trouvé un vieux grimoire mité dont nous n'arrivons rien à tirer et... et j'ai découvert ces effets-là dans le double fond du tiroir du bureau de Lily Potter.

Hermione espérait secrètement que, le choc passé, il baisserait enfin le masque et qu'ils allaient pouvoir entamer un échange plus honnête. Rogue ne bronchait pas : il resta muet pendant de longues minutes, ses yeux alternant entre le feu ronflant et le parchemin où s'étalait l'écriture ronde de la mère de Harry. Après un long moment, il lui concéda un regard rougi. La rage d'Hermione se dilua dans ce subit accès de vulnérabilité.

\- Kreattur a fait le ménage de fond en combles dans la maison et a retrouvé les décorations de Noël des Black ! Mais Kreattur aurait besoin de Madame pour... Kreattur aimerait savoir s'il serait possible d'annuler le sort de Glu Perpétuelle des - il frissonna - têtes de ses prédécesseurs dans le couloir d'entrée, pour les mettre à la cave ?


	18. À la lisière du gouffre

Hermione bénit Kreattur d'avoir allégé l'atmosphère de la cuisine, quelques secondes auparavant pesante et épaisse comme un smog qu'on aurait pu couper au couteau. Rogue, lui, profita de l'occasion pour se dissimuler derrière la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Kreattur va préparer le repas pour la veillée de Noël et Kreattur aimerait connaître le plat préféré de Madame ?

Elle rougit un peu à l'idée de tant de familiarité, risquant un regard en coin vers le fond de la pièce.

\- Euh... Ce que tu trouveras fera l'affaire, Kreattur, j'aime à peu près tout... sauf les abats.

Kreattur ne la quittait pas des yeux, exigeant sa réponse.

\- Bon, tu n'as qu'à... partir sur une blanquette de veau... une blanquette de veau aux morilles ?

Le regard de l'elfe s'illumina et il valida d'un hochement de tête frénétique.

\- Et pour le dessert ?

\- Du fromage ? hésita-t-elle.

\- Parfait ! Et pour Severus Rogue ? questionna-t-il en s'approchant de son fauteuil.

\- Le menu de Miss Granger m'ira parfaitement, lança-t-il en agitant la main, comme pour dissiper une nuée de moucherons.

\- Kreattur serait heureux de cuisiner pour Severus Rogue.

L'elfe de maison observait la Gazette du Sorcier dressée devant lui comme s'il avait pu dévisager son interlocuteur au travers des lignes noircies. Rogue émit un grognement.

\- Kreattur pense, pour avoir été préposé à la salle des professeurs dans les cuisines de Poudlard, que les mets préférés de Severus Rogue sont le saumon en croûte et le bavarois aux framboises.

Hermione, qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce pour s'intéresser au décrochage de la collection des trophées qui ornaient le hall, marqua une pause, amusée et curieuse de la réaction à venir. La moitié supérieure du journal se plia vers Kreattur, qui s'était tant approché qu'il la reçut sur le sommet de son crâne blanchâtre et dégarni. Rogue eut un mouvement de recul et éleva la Gazette de sa main droite comme pour la sauver des eaux, sans qu'Hermione ne devine si le geste était motivé par le dégoût ou par la nécessité de voir l'elfe pour lui répondre.

\- Je ne suis pas friand des repas de fête. Partez donc sur le menu de Miss Granger, statua-t-il.

\- Tout compte fait, le bavarois aux framboises sera parfait, alors, table sur une blanquette de veau aux morilles et bavarois aux framboises, lança Hermione à un Kreattur survolté.

C'est ainsi qu'elle dénicha le compromis entre l'excitation de l'elfe de maison et l'air désabusé de Rogue. Elle passa ensuite une grande partie de la journée à aider Kreattur à décorer le hall d'entrée, la salle à manger et le grand salon, même si l'un comme l'autre savaient bien qu'ils n'auraient aucune visite. Contre toute attente, les objets de Noël hérités des Black étaient dans un état de conservation remarquable et plutôt présentables : ils les disposèrent donc ça et là. Ouvrant les rideaux débarrassés des Doxys, Hermione découvrit le square Grimmaurd et ses deux tilleuls décharnés, blottis sous une fine étoffe de neige fraîchement tombée. Les gros flocons continuaient de dégringoler maladroitement, tanguant jusqu'au sol. Le ciel était d'un gris perle qui ne trompait pas : les nuages n'étaient pas près de laisser paraître l'azur. Hermione se remémora le nettoyage du salon, la découverte du médaillon, seulement laid à l'époque, Mrs Weasley gémissant devant l'épouvantard qui prenait tour à tour l'apparence de l'un de ses proches mourant. L'immense tapisserie des Black était toujours là, identique et immuable, troquant les membre ostracisés de la lignée par des béances noires. Tendant l'oreille pour entendre les marmonnements satisfaits de Kreattur provenant du couloir, elle extirpa la Baguette de Sureau de sa poche arrière et la pointa vers la tenture.

\- _Reparo_ ! murmura-t-elle.

Comme si une main agile en reprenait le tissage, chacune des fibres effilochées se glissa dans la précédente, reprisant chaque trou, chaque coin grignoté par les Doxys, rendant au tout la superbe de ses couleurs d'origines. Les zones brûlées se reconstituèrent, réintégrant dans la généalogie les visages d'Isla, Phineus, Marius, Cedrella, Alphard, Andromeda, Nymphadora et Sirius Black. De fines surpiqûres qui ne menaient nulle part naquirent de certains personnages, comme Bellatrix ou Orion Black, le père de Sirius. Émerveillée, Hermione n'entendit pas Kreattur se rapprocher dans un monologue bienheureux. Ce fut le gémissement sifflant qu'il émit en portant ses mains pleines de suie à sa bouche ouverte qui l'alertèrent de sa présence.

\- Ma... Madame a raccommodé l'extraordinaire et légendaire tapisserie de la généalogie des Maîtres ! Oh, comme Madame est formidable ! Ah ! Et je vois que ce pouacre - il avait insisté sur le " _pouah_ " - de Sirius Black est réapparu ! Ah ! Madame a-t-elle déjà entendu l'histoire du jour où Sirius Black a détalé de chez lui ? sautilla-t-il.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr Kreattur, je ne me lasse pas de l'écouter, mais... que dirais-tu d'aller égayer la bibliothèque avec un peu de Neige Enchantée ?

A la tombée du jour, quand les lampadaires chétifs du square étirèrent leur halo jaunâtre, l'ancienne demeure des Black avait revêtu un tout autre aspect : elle semblait, enfin, à nouveau habitée.

ᚖ

Enchanté, Rogue ne l'était pas quand les premiers flocons tièdes de l'incantation lancée par Hermione fondirent sur ses épaules.

\- Que diriez-vous de prendre le dîner dans la salle à manger ? proposa-t-elle, sémillante.

Concentré sur un haut volume aux illustrations botaniques, le célèbre _De Materia Medica_ de Dioscoride , il ne se donna pas même la peine de lever les yeux.

\- A moins que la cuisine ne vous rappelle si bien vos cachots que vous préfériez y passer la soirée ? La nuit ? Toute la journée de demain ? Kreattur habite une bien belle chaudière, voudriez-vous la lui emprunter ? Cela vous permettrait d'être mieux dissimulé ?

\- Voilà une riche idée, Miss Granger, railla-t-il, toujours sans lui concéder un regard.

Visiblement, la maîtrise du second degré pouvait faire partie des capacités de Severus Rogue, et Hermione esquissa un sourire en rejoignant la salle à manger. Kreattur avait déjà dressé sur la table une immense nappe verte et grise, surmontée des plus belles assiettes frappées aux armoiries des Black, encadrées de couverts d'argent ouvragés d'entrelacs serpentiformes. Un feu crissait dans l'immense cheminée de marbre gris et le lustre monumental avait été allumé, scintillant faiblement. Passant sur ses épaules un épais pull de laine rouge, Hermione prit place sur une longueur de la table. Elle déploya devant elle les dernières notes concernant le Conte des Trois Frères. A l'aide d'une plume classique - elle avait toujours rechigné à utiliser les autocorrectrices -, elle entreprit de griffonner en marge du texte. Quand la grande horloge sonna vingt heures, son estomac poussa un long gargouillement. Kreattur apparut soudainement près d'elle. Hermione remarqua que son linge était d'un blanc éclatant et qu'il avant maladroitement tenté d'aplatir les quelques cheveux épars qui culminaient sur le sommet du crâne. Il portait sur son bras droit un torchon, propre lui aussi, qui lui donnait une allure de minuscule majordome de pacotille.

\- Kreattur va annoncer à Severus Rogue que le repas est prêt, Severus Rogue ne doit pas faire attendre Madame.

Mais avant que l'elfe n'ait pu faire un pas en direction de la bibliothèque, Rogue apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, surgissant de l'obscurité du couloir.

\- Un dîner aux chandelles avec Miss Granger... Est-ce bien raisonnable, Kreattur ? gronda-t-il de l'une de ses voix les plus graves.

Le pommettes d'Hermione se teintèrent de la couleur de son sweat-shirt. La mine de l'elfe se renfrogna : on aurait cru qu'il allait lui projeter le type de réplique qu'il réservait à Sirius.

\- Severus Rogue peut très bien manger à la cuisine si la mise en place de Kreattur ne lui convient pas.

Puis il passa devant Rogue en marmonnant :

\- De toutes façons, la Maîtresse n'a jamais aimé Severus Rogue, elle disait qu'il n'était qu'un misérable petit bâtard.

\- Kreattur...

Hermione tenta de l'adoucir.

\- Tu sais bien que le professeur Rogue est surtout un immonde et sarcastique Cœur Velu incapable de vraiment formuler ce qu'il pense vraiment. Moi, je crois que cela lui va très bien, ton organisation est parfaite.

Kreattur leva les yeux vers Rogue, comme pour recueillir son assentiment. Ce dernier se contenta de conclure, avant de prendre place sur l'un des petits côtés de la table, où le couvert avait été dressé :

\- Miss Granger est une fine diplomate.

Hermione rassembla ses notes en un tas plus ou moins ordonné et s'assit à la place prévue par l'elfe de maison, face à Rogue. Les plats apparurent sur la table tout comme dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, limitant ainsi heureusement les échanges avec un Kreattur devenu ronchon. Pendant un long moment, on n'entendit que le crépitement léger des braises et le cliquetis des couverts. Dans les coupes d'argent avait été versé un vin sombre dont la bouteille, poussiéreuse, semblait avoir été déterrée à la cave. Hermione se laissa tenter en louant les dons de l'elfe de maison : cette blanquette était l'une des meilleures auxquelles elle ait jamais goûté.

\- Il serait bon de dire à Potter de passer au Square Grimmaurd. Je crois... qu'il a tout intérêt à redevenir maître de la Baguette de Sureau. J'y ai longuement pensé depuis que vous avez évoqué le grimoire : lui seul peut être maître de la Mort. Il est le seul à pouvoir se revendiquer propriétaire de la Cape d'Invisibilité. La Pierre, elle, peut appartenir à tout le monde. S'il a en sa possession la Cape, la Pierre et la Baguette, il pourra sans doute déchiffrer le livre des Peverell.

Rogue avait laissé aller sa réflexion d'un trait, sûr de lui, ponctuant chaque affirmation de son index levé.

\- Cela me paraît évident également, approuva Hermione. Mais... amener les trois Reliques ici... devant... devant vous qui avez été si proche de... Je ne sais pas si...

En alignant ces mots, elle se rendit compte de leur non sens. Elle en voulut au vieux Bourgogne et au désordre que le breuvage mettait dans sa tête : elle percuta qu'elle aurait souhaité demander à l'ancien allié de Dumbledore s'il pensait qu'elle pouvait s'en remettre à l'agent double qu'il avait été. C'était surestimer sa schizophrénie. Rogue eut un rire léger. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire, le son était exotique : elle avait dû le pousser bien loin pour qu'il parvienne à cette extrémité.

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi. La course aux Horcruxes, la chasse aux détracteurs, l'importance de connaître son camp... Tout ça déteint sur le jugement. J'ai visionné vos souvenirs et je... Je vous connais un peu grâce à eux, à présent. Je suis stupide de...

\- Vous êtes tout, sauf stupide, Miss Granger, trancha-t-il calmement.

La couleur de ses joues fonça un peu plus. Son pull parut terne, par contraste.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise de l'admettre, mais après avoir fouiné dans ce que ma cervelle affaiblie a laissé échapper pendant quelques heures, vous êtes sans aucun doute la personne encore sur cette terre qui en sait le plus sur moi.

Il se leva et sortit de la poche de son pardessus un vieux zippo Moldu et une cigarette. Puis, s'approchant de l'une des grandes fenêtres qu'il entrouvrit, il la porta à ses lèvres. L'extrémité en devint incandescente et il souffla dans l'air glacé un nuage de fumée et de vapeur mêlés.

\- Je fume toujours une cigarette le soir de Noël. Un hommage à mon défunt et indigne Moldu de père. En hommage, par ailleurs, aux façons très... imaginatives et variées qu'il avait de s'en servir.

Il marqua une pause avant de se reprendre, oscillant entre la gêne et l'agacement.

\- Bien que... le fait qu'il soit Moldu n'ait en fait... aucune incidence sur... ses agissements.

\- Je connais votre position, le rassura-t-elle.

Sur la table, les plats principaux avaient disparu et laissé place à des assiettes à dessert vides et reluisantes. Le luminaire de la pièce dispensait une lueur si faible que Rogue était plutôt éclairé par la clarté blafarde des lampadaires du square. Étaient-ils sur le point d'avoir une discussion cordiale ? Était-ce, comme il l'avait formulé, vraiment raisonnable ?

\- Et votre mère ?

\- Ma mère ?

Son épaule s'était appuyée contre l'un des carreaux sales de la grande fenêtre et, l'index contre sa bouche, il laissait la cigarette répandre une brume si opaque qu'elle masquait presque son visage.

\- Elle l'a tué quand j'ai quitté Poudlard. Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis : elle a été enfermée à Azkaban avec confiscation de sa baguette et interdiction à vie de pratiquer la magie.

Hermione resta silencieuse alors qu'il marquait une halte, épaississant encore davantage le nuage grisâtre qui l'entourait.

\- Elle n'a jamais vraiment été très douée. D'ailleurs, elle a longtemps pensé être une Cracmol et a seulement fait le cursus de base à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas très… bien vu, dans une ancienne famille de sorciers. Sans compter son mariage. Enfin : cela ne l'a pas empêché de réussir un bel _Avada Kedavra_ à l'automne de sa vie.

\- Avec les évasions massives d'Azkaban, l'an dernier… Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas été libérée ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est possible, si elle n'y est pas morte avant.

D'un geste, il fit disparaître dans sa paume la cigarette réduite à son minimum et en dissipa la fumée épaisse. L'ambiance de la pièce était toujours aussi sombre. Les claquements occasionnels du parquet dialoguaient avec les crépitements des énormes bûches disposées dans l'âtre. Aux prises avec un courant d'air glacé, Hermione frissonna et, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, elle vint s'appuyer sur l'épais linteau de la cheminée. Rogue referma la fenêtre sur laquelle commençait à s'accumuler une fine couche de givre scintillant et s'approcha lui aussi du foyer. Les infimes flammes répandaient sur ses traits une lueur rougeâtre.

\- Vous… Est-ce le… Venin de Maledictus qui vous donnait cette apparence si…

\- Pitoyable ?

\- Je n'irai pas jusque là, rougit-elle.

\- Je laisse votre esprit scientifique conclure des effets que la présence de poison dans le sang, permanente et augmentée hebdomadairement, a sur un corps, Miss Granger.

\- Grâce à votre prévoyance, l'attaque de Nagini n'a pas fait trop de dégâts…

Il baissa le visage vers les braises rougeoyantes avant de figer son regard sombre sur elle. L'intensité de l'échange la poussa à baisser les yeux. Lui, en revanche, ne bougea pas d'un iota.

\- Merci, lança-t-il, simplement.

Quand elle eut rassemblé assez de hardiesse pour le considérer de nouveau, elle se heurta à l'intensité de son regard jais animé du reflet incarnat des flammes.

\- Je me serais volontiers laissé glisser dans le trépas comme un vieillard, mais vous y avez remédié… fort efficacement.

Hermione rougissait, de longues bouffées de chaleur la prenant à la gorge. Elle préféra mettre cet inconfort sur le compte du rayonnement du foyer et passa son pull par-dessus ses épaules, le laissant glisser sur la chaise la plus proche et remontant ses cheveux indisciplinés au-dessus de sa nuque, en un chignon gauche.

\- Je n'ai… Tout le monde aurait…

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Rogue pouffa, un sourire tordant la commissure de ses lèvres restées trop longtemps impassibles.

\- Non, tout le monde n'aurait pas. Tout le monde n'aurait pas eu votre témérité, Miss Granger. Et rares sont ceux qui ont votre intelligence et votre capacité d'apprentissage.

Elle se sentait à présent dans un tel état qu'elle aurait juré qu'il sortait de ses oreilles la même vapeur que celle provoquée par les Gnomes au Poivre. Néanmoins, un reliquat de la rage qu'elle avait ressentie le matin même devant la froideur de Rogue persistait.

\- C'est étonnant. Il aura fallu qu'il soit question de vie ou de mort pour que vous cessiez vos railleries à mon égard. Vous n'auriez jamais admis cela en cours de potions.

\- Je suis maître des potions, pas de pédagogie… Et puis, vous avez maintenu vos efforts jusqu'aux ASPICs, n'est-ce pas l'essentiel ?

L'estomac d'Hermione se tordait, sans que l'angoisse ou la faim n'en soit à l'origine, comme cela avait été trop souvent le cas les mois précédents. Il se tordait d'une manière qu'elle trouvait particulièrement déplacée, surtout face à Rogue, quand son regard se posait sur la courbe de ses lèvres et se laissait aller au fond des gouffres noirs de ses yeux. Elle le détestait… et à la fois, elle… Son cœur s'emballa, les ailes de son nez frémirent. Il ne la quittait pas du regard, ne bronchait pas, fidèle à son imperturbabilité habituelle. Comme lors d'une balade en bord de falaise, elle cheminait à la lisière gouffre, fascinée par le vide soudain, saisie par le vertige, penchant inconsciemment et inexorablement dans sa direction. Elles venaient à ses narines, les odeurs de cigarette glacée, de cuir, de parchemin neuf, de récur'chaudron... et de quelque chose qui s'avérait légèrement musqué : le parfum imperceptible d'une sueur récente. Elle aurait sans doute sauté si Rogue n'avait pas remué, portant ses doigts devant sa bouche, de gêne ou d'étonnement, et si elle n'avait pas rompu volontairement le contact visuel, faisant disparaître son visage, ses lèvres, ses yeux, sous le couvercle de ses paupières qu'elle serra si intensément qu'elles en frémirent.

Soudain, l'immense horloge sonna douze coups et une bourrasque de grésil macula les hautes vitres, projetant dans la pièce un courant d'air sournois. Hermione sursauta et Kreattur apparut au centre de la pièce. Il attisa les braises et, d'un claquement de doigts, fit surgir sur la table l'énorme bavarois promis. Tous allaient reprendre leurs places quand un brouhaha indescriptible leur provint de l'entrée. Se saisissant de leurs baguettes, Rogue se posta contre la porte de la salle à manger et Hermione recula vers le fond de la pièce, disparaissant dans une semi obscurité.


	19. Je suis le maître de la Mort

\- Harry !

\- Potter, vous avez le sens du spectaculaire, siffla Rogue, dents serrées.

Harry se tenait dans l'entrée de la salle à manger, un énorme carton entre les bras.

\- Désolé, professeur, désolée, Hermione, souffla-t-il.

Il laissa lourdement tomber son colis sur la table, faisant tinter l'argenterie.

\- Nom de nom, Harry, tu m'as fichu une frousse bleue, tonna Hermione en s'avançant dans sa direction, se retenant, quand elle fut à portée de poings, de cogner sur sa poitrine.

Rogue reprit sa place sur la chaise, les bras croisés, le visage refermé.

\- Encore désolé pour ce matin, il y avait trop de monde dans le salon, je ne pouvais pas vraiment parler, c'est pour ça que j'ai vite coupé. Oh, du dessert !

\- Pas le temps pour le dessert, Potter, tonna Rogue. J'imagine que vous vous êtes suffisamment empiffré chez les Weasley.

\- Jaloux ? rétorqua-t-il, l'air ingénu.

\- Pas le moins du monde, jusqu'ici, Miss Granger et moi passions, ma foi, une très agréable et honnête soirée.

Hermione se sentit rougir sous le regard de Harry : leur repas avait en effet été agréable et le plus honnête possible, bien qu'il eut manqué de glisser sur la fin, leur honneur sauvé en partie, sans qu'il ne le sache, par son arrivée.

\- Avez-vous la Pierre de Résurrection et la Cape sur vous ? trancha Rogue.

\- Toujours.

\- Bien. Il vous faudra désarmer Miss Granger.

\- Tout de suite ? maugréa Harry.

\- Est-ce que vous avez bu, Potter ?

\- Nous avons tous bu, non ? rétorqua-t-il, ses yeux oscillant entre Hermione, Rogue et la bouteille de vin poussiéreuse zébrée de traces de doigts.

\- Plus vous que nous, j'ai l'impression. Bon, désarmez Granger tout de suite, Potter, qu'on en finisse, je ne suis pas pétri par la folle envie de rester terré au Square Grimmaurd jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de votre propre chef de mettre une fin au fantasme des Reliques de la Mort.

\- Ah, vous admettez qu'il est plutôt pénible de devoir être enfermé ici pendant que l'action se déroule sans vous, dehors.

Hermione comprit où il voulait en venir : Sirius.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas le moment, tempéra-t-elle.

\- C'est exactement le moment, au contraire, Miss Granger. Si Potter veut déverser son fiel, qu'il le fasse. Allez-y, Potter, ravivez à nos mémoires le souvenir ému de votre défunt et glorieux parrain, condamné à regarder le monde magique tout entier s'entre-tuer en chatouillant un Hypogriffe, bien au chaud, chez sa maman.

Il eut un mouvement de mains théâtral.

\- Si vous êtes incapable de respecter quoi que ce soit, Rogue, vous pouvez tout aussi bien dégager d'ici, personne ne vous y retient, vous irez vous terrer où bon vous semble en attendant que Lestrange vienne vous dépecer, éclata Harry, son regard frôlant la démence.

Il serrait ses poings avec une telle force qu'Hermione pouvait voir ses phalanges blêmir.

\- Stop ! s'écria-t-elle, craignant que la scène ne s'effondre en un pugilat qui avait pu être évité, tout du moins, jusqu'à ce jour.

\- Je suis effectivement tout proche d'aller me terrer où bon me semble, Potter, pour laisser votre esprit misérable tenter de venir à bout d'objets bien trop puissants pour votre pitoyable capacité d'action. J'irais en fait volontiers me terrer où bon me semble pour ne plus entendre parler de vos frasques, en laissant votre école minable aux prises avec des Mangemorts surexcités après la disparition de leur meneur. C'est d'ailleurs ce que vous étiez sur le point de faire en rangeant soigneusement la Baguette de Sureau dans le tombeau de ce pervers de Dumbledore duquel vous avez toujours tenu le bas de la robe avec une évidente délectation ! fulmina Rogue en s'avançant vers Harry.

Sa respiration sifflait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander si Harry accepterait un troisième round.

\- Fermez-la, conclut-t-il, enfonçant son poing sous ses cotes.

Accusant le coup, Rogue sembla un instant sur le point de se plier en deux, mais se redressa bien assez tôt pour assener, du plat de la main, une gifle si monumentale sur la joue de Harry que ses lunettes valdinguèrent jusque devant la cheminée. Hermione porta ses mains à son front, à la fois effrayée et dépitée par la joute qui se déroulait devant elle.

\- Cela fait un moment que vous la méritez, celle-là, Potter, tonna-t-il, l'index levé.

Hermione pria pour que Rogue ne fasse pas allusion à James, au rôle du père, à la discipline, aux gifles... Mais Harry avait sorti sa baguette, balayant rapidement son visage d'un revers de main, et l'avait pointée sur Rogue.

\- Ce n'est pas moi que vous devez désarmer, imbécile ! tempêta-t-il, faisant volte-face pour retourner vers sa chaise.

Le réflexe du Mangemort : Hermione le repéra. Il était sûr que Harry avait trop de bravoure pour attaquer un ennemi par derrière et que cela désamorcerait à coup sûr le conflit : comme souvent, il ne s'y trompait pas.

\- Arrête, lança-t-elle d'une voix neutre, se levant pour abaisser la main de Harry le long de son corps.

Il ne lâchait pas Rogue des yeux.

\- Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste, débita-t-il sur un ton égal, les doigts toujours si bien pétrifiés autour de sa baguette qu'Hermione ne réussit à la lui extirper qu'au prix d'efforts considérables.

Elle la laissa tomber sur la table, près de l'énorme bavarois.

\- Bon, tu veux du dessert ? conclut-elle, voyant ses yeux s'embuer.

\- Non.

Il s'empara de nouveau de sa baguette et la pointa, cette fois-ci, vers Hermione, qui eut à peine le temps de se saisir de la sienne.

\- _Expelliarmus_ , rugit-il.

Sa rage était telle et son sort si peu mesuré que, non contente de voir sa baguette s'envoler dans les airs, Hermione fit elle même un bond en arrière de plusieurs mètres, retombant lourdement sur le tapis épais qui ornait l'arrière de la salle à manger. Le goût du sang se répandit sur ses papilles : elle sentit une entaille dans sa langue.

\- Vous êtes malade, Potter, beugla Rogue, s'avançant vers Hermione.

\- C'est bien ce que vous vouliez, non ? hurla-t-il en retour.

\- STOP ! Arrêtez, arrêtez tout de suite ! Arrêtez !

Harry était retombé sur une chaise et Rogue, prêt à aider, avait été cueilli en chemin.

\- Parfait, si... commença-t-il.

\- STOP ! répéta-t-elle. Donnez la Baguette de Sureau à Harry.

Elle s'était relevée prestement, sans prendre garde à sa fesse, qui la faisait légèrement souffrir.

\- Mille Gorgones ! Rogue ! Donnez-lui cette Baguette ! tempêta-t-elle à son tour, ne parvenant même plus à maîtriser son langage.

Obéissant de mauvaise grâce, il aplatit dans un fracas la Baguette devant Harry.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous avons tous fulminé comme des idiots - sous la provocation de Potter, s'entend...

\- Taisez-vous !

Hermione était prête à s'arracher les cheveux.

\- Granger, tonna-t-il de son timbre le plus grave.

\- Taisez-vous, par pitié, professeur !

Elle avait du mal à intégrer comment elle parvenait à ne pas l'insulter à son tour. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui balancer de la fermer, de la fermer une bonne fois pour toute, et de les laisser tenter enfin d'aller au bout de la destruction de ces foutues Reliques.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu as le grimoire ? se contenut-elle.

\- Dans le carton.

\- Sors-le, mets la cape dessus, prends la Baguette de Sureau, lance ton _aparecium_ par-dessous la cape.

Hagard, Harry s'exécuta. A l'autre bout de la table, Rogue s'était assi lourdement sur la chaise qu'il avait occupé toute la soirée, les toisant du regard qu'il réservait habituellement aux premières années préparant leur potion inaugurale. Le grimoire fut ouvert à la première page, laquelle indiquait, en lettres manuscrites, l'habituel " _J'appartiens au maître de la Mort_ ". Harry, Baguette de Sureau en main, déposa près du volume la Pierre de Résurrection et Hermione jeta sur l'objet la Cape d'Invisibilité.

\- _Aparecium_ , lança-t-il, d'une voix éraillée.

\- Alors ? demanda Hermione, fébrile.

\- Rien, comme d'habitude, rétorqua Harry en réapparaissant, laissant la Cape sur le grimoire.

Rogue laissa échapper un gloussement.

\- C'est cocasse, railla-t-il.

\- La ferme, trancha Harry.

Fort heureusement, Rogue ne releva pas. Hermione se massa les tempes.

\- Bon, Potter, interpella-t-il d'une voix traînante, venant se placer derrière lui. Qui est le maître de la Mort ?

Harry sembla hésiter.

\- Je suis le maître de la Mort.

Soudain, sous leurs yeux, une illustration tracée à la main vint se dessiner sous les mots déjà présents sur la première page. Un cercle, un triangle, une barre. Hermione ne put contenir un petit cri de victoire et Harry laissa échapper un souffle rasséréné.

\- Vous voyez, quand vous vous montrez un peu moins cabotin, claironna Rogue, donnant une tape sur son épaule, récoltant un regard qui semblait à la fois vouloir lui dire " _merci_ " et " _allez vous faire voir_ ".

Hermione poussa Harry pour feuilleter le livre, passant ses doigts sous la Cape tentant avidement de capter quelques runes qu'elle connaissait. La première partie lui semblait être une proto-version des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ intitulée _Histoire de Sorcières et de Sorciers_ , avec un appendice consacré au conte des _Trois Frères_ , qu'elle avait hâte de comparer avec sa traduction du conte officiel.

\- Est-ce que vous espérez réellement décrypter un texte rédigé en runes anciennes sans dictionnaire, Granger ?

\- Je vous rappelle que l'objet de mon Mémoire Magique est la traduction de la première édition des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ , professeur, répondit-elle, le regardant brièvement.

\- Je l'ignorais.

\- On ne peut pas tout savoir, se moqua-t-elle, excitée par cette nouvelle traduction à venir. Au fait, maintenant que je tiens ça, vous pouvez retourner vous battre. Dans la cuisine, ce serait mieux, en revanche. J'ai besoin de calme.

Elle aurait juré voir Rogue esquisser une ébauche de ce qui pouvait éventuellement être interprété comme un début de sourire amusé.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu peux aller chercher mon dictionnaire, s'il te plaît ? Je l'ai laissé sur la table de la cuisine. Et, oh, Kreattur...

L'elfe de maison apparut alors que Harry disparaissait dans le couloir.

\- Tu veux bien nous servir de bonnes parts de ton somptueux bavarois ?

\- Avec plaisir, Madame.

\- Le professeur Rogue aurait aussi bien besoin d'un whisky Pur-Feu.

\- Je ne bois pas Granger, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Voilà, dit Harry, laissant tomber le dictionnaire près d'Hermione.

\- Assieds-toi, calme-toi, et mange du bavarois, chantonna-t-elle.

\- Votre amie est tout à fait excentrique, Potter. Ce doit-être... divertissant, au quotidien, lança Rogue, l'air sidéré.

Les cliquetis des couverts avaient repris, c'était un fort bon signe pour Hermione, et cela lui garantissait un petit moment de tranquillité. Kreattur avait ravivé le feu et seul le crissement de sa mine de plomb venait troubler le silence. Tout se combinait parfaitement, pour l'instant. La syntaxe et les champs lexicaux des textes était exactement les mêmes que ceux des contes de Beedle, ce qui lui facilitait grandement la tâche.

\- Bon, je vais me coucher, lança soudain Harry.

\- A l'étage ? sursauta Hermione.

\- Non, au Terrier.

 _Déjà ?_ L'horloge sonna deux heures.

\- Dans le carton, il y a les cadeaux de Ron, Ginny et le pull de Mrs Weasley. Je suis désolé, il n'y en a pas pour vous, professeur, ironisa Harry.

Rogue n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Ron repart dans la nuit et demain matin, avec Ginny, on ira chez Andromeda.

\- Je... tu comprends que je reste ici ? Et, n'oublie pas, pour Ted... N'oublie pas Poudlard, d'accord ?

Elle était persuadée qu'il ne souhaiterait pas évoquer devant Rogue sa potion Tue-Loup et n'y fit donc aucune allusion.

\- Pas de problème, Hermione.

Après une brève accolade, il se recula à peine d'elle et essuya du coin de son mouchoir le sang qui avait coulé sur sa lèvre inférieure, après sa chute sur le tapis.

\- Je suis désolé, conclut-il, avec sincérité.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle, avec deux légères tapes sur sa joue rougie. Embrasse bien tout le monde, Harry.

Elle le serra longuement contre lui et comprit à quel point ses amis lui manquaient, combien leur présence avait fait défaut les jours derniers.

\- J'aurais pu retirer vingt points à Gryffondor pour moins que ça, Potter, un peu de tenue.

Hermione remercia silencieusement Harry pour n'avoir pas réagi du tac au tac à la remarque désagréable de Rogue avant qu'il ne disparaisse vers la cuisine. Elle se réinstalla alors à sa version, qui l'absorba si bien qu'elle en perdit toute notion du temps.

ᚖ

-...ger. Granger

Hermione glissa le bout de ses doigts sur la main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule, comme pour lui intimer d'attendre. Elle sortirait bientôt de sa concentration, mais pas tout de suite. Elle butait sur un mot, un mot en latin dans un texte en runes anciennes, configuration tout à fait inhabituelle et loufoque. _Sambucus_... _Sambucus_... Où avait-elle bien pu rencontrer ce terme ?

\- Sureau, Granger.

Elle sursauta et intégra soudain que la main qui pesait toujours sur elle était celle de Rogue. Elle en arracha la sienne comme si elle venait subitement de se rendre compte qu'elle était négligemment posée sur une plaque incandescente de la cuisinière à bois.

\- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, il est presque cinq heures, argumenta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

\- C'est que... Vous avez raison, je vais... J'irai dormir sur le canapé, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dans les chambres de cette maison.

Il lui lança un regard vilainement moqueur.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur du noir ?

Non, elle n'allait pas le lui dire. D'ailleurs, elle ne répondit rien et se replongea dans les symboles du _Jeu des Trois Coups_. Rogue, lui, s'enfonça dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face aux flammes, approchant sous ses bottes qu'il n'avait pas quittées un tabouret perforé de trous, ferma les paupières et s'y endormit.


	20. Le jeu des Trois Coups

\- Miss Granger ! s'exclama Minerva McGonagall alors qu'Hermione posait à peine pieds à terre au sortir de sa cheminée.

\- Bonsoir, professeur, lança-t-elle en retour, lissant sa robe.

En acceptant de revenir à Poudlard via le réseau de Cheminette, elle s'était attendue à devoir justifier sa présence impasse du Tisseur, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. La Directrice la dévisageait par-dessus ses lunettes carrées, lèvres pincées, son regard persan plus perçant que jamais.

\- Je pense que vous me devez quelques explications. Je crains de ne pas avoir les éléments nécessaires pour comprendre la globalité de la situation et j'espère de tout cœur que vous pourrez me les fournir.

Ses doigts tambourinaient sur le plateau acajou du bureau. Hermione était mal à l'aise. Quelle réponse apporter à ce qui n'était pas une question ? Comment ne pas en dire trop et... que dire, en fait ?

\- Puis-je m'asseoir, professeur ?

\- Faites. Je ne vous propose pas de thé, il est froid, à présent.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer...

\- Vous pourriez... par exemple, me donner l'objet de votre visite au domicile personnel du professeur Rogue ?

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté : en plus d'avoir le mensonge en horreur, elle abhorrait par-dessus tout la perspective de décevoir la Directrice de Poudlard et de la maison Gryffondor, qu'elle estimait tant.

\- C'est... vous savez à quel point Harry... déteste le professeur Rogue. Harry a prévu de consacrer son Mémoire Magique à une déclinaison pour enfants de la potion Tue-Loup. Il n'est pas très au point, je... je pensais qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

\- Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas simplement adressé au professeur Slughorn, dans ce cas ? trancha-t-elle.

\- Oh, le professeur Rogue est tellement... disons, nous savons tous, pour avoir côtoyé Remus Lupin, à quel point le professeur Rogue est rompu à la potion Tue-Loup. Il la connaît sur le bout des doigts et... honnêtement, je ne voyais que lui pour aider Harry. Et bien sur, Harry ne voulait pas entendre parler de lui rendre visite, c'était hors de question.

McGonagall laissa filtrer un long soupir. Hermione se sentit presque sortie d'affaire.

\- Pour tout vous avouer, je craignais qu'il ne s'agisse encore de la Baguette de Sureau. Le professeur Rogue a mis Poudlard dans un porte-à-faux sans précédent en jouant de nouveau sur les deux tableaux. Je dois confesser que j'aurais préféré qu'elle reste oubliée dans la tombe d'Albus mais... espérer l'oubli, justement, était utopique. Severus... le professeur Rogue était dans le vrai en avançant que jamais Poudlard ne serait en paix tant que la Baguette serait en son sein. Comment va-t-il, Miss Granger ? Pensez-vous qu'il puisse mener à bien la mission dont il s'est emparée ?

La voix de la Directrice trahissait son inquiétude, elle tremblotait imperceptiblement.

\- Ma foi, il est plein de sarcasmes, comme à son habitude : d'après moi, il va bien. Quant à la Baguette... je n'en sais pas plus, mentit-elle.

\- Lestrange est à ses trousses, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Clairement, oui.

McGonagall frissonna.

\- Severus... quelle existence... soupira-t-elle, secouant le visage, les doigts sur ses lèvres devenues invisibles.

ᚖ

Harry et Hermione étaient tous deux assis autour de l'une des tables de la salle commune de Gryffondor, les coudes posés sur un tapis de parchemins et de plumes mêlés. Le feu ronronnait, dans son foyer, et Pattenrond, lové dans un pouf. Dehors, il faisait un temps limpide. Si limpide, en fait, qu'Hermione avait deviné avec clairvoyance à quel point le froid glacial allait lui mordre les chevilles et toute autre partie exposée de son corps, dès qu'elle aurait mis le nez dehors. Elle avait donc préféré ne pas prendre le risque et suggéré à Harry, qui venait de rentrer de vacances, de passer le début de ce samedi matin à travailler ensemble sur leurs Mémoires Magiques avant qu'il ne doive assister à son entraînement de Quidditch. D'après elle, il n'avait pas assez avancé, et le peu de travail qu'il avait mis en œuvre était loin de tenir la route malgré les résultats obtenus. Ayant intégré qu'il valait mieux éviter de le sermonner au risque de le braquer complètement, elle préféra lui conseiller de se méfier du biais d'échantillonage de son étude : Ted était le seul enfant sur lequel il avait testé la potion, il était vraiment imprudent de tirer des conclusions après n'avoir étudié qu'un seul sujet.

\- C'est bien, d'utiliser seulement les feuilles d'aconit jaune, c'est la partie la moins toxique du taxon le plus léger en aconitine. Tu n'ajoute aucun calmant type valériane, aubépine, mélisse...?

\- Non, toujours et seulement les feuilles d'aconit.

\- Tu sais quoi, Harry, je pense qu'il faut abandonner les tests sur Ted. Ta potion avance bien, mais étudier les effets d'une potion sur un seul sujet... Personne ne te prendra au sérieux. D'autant que personne n'est capable de dire si Ted a vraiment hérité de son père ou pas. Par contre, on sait que Greyback a mordu énormément d'enfants ces dernières années. Ils doivent être répertoriés dans les registres de Sainte-Mangouste, non ? Tu pourrais les contacter, certaines familles accepteraient, ça élargirait ton panel de sujets étudiés et puis, eux, au moins, on est sûrs qu'ils présentent bien les symptômes de la lycanthropie.

Le visage de Harry s'illumina.

\- Tu es une génie, Hermione, ça crédibilise tout ! lança-t-il en rassemblant ses parchemins en un tas grossier, pressé d'en découdre pour aller s'ébrouer sur le terrain de Quidditch. Où en es-tu de ta version ?

\- Disons que... j'avais fini la traduction de la version originale des _Contes_ , mais j'envisage un appendice sur le grimoire qu'on a trouvé chez toi...

\- Tu as pu tout traduire ? Déjà ? Est-ce que je peux lire ? Est-ce qu'on y trouve des informations pour les reliques ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est difficile à dire. Oui, certainement, mais ça reste flou.

Elle balaya du regard la salle vide avant d'extraire un parchemin de son sac, et en commença la lecture, levant les yeux vers Harry à chaque fin de vers.

" _Vous, qui que vous soyez,_

_De deux jambes de sureau, le lion, chevauchez._

_Un seul joueur pour cette partie convoquez._

_Heureuse la mort répondra à votre demande,_

_Car bien en hâte que ses effets on lui rende._

_La partie, entamez :_

_La pierre vainc le bois,_

_Le bois perce l'étoffe,_

_L'étoffe couvre la pierre._ "

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna Harry.

\- C'est tout.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

\- C'est déjà pas mal, non ? s'exclama Hermione. On a toutes les informations, mais le début... Franchement, ça me laisse perplexe.

\- On a toutes les informations ?

Harry s'était saisi du parchemin pour le lire de lui-même.

\- C'est évident, c'est un jeu des trois coups. Un pierre, papier, ciseaux, tu vois ? On casse la baguette de la pierre, on recouvre le tout avec la cape, les reliques disparaissent, emballez, c'est pesé. Juste, il ne faut pas être assez bête pour percer la cape de la baguette, expliqua Hermione.

\- Ça serait si simple ?

\- Tu as trouvé simple de réussir à rassembler les trois reliques entre les mains de la seule personne qui pouvait être en possession de la Cape ? De tuer Voldemort pour lui prendre la Baguette ? D'exhumer le grimoire d'Ignotus Peverell ? De comprendre qu'on ne pouvait le voir et le lire qu'à travers la cape ? De traduire le texte depuis les runes anciennes ? Franchement, heureusement que le texte n'était pas trop alambiqué !

\- Tu as raison, comme d'habitude, abandonna Harry.

\- Et pour le lion, le sureau, ces choses, tu as une idée ?

Harry gratta le sommet de son crâne, lançant un regard vers le terrain de Quidditch.

\- Ca aurait un rapport avec Gryffondor ?

\- Peut-être, marmonna Hermione, appuyant exagérément sa joue sur son poing. On ne peut pas savoir, il y a tellement de possibilités...

\- Et si tu demandais à Rogue ?

Hermione lui lança un regard effaré.

\- Pourquoi moi ? se rebella-t-elle, estomaquée.

\- Ma foi, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il t'aime bien, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Pfff, c'est ridicule.

Elle se concentra pour ne pas rosir.

\- En tout cas, je te suis sur un point : il me préfère à toi, on a... un passif un peu moins lourd !

\- Ca, tu l'as dit. Kreattur ! appela Harry.

L'elfe de maison se matérialisa dans la salle commune avec un " _pop_ " caractéristique.

\- Bonjour, Kreattur. Comment ça va, au Square Grimmaurd ?

\- L'invité de Monsieur n'est pas des plus faciles à satisfaire, grogna-t-il en se tordant les mains.

\- Tu as du courage de t'occuper de lui, Kreattur, répondit Harry.

Hermione lui asséna un regard réprobateur : il n'était vraiment pas utile de confirmer à Kreattur qu'il avait raison de détester Rogue.

\- Kreattur n'a pas le choix, Monsieur, répliqua-t-il justement, essuyant ses doigts sur son torchon sale. Que peut faire Kreattur pour Monsieur ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu obéisses à Hermione comme tu le fais avec moi.

\- Kreattur est toujours heureux de servir Madame, s'inclina-t-il. Bien plus que cette canaille de Severus Rogue.

\- Je dois aller m'entraîner, tu peux transplaner entre Poudlard et le square Grimmaurd sans problème, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es affecté aux deux endroits ?

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur.

\- Parfait, alors je vous laisse.

Et, se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Utiliser Kreattur comme messager est toujours plus prudent que la cheminée de la salle commune. Imagine si un première ou un deuxième année se retrouvait face à la tête de leur pire professeur suspendue dans les flammes de la salle qui est la plus confortable pour eux et dans laquelle ils n'auraient en temps normal jamais à le croiser... Traumatisant, conclut-t-il, avec un rictus de dégoût, disparaissant dans l'ouverture laissée par la disparition du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Kreattur, aujourd'hui, nous sommes le neuf janvier, c'est l'anniversaire de... Severus Rogue. J'ai besoin de toi pour lui transmettre un paquet.

L'elfe de maison bougonna un flot de borborygmes incompréhensibles, regrettant peut-être d'avoir promis d'obtempérer aux demandes d'Hermione. Elle prit le volume déjà relié de son Mémoire Magique et en isola la traduction des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ à proprement parler. Les reliant à nouveau, elle lança un " _gemino_ ", produisant ainsi une copie de ses notes. Elle y joignit, sur un parchemin séparé, le _Jeu des Trois Coups_ qu'elle venait de recopier et un mot manuscrit :

_"Professeur, tablant sur votre ennui au Square Grimmaurd, je vous joins, pour ce 9 janvier, ma version des Contes de Beedle le Barde. Gageant qu'ils sauront vous distraire."_

Pas de référence à son anniversaire, c'était bien plus sobre ainsi. Pour rester prudente, elle ne fit que souligner les premiers vers du poème et accoler en marge quelques points d'interrogation.

\- Voilà, conclut-elle, remettant à l'elfe le paquet. Peut-être aussi... Peux-tu lui préparer un repas que tu sais qu'il aimera ? Sans lui demander la permission, bien sûr, mais... Ca le mettra peut-être de meilleure humeur ?

\- Kreattur fera son possible, Madame.

" _Pop_ ".

ᚖ

Hermione se glissa, satisfaite, sous la couette. La journée avait été productive et elle était plutôt rassurée d'avoir permis à Harry de corriger le tir quant à son Mémoire Magique. Elle espérait à présent que Rogue ne tarderait pas à lui répondre : comprendre les vers qui entamaient les règles du _Jeu des Trois Coups_ allait s'avérer nécessaires à la destruction des Reliques, elle le savait bien.

Le lion... Harry avait peut-être raison, mais pourquoi le chevaucher... Gryffondor avait-il un rapport avec les chevaux ? Il lui faudrait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour creuser cette hypothèse. En parler à McGonagall ? Pourquoi pas. Quoi qu'elle fut persuadée qu'il était bien plus prudent de ne pas ébruiter leur projet : certes, cela pourrait leur apporter de l'aide, mais risquerait également de les mettre en danger à même proportion. Rogue, il fallait donc compter sur Rogue. Elle ferma les yeux, l'imaginant parcourir le Square Grimmaurd en long, en large, en travers, comme un lion en cage qu'il n'était pas. Et puis, le souvenir de l'étrange soirée de Noël lui revint, et son estomac se serra. Elle se refigura ses yeux et ce regard indéchiffrable. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Qu'avait... elle en tête ?

\- Madame.

Deux yeux globuleux penchés sur elle : elle se cacha prestement sous la couverture, sans réfléchir.

\- Ah ! Par Morgane, Kreattur, s'exclama-t-elle, la main sur la poitrine, essayant vainement de calmer les palpitations de son cœur, observant l'elfe qui avait chuté sur son lit.

\- Kreattur a une réponse de Severus Rogue pour Madame, grinça-t-il à voix basse, se remettant sur pieds.

\- Merci, Kreattur.

Elle se saisit du mot plié en quatre.

\- Alors, que lui as-tu fait à manger ?

\- Severus Rogue n'a pas voulu prendre de repas, aujourd'hui. Il a dit a Kreattur qu'il aurait tout aussi bien préféré que sa mère avorte plutôt que de le mettre au monde.

\- Oh, comme c'est charmant, répliqua-t-elle, un sourire décontenancé figé sur ses lèvres.

Puis, dépliant le message transmis par l'elfe, elle lut :

\- " _Allée C, armoire 500, étagère 40, volume 8, quelque part entre les pages 600 et 700, lettre G_ "

L'écriture était posée. Plus bas était noté un " _merci_ " qui semblait avoir été ajouté plus tard, les cinq lettres griffonnées dans la hâte.

\- Rogue a-t-il ajouté quelque chose en te donnant ce mot ?

\- Oui, il a ajouté " _merci_ ", Severus Rogue est très poli avec Madame. Pas avec Kreattur.

\- Non, mais quelque chose, quelque chose que tu devrais me dire ?

\- Non, Madame. Mais Severus Rogue est très poli avec Hermione Granger.

Hermione leva les sourcils, lassée et épuisée. Un vieil elfe de maison pouvait être tellement radoteur.

\- D'accord. Bien, souhaite lui une bonne nuit. Bonne nuit à toi, Kreattur.

" _Pop_ "

Hermione songea au message. Allée C... Oui, c'était bien de la bibliothèque de Poudlard qu'il s'agissait. Armoire 500, section géographie. Un lieu ?

\- Severus Rogue grogne qu'il ne dort pas depuis un mois.

\- Ah ! couina-t-elle. Kreattur, nom d'une marmite, signale-toi, j'ai cru mourir.

Dans le coin opposé de la pièce, Demelza grogna dans son sommeil.

\- Kreattur ne peut pas.

\- Est-ce que le professeur Rogue s'ennuie ?

" _Pop_ "

\- Oh non... grommela-t-elle.

C'était en fait une question pour lui, directement, pas des mots à rapporter à Rogue.

\- Il dit qu'il s'ennuie.

\- Bien. Attends ! Ne lui dis pas " _bien_ ", Kreattur, tu allais repartir ?

\- Parfaitement, Madame. Kreattur prend très au sérieux les ordres de Harry Potter.

\- Bon, dis à Rogue qu'en ce qui me concerne, je vais dormir, très certainement, car je dors très bien. Alors, au revoir.

" _Pop_ "

Elle ne prit même plus la peine de tenter de retrouver le sommeil.

\- Severus Rogue dit que c'est tant mieux pour vous, mais que vous devriez plutôt travailler à le sortir de son trou et le soustraire à la présence de cet elfe de maison puant et acariâtre duquel il est forcé de partager la compagnie.

\- Kreattur !

\- Kreattur rapporte les mots de Severus Rogue, Madame. Kreattur n'aime pas Severus Rogue.

Il fit une grimace qu'elle trouva dégoûtante.

\- C'est un euphémisme, sourit-elle. Ne reviens plus ce soir, j'ai besoin de sommeil. Et transmets-lui de penser un peu à toi, qui doit supporter les sarcasmes de l'indécrottable grincheux qu'il est.

" _Pop_ ".

ᚖ

Le midi suivant, Hermione composa en hâte un sandwich sans même s'asseoir.

\- Hé, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? la héla Ginny, alors qu'elle repartait déjà.

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail, il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque pendant ma pause de midi, je n'ai qu'une demi-heure avant mon cours d'arithmancie, on se voit ce soir ! marmonna-t-elle, le joues gonflées de pain.

Le défi principal était de parvenir à avaler son en-cas avant d'arriver devant la porte de madame Pince. Elle l'aurait suspendue par les pieds si jamais elle l'avait surprise avec de la nourriture dans ses rayons. Bon, tout du moins, cela lui aurait valu une exclusion temporaire et ce n'était pas du tout le moment. Essuyant ses lèvres d'un revers de manche, elle entra dans la bibliothèque, murmurant un évasif " _bonjour_ ". Elle se dirigea alors vers l'allée C et mit la main sur l'armoire 500 sans trop de soucis. En fait, elle connaissait sûrement par cœur l'organisation de la pièce principale. " _Géographie_ ", c'est bien ça, pensa-t-elle, déchiffrant l'écriteau. Étagère 40 : " _Angleterre, Cartographie_ ". Volume 8 : " _Angleterre, sud-ouest_ ". Elle extirpa le gros volume de son emplacement et s'assit au sol, ne prenant même pas le temps de s'installer à une table.

\- G..., page 600... Gaulderalde sur Abron ? Mouais... Gau... ge... gi... go... Godric's Hollow... Godric's Hollow ! Par Merlin, murmura-t-elle.

 _Et maintenant ?_ Sur ses genoux s'étendait la carte de la région du village d'origine de Harry. Le petit centre était entouré de quelques maisons disséminées de ci, de là, plutôt aléatoirement. A l'ouest, un bois. A l'est, une rivière tortueuse. De l'index, elle en parcourut les toponymes. " _Bois du Cerf_ ", " _Butte des Cent Pas_ ", " _Combe de l'Homme Mort_ ", " _Hameaux des Vierges_ ", " _Le Lion_ ", " _Hameau du Rat_ "...

\- Le Lion ! s'exclama-t-elle à haute voix.

Un raclement de gorge feint lui parvint de l'entrée.

\- Par Morgane et Merlin réunis, le Lion, non d'une marmite sauteuse à pattes velues, si je n'y suis pas, je ne suis plus Hermione Granger, claironna-t-elle si bas qu'elle seule put s'entendre.

La cloche sonna treize heures et Hermione détala.

ᚖ

\- Kreattur ! lança-t-elle, une fois la salle commune vidée.

Harry n'était toujours pas rentré de son match amical contre Poufsouffle et elle le soupçonnait d'avoir terminé à Pré-au-Lard, où il traînait beaucoup trop, à présent qu'il était majeur. Ginny, elle, avait rapidement filé dans le dortoir des filles, glacée jusqu'à l'os.

\- Madame a appelé Kreattur ?

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Comme d'habitude, Madame. Kreattur a dû nettoyer la douche de l'étage car Severus Rogue refuse les bains, il ne prend que des douches. Et il trouve que les douches de Kreattur sont immondes.

\- Merveilleux. Bon, s'il râle, c'est qu'il va bien, le rassura-t-elle. Peux-tu lui faire passer ce mot ?

Elle lui tendit un parchemin déchiré, sur lequel elle avait griffonné une ligne sinueuse en bleu, l'ornant du terme " _Le Lion_ ", le tout assorti d'un " _Merci !_ ".

" _Pop_ "

Elle se laissa tomber dans le sofa qui faisait face aux flammes et bâilla si amplement qu'elle craignit pour sa mâchoire. Des larmes de fatigue embuèrent ses yeux, dessinant de larges kaléidoscope orangés et, quand elle cligna pour retrouver une vision plus nette, Kreattur se tenait face à elle.

\- Ah ! ne put-elle retenir. Désolée, Kreattur, je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à la brutalité de tes réapparitions.

\- Severus Rogue est content.

\- Il est... content ?

" _Content ?_ " pouffa-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Il dit qu'il va enfin pouvoir quitter ce trou poussiéreux.

\- Alors ça, tu peux lui dire que ce n'est pas prévu pour tout de sui...

" _Pop_ "

\- Oh non...

L'elfe reparut aussi soudainement qu'il s'était volatilisé.

\- Il dit que maintenant qu'il a les instructions, il s'en occupera lui-même.

Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Il ne manque pas d'air... non ! Attends.

Kreattur prit un air interrogatif.

\- Ne lui dis pas ça, enfin !

\- Kreattur écoute Madame, croassa-t-il.

\- Dis-lui... dis-lui que même si l'attente est difficile, il faudra sûrement que je m'en occupe seule et que Harry ne pourra pas m'aider non plus : autant de pas risquer d'exposer le propriétaire de la Baguette. Et, de toutes façons... il n'a pas les Reliques, je ne vois pas comment il peut imaginer les détruire.

" _Pop_ "

Elle grignota fébrilement l'ongle de son pouce. Cela se corsait et elle prenait conscience de la nécessité d'agir, à son tour, seule, comme lui l'avait fait pendant des années.

\- Severus Rogue est en colère.

Son image s'imposa dans son esprit : " _Granger, vous n'êtes qu'une petite sotte !_ ".

\- Il est en colère ?

\- Il vient de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque.

\- Tant mieux, au moins, il y est en sécurité.

" _Pop_ ".

\- Nom de nom... siffla Hermione, appréhendant la réaction à venir.

Mais ce soir-là, Kreattur ne se montra plus.


	21. Sectumsempra

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il faudrait que je te laisse y aller seule ? s'étrangla Harry, incrédule.

Il était parvenu extirper Hermione de ses parchemins pendant un cours de métamorphose annulé, arguant son teint pâle et presque cireux, et tous deux cheminaient au bord du lac. Le soleil de fin d'hiver se reflétait si bien sur la surface de l'eau, immobile, qu'Hermione devait plisser les yeux pour ne pas en être aveuglée. Les ASPICs n'étaient pas loin de la transformer en animal troglodyte, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu une discussion digne de ce nom avec ses amis depuis plusieurs semaines. Harry, lui, semblait prendre la bonne direction pour son Mémoire Magique : il avait déjà passé plusieurs matinées à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste et Hermione lui faisait confiance pour mener à bien son étude. Après tout, il en allait de son avenir d'Auror.

\- C'est la seule solution, Harry, soupira-t-elle. Il ne faut exposer ni le véritable maître de la Baguette ni celui qu'ils croient l'être. Rogue aussi, est furieux.

\- Je ne suis pas furieux, répliqua-t-il, sûrement outré d'être associé au professeur de potions.

C'était vrai : il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement furieux.

\- Il n'y a qu'un point qui me pose problème : " _enjamber_ " le Lion. Il faudrait générer un pont... " _Les trois frères, cependant, connaissaient bien l'art de la magie. Aussi, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ils firent apparaître un pont qui enjambait les eaux redoutables de la rivière_ ", récita-t-elle.

\- Hermione... tu les connais par cœur ?

Il semblait effaré. Hermione rougit un peu.

\- Oh, tu sais, j'ai dû les lire chacun une centaine de fois... Pour le sort, je n'ai rien trouvé à la bibliothèque.

\- Il ne te reste plus qu'à l'inventer ! plaisanta-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu as raison ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi bête ! _Sambucus_ !

Dans la seconde qui suivait, elle détalait, laissant Harry cloué sur place au beau milieu de la prairie déserte. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait parcouru la moitié de Poudlard et s'était hissée jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor pour plonger sur son " _Forces du Mal et néo-sortilèges_ ", qui contenait une très bonne méthode pour la génération de sortilèges innovants. C'était, d'ailleurs, ce même chapitre qui lui avait permis de réaliser le petit tour d'immobilisation des eaux qui avait tant plu à Ginny et d'improviser un heureux sort de gel sur Rabastan Lestrange.

ᚖ

\- Bon, est-ce que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? demanda Harry, le souffle court.

\- Baguette de Sureau, Pierre, Cape, le sac de perles et la destination.

L'adrénaline était si forte qu'Hermione sentait ses jambes flageoler sous elle, impatientes d'agir. Le crépuscule était clair, à Pré-au-Lard, en cette nuit glacée du mois de mars. Tous deux se tenaient dans la ruelle qui longeait la Tête de Sanglier, celle-la même par laquelle ils avaient échappé aux Mangemorts, aidés par Abelforth, l'année précédente.

\- _Assurdiato_ , lança Harry. Bon, redis moi ce que tu comptes faire.

\- Je mets la Cape. Je transplane à Godric's Hollow, au niveau du coude du Lion qu'on a repéré. Je génère le pont. Enfin, je prie pour que ça marche, et je génère le pont avec le bois de sureau. J'y monte. Je brise la Baguette avec la Pierre. Je recouvre le tout avec la Cape et... Et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ensuite.

\- Je viens avec toi, trancha Harry.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, c'est bien trop risqué.

\- C'est risqué pour toi aussi, Hermione ! Tu pourrais... tu pourrais tout aussi bien finir à l'eau et que personne ne soit là pour t'en sortir.

Elle eut une pensée émue vers Ron, qui avait plongé dans la mare glacée pour en sortir un Harry blafard et congelé, en plein cœur de la forêt de Dean.

\- Bon, si je ne suis pas de retour dans trente minutes, tu viens.

\- D'accord, ça me va, accepta Harry, presque de mauvaise grâce. Hermione, tu me promets d'être prudente ?

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, Harry, ce que je m'apprête à faire est juste la chose la plus imprudente qui me soit arrivée.

\- Rappelle-toi, tu n'as pas participé à voler Gringotts et à t'en échapper à dos de dragon ? Tu n'as pas rejoint le Ministère sur des Sombrals que tu ne pouvais même pas voir ? Tu n'as pas pénétré là-bas sous Polynectar alors qu'on était tous recherchés ?

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. Oui, évidemment, avec eux, avec Harry et Ron, elle avait toujours eu le courage nécessaire pour mener à bien ces choses-là.

\- Vous étiez là, murmura-t-elle, soudain terrorisée.

\- Tu n'as pas tenté de te vider de ton sang pour sauver le plus insupportable professeur de Poudlard ? Là, tu étais seule. Je ne dirais pas que c'est la meilleure idée que tu ais eue, d'ailleurs, plaisanta-t-il.

En songeant à Rogue, Hermione eut un haut le cœur.

\- Est-ce que tu as parlé à Ginny de ce soir ?

\- Non.

\- Si jamais... tu sais, si jamais ça se passe mal...

\- Hermione, ça ne se passera pas mal.

Elle tenta de trouver dans les yeux émeraudes de Harry le courage qui lui manquait soudain, repoussant le souvenir de Lily, puis se recouvrit de la Cape.

ᚖ

La nuit était toute aussi humide et gelée à Godric's Hollow. Au loin, elle apercevait quelques fenêtres luisant dans l'obscurité, jaunes, orangées, telles de minuscules lanternes chinoises. Comme elle aurait aimé, elle aussi, être à l'abri dans la chaleur d'un foyer, à cet instant précis. Au lieu de cela, tout était sombre et froid. Tendant l'oreille, la main sur sa baguette, elle s'avança vers les gloussements presque amusés des remous de la rivière, calme et basse.

\- _Hominum revelio_ , murmura-t-elle plusieurs fois, scrutant l'obscurité qui l'entourait.

Elle était seule. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle était seule, pas d'ennemi pour la prendre en joue, pas d'ami pour la secourir. Alors qu'à Poudlard, la végétation reprenait à peine vie, la ripisylve était, ici, fournie : le sureau noir a cette particularité de produire ses feuilles bien avant les autres arbres, au printemps. Elle en froissa une entre ses doigts, pour reconnaître immédiatement leur odeur caractéristique : pour d'aucuns, désagréable, pour elle, synonyme des balades le long de la rivière Wye en compagnie de ses parents. Elle se posta face au Lion : c'était le moment. Il fallait le faire.

\- _Sambucus pontem_ , formula-t-elle, se concentrant sur la finalité de son sortilège.

Une légère brise se leva, qui se renforça, se muant en bourrasques glaciales, chuintant à ses oreilles. Hermione dût maintenir la Cape sur ses épaules. Les arbres s'agitèrent, branches et feuilles balançant dans le vent qui forcissait. Chacun donna un rameau, une branche, un tronc, quelques feuilles et le tout se regroupa dans un tourbillon silencieux qui forma, devant ses yeux, un court et robuste pont de bois au parfum végétal. Autour d'elle, tout redevint calme. Dans un souffle, elle tenta de calmer les battements impétueux de son cœur. Une hulotte lança un gémissement plaintif, Hermione ne sursauta pas. Prudemment, elle posa une semelle sur le tablier de la passerelle qu'elle venait de créer, songeant aux frères Peverell. Cheminant précautionneusement jusqu'au sommet du pont, elle s'immobilisa. Elle fit alors passer son sac de perles devant elle et en extirpa la Pierre et la Baguette.

\- _Hominum reveli_ o, répéta-t-elle.

Toujours personne. Elle se saisit de la Pierre, qui se nicha dans la paume de sa main, presque tiède, presque palpitante, presque vivante. Levant son poing, elle l'abattit sans tergiverser sur la Baguette de Sureau qui se brisa net, en deux morceaux seulement maintenus par le crin de queue de Sombral qui en constituait le cœur, exactement comme le font les fibres du plantain lancéolé, lorsque l'on en rompt une feuille. Ses yeux scrutèrent les ténèbres, balayant l'espace, cherchant l'anomalie. Rien. Tout semblait fonctionner. Gonflant ses joues, expirant, elle ôta la Cape, s'apprêtant à conclure, quand…

\- _Stupéfix_ ! entendit-elle hurler.

Elle connaissait cette voix. Faisant volte face, son regard atterré se figea sur trois hommes. Les frères Lestrange et... Rogue ?

\- Merde, crissa-t-elle entre ses dents.

Mais que faisait-il là ? Ce soir ? A Godric's Hollow ? L'avait-il trahi ? S'était-il trahi ? Il était dans une sale posture, étendu à terre, sa baguette hors de portée. Remettant la Cape sur ses épaules, elle lança :

\- _Expelliarmus_ !

Sans surprise, elle manqua sa cible, bien trop lointaine, et ne parvint qu'à se dévoiler. Étouffant un juron, elle s'accroupit et reprit la Cape entre ses doigts.

\- La sale Sang de Bourbe ! Elle est partout celle-là, par mon Sang, occupe-toi d'elle ! rugit ce qui lui sembla être Rodolphus.

Le sang battait dans ses tympans, ses tempes, sa gorge. La Cape entre les mains, elle était pétrifiée. Alors, ils l'avaient reconnue ? Rabastan... le sortilège de gel... Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus en avant. Une insulte fusa, grasse, et Hermione vit Rodolphus écraser les phalanges d'un Rogue étalé de tout son long. Devait-elle lui venir en aide ? Détruire les Reliques ? Ces questions la pétrifiaient. Elle détourna les yeux pour cesser de le voir estropier les doigts de l'homme en noir d'un ultime coup de talon. Alors, elle le fit : elle laissa tomber la Cape sur les reliques brisées. Comme dans un ouragan, le courant de la rivière gonfla, gronda, le niveau monta, engloutissant les piles de son pont de fortune, le tablier, ses chevilles. Elle n'eut alors ni la présence d'esprit de transplaner, ni de décider de venir en aide à Rogue.

\- _Sectumsempra_ ! entendit-elle japper, d'une double voix.

Le sang vint à sa gorge, son buste fut inondé d'un liquide poisseux, brûlant, alors que l'eau, glacée, dévorait ses genoux, ses cuisses, la totalité de son corps. Ses cheveux ondulaient, ses mains flottaient, tout son être reposait, en paix, entre deux eaux. Elle était l'eau. Elle était la rivière. Elle pourrait peut-être, avec beaucoup de patience, atteindre la Manche. Quelqu'un était à ses côtés. Une présence rassurante, les berges, peut-être ? Les sureaux ? Les martins-pêcheurs ? Elle ne souffrait pas, sereine, se laissait porter, portait troncs et feuillages, poissons et salamandres. Une immense ombre nageait près d'elle, longue, obscure, charriant une sphère lumineuse dorée, un bâton, un voile. La Mort. La Mort était là, si proche. La prendrait-elle ? « _Ce n'est pas le moment_ ! », hurla une voix profonde et chaude, au loin. Tout semblait si joyeusement mélancolique, dans ce courant-là. La Mort était satisfaite. Elle emporterait ses effets tout le long du Styx, rejoindrait la belle et sombre Perséphone. Ce n'était pas le moment. A ses côtés nageaient sa loutre argentée, accompagnée d'un animal de grande envergure qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Soudain, son cœur gonfla, gonfla jusqu'à sembler vouloir éclater. L'eau, qui traversait tantôt son corps, jaillit de sa bouche, brûlante, sanglante.

\- Granger !

On la secouait. On se tenait face à elle. Sa vision s'éclaircit à peine. Rogue, Rogue était là, le visage maculé d'éclaboussures écarlates. Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière, il traça de sa paume, sur sa joue et son front, un large chemin de sang. Ses mains brillaient, d'un noir grenat surnaturel.

\- Professeur … Vous… vous saignez, vous… Vous... vous devriez être... articula-t-elle.

Chaque toux ramenait sur sa langue encore davantage de sang. Rogue en fut aspergé, de nouveau, sans qu'Hermione ne comprenne vraiment d'où il provenait.

Que pouvait-il bien faire là ?

\- Square Grimmaurd, éructa-t-elle.

Les galets dans son dos semblaient briser ses vertèbres.

\- Arrêtez de vous agiter, Granger. _Vulnera_... _vulnera sanentu_ r, begaya-t-il.

Il jura, plaquant sa main sur sa clavicule. A l'extrémité de sa baguette, pointée sur elle ne savait quelle partie de son corps qui lui semblait en morceaux, perlaient de petites gouttes de sang. Etait-elle blessée gravement ? Il semblait si paniqué.

\- _Retentio_.

Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, s'enserra si étroitement autour de son bras droit et, simultanément, de sa cuisse gauche, que sa tête en tourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous...

Du sang, encore du sang, le long de son menton, sur sa gorge.

\- Taisez-vous, restez tranquille, par... _Vulnera sanentur_ , conclut-il.

Peu à peu, la source sembla se tarir, le flot cesser, elle ferma les yeux, inspirant air et liquide mêlés. Elle toussa de nouveau.

\- _Tergeo_ , _tergeo_. C'est mieux, Granger, c'est bien mieux, _vulnera sanentur_. Restez avec moi.

Elle ne lui connaissait pas cette voix. On y captait la peur, la terreur, même, l'angoisse. Il tremblait.

\- C'est bien, c'est bien, encouragea-t-il, répétant son sort indéfiniment, comme un mantra.

On cessa de compresser son bras, on cessa d'enserrer sa cuisse. Rogue ôta sa main de sa poitrine avant de déboutonner sa redingote pour la jeter sur elle. Son visage et son cou étaient peints à la manière d'un guerrier peau rouge. Sa chemise blanche était tâchée de larges spectres sombres, ses manches étaient roulées sur ses avant bras souillés. Il semblait avoir pris un bain, un bain de sang. Soudain, elle percuta : c'était son sang. Son sang, à elle. Elle avait dû en perdre des litres, de quoi remplir une baignoire, en diluant un peu.

\- Professeur, murmura-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Ce fut à peine perceptible. Peut-être allait-elle mourir, finalement ?

\- Professeur, faites... pensez... les _Contes_.

Elle chercha son souffle, haletant comme un poisson posé à même le rivage. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. La rivière, les Reliques, la destruction, le renouveau.

\- " _Payez-moi avec le trésor de votre passé_ ", conclut-elle, simplement.

A nouveau, les ombres envahirent son champ de vision et il n'y eut plus pour la rappeler à la vie que le goût métallique du sang sur ses lèvres.


	22. Vulnera sanentur

On ronflait près d'elle. Il faisait doux. Son corps chaud reposait sur de draps tièdes.

\- Ah, grogna Hermione, constatant son impuissance et son immobilité forcée.

La tête lui tourna de douleur et de fatigue mêlées. Pivotant autant qu'il lui était possible le visage vers ce qu'elle imaginait être la source du borborygme, elle y discerna une tignasse noire : Harry.

\- Ha... Harry, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Mmh... Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il, sortant soudain de sa léthargie. Par Merlin, Mrs Pomfresh !

L'infirmière se rua hors de son office et, un instant plus tard, elle palpait, observait, auscultait Hermione, ouvrant ses paupières, relevant son menton, palpant sa lèvre.

\- Vous l'avez échappé belle, Miss Granger.

\- Je vais... je vais très bien, articula-t-elle.

La médicomage eut un petit rire nerveux, qui en disait long.

\- Je vais prévenir la Directrice.

Un instant plus tard, elle avait filé.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pour...

Hermione se souvint de l'existence de sa jambe gauche : une douleur aiguë la rappela à l'ordre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue était là ? s'effara-t-elle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai cru étrangler Kreattur. C'est lui qui est allé le prévenir que tu n'étais pas dans ton dortoir, il cherchait à te joindre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il en a conclu que tu étais partie seule, il a transplané depuis le perron du Square Grimmaurd.

\- Par Morgane, quelle idée... Les Lestrange l'attendaient là ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait...

Hermione sentit la colère tordre son estomac comme on essore un torchon à bouillir.

\- Mais il ne pouvait pas juste pour une fois rester en place ! C'est lui qu'il faudrait étrangler ! J'ai failli y passer à cause de lui, c'était idiot, contre-productif ! s'exclama-t-elle, se tenant les cotes.

\- Eh, vas doucement, tenta-t-il de la calmer. Tu as... tu as quand même reçu deux _sectumsempra_. Tu étais en morceaux, Hermione, c'était...

Le visage de Harry était blême.

\- Je n'arrive même pas à te décrire ton état, cracha-t-il en secouant la tête. Rogue est... tu sais, avait l'air vraiment choqué.

\- Choqué ? Mais c'est lui qui a fait n'importe quoi ! Et puis à mon avis, il en a vu d'autres, bien pires ! Choqué ! s'esclaffa-t-elle, outrée.

\- McGonagall était furieuse quand il t'a ramenée dans… dans cet état. Je ne l'avais jamais vu hurler sur quelqu'un comme ça, pas même sur Fred et George. Elle a menacé de l'emprisonner aux cachots à jamais, j'ai entendu ses cris jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la porte de son bureau, depuis ici.

Il soupira et Hermione esquissa un sourire, rapidement rappelée à l'ordre par la grosse coupure qui barrait sa bouche.

\- Harry, ça a marché… Je crois que ça a marché…

\- Tu es formidable, Hermione, répondit Harry, posant ses doigts sur sa main droite. Je suis… Je suis désolé que tu aie dû affronter ça toute seule, tu sais. D'habitude... c'est à moi que ce genre de choses arrivent.

Il affichait un sourire à la fois tendre, admiratif et désolé.

\- Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution… conclut-elle, d'une voix éteinte.

Elle hésita un moment avant d'oser lui confier les visions qui avaient été les siennes sous la surface.

\- J'ai vu... quand j'étais dans l'eau... Tu sais, j'ai cru voir la Mort, qui nageait avec moi. J'ai entendu que ce n'était pas le moment... Oh, c'est stupide, oublie ça.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas stupide du tout. J'ai bien discuté avec Dumbledore, après que... Voldemort ait essayé de me tuer, dans la forêt, et... Ca confirme bien que...

La porte de l'infirmerie claqua.

\- Miss Granger ! s'emporta une voix si haut perchée qu'elle frôla l'ultrason.

Le professeur McGonagall se précipita près d'Hermione dans un telle frénésie qu'il lui fut impossible de prévoir si elle allait lui cogner dessus ou l'embrasser de soulagement. Elle ne fit ni l'un, ni l'autre.

\- J'aimerais des explications ! vociféra-t-elle.

\- Professeur, Hermione est vraiment... tenta d'interférer Harry.

\- Silence, Potter ! Miss Granger, le professeur Rogue...

Elle avait craché son nom avec tant de dégoût que si s'était agi d'un dragée surprise goût crotte de nez de gobelin.

-... vous a ramené à l'infirmerie en morceaux ! J'espère que vous êtes consciente des risques que vous avez pris ! Et c'est valable pour tous les deux, Mr Potter, trancha-t-elle, son index oscillant entre l'un, et l'autre. Et évidemment, le professeur Rogue se verra infliger une sanction dont j'aurai du mal à retrouver un précédent dans l'histoire de l'école ! Mettre des élèves en danger de mort, les soutenir dans une entreprise si périlleuse, agir avec si peu de considération... J'aurais assurément dû l'achever, en mai !

Elle secouait ses doigts tendus vers le plafond voûté.

\- Professeur, commença Harry. Les Reliques... Hermione a détruit les Reliques. Toutes.

La bouche de Minerva McGonagall s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois, toujours muette.

\- Vraiment, Miss Granger ?

Hermione opina du chef, sans oser répondre, prise entre la crainte de la décevoir et la joie furieuse qui couronnait plusieurs mois de recherches. Harry était libéré, Rogue également, Poudlard aussi et la Baguette de Sureau resterait, pour la majorité des sorciers, une douce légende. L'élan de la Directrice fut sapé avant même d'avoir pu se déployer. Elle abdiqua.

\- Je compte sur vous deux pour venir m'expliquer tout cela une fois que Miss Granger sera sur pieds. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, rappela-t-elle pour la centième fois, au moins.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie légèrement calmée, mais toujours aussi furieuse contre l'ancien professeur de potions, radotant à voix haute sur la sanction qu'elle pourrait lui appliquer pour avoir dévoyé à ce point deux de ses élèves.

\- Je... si ça te va, je vais aller me coucher, bâilla Harry.

\- Mais... depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis ici ? hésita Hermione, tentant, en vain, de se redresser contre la tête de lit.

\- Quatre jours, je dirais ?

Elle resta bouche bée.

\- Ah, au fait. Rogue m'a prêté sa Pensine et ce souvenir, il veut... il veut que tu voies, avança-t-il, posant l'objet entre ses mains.

\- Il est gonflé ! s'exclama-t-elle, soudain hors d'elle. Il veut se racheter ?

\- Tu le regarderas quand tu... seras prête.

Harry haussa les épaules et prit la direction de son dortoir, sans avoir tenté de l'étreindre : son corps était si contusionné qu'il lui était impossible de supporter le moindre contact, aussi, il déposa un baiser sur son front.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner. A peine fut-il sorti qu'Hermione répandit le souvenir dans la Pensine et y plongea, dévorée de curiosité, sans même se soucier de Mrs Pomfresh qui avait de toutes façons regagné son bureau. Elle apprécia de s'y sentir bien plus légère, délivrée de ce corps estropié qui la faisait tant souffrir. La bibliothèque du 12, square Grimmaurd, se matérialisa devant ses yeux. A ses oreilles, parvint un air de piano mélancolique, peut-être un concerto de Shostakovich, andante. Rogue était avachi dans un fauteuil profond, l'un de ceux qui ne garantissent pas de pouvoir se relever une fois que l'on s'y est perdu. Il ne lisait pas. Ses jambes étaient croisées, ses mains, posées sur les accoudoirs élimés, son regard pendant dans le vide. Sur ses cuisses était posé un petit volume ouvert, relié de pourpre. Hermione s'approcha pour en lire le titre en tête de page : " _La chanson de Maglia_ ", de Victor Hugo, en français original. On y lisait sur la page de droite, en vis-à-vis d'une gravure très art décoratifs, un poème :

" _Vous êtes bien belle et je suis bien laid._

_A vous la splendeur de rayons baignée,_

_A moi la poussière, à moi l'araignée,_

_Vous êtes bien belle et je suis bien laid._

_Soyez la fenêtre et moi le volet._

_Nous réglerons tout dans notre réduit._

_Je protégerai ta vitre qui tremble,_

_Nous serons heureux, nous serons ensemble,_

_Nous réglerons tout dans notre réduit,_

_Tu feras le jour, je ferai la nuit._ "

Elle ne tenta pas d'analyser les vers et continua d'observer Rogue. Il s'était enfin convaincu d'ôter ses chaussures de pluie, mais ses vêtements semblaient les mêmes qu'au mois de décembre : les mêmes qu'elle lui avait toujours connus. Il s'était tout de même un peu remplumé sous la cuisine de Kreattur et ses traits étaient bien moins tirés qu'à l'ordinaire. Néanmoins, son expression semblait résolument blasée.

\- Kreattur, lança-t-il.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Est-ce que Miss Granger est dans son dortoir ?

" _Pop_ "

\- Non, Monsieur.

\- Comment ça ?

" _Pop_ "

Rogue eut un soupir impatient.

\- Elle n'est ni dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ni dans les cuisines, ni dans la bibliothèque, ni dans son dortoir, Severus Rogue.

\- Y a-t-il un entraînement de Quidditch, ce soir ?

\- Non, Monsieur.

\- Avait-elle prévu de sortir avec ses amis ? grogna-t-il.

\- Non, Monsieur, Miss Granger ne sort jamais.

Rogue passa une main sur son front, puis se redressa, comme un diable jaillit de sa boîte. Hermione le suivit jusque dans l'entrée : il chaussa ses bottes, les recouvrit des guêtres qu'il portait l'hiver, celles qui montaient jusqu'à ses genoux, se fixaient sous la semelle et lui donnaient un air de cavalier. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches avant de passer sa cape de pluie, qu'il agrafa autour de son cou, puis enfila des gants de cuir noir.

\- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, lança-t-il à l'intention de l'elfe de maison.

\- Kreattur n'a nulle part ailleurs où aller, Severus Rogue, se renfrogna-t-il.

\- Ne te fiches pas de moi, tu pourrais très bien aller rôder à Poudlard. Pas un mot à Potter.

\- Kreattur ne peut pas promettre, Severus Rogue.

Rogue leva ses doigts vers lui et Kreattur porta les mains à son cou, comme étranglé.

\- Kreattur ne peut pas... s'étouffa-t-il.

\- Assez ! s'emporta-t-il, ouvrant la grande porte qui donnait sur le perron du 12, square Grimmaurd.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de le voir transplaner, mais seulement d'entendre un cri étouffé, avant de se voir arrachée au premier souvenir pour être projetée dans un second. Les trois hommes réapparurent en même temps : Rogue se dégagea de l'emprise de Rabastan en l'envoyant au sol.

\- _Stupéfix_ ! lança Rodolphus.

Il s'écroula à son tour, sa baguette valsant hors de portée.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! s'écria une voix éraillée.

Elle avait presque oublié sa propre présence. Faisant volte-face, elle se vit, l'espace d'un instant, au sommet du pont, avant de disparaître de nouveau. Le sort passa à cinq bons mètres de sa cible et Hermione se blâma d'avoir tenté sa chance. Au moins, avait-elle le mérite d'avoir fait diversion.

\- La sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'exclama Lestrange. Elle est partout celle-là, par mon Sang, occupe-toi d'elle !

Et, se tournant vers l'ancien professeur de potions, toujours à terre :

\- Est-ce que tu la baises, Rogue ?

Elle n'avait pas capté, sur le moment, cette remarque qu'elle jugea d'une absolue subtilité.

\- Pauvre merde ! Tu me dégoûtes.

Il ponctua son insulte d'un généreux crachat en écrasant de son talon les doigts de Rogue, qui avaient à peine remué. Peu après, le vent se leva, enfla, la rivière gonfla, et le niveau du Lion commença à monter. L'eau engloutit peu à peu le pont. Hermione comprit que son double avait jeté la cape sur la pierre et la baguette brisée.

\- _Sectumsempra_ ! hurlèrent en cœur les deux hommes.

Rogue profita du volte-face de Rodolphus, qui venait de lancer son sort en même temps que son frère, pensant sûrement qu'il prenait bien trop son temps pour agir, pour lui assener un coup de coude magistral entre-jambes. Se saisissant de sa baguette, il transplana quelques mètres plus loin dans un nuage sombre.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! entendit-elle hurler. _Stupéfix_ !

Harry avait surgi d'un bosquet juste derrière Rogue, se ruant immédiatement vers Rabastan Lestrange qui se retrouva désactivé, sans baguette.

\- _Incarcerem_ ! hurla Rogue vers Rodolphus, qui se protégea instinctivement du sort.

\- Ah ! Le petit Potter ! railla-t-il avec un air de Bellatrix, proche de l'hystérie. _Alvus diffindo_ !

Au même moment, Harry leva la main en l'air et fut englouti par l'obscurité. Rogue disparut également. Lestrange était hagard, se tournant et se retournant, fouillant les ténèbres, genoux fléchis, humant l'air à la manière d'un Loup Garou. D'un informulé désorienté, il barda le nuage opaque d'une nuée de fers rouillés. Une lueur rouge illumina la nébuleuse noire, telle un éclair zébrant la masse sombre d'un cumulonimbus.

\- _Petrificus totalus_. Videntrailles, vraiment ! gronda soudain la voix de Rogue qui venait de transplaner derrière lui, enfonçant sa baguette entre ses omoplates.

Lestrange s'écroula non loin de son frère alors que Harry surgissait finalement du brouillard de Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou. Rogue, massant ses doigts gantés, s'avançait déjà vers la rivière à grandes enjambées.

\- Potter, nom de nom, surveillez ces deux-là, mais... ne faites pas encore appel à la Brigade de police magique... Où... Granger ! hurla-t-il, de sa voix la plus sombre.

\- Professeur, hors de question de...

\- Ce n'est pas le moment ! vociféra Rogue.

Hermione emboîta son pas rapide alors qu'il suivait la berge tortueuse et accidentée, en aval de la rivière. Elle ne s'était pas vue sombrer, mais aperçut son corps emportée par les remous, l'eau noircie par ce qu'elle imagina être son sang. Il y en avait... une quantité considérable. Il ne restait du pont que de multiples branchettes et débris qui flottaient autour d'elle, voie lactée boisée. Rogue bondit dans l'eau, y enfonçant jusqu'à mi mollet ses bottes qui éclaboussèrent dans le courant assagi. Il la saisit par le buste pour la déposer sur les galets, hors de portée des flots. En posant les yeux sur son corps, Hermione eut un haut le cœur. Elle était en charpie. Une plaie béante déchirait sa gorge jusqu'à son flanc droit, une autre massacrait son visage, démarrant sur ses lèvres, écorchant sa joue, pour finir sous son oreille. Ses jambes, également, paraissaient amochées au vu de la flaque qui grandissait sous elle.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, professeur ? entendit-elle Harry hurler, en arrière.

\- Je... je ne sais pas, Potter.

Sa voix était éteinte. Rogue ôta ses gants, et ses mains, déjà écarlates, la débarrassèrent de sa robe et de son pull. Elle ne se vit pas nue : le sang lui prêtait vêtement.

\- _Vulnera sanentur_ , lança-t-il, fébrilement.

Toutes les plaies ne se refermèrent pas et il dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, pour qu'elle ne cesse de se vider comme une grenade qu'on écrase. Ses doigts s'engagèrent dans son cou pour tenter de saisir son pouls. Elle l'entendit jurer. Si elle ne se savait pas vivante, elle aurait été terrorisée par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Rogue n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux. Alors, elle le vit exécuter une chorégraphie qu'elle connaissait bien : il posa sa main gauche sur le dessus de la main gauche de son double et les posèrent toutes deux sur son cœur.

\- _Sanguis oblatus_ , souffla-t-il, crispant ses paupières.

Ses lèvres murmuraient, elle compta avec lui : dix secondes.

\- _Oblatus finite_. Granger. Granger ! hurla-t-il.

Les yeux d'Hermione, révulsés, s'ouvrirent, de même que plusieurs de ses plaies.

\- Vous... vous devriez être... Square Grimmaurd.

La scène était difficile à soutenir. Le sang, sous pression, giclait à grands jets du gouffre qui prenait naissance sous son menton. Rogue s'en vit intégralement douché.

\- Arrêtez de vous agiter, Granger. _Vulnera_... _vulnera sanentur_ , begaya-t-il, crachant par réflexe une quantité considérable d'hémoglobine qui s'était vue projetée sur ses lèvres.

Voyant son double tousser, Hermione ferma les yeux : elle craignait de ne pas en supporter davantage sans s'évanouir.

\- _Retentio_ , lança-t-il.

De sa baguette avaient surgi plusieurs liens qui vinrent prendre en garrot sa jambe et son bras.

\- _Tergeo_ , _tergeo_ , entendit-elle bégayer. C'est mieux, Granger, c'est bien mieux, _vulnera sanentur_. Restez avec moi.

Le sang disparaissait de ses plaies et du sol. Les blessures saignaient moins. Il y avait à présent plus de rouge sur Rogue que sur elle, ce qui était un relatif bon point.

\- C'est bien, c'est bien. _Vulnera sanentur_ , _vulnera sanentur_.

Inspirant, Rogue dévisagea Hermione. Les entailles étaient refermées. Il ôta prestement sa veste pour la placer sur elle.

\- Professeur, s'entendit-elle murmurer. Professeur, faites... pensez... les Contes.

Cherchant l'air, elle souffla :

\- " _Payez-moi avec le trésor de votre passé_ ".

Comment avait-elle pu y penser ? Son double fermant les yeux, Hermione vit Rogue l'observer une dernière fois, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas se volatiliser, puis se tourner vers les remous surnaturels qui parcouraient le Lion. Pointant sa baguette sur sa tempe, il en arracha de longs filaments bleutés, qu'il jeta dans les vaguelettes. Le ruisseau les emporta, comme la rivière de Bonne Fortune avait avalé les souvenirs de l'amour déçu d'Amata, l'inconsolable sorcière. La manœuvre dura de longues minutes.

\- Potter, appelez la Brigade de Police Magique, effacez leurs souvenirs. Potter, Granger... Pré-au-Lard !

Et, se saisissant du corps inanimé d'Hermione, la serrant étroitement contre lui pour éviter toute désartibulation, il transplana.

Un nouveau souvenir fugace se matérialisa. Rogue, sa chemise blanche tâchée de vastes auréoles grenat, le visage barbouillé de sang séché, avançait dans l'allée qui menait au portail de Poudlard, aux côtés de Harry, penaud. Hermione, inconsciente et livide, pendait dans ses bras.


	23. Planés et Porskoff

\- Harry, arrête de te bourrer comme ça, tu ne vas jamais tenir sur ton balai. On dirait mon frère, lança Ginny, la mine dégoûtée.

\- Lequel ? demanda l'intéressé, les joues gonflées de tarte à la mélasse.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Le plafond enchanté affichait une mine superbe et des cirrus en griffaient le bleu glacial de part en part. A l'est, on devinait un halo de soleil, encore bas.

\- Tu ne nous fais pas faux bon, cette fois-ci, Hermione, hein ?

Elle sursauta, le nez dans sa tasse de thé.

\- Moi ? Non ? Pourquoi ? J'ai assisté à tous les matches de Gryffondor cette... Bon, d'accord, pas cette année. Mais là, je suis au point, mon Mémoire Magique est fini, il est bien temps de m'accorder une pause.

Neville la dévisagea, incrédule.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler de lâcher du lest sur les révisions...

\- Enfin, c'est le dernier match de Harry, un Gryffondor contre Serpentard, avec une coupe même pas assurée à la fin ! Suspense, suspense, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Merci de nous le rappeler, grogna Ginny.

Elle était pâle et son visage avait les mêmes teintes que celui de Ron avant qu'il n'ait à défendre les buts de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, quand il en était le gardien. En se levant, Hermione n'eut presque pas de douleur à la cuisse, mais sa légère grimace tendit un peu trop sa lèvre et elle plissa les yeux de douleur. Ginny avait été mise au courant de leur petite soirée sur le Lion, mais c'était bien la seule. Pour les autres, Minerva McGonagall avait proposé le prétexte de recherches qui auraient mal tourné, quelque chose à voir avec la potion Tue-Loup de Harry. Neville fut complètement crédule et s'angoissa même de savoir s'il faudrait dorénavant se méfier d'elle aux nuits de pleine lune.

Hermione se mêla finalement à la foule de rouge et d'or, de vert et d'argent, qui se dirigeait vers les vestiaires ou les tribunes. Comme toujours, si les supporters rivalisaient d'imagination pour encourager leur équipe, aucun n'arrivait à la cheville des chapeaux fabriqués par Luna, lors de leur cinquième année.

Avril était doux, même en matinée. Le lac était calme, comme toujours. Il allongeait dans l'herbe émeraude son étendue liquide, pareil à un fauve qui s'étire et exhibe le poil clair de sa panse. Derrière les hautes herbes, Hermione devina le passage étroit qui menait à son promontoire, cette petite niche qui lui permettait d'observer le parc et qu'elle avait faite découvrir à Ginny, en début d'année scolaire. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'y était pas assise.

\- Je reviens ! lança-t-elle à l'attention du petit groupe.

Seul Neville prêta attention à elle et lui fit un signe de main. Ginny et Harry étaient emportés dans une discussion d'ordre stratégique qui captait toute leur attention. Déambulant prudemment sur l'eau, elle longea la falaise pour finalement poser un pied sur la berge surmontée du plafond de pierre. Le lac était d'un bleu ciel immaculé, les nuages avaient disparu. Un vol de corneilles vint les remplacer, dans le miroir. Tout autour se balançaient phragmites et onagres en boutons, dans un ballet lent et alangui.

Hermione observa les élèves serpenter vers le stade de Quidditch : l'ambiance promettait d'être agressive et vociférante et ses oreilles n'étaient peut-être pas prêtes à souffrir autant de vacarme. Droit devant elle, un gros point noir, mouvant, émergea de la forêt. Elle distingua deux grandes ailes : le pygargue. Il allait sûrement se poser juste au-dessus d'elle, dans l'anfractuosité où il nichait habituellement. Ailes horizontales et immobiles, l'oiseau décrivit un large cercle au-dessus de l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch, puis piqua lentement vers la surface de l'eau dans un plané remarquable, rayant son vernis brillant du bout de serres immenses et jaunes. Hermione distinguait maintenant ses épaisses rémiges et l'extrémité blanche de sa queue. Il s'approchait, sa trajectoire tendue vers elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu un oiseau d'une telle envergure : deux mètres cinquante, peut-être trois, c'était sûr. Son père aurait été fou d'excitation. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait envisagé, il ne fouetta pas l'air de ses larges ailes pour reprendre de l'altitude mais fonça droit vers le renfoncement où elle était nichée. Elle recula, par réflexe. L'oiseau se posa là, à quelques mètres d'elle, en souplesse, repliant ses ailes.

Son œil fauve était vif, son poitrail à peine plus clair que sa robe noire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être honorée, terrorisée, ou simplement s'enfuir sans bruit. Il s'avança dans un sautillement de rapace. A présent, il était si proche qu'elle aurait pu le toucher. Décrochant ses yeux de la scène, elle lança un regard vers le stade où avaient maintenant disparu tous les spectateurs. Ginny allait probablement vouloir la tuer. Quand elle tourna de nouveau le visage, l'oiseau avait disparu. A sa place se tenait Rogue, assis, ses avant bras sur l'un de ses genoux replié. Une brique tomba tout au fond de son estomac, et s'y mêlèrent colère, ressentiment, peur, reconnaissance : le tout lui fit frôler la nausée.

\- Bonjour, Miss Granger.

Il avait une mine terrible : sa peau avait rarement été d'une telle pâleur depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Ses yeux étaient soulignés d'épaisses poches si violacées qu'on aurait pu mettre sa main au feu sans craindre la brûlure pariant qu'il avait été passé à tabac dans l'heure. Néanmoins, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'aspect qui était le sien pendant les années où il s'était soumis au poison de Nagini : son teint n'avait plus rien de jaunâtre, ni ses dents d'ailleurs, son apparence était bien moins cireuse et ses rides moins érodées.

\- Bonjour, professeur, répondit Hermione, d'une voix éteinte.

Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi lui dire. Elle se serait sentie capable de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'avoir mise en danger et avoir à tout prix voulu prendre part à ce qu'elle lui avait décrit comme une mission qui devait rester solitaire. " _Égo misérable_ ", songea-t-elle. En parallèle de tout ce ressentiment, elle admirait le sang froid - c'était bien le terme à employer - dont il avait fait preuve. Après tout, même s'il était à l'origine de sa mise en danger, il lui avait, à son tour, sauvé la vie. Et puis… il y avait cette émotion sournoise, tapie dans son estomac, qui y était née alors qu'ils se dévisageaient, immobiles, muets, sous la chaleur de la cheminée du 12, square Grimmaurd. Une émotion qu'elle s'était empressée d'enfouir sous les recherches et révisions et qu'elle n'était certainement pas prête à exhumer.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment avec une grimace, les yeux sur le lac, comme si ces excuses lui brûlaient la langue.

\- Ça m'est égal, rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

\- Je comprends que vous me détestiez.

Hermione acquiesça d'un vague grommellement accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- J'ai en fait plusieurs choses à vous avouer…

Chaque phrase semblait lui coûter une énergie considérable.

\- ...dont je ne suis pas fier, pour la plupart… Je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas m'interrompre. Cela fait quelques mois que, tous les soirs, Kreattur me confirme que vous êtes bien dans votre dortoir, ou dans la salle commune.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle, tournant son visage si brutalement vers lui qu'une douleur lancinante à la gorge lui aurait fait jurer que sa blessure s'était rouverte.

Il esquissa un mouvement vers elle, qu'elle arrêta d'une main levée.

\- Je vais bien, trancha-t-elle, réprimant une grimace.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la touche, ni même qu'il l'approche. Elle était furieuse. Et… en même temps…

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que… vous utilisiez Kreattur pour m'espionner ?

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant vainement une échappatoire et se résigna à admettre :

\- On pourrait dire ça.

Elle afficha une mine outrée, incapable de formuler quoi que ce fut en retour.

\- J'étais terrorisé à l'idée de vous imaginer risquer votre vie pour Potter…

Il avait craché le nom de Harry comme s'il avait voulu se débarrasser d'un objet particulièrement désagréable qui lui irritait la langue.

\- Ce n'était pas uniquement pour Harry ! C'était… c'était pour le monde sorcier, et… et c'était pour vous, aussi ! rappela-t-elle, indignée.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, ponctué par moments par le clapotis de l'eau. Une brise s'était levée, qui agitait les cimes de la forêt interdite. Les nuages s'accumulaient sur l'horizon en troupeaux d'énormes moutons grisâtres et menaçants.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, conclut-il. Je crois…

Il sembla à Hermione qu'il luttait avec lui-même pour formuler ce qui allait venir.

\- Je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Elle l'écoutait, curieuse et estomaquée : qui était ce Rogue ébranlé dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence ? Que lui voulait-il ?

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise à l'idée d'admettre ce point, mais j'imagine que je n'ai plus rien à perdre à vous raconter tout ça. Minerva McGonagall met toute sa cervelle dans la recherche d'une sanction à la hauteur de ce qu'elle a pris pour un véritable affront envers sa personne, sa maison, l'école, le Monde Magique et peut-être même l'humanité toute entière.

\- Vous avez tout de même failli me tuer, Rogue, ce n'est pas rien, tança Hermione.

Il eut un soupir et porta ses yeux au loin.

\- Il y a presque vingt ans, j'ai été incapable de sauver la femme que j'aimais d'une mort certaine et programmée. Programme à l'élaboration duquel j'ai même participé, soit dit entre nous… Passons, vous êtes au courant de cette histoire. Le soir où j'ai su que vous étiez sûrement en train de commettre, seule, l'un des actes qui vous exposerait le plus aux représailles des Mangemorts, j'ai perdu l'esprit. Je ne voulais pas revivre deux fois la même épreuve. Et pourtant… et pourtant, j'ai failli vous faire abattre. Je suis passé à deux doigts de causer votre mort et je n'aurais pas su comment me le pardonner, insista-t-il. Je ne me pardonne déjà pas d'avoir laissé quiconque vous blesser telle que vous l'avez été, en utilisant, en plus, l'un de mes sortilèges...

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Lily Potter, mentit Hermione, prise entre une bouffée de chaleur incompréhensible et un malaise sournois.

\- Merci, pour la lettre rapportée de Godric's Hollow. Elle a tout changé. Merci aussi pour votre traduction des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_. Merci, enfin, pour votre conseil, près de la rivière.

Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir : d'épuisement ou de soulagement ? Hermione ne le saurait jamais. L'un et l'autre à la fois, sûrement. Puis, il se tourna vers le lac et lança :

\- _Expecto patronum_.

A la place de la biche attendue, s'éleva un immense oiseau, image exacte de son alter égo animagus. Il plana longtemps, frisant la surface de l'eau, puis s'éleva, suivant la ligne imaginaire d'immenses anneaux, avant de s'évanouir dans une fumée argentée quand Rogue abaissa sa baguette. Hermione ramena ses yeux vers lui. Les siens étaient troublés d'une fine pellicule liquide. Entrouvrant les lèvres, il laissa échapper un soupir qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sanglot, assorti d'une grimace. Rogue ne pouvait pas, tout de même, décemment sangloter ?

\- Vous étiez si mal en point, Hermione. Vous étiez déchirée de toutes parts et même lors des pires rituels de magie noire menés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres auxquels j'ai été forcer d'assister, je n'ai jamais eu autant de sang sur moi.

Il secoua la tête, baissant le visage vers ses bottes. Une grosse larme en éclaboussa le cuir noir.

\- J'ai cru vous perdre, conclut-il.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tout ça a à voir avec Lily, louvoya-t-elle à nouveau, le poussant à s'expliquer.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas.

Il eut un rire froid.

\- Je pense, au contraire, que vous comprenez très bien.

Ses yeux la percèrent, comme s'il avait voulu faire usage de légilimancie. Il avait enfin retrouvé un peu de tranchant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas elle, vous ne lui ressemblez même pas, en aucun point... à part, peut-être, votre intelligence commune, votre douceur, votre... beauté discrète et votre... vos côtés très Gryffondor.

\- Que vous avez aussi, par ailleurs, rappela-t-elle.

Hermione vira au cramoisi, mais parvint à se ressaisir : non, à l'évidence, il n'avait pas retrouvé sa raideur ordinaire. En fait, dans ses paroles, elle trouvait qu'elle avait énormément de points communs avec Lily.

\- Vous êtes toutes deux si... vertueuses, laissa-t-il échapper, comme à la fois séduit et rebuté par le terme. Je suis...

" _Vous êtes bien belles et je suis bien laid_ ", songea Hermione, se remémorant sa lecture du Square Grimmaurd. Mais il ne termina pas son affirmation, avançant une main vers elle dans un geste inattendu, pour déposer son index sur sa lèvre inférieure, précisément sur le petit bourrelet durci et encore légèrement douloureux formé par l'un des stigmates du _Sectumsempra_. Le cœur d'Hermione sauta un battement, puis deux, entrant dans un concert de percussions endiablé et incontrôlable. Les yeux de Rogues capturèrent les siens, dans ce regard d'un brûlant glacial, sur fond d'azote liquide : le même qu'au 12, square Grimmaurd. Le même qui avait failli la faire basculer. Son doigt suivit la trace de la longue cicatrice qui s'étendait de sa lèvre jusqu'à sa tempe, puis se posa sur son menton, cheminant le long de la lézarde qui plongeait sur sa gorge. Il s'arrêta à l'orée du col de sa robe et ôta brusquement sa main, comme chauffé à blanc : peut-être avait-il cru qu'elle le repousserait, répugnée. Elle fit alors un geste vers lui et, perdue, elle ferma les yeux, comme elle l'avait fait à Noël, espérant que cela ferait entièrement disparaître la scène, le désir saugrenu qui la tenaillait et les gestes invraisemblables de Rogue. Sa main ne toucha finalement pas sa joue. Son souhait avait été exaucé : tout avait disparu. Face à elle se tenait l'immense oiseau noir : son œil jaune était brillant et son cou épais reposait au creux de sa paume.

ᚖ

\- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? s'exclama Neville quand elle vint s'écrouler sur le gradin, près de lui.

\- Il y avait une équation d'arithmancie dont je ne me souvenais plus de la solution, c'était horrible, il fallait que je la retrouve. Je suis remontée dans la tour et me revoilà.

\- Ouais, j'avais raison d'avoir du mal à te croire quand tu disais que tu allais suspendre tes révisions au moins le temps du match ! railla-t-il.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe ?

Les Gryffondors étaient dans de sale draps : ils avaient déjà encaissé cent cinquante points sans marquer un seul but et Mrs Bibine avait dû user de sa baguette pour recoudre la vilaine coupure qu'un Cognard lancé à toute allure par Goyle avait causé à Ginny, aux premières secondes de la partie. Elle arborait maintenant un bel oeuf violet à la place de l'œil droit. Les batteurs Serpentard étaient en permanence derrière les poursuiveuses Gryffondor et Harry en était furieux. Il pestait sans arrêt et laissait, par sa déconcentration, la voie du Vif d'Or libre à Harper. Au micro, Fred ne cessait d'insulter cette technique jugée inappropriée, mais avec des mots étonnamment mesurés : on sentait bien qu'il tenait au poste de commentateur. Le professeur McGonagall, assise un peu plus loin en compagnie du professeur Flitwick, était tendue comme un arc. Depuis la mi-temps, le score stagnait.

Soudain, il y eut un léger tressautement doré, tout près de l'anneau central de l'équipe verte. Harry le capta, s'avança lentement. Harper ne l'avait pas vu. Ginny fonçait vers les buts des Serpentard, le Souafle à la main. La diversion était magnifique. Elle passa à Demelza, qui s'éleva dans les airs, lâcha la balle, que Ginny rattrapa du bout des doigts. Elle était tout près des anneaux à présent. Harry fonça vers la petite balle dorée qui n'avait pas bougé. A son mouvement brusque, Harper prit sa poursuite, lui assenant un coup d'épaule magistral qui manqua de le faire tomber de son balai.

\- WEASLEY MARQUE !

Un rugissement rouge et or s'éleva des tribunes : Ginny venait de rajouter dix points au score des rouge et or, après ce que Fred décrivit comme la plus somptueuse feinte de Porskoff qu'il lui avait été donné de voir de sa vie, et même de sa mort. Hermione ne releva pas le jargon. Elle serrait les doigts sur l'arête du banc et Neville suait à grosses gouttes. Harry et Harper, lancés dans les airs, luttaient tous deux pour la victoire.

Et soudain, Harry s'immobilisa. Harper avait poursuivi sa course, sans accélérer, les bras le long du corps. Le stade entier sembla retenir sa respiration, dans un silence déroutant.

\- Alors ? lança Fred, rongé d'impatience.

Après un moment qui apparut à tous aussi long qu'une vie de fantôme, Harry leva un poing vainqueur, la petite balle tressautant entre ses doigts. Le public explosa, Minerva McGonagall, sautillante, brandit ses mains au ciel.

\- POTTER ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! DEUX CENT DIX POINTS A CENT CINQUANTE... GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE LA COUPE !


	24. De shortbreads en suppositions

Le déjeuner fut un festin et les chants à la gloire de la maison rouge et or se prolongèrent tard dans l'après-midi de ce samedi.

Bien que subjuguée par la victoire de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Minerva McGonagall ne perdit pour autant pas le sens des responsabilités. Quand elle croisa Hermione dans les tribunes, " _sur pieds_ ", elle ne manqua pas de lui enjoindre de la retrouver à l'heure du thé pour faire la lumière sur les événements de Godric's Hollow. Manifestement lassée d'utiliser le cabinet directorial, elle la reçut dans son bureau personnel. C'était une petite pièce coquette à la moquette à boucles outremer et aux tapisseries claires. Le soleil faufilait ses rayons tièdes au travers des hautes fenêtres à petits carreaux, s'échouant en bout de course sur de gros fauteuils recouverts de tartans verts et bleutés.

\- Bonjour, à nouveau, Miss Granger, miaula McGonagall, si bien qu'Hermione ne sut pas immédiatement à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée.

Son visage était fermé, ses lèvres pincées et son dos, raide. On avait du mal à croire que, quelques heures plus tôt, elle exultait dans les tribunes du stade de Quidditch en sautillant comme une adolescente à l'entrée d'un concert des Bizzar' Sisters.

\- Asseyez-vous. J'ai du thé, chaud, cette fois-ci.

Elle se dérida à peine, mais suffisamment pour inspirer à Hermione une certaine confiance quant à leur discussion à venir.

\- Merci, professeur.

Après avoir vidé le contenu de la théière dans deux petites tasses aux arabesques noires, la Directrice tapota nerveusement l'extrémité de ses doigts sur le plateau clair de son bureau.

\- Miss Granger, Mr Potter m'a entièrement rapporté votre petite aventure à Godric's Hollow aussi, je n'ai pas besoin de votre version...

\- Madame la Directrice, si vous permettez... J'ai une version complémentaire à vous fournir, qui n'est pas la mienne. J'aimerais que vous assistiez aux souvenirs du professeur Rogue.

La dame en vert écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment ça ?

Sa voix était à nouveau montée quelques octaves plus haut.

\- Eh bien... Je pense que cela vous fournira tous les détails dont vous aurez besoin pour fixer nos sanctions respectives.

\- Il n'est pas question de vous sanctionner, Miss Granger, se radoucit-elle.

Hermione s'étonna.

\- Comment pourrais-je vous sanctionner d'avoir épargné à Poudlard de longues années supplémentaires de traque et de combats ? Comment pourrais-je justifier la punition de la personne qui a préservé le monde magique d'objets pour lesquels les sorciers s'entre tuent depuis des siècles ? Non, sincèrement, Miss Granger... je suis toujours sous le choc de la vision de l'état dans lequel vous êtes revenue de Godric's Hollow et votre entreprise était bien périlleuse, mais force est de constater que...

Ses yeux se perchèrent au-dessus de ses lunettes.

\- Je vous dois de biens chaleureux remerciements et je ne suis pas du tout disposée à vous donner quelque sanction que ce soit. Et au nom de l'école, si vous le voulez bien, j'accorde deux cent points à Gryffondor.

Hermione eut un sourire : elle avait presque oublié le fonctionnement des sabliers et la Coupe des Maisons. A présent, cela faisait bien plus sens pour elle de se comporter de façon juste, en soi, que de se contenter de bien se conduire pour récupérer la récompense. Mais cela réjouirait sûrement les premières années et, avec une telle avance, il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un doute quant à l'issue de la compétition.

\- Merci.

Plongeant sa main dans son sac, elle en retira la petite Pensine de poche et le souvenir de Rogue.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez bien, professeur ?

Minerva McGonagall pinçait de nouveau ses minuscules lèvres métamorphosées en un simple filet rosâtre.

\- Miss Granger, je suis furieuse contre le professeur Rogue. Peut-être autant que quand je pensais qu'il avait introduit Vous-Savez-Qui à Poudlard : à l'exception qu'aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il est dans notre camp.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sure ? s'étonna Hermione, qui n'aurait jamais pu penser que la Directrice soit un jour convaincue de la bonne foi de Rogue.

\- La Brigade de Police Magique l'a mis sous _Veritaserum_ à l'aube.

\- A l'aube... Mais...

Ce furent trop d'informations d'un coup pour qu'Hermione puisse donner le change et ne pas sembler troublée. Elle avait donc échangé avec un Rogue sous l'emprise d'une potion de vérité, cela expliquait assez clairement son comportement pour le moins étrange. Quant à la Brigade de Police Magique...

\- Que... Pourquoi la Brigade de Police Magique voulait-elle l'interroger ?

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Que leur aurait-il dit ? Allait-il encore une fois faire la une de la Gazette, les impliquant, elle et Harry, au passage ? Si le Ministère organisait un communiqué de presse, Rita Skeeter et sa Plume à Papote acérée ne feraient qu'une bouchée des événements de Godric's Hollow, déformant, extrapolant à loisir.

\- Les affaires de la Police Magique sont les affaires de la Police Magique, Miss Granger. Mais soyez rassurée, l'école ne laissera rien filtrer qui puisse porter préjudice ni à ses élèves, ni même à ses enseignants. Pas même, au grand regret de la partie de moi qui voudrait l'étrangler de mes doigts, à Severus Rogue.

Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance dans le professeur McGonagall sur ce point.

\- Professeur, je pense que vous gagneriez à voir ses souvenirs. Cela compléterait ses... aveux. Ainsi, vous auriez une vision globale des événements.

Finalement et de bien mauvaise grâce, la Directrice obtempéra et, après avoir ôté ses lunettes, elle plongea son visage sur la surface bleutée du liquide répandu dans la Pensine. Hermione n'avait jamais assisté à une telle scène. Cela dura assez longtemps, vingt, trente minutes, peut-être. Elle eut le temps de terminer son thé et même de chiper un shortbread dans la boîte en métal qui ouvrait négligemment son gosier devant elle. Elle songea à la remarque de Lestrange : " _Est-ce que tu la baises ?_ ". Il ne faudrait pas, à présent, que McGonagall veuille les sanctionner pour des faits qui n'avaient pas eu lieu. Elle eut un frisson : enfin, pas encore. Le souvenir de Rogue, vulnérable, découvert, laissant perler sur ses bottes l'équivalent de vingt ans de tristesse et de tensions, remonta à sa mémoire. Se pouvait-il qu'elle souhaite réellement ce rapprochement ? Vraiment ? Consciemment ?

\- Eh bien...

Hermione eut un sursaut magistral, comme si la Directrice était entrée sans frapper dans son esprit pour l'attraper dans une position bien compromettante.

\- Miss Granger, c'est tout à fait étonnant. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Severus Rogue avoir un comportement social cohérent, c'était avec Albus Dumbledore, il y a bien longtemps. Et juste avant, avec Lily Evans.

\- Il aurait tout fait pour elle, professeur, confirma Hermione, songeant à la vision de Lily sur fond de Cabane Hurlante.

Ses yeux étaient s'étaient envolés dans le parc.

\- Dois-je en conclure quoi que ce soit sur une supposée évolution de vos rapports avec le professeur Rogue, Miss Granger ?

Elle sursauta de nouveau.

\- Non, rien.

Elle déglutit.

\- Enfin, si. Il a cessé de me terroriser quand j'ai compris qu'il n'était en fait que le produit de ce qu'avaient fait de lui Dumbledore et Voldemort...

McGonagall tressaillit.

-... et de la bien mauvaise fortune de son enfance et de sa vie sentimentale.

\- Je dois vous prévenir, Miss Granger. Je me doutais bien que... Les sorts qui vous ont permis, par un fort insolite hasard, de vous sauver la vie l'un l'autre, n'ont rien d'anodin. Nous n'en savons que peu sur la magie du sang... aussi... je laisse à votre intelligence le soin d'imaginer ce que peut causer la présence dans les vaisseaux de l'un des cellules de l'autre.

Hermione ne voyait pas bien où elle voulait en venir. Magie de l'amour, magie du sang, il lui semblait que tous ces concepts étaient de vagues historiettes pour sorciers et sorcières en manque de romantisme. Elle n'avait jamais lu quoi que ce soit qui tenait la route sur ces sujets. Pourtant, le département des mystères consacrait bien une pièce entière à la magie des liens...

\- J'aurais beau imaginer, professeur, cela ne m'apporterais aucune preuve tangible des conséquences que vous évoquez, osa-t-elle.

\- Le professeur Rogue a mis de côté prudence et principes quand il a décidé de vous rejoindre à Godric's Hollow. Quelques mois après que vous lui ayez injecté un bon tiers de votre volume sanguin, martela McGonagall, comme si cela constituait la confirmation de son raisonnement.

\- Je crains de ne pas comprendre, professeur.

Elle commençait au contraire à bien percuter et ce qu'elle entrevoyait la mettait dans un malaise encore plus prégnant que celui occasionné par le regard de Rogue.

\- Je pense que vous allez finir par voir où je veux en venir. Quand j'ai appris que Severus avait choisi de vous appliquer le même sort...

\- Il y a été contraint, professeur.

\- Certes.

Hermione aurait-elle pu lui dire qu'elle avait commencé à entrevoir le professeur Rogue sous un nouveau jour bien avant qu'il ne décide de déverser en elle quelques litres de son sang ? Etait-elle troublée à l'idée qu'il ait pu vouloir se rapprocher d'elle uniquement trompé par ce qui coulait dans ses veines depuis l'été précédent et qui n'était pas sien ? Ou bien davantage perturbée encore que Minerva McGonagall fasse des suppositions quant à ce qui se déroulait dans sa cervelle et son cœur avant qu'elle-même n'ait osé se pencher sur le sujet ? Leur discussion reprit son souffle pendant un long moment : elle n'avait définitivement pas envie de croire à des théories sans fondement rationnel.

\- J'espère seulement que vous ne tirerez pas de conclusions hâtives à partir de simples présupposés, professeur, osa Hermione, les doigts crispés sur l'anse de sa tasse.

\- Soit, trancha-t-elle. Le professeur Rogue avait fait la demande de réintégrer ses fonctions de professeur des potions, l'an prochain. Cela tombait bien pour la gestion de l'école, car Horace Slughorn envisage sérieusement de retourner à sa retraite. Après l'affaire de Godric's Hollow, j'avoue avoir été tentée de le mettre à pied et de ne même plus lui permettre de séjourner ici.

La Directrice eut un interminable soupir.

\- J'imagine que je ferais mieux de lui permettre d'enseigner de nouveau. La charge de professeur de métamorphose, de Directrice de la maison Gryffondor, cela est bien assez pour moi. Et si le professeur Rogue imaginait se reposer sur ses lauriers, j'ai une solution qui satisfera tout aussi bien ma petite envie de vengeance et son désir de rester à Poudlard...

ᚖ

\- Elle a dit ça ? s'exclama Harry, son cavalier recevant un coup de masse mémorable de la part du fou de Neville.

Pattenrond, qui ronronnait sur les cuisses de Ginny, s'étira et sauta sur Hermione. Tous les quatre étaient confortablement installés entre canapé et fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée. La salle commune s'était considérablement vidée malgré que la soirée ne fut pas particulièrement avancée : les élèves étaient épuisés, terrassés par les révisions, à deux jours du déroulement des BUSES et ASPICs. Le scorpion se hissait à peine sur l'horizon, laissant poindre son étoile la plus brillante, Antarès.

\- Mât, claironna Neville. Attends, Hermione, tu veux dire que Rogue va être à nouveau directeur de Poudlard ?

\- Ca se pourrait bien, oui, encore faudrait-il qu'il accepte.

\- Tu t'en fiches, tu ne seras plus là, toi, l'an prochain, grommela Ginny à l'attention de Neville.

\- Oh ben...

\- Quoi ?

\- Le professeur Chourave est d'accord pour me former au poste de professeur de botanique à condition que je suive en parallèle le cursus classique de pédagogie.

\- Mais c'est formidable ! rugit Harry.

\- Ca veut aussi dire qu'il va devoir supporter Rogue comme directeur, éclaircit Hermione.

C'était comme si le monde s'était soudain écroulé tout entier sur les épaules de Neville, le ciel et les constellations avec lui.

\- Je ferais tout aussi bien d'abandonner...

\- Oh, crois-moi, à mon avis, il sera bien plus paisible que les années précédentes, lança mystérieusement Hermione.

\- Et par quel miracle ce serait possible ? bougonna-t-il.

\- Eh bien, McGonagall a une dent contre lui. Elle lui fait une sacré faveur en ne l'excluant pas, précisa-t-elle. J'imagine, donc, qu'elle va le garder à l'œil et que son directorat aura plutôt intérêt à être placé sous le sceau de la mesure.

Harry bâilla.

\- Je vais aller me coucher et éviter de réfléchir à tout ça... grommela Neville.

\- Pareil pour moi, lança Harry.

Ginny s'apprêtait à les imiter, mais Hermione la retint.

\- Attends, j'aimerais que... j'ai besoin de ton avis.

Elle eut une moue étonnée.

\- Le professeur McGonagall a eu un discours que j'ai trouvé vraiment bizarre tout à l'heure, quand elle m'a convoquée, et en même temps...

Hermione chuchota, lançant un regard à la dérobée vers l'escalier où avaient disparu Neville et Harry.

\- Elle est persuadée que le fait que j'aie donné une partie de mon sang à Rogue et inversement a créé comme un lien entre nous.

\- Un lien ? Quelle sorte de lien ? s'étonna Ginny, les yeux écarquillés, secouant la tête.

\- Tu vois bien, le genre de lien que...

Elle décida de bluffer, pour ne surtout pas laisser à voir le doute qui l'habitait. Il n'était pas question de laisser Ginny s'emparer de l'analyse d'émotions qui n'étaient déjà pas claires dans son esprit.

\- ... qu'on n'aurait pas envie d'avoir avec Rogue.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de comprendre ? railla-t-elle, sourcils froncés, entre ironie et dégoût.

\- Elle pense que Rogue est venu à Godric's Hollow juste par... enfin, tu vois, juste pour moi.

Ginny pouffa, une main sur la bouche. Pattenrond émit un grognement.

\- J'avais raison de ne pas avoir envie de comprendre ! Franchement, Hermione ! Je crois que McGonagall perd un peu la boule, parfois. Tu sais, elle a ce côté vieille écossaise... je suis sûre qu'elle aime bien écouter des récits de bonnes femmes au coin du feu en faisant du crochet.

\- Et en même temps, le comportement de Rogue me met vraiment le doute...

Allait-elle oser lui parler de son entrevue sur le lac ?

\- Non mais, tu imagines comment serait le monde si les patients de Sainte-Mangouste soumis au _Sanguis oblatus_ tombaient tous amoureux de leur médicomage ?

Effectivement, la démonstration était éloquente. D'ailleurs, Hermione n'était pas loin d'être entièrement convaincue et rassurée quand elle se glissa sous ses draps. Ces angoisses récentes mises de côté, elle prit conscience de l'approche irrémédiable des examens : il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée libre avant d'attaquer la dernière épreuve de Poudlard, celle qui conditionnerait la suite de la totalité de son existence professionnelle dans le monde sorcier. Son cœur s'emballa. Derrière le velours des baldaquins, les Gryffondors semblaient dormir du repos du juste, si l'on en croyait les respirations amples qui filtraient par-delà les rideaux. Elle finit par se résigner à tenter de trouver le sommeil. Quand elle glissa sa baguette sous son oreiller, rituel qui avait toujours été le sien, ses doigts heurtèrent un objet rond et froid dont elle se saisit.

\- _Lumos_ , murmura-t-elle.

Elle tenait dans sa paume une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide violet vif. Sur l'étiquette de kraft qui y était enroulée était annoté d'une écriture fine et vive : " _Sommeil sans rêves_ ". Sourcils froncés, Hermione souleva son gros coussin. Un morceau de parchemin plié au moins huit fois se trouvait là. Elle s'en saisit, le déploya aussi difficilement qu'on décortique une crevette trop cuite, pour y lire :

" _Avec mes encouragements. SRP_ ".


	25. Rêves sans sommeil

**Chapitre 24 -** **Rêves sans sommeil**

\- β Ori, κ Ori, α Ori, Rigel, Saïph, Beltégeuse...

Mrs Pince venait d'arracher Hermione à la bibliothèque, où elle avait passé la journée à parcourir des piles de volumes en espérant parfaire ses révisions pour se rassurer. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus que quelques heures de répit avant les premiers ASPICs. Elle n'avait pas eu recours à la potion de sommeil sans rêve la nuit précédente, la conservant fort sagement pour celle à venir, qui s'annonçait mouvementée dans son esprit. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les couloir et l'heure du couvre-feu approchait dangereusement. Elle hâta le pas, continuant de compter sur ses doigts les étoiles qui formaient la constellation d'Orion, serrant contre sa poitrine son exemplaire des _Équations astronomiques, quatrième tome_.

-... ζ Ori, δ Ori, ε Ori, Alnitak, Mintaka, Alnilam.

Surgissant depuis un couloir perpendiculaire, Hermione ne vit qu'au dernier moment l'ombre noire qui s'était étendue face à elle sans pouvoir l'éviter. Elle se heurta alors à ce qu'elle identifia finalement comme un corps humain... un homme... un professeur... Rogue. Par Viviane. Elle s'accroupit pour ramasser le livre qui lui avait échappé des mains.

\- Miss Granger, lança-t-il, déjà massacrant, en la regardant se démener. Qui eut cru que les lionceaux sortiraient de leur tanière si peu de temps avant le couperet des ASPICs ? Combien de points dois-je enlever de points à Gryffondor pour vagabondage nocturne ?

Ce personnage-là n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui du lac, ni celui du Square Grimmaurd : il avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités de répartie et... de nuisance. Elle jeta un œil à sa petite montre dorée.

\- J'ai encore huit minutes pour rejoindre la salle commune, professeur.

Septima Vector les dépassa sans se risquer à les regarder.

\- La petite mise au point que j'aimerais faire avec vous prendra bien plus de huit minutes, trancha-t-il, glacial.

\- C'est notoirement injuste, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Avez-vous eu l'impression, durant ces sept dernières années, que la justesse faisait partie de principes de vie ? articula-t-il, les dents si serrées que ses mots frôlaient le sifflement.

\- Eh bien... hésita-t-elle. Récemment, oui.

Ses yeux ne se retinrent pas de la fusiller ouvertement.

\- Entrez-là, ordonna-t-il, désignant la porte d'une salle désertée.

Il la suivit à bonne distance et jeta tant de sorts de protection et de verrouillage informulés derrière yeux qu'elle se demanda s'il ne les avait pas enfermés dans la pièce et s'ils allaient pouvoir s'en extraire un jour. A peine étaient-ils entrés qu'il explosa :

\- Tout est de ma faute Granger, j'aurais dû, depuis le temps que cela me joue des tours, apprendre qu'il est plus sage d'éviter de faire confiance à qui que ce soit qui ait mis ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, se lamenta-t-il faussement, en cheminant devant le tableau noir. Force est de constater qu'il vaut mieux éviter de faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

Il avait martelé ces quatre derniers termes en frappant du plat de la main sur le bureau. Où pouvait-il bien vouloir en venir ? Elle le laissa dérouler son argumentaire, intriguée mais néanmoins légèrement anxieuse : elle ne souhaitait pas particulièrement se coucher à point d'heure, énervée, la veille d'une série d'examens aussi capitaux que les ASPICs.

\- Je viens d'avoir une petite discussion pour le moins déplaisante...

Il souligna judicieusement le terme d'un rictus irrité.

\- ...avec la Directrice de votre maison.

Hermione posa le volume d'astronomie sur un pupitre qui se trouvait près d'elle et s'y appuya en croisant les bras. Dehors, la nuit était d'encre. La salle n'était éclairée que par une petite torche qui crépitait dans un angle, projetant de grandes ombres mouvantes sur les murs.

\- Vous n'étiez pas censée jouer avec ma franchise, Granger ! tonna-t-il subitement.

Sa voix se répercuta longtemps sur les parois nues et soudain, elle entrevit l'origine de sa rage : elle se remémora le souvenir qu'elle avait montré à la Directrice, sa vulnérabilité, les mots de Lestrange et surtout, la conclusion hâtive et fantasque que McGonagall en avait tiré. Elle ne parvint pas à formuler quoi que ce soit pour sa défense et commença alors à sentir sourdre le malaise.

\- Je suis à deux doigts de vous soumettre à un sortilège d'oubliettes.

\- Eh bien, faites-le, trancha-t-elle, agacée.

\- Taisez-vous ! éclata-t-il de nouveau.

Elle sursauta : non, franchement, il n'était apparemment pas en état de tenir une discussion cordiale ni même une discussion tout court, d'ailleurs.

\- Hier matin, commença-t-il avec une grimace qui frôlait de près le dégoût, je me suis montré sous un jour que vous n'auriez jamais dû entrevoir.

\- Mais, le Veritaserum...

Se ruant vers elle, il plaqua majeur et index sur sa bouche, le regard presque dément.

\- Fermez-là, articula-t-il.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! se défendit-elle, le repoussant tout aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait faite taire.

\- Je vous touche si j'ai envie, Granger, éclata-t-il, le souffle erratique et la voix cassée.

Un silence interminable s'en suivit. Hermione soutenait son regard déchaîné de rancœur, furieuse de son irrespect, désolée pour lui.

\- Vous êtes... commença-t-elle.

\- Allez-y, dites-le ! encouragea-t-il, écumant de rage.

Au lieu de lui céder, elle l'observa à nouveau, le regard dénué de tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité y voir : non, elle ne déblatérerait pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

\- Je suis la pire personne dont vous ayez croisé le chemin, égoïste, violent, cruel, injuste et inhumain ! C'est là tout ce que je suis, pas plus, pas moins !

Elle était lasse de son jeu de masques, lasse de constater que ce réflexe de vouloir passer pour le méchant de la bande, perdurait. A présent qu'elle avait échangé avec ce qu'elle imaginait être le Severus Rogue véritable, elle n'était pas prête à croiser de nouveau la route du personnage de carton-pâte qu'il s'était construit, des années durant, au prix de la confiance de ceux qui le côtoyaient. Pire, cela l'exaspérait.

\- Cessez votre manège, professeur, osa-t-elle lancer, ponctuant cela d'un geste de la main en lui tournant le dos pour s'extraire de l'emprise de ses yeux charbon.

Derrière elle, les pas rageurs de Rogue martelèrent le sol. Brutalement, il se saisit de son épaule et la fit pivoter puis, d'une main à plat sur son thorax, il la bouscula contre le mur de la classe. L'arrière de sa tête heurta à peine les pierres glacées : elle ne releva pas. Non, elle ne le laisserait pas reconstruire son image tellement confortable de sorcier brutal, malhonnête et méprisable.

\- Je vous...

\- Dites-le, murmura-t-il.

Il ne l'avait pas lâchée, son visage était terriblement proche, à présent. La position aurait pu s'avérer hautement érotique si son regard, emprisonnant le sien, n'avait pas affiché tant de véhémence. Hermione mobilisa toute sa volonté pour s'y soustraire. Elle se saisit finalement de son avant bras et le repoussa mollement de côté pour se dégager de sa prise.

\- Je vous plains, articula-t-elle, en le dépassant pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Il se dégonfla comme une vesse de loup qu'on écrase, fulminant et décontenancé. Elle tenta de se rassurer dans la vision du lac. Rien se transparaissait : ni la forêt, ni l'étendue d'eau lisse, ni la pluie, pas même un oiseau pris dans la tempête. Tout était définitivement et résolument d'un noir si profond qu'on aurait pu se demander s'il existait toujours un monde à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait aucune issue possible à leur entrevue, du moins, pas si l'un d'eux ne se calmait pas immédiatement. Elle releva le défi.

\- Les insinuations de Minerva McGonagall au sujet des supposées conséquences de l'utilisation du sortilège de transfusion sont insupportables pour vous, c'est ça ? tenta-t-elle, comme on reprend de la vigueur pour se redresser face à un fauve, n'ayant finalement plus rien à tenter que la dignité, la franchise et le courage.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise qui émit un craquement de protestation. Son regard était vide, cloué au sol. Ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine et ses jambes se disposèrent en désordre.

\- Je n'apprécie pas non plus qu'elle fasse de telles suppositions, continua-t-elle, jetant un nouveau regard dans le néant. Et vous savez ce qui m'ennuie le plus ?

Le cœur d'Hermione accéléra. Elle jouait à quitte ou double.

\- C'est que je me suis dit, un instant, qu'elle pouvait avoir raison.

Rogue fut sur le point de répondre, mais il musela son inspiration et referma la bouche. Il se taisait bien mieux qu'elle et elle ne le lui avait même pas demandé.

\- Je ne vous ai ni jugé ni méprisé, pour l'échange d'hier matin. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais dû m'appliquer en retour le même sort.

\- Arrêtez Granger, finit-il par lancer, d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Elle jeta vers lui un regard interrogateur.

\- Je refuse d'avoir cette conversation avec vous.

Les bras lui en tombèrent, de colère et de dépit. Après l'avoir observé un long moment, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, sans croiser ses yeux, attrapant son livre en passant au large de la table sur laquelle elle l'avait laissé. Sans qu'elle puisse le prévoir, il l'intercepta, refermant prudemment mais avec conviction ses doigts autour de son poignet libre. Sa respiration sprinta. Réflexe et raison auraient voulu qu'elle se dégage de sa prise : elle n'en fit rien.

\- Regardez-moi.

C'était plus là une demande qu'un ordre : elle obtempéra. La pente s'annonçait délicieusement mais dangereusement glissante...

\- Il reste encore un peu de Veritaserum dans mes veines, Miss Granger. Je me suis assez exposé hier. Ne pensez-vous pas que je vous en aie suffisamment dévoilé ?

Son regard était franc et, il lui fallut un temps pour l'accepter, presque désespéré. Lentement, il se redressa, face à elle. Le cœur d'Hermione trébucha. Elle retrouvait les parfums qui avaient alerté ses sens, au square Grimmaurd : feu, parchemin, cuir, recur'chaudron et sueur, légère, imperceptible, mais présente. Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir ses expirations frôler son front. Ne pas le regarder, surtout ne pas le regarder, ne pas relever le visage : son cœur s'en serait vautré, à coup sûr, voire pire. Peu à peu, il relâcha sa poigne naguère serrée si étroitement sur son avant bras et laissa retomber mollement sa main, s'attardant, n'y paraissant pas, le long de la sienne.

\- Vous devriez rejoindre votre dortoir.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure brisé. Il semblait mobiliser l'intégralité de ses forces pour lutter tout autant qu'elle. Il voyait juste : il serait préférable qu'elle remonte dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, avant de... Elle dût inspirer par la bouche à la seule pensée de ce qui aurait pu se produire s'ils avaient été l'un et l'autre moins déterminés à respecter le règlement de l'école. Finalement, elle risqua un regard vers lui : ses yeux étaient clos, ses lèvres cherchaient l'air, suspendu à son départ tant espéré que redouté. Détournant bien rapidement les yeux de sa bouche et reculant assez pour s'extraire à sa douce emprise, elle lança :

\- Il vaudrait mieux que vous me raccompagniez. Gryffondor a échappé à quelques points en moins une fois, deux fois dans la même soirée relèverait du miracle.

Ce qu'elle vit quand il releva les paupières l'effraya un peu : on y lisait le combat, la lutte, la résistance, l'hésitation et... le désir. Elle s'extirpa de ce regard-là au prix d'un effort colossal.

Ils cheminèrent cote à cote au travers des étages, mettant un soin infini à ne surtout pas se frôler. Mesurant la concentration qu'elle devait mobiliser pour continuer à poser un pied devant l'autre sans chanceler, Hermione s'avoua qu'elle n'aurait plus lutté s'il avait cédé, là, dans un couloir désert où personne ne les aurait surpris, pas même Fred, trop occupé au septième étage.

\- Bon courage, Miss Granger, lança-t-il, dans un murmure.

Sur ces mots, elle manqua de trébucher sur le seuil de la salle commune, devinant que ses doigts venaient d'effleurer imperceptiblement ses reins, juste pour lui-même. Quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame se referma, Rogue avait déjà tourné les talons.

ᚖ

Hermione se tenait debout au milieu de la surface du lac gelé, nue. Le ciel n'était, au-dessus d'elle, qu'un immense chapeau de feutrine grisâtre.

\- Dois-je en conclure quoi que ce soit sur l'évolution de vos rapports avec le professeur Rogue ? grinça McGonagall, chat perché, tel un papillon, sur la fleur d'un roseau ondulant.

\- Je refuse d'avoir cette conversation avec vous, s'entendit-elle rétorquer.

Au loin, une forme approchait entre deux eaux, serpentant sous les nénuphars, une forme noire, à la longue cape. La Mort revenait enfin la chercher. Soudain, Rogue se hissa à ses côtés.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? lança-t-elle de la voix de Ginny.

\- Je sais jeter un sort sans ouvrir la bouche.

Contre toute attente, ses vêtements étaient aussi parfaitement secs que s'ils avaient passé une journée entière sous les radiations du feu du Square Grimmaurd. Il s'approcha d'elle dans un grand pas de rapace.

\- Est-ce que tu la baises, Rogue ? poursuivit le chat, rehaussant ses lunettes d'une griffe acérée.

\- Fermez-là, murmura-t-il, posant un index sur ses lèvres.

Ses yeux la rhabillèrent. Sur ses épaules pendait une chemise blanche tâchée de multiples auréoles brunes. Au contact de son doigt, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et laissa poindre sa langue.

\- Est-ce que je ne t'en ai pas suffisamment dévoilé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes tout, sauf stupide, Granger. Ouvrez la bouche, montrez-moi comment vous jetez un sort.

Son souffle parvint à ses narines : on y discernait un parfum de whisky Pur-Feu et de bavarois aux framboises. Et soudain, ses lèvres remplacèrent sa main, qui descendit le long de son buste. Elle se liquéfia. S'était sans compter sur sa langue, qui fouillait avidement sa bouche, dans un baiser préadolescent, appuyant contre son bassin une virilité qui ne savait pas mentir. " _Je vous touche si j'ai envie, Granger_ ", raisonna dans l'espace.

\- Est-ce que tu la baises, Rogue ? miaula à nouveau McGonagall.

Quand elle rouvrit les paupières qu'elle avait fermées avant l'assaut, ce fut pour se retrouver dans les bras de Ron.

\- Tu sais, c'est bien que tu ne sois plus la petite amie de Rogue, en fait, lança-t-il, une goutte de salive glissant le long de son menton constellé de taches de rousseur.

Hermione s'éveilla dans un sursaut, en sueur. Ses draps roulés en boule en étaient trempés. Un long moment lui fut nécessaire pour prendre conscience qu'elle était dans son lit, à Poudlard, en sécurité, sans Rogue, ni Ron. Prestement, elle dégagea la fiole violette, qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée, de sa taie oreiller, et en avala une généreuse moitié. Aussi brutalement qu'elle s'était éveillée, elle replongea dans le sommeil. Sans rêve.


	26. Lauriers et roseaux

Le ciel enchanté maintenait sous son couvercle grisâtre cette première matinée d'ASPICs. Hermione n'avait rien avalé et, d'ailleurs, sentait bien que digérer n'était pas le premier projet de son estomac crispé. Harry était à peine plus coloré qu'elle mais s'était, au moins, forcé à avaler un oeuf. Elle loua l'arrivée du courrier pour la petite diversion qu'il occasionnait dans son angoisse envahissante. L'habituelle hulotte laissa tomber la Gazette du Sorcier devant elle, dans un jet maîtrisé, et elle se hâta de poser cinq noises dans le petit sac de toile qu'elle portait à la patte.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle lui assena un coup de coude si bien placé sous les côtes qu'il recracha la moitié de sa gorgée de jus d'orange dans son verre en pestant. Elle tendit devant lui la première page du journal. On y lisait, en grosses lettres noires : " _Severus Rogue : le Mangemort se rachète_ ". Sous le titre aguicheur, un Rogue au visage fermé, bras croisés, l'air revêche. Hermione sauta en page quatre et lut à voix basse, pour Harry :

\- " _Severus Rogue, ancien directeur bla bla bla... D'après les informations fournies par la Brigade de Police Magique, Rogue a avoué être à l'origine de l'arrestation des frères Lestrange à Godric's Hollow, au mois d'avril dernier. Le Ministère n'a pas souhaité nous fournir plus d'informations quant aux circonstances qui l'ont poussé à livrer ses anciens complices. La semaine dernière, Harry Potter..._ "

Elle leva brièvement ses yeux écarquillés vers lui avant de poursuivre.

_-_ " _Harry Potter avait fourni son témoignage au Magenmagot quant à l'implication de Severus Rogue lors de la deuxième guerre des sorciers. Jugement a été rendu hier de le blanchir. Suite à cette décision, le collège de sorcellerie Poudlard a confirmé Severus Rogue dans ses fonctions de professeur de potions pour l'année à venir, en remplacement d'Horace Slughorn. Minerva McGonagall, actuelle directrice de l'école, a évoqué la possibilité de lui réassigner ses fonctions directoriales. Affaire à suivre._ "

\- Harry, je...

Hermione restait sans voix. Elle se remémorait les relations entretenue par Harry et Rogue durant toutes leurs années à Poudlard, leurs éclats dans les cachots, la dispute du square Grimmaurd.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais l'enfoncer, hein ? Ca n'est pas l'envie qui manquait, mais... Même s'il s'est comporté comme un sale cornichon, il t'a sauvé la vie, il a sauvé la mienne, bref, il a porté dans l'ombre la totalité du Monde Magique pendant des années. Je lui devais bien ça, conclut-il en mâchouillant négligemment un morceau de saucisse d'agneau.

\- Oh, Harry, répéta-t-elle, l'étreignant un peu trop fort, sans vraiment oser vouloir comprendre pourquoi elle était si soulagée.

\- Tu sais Hermione, ça ne doit pas trop l'arranger que son blanchiment soit étalé dans la presse : il ne pourra plus jamais être entre deux chaises !

ᚖ

\- Silence ! grésilla la voix éraillée de Minerva McGonagall. Silence s'il vous plaît !

Elle s'égosillait depuis le promontoire sur lequel, d'ordinaire, s'allongeait la table des professeurs. Sur sa gauche, tout de pourpre et de grenat, se tenait le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sur une cinquantaine de chaises disposées en arc de cercle face à eux s'étaient répartis les élèves de septième année et leurs professeurs, dans un joyeux mélange. Coincée entre Harry et Neville, à l'extrémité gauche de la salle, Hermione attendait fébrilement les résultats des ASPICs qui allaient être dévoilés d'un moment à l'autre. Pour l'étude des runes, elle était relativement sûre d'elle. Les potions avaient été catastrophiques et elle n'avait pas su proposer de solution alternative en arithmancie, ce qui améliorait toujours le niveau d'une copie. Elle leva les yeux au plafond enchanté : aucun nuage à l'horizon.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu stresses, Hermione ? lui glissa Harry.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança en rongeant l'ongle du pouce de sa main droite fut plus sombre qu'un couloir des cachots en déshérence. Rater ses examens serait un désastre. L'angoisse montait, montait, montait dans son estomac, si bien qu'elle dut redresser son buste pour parvenir enfin à inspirer correctement. Sa respiration s'était stabilisée quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Rogue, assis droit devant elle.

\- Merde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

L'espace d'un instant fugace, Harry avait presque eu l'air agacé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue est là ?

\- Par rapport au directorat, McGonagall vient de l'annoncer, même si tout le monde le savait, tu n'as pas entendu ?

\- Désolée, je n'y suis pas du tout.

L'index sur ses lèvres, Rogue marqua une pause dans la discussion qu'il entretenait avec le professeur Slughorn et capta le regard d'Hermione. Elle ne savait pas bien laquelle de la honte, de l'angoisse ou d'une excitation fort mal placée lui tordait le plus les entrailles. Malgré tout, elle ne cilla pas, du moins pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne baisse la tête, fermant brièvement les paupières et opinant du chef, dans un signe qui se voulait rassurant. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme une truite hors de l'eau et rassembla le peu de concentration qu'elle pouvait réunir pour tenter d'attraper au vol au moins les notes qui la concernaient.

Pendant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi le déroulement des examens, une fois le soulagement installé, le stress enfui, Rogue s'était réintroduit en force dans ses pensées : des pensées qui auraient même fait rougir Mrs Rosmerta, des pensées dérangeantes, des pensées sous la douche, des pensées sous les draps... En bref : des pensées totalement déraisonnables. Elle n'avait pas eu assez de potion de sommeil sans rêve pour l'en chasser et il s'y était solidement implanté, si bien qu'elle l'avait soupçonné d'être vraiment à l'origine de ses songes pour le moins... subversifs.

\- ... allons pouvoir passer à la remise des diplômes ! Je ne classerai vos résultats que par ordre alphabétique, conclut la Directrice par-dessus ses lunettes.

Devant elle se déroula un interminable parchemin.

\- Abbot Hannah, Poufsouffle !

Hannah s'en sortit avec de beaux ASPICs, qui lui permettraient de poursuivre une formation de médicomage. Hermione capta aussi les notes de Seamus, qui passa tout juste au-dessus des attentes de l'académie des Aurors. Chaque annonce provoquait applaudissement fournis et exclamations de joie : les élèves qui poursuivaient jusqu'aux ASPICs avaient, en général, assez de motivation pour s'en sortir avec des notes très honorables.

\- Granger Hermione, Gryffondor ! s'exclama finalement McGonagall, lui lançant à la volée un regard par-dessus ses lunettes. Arithmancie : optimal, astronomie : optimal...

Le sourire du professeur McGonagall s'élargissait au fur et à mesure de ses annonces, chaque optimal était couronné de sifflements et encouragements de plus en plus marqués.

-... botanique : optimal, métamorphose :...

\- " _Optimal !_ " reprirent tous les Gryffondor, soutenus par une grande partie de l'assemblée.

Hermione sentait son teint virer au rouge écarlate et ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, mais ne put pourtant pas réprimer un sourire. Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la féliciter.

\- Je vois que vous connaissez tous bien Miss Granger, plaisanta la Directrice. Potions : optimal...

Elle croisa subrepticement le regard du professeur Rogue, dont elle ne put interpréter l'étonnant sourire en coin avant qu'il ne repose les yeux sur ses mains qui suivaient les louanges générales.

\- ... Sortilèges : optimal, Défense contre les Forces du Mal : optimal, étude des Runes : optimal. Miss Granger obtient une mention spéciale pour la traduction des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ , objet de son Mémoire Magique. Mr Bott, ici présent...

Un petit sorcier replet en robe bleue lui lança un signe de main depuis le troisième rang.

\- ... souhaiterait vous rencontrer pour imaginer une édition de votre version. Par ailleurs, le Département de Justice Magique est tout disposé à étudier avec vous le poste qui vous correspondrait le mieux. Mr Shacklebolt y veillera tout personnellement. En sus, l'école Poudlard manque d'un enseignement de Justice Magique et nous aimerions étudier avec vous la possibilité de le mettre en place, l'an prochain.

Hermione mettait un point d'honneur que ses efforts soient récompensés et que son travail soit loué à sa juste valeur, mais pour le coup, c'était un peu trop. Du moins, un peu trop en public, et elle avait atteint le sommet de sa gène quand Minerva McGonagall enchaîna enfin sur un élève de Serpentard qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé, puis ce fut le tour de Neville : plusieurs mentions Effort Exceptionnel, un optimal et mention spéciale pour son Mémoire Magique sur la taille de la Tentacula Vénéneuse.

\- La proposition de Mrs Chourave tient toujours pour vous, Mr Londubat, sourit McGonagall.

Neville devint alors encore plus cramoisi qu'Hermione. On passa ensuite en revue MacDougal, MacMillan, Parkinson, Padma et Parvati Patil, Perks, puis Harry.

\- Potter Harry, Gryffondor, appela la Directrice. Métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal : optimal, potions, sortilèges, botanique : effort exceptionnel. Mr Potter obtient une mention spéciale pour son Mémoire Magique consacré à l'adaptation de la potion Tue-Loup sur les jeunes sujets, mené en partenariat avec l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques. Potter, un poste d'Auror vous attend d'ores et déjà au ministère.

De nouveaux applaudissements saluèrent le travail de Harry, qui, au-delà d'être le Survivant, avait surtout rondement mené son année pour décrocher le poste dont il rêvait. On termina sur Turpin, Thomas et finalement, Zabini.

La Directrice invita l'assistance à rejoindre le parc le temps que la Grande Salle soit réorganisée de façon à pouvoir offrir un dîner de fête. Hermione suivit Harry : ses oreilles bourdonnaient de joie, de soulagement et de fierté. Le parc était fidèle à son ambiance des soirées de juillet : recouvert par endroits d'une brume tiède qui scintillait sous les derniers rayons de soleil. Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

\- C'est une belle opération, conclut-elle.

Harry eut un grand rire, soulagé, lui aussi, puis s'éloigna vers Neville, alors qu'Hermione était alpaguée par Horace Slughorn qui déversa sur ses épaules l'équivalent d'un dragon et demi de compliments. Dans un tourbillon de mots et de paroles, ce fut le tour de Kingsley, puis de Minerva MGonagall, presque larmoyante, qui se réjouissait de la retrouver en salle des professeurs, l'année suivante. Alexander Bott était perdu au beau milieu d'un raisonnement sur la couleur et la texture que devrait avoir la couverture de l'édition de tête des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ quand Hermione aperçut Rogue approcher. Par un hasard plus qu'heureux, Bott venait de terminer sa démonstration, promettant à Hermione de la joindre par hibou, quand le futur directeur se posta face à elle. Le coin de ses lèvres était toujours plié dans un semblant de sourire fier ou moqueur et il lui tendit l'une de ses larges mains qu'elle serra, peut-être un peu trop longuement.

\- Félicitations, Miss Granger.

Dans une autre situation, dans un tout autre monde, elle aurait tiré de toutes ses forces sur cette main-là pour le forcer à avancer vers elle et annuler cette distance qu'ils avaient si rarement bravée.

\- Mais... Enfin... C'était tout naturel, répondit-elle, totalement à côté de la plaque, sentant contre sa paume ce qui devait être un morceau de parchemin plié, pas loin de huit fois : elle pouvait le deviner.

\- Tant de mentions optimales : vous avez amplement mérité votre petit sobriquet de Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Ah, et c'est avec moi que vous devrez discuter des conditions de votre poste de Professeur Je-Sais-Tout pour l'année à venir, ironisa-t-il.

Hermione eut un rire léger, cherchant en vain à lui retourner son sarcasme, mais elle ne dénicha rien de fantastique et fut seulement sincère :

\- Je vous retourne des félicitations, professeur.

Ce disant, elle déploya la minuscule missive et déchiffra à la dérobée, au creux de sa main : " _Je serai dans mon bureau à vingt heures_ ". Rogue avait détourné le regard pendant qu'elle lisait, comme pour surveiller que personne ne pourrait surprendre la manœuvre. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Ca me fait une belle jambe, plaisanta-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Oh oui... je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, lui souffla-t-il, si bas qu'Hermione l'entendit à peine.

L'air ahuri qu'elle afficha acheva de figer le sourire mi niais, mi goguenard, qu'il affichait sur ses lèvres. Elle ne sut que plus tard l'énergie qu'il avait dû mobiliser pour oser cette remarque badine.

\- Je ne suis plus sous l'emprise du Veritaserum. J'aurai donc tout le loisir de vous mentir... Est-ce que... vous acceptez le poste ? réorienta-t-il, le professeur Trelawney passant alors bien trop près d'eux.

\- J'accepte le poste avec... appréhension et plaisir mêlés, professeur, glissa-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna alors vers le lac après avoir à peine frôlé sa main de la sienne, juste pour elle-même, comme il avait effleuré sa taille, à la toute fin de cette soirée électrique, la veille des ASPICs. Elle le laissa planté là, pour se perdre dans la roselière broussailleuse, seul endroit où elle ne serait sûrement pas surprise dans sa tentative désespérée de calmer les battements chaotiques de son cœur et les ellipses de son esprit chauffé à blanc.


	27. Quia ego nominor leo

Sur les berges du lac, les salicaires se balançaient amplement sous une brise si agréable qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'humer à pleins poumons. Hermione était enfin parvenue à maîtriser sa respiration et à apaiser les battements de son cœur. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

L'air n'était ni trop sec, ni trop humide, juste assez frais. Les nuages saumon qui zébraient le ciel indigo invitaient à lever les yeux de la prairie verdoyante, fraîchement fauchée. Sans prêter attention à ses sandales déjà trempées de rosée, elle contourna le lac noir pour se diriger prudemment se faufiler, écartant à tire bras les hautes graminées, jusqu'à l'un des passages secrets bien connus de Fred et George, s'assurant par des rafales de courts regards jetés vers le parvis du château qu'elle ne serait pas repérée.

Son cœur s'était peut-être tempéré, mais son esprit n'avait certainement jamais été tant embué qu'en cette soirée d'été, à l'air pourtant si doux qu'il poussait à l'insouciance. Il y avait bien eu cet étourdissement passager dans la salle à manger du refuge Square Grimmaurd, alors qu'elle avait été happée par les yeux de Rogue avec une telle force qu'il lui avait fallu s'extraire du désir de fondre sur ses lèvres comme on s'arrache avec terreur de l'à pic d'une falaise, saisie par le si séduisant péril du vide.

" _Je n'ai pas de doute à ce sujet_ " : l'écho de ses mots lourds de sous-entendus psalmodiait sans fin dans sa mémoire. Cette étincelle qui avait fusé dans ses yeux au moment même où elle avait accepté son invitation à la limite de l'illicite : elle ne l'y avait jamais vue. Il paraissait s'y être entrelacé excitation, culpabilité, terreur et victoire. Elle parvint enfin à la porte métallique rouillée, nichée dans un creux des fondations de Poudlard, sur la partie haute de laquelle était embossée une tête de lion décatie.

\- _Quia ego nominor leo*_ , murmura-t-elle.

Un cliquetis discret lui parvint et elle actionna la poignée pour pénétrer dans un couloir moite aux odeurs de salpêtre. Pourquoi avoir accepté de le retrouver ? Pourquoi Rogue, si sombre, pourquoi Rogue et ses sarcasmes ? Par leurs sangs ? Et s'il n'y avait juste pas d'explication à la séduction ? Elle se hâta en passant devant l'entrée de la salle commune de la maison Serpentard. Rapidement, elle vira sur la droite, le long d'un couloir orné de torches aux lueurs rougeâtres et ondoyantes. Tout au fond de ce couloir, la porte de chêne noir. Sa respiration se fit erratique. Ses mains étaient poisseuses. Son estomac semblait danser comme un pendule et son bas ventre était habité d'une sensation tellement habituelle dans l'intimité qu'elle devenait proportionnellement inappropriée en ces lieux. Elle s'efforça d'oublier qu'elle approchait à pas faussement assurés de l'antre de celui qui était, quelques mois auparavant, encore son enseignant. Et pas n'importe lequel : celui qui terrorisait une bonne moitié de l'école, dont elle estimait ne pas faire partie. Parvenue devant l'arche, elle marqua une pause. Longue. Cela lui permit seulement de se noyer un peu plus dans le brouhaha de ses sensations. Et soudain, la poignée s'abaissa et il se tint devant elle.

\- Eh bien, entrez, articula-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque, faussement apaisée.

Elle s'exécuta. Pour la première fois, elle ne prêta aucune attention aux étagères glauques chargées de bocaux emplis de liquides de toutes couleurs et aux contenus de toutes consistances. Ils se firent face un long moment, muets, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tende une main mal assurée. Avant de s'en saisir, avant de sentir la pression tiède de ses doigts sur ses doigts, elle nota qu'il tremblait. Peu importe, elle aussi, tremblait, furieusement. Toujours sans un mot, il la guida devant lui vers un dégagement masqué par une lourde étagère emplie de parchemins neufs. Elle fut bientôt bloquée dans la pénombre. Lui succédant, Rogue s'avança et, s'appuyant contre elle autant que la convenance le permettait, il fit passer sa main par-dessus son épaule gauche et l'apposa sur une petite dalle de marbre gris.

Aussitôt, le galandage coulissa et Hermione pénétra dans une vaste pièce dont l'ambiance lui évoquait la salle commune des Serpentard, telle qu'elle se l'imaginait d'après la description de Harry. Ici, le plafond était d'un noir d'ébène, mais la totalité de la paroi qui se trouvait sur sa gauche donnait sur les profondeurs du lac, bleutées, grisâtres, irréelles. Dans une ultime tentative de s'extraire de cette situation qu'elle pensait aussi saugrenue qu'exaltante, elle observa avec une concentration forcée et presque feinte l'ondulation des algues dans le ballet incohérent des particules flottantes. Tournant la tête d'un quart de tour, elle vit Rogue déboutonner lentement sa redingote et la suspendre sur un porte manteau placé au-dessus d'un cadre duquel elle n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir le contenu. Tout aussi posément qu'il s'était dévêtu, il vint prendre place face à elle. Adieu, vision rassurante, adieu, racines et algues échevelées. Elle n'eut pas à se forcer à lever le regard vers son visage noyé dans la pénombre : dans un mouvement aussi rapide que les précédents avaient été mesurés, il entoura ses épaules de ses bras et elle se retrouva là, cueillie, son visage dans son cou.

\- Hermione, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle contre ses cheveux.

D'interminables secondes passèrent avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réaliser sa situation et, percutant soudain, elle apposa ses deux mains dans son dos, sur le coton épais de son gilet charbon. Le front posé sur ses jugulaires, l'oreille écrasée contre sa poitrine, elle perçut quelques ratés. Son propre cœur aussi avait manqué plusieurs battements. Ce soir, Rogue sentait le cuir, le cendres chaudes et l'encre de Chine. Après un moment, elle prit une légère distance et tendit ses doigts vers sa gorge, exactement sur la zone où les crochets de Nagini avaient déchiré sa peau. Il s'en saisit alors, les écartant et repliant son menton vers son épaule, dans un geste d'ultime pudeur. C'est à cet instant-même qu'Hermione enfonça toutes les barrières de ses tergiversations en avançant prestement ses lèvres vers la balafre guérie, le forçant à relever la face, le poussant même à rejeter son visage en arrière. Elle baisa sa gorge, la base de son cou et, après avoir défait avec empressement les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise à col mao, fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à sa clavicule, que la Maledictus avait laissée broyée.

\- Hermione, répéta-t-il, frémissant.

Alors, il fit venir ses mains sur ses joues et caressa d'un pouce ses lèvres tendues.

\- J'aimerais vous embrasser, lâcha-t-il, sans un mouvement.

Hermione sentit les ailes de ses narines frémir et sa bouche s'entrouvrir, dans un réflexe instinctif jusqu'alors inconnu.

\- Vous auriez dû le faire depuis tellement de temps, s'entendit-elle rétorquer.

Et cela se produisit. Ce ne fut pas un baiser gauche et fougueux - elle pensa subrepticement à Ron -, pas non plus l'un de ceux que l'on regrette immédiatement - Krum disparut aussi vite qu'il avait fait irruption dans son esprit. Lentement, il approcha ses lèvres ourlées des siennes, les frôla, peut-être une fois, peut-être plusieurs, y inspirant imperceptiblement. Finalement, il vint appuyer sa bouche contre la sienne, dans un baiser qui n'avait de chaste que la forme, tant Hermione sentit s'ouvrir en elle cette envie de plus. Ce fut à son initiative que leurs langues se risquèrent à se frôler, toujours avec retenue, mais espérant bien davantage.

\- Severus, soupira-t-elle dans sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas un gémissement, plutôt une invitation, qu'elle susurra, extirpant de leurs boutonnières les disques qui maintenaient son gilet fermé. Cette victoire rapidement assumée, elle entreprit de terminer d'exposer son torse et ota l'un après l'autre les boutons de sa chemise. Il n'avait pas rompu leur étreinte et semblait s'atteler par-dessus tout à la maîtriser, autant que possible.

\- Que voulez-vous, Hermione ? questionna-t-il, sans reculer.

La pénombre grandissait à mesure que le soleil s'empalait sur la crête des mélèzes. La lueur du lac se muait en ombre mouvante, inquiétante. Ses mains posées à plat sur son torse, elle ne releva pas la question. Elle laissa courir ses paumes de cicatrice en stigmate, depuis les blessures qu'elle connaissait bien, pour les avoir guéries, à celles qu'elle découvrait, vestiges d'un passé à peine évoqué, à la présence pourtant pesante. Certaines marques étaient bombées, lisses, d'autres en creux, rugueuses. Ses doigts suivirent encore les rails de longues balafres barrées de maladroites coutures moldues et les chemins satinés d'interminables brûlures.

\- Je ne sais pas, percuta-t-elle soudain, levant les yeux vers ceux de Rogue, qu'elle ne pouvait plus apercevoir.

A nouveau, un baiser, calme et chaste. Rogue balaya l'air de sa main droite et une torche s'embrasa au fond de la pièce. Il avait perçu son besoin d'alléger l'ambiance et s'éloigna vers la bibliothèque. Elle occupait la totalité du mur opposé au lac. Face à l'entrée, Hermione distingua un bureau basique et une chaise. Près de la chaise, elle remarqua une porte dérobée entre les étagères de volumes reliés de cuir. Plus proche d'elle se trouvait un petit guéridon marqueté et un unique fauteuil large, recouvert de velours vert forêt, auprès duquel elle fit une halte, ne sachant pas vraiment ni que faire, ni où se placer.

\- J'ai un excellent whisky d'Islay, commença-t-il le dos tourné, auquel je n'ai pas touché depuis des années... Alcool et Occlumencie ne font pas bon ménage. Voudriez-vous m'accompagner ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire, mais nous avons des réussites à fêter, alors... Pourquoi pas.

Elle eut un sourire qu'elle pensa gauche. L'obscurité avait ce mérite d'empêcher les regards de se croiser.

\- Je vous en prie, lança-t-il en désignant le siège.

Rogue déposa deux verres sur la tablette et s'installa sur la chaise qu'il avait déplacée face à elle. Elle remarqua qu'il avait ôté son gilet et soigneusement reboutonné sa chemise et se trouva presque honteuse au souvenir de son audace. Il la dévisageait de ses yeux noirs de la même manière qui avait toujours été la sienne, avec ce même regard qui paraissait fouiller les âmes, l'air à la fois grave et attentif.

\- Aux ASPICs, trinqua-t-il, à vous.

\- A nous, osa-t-elle dans une moue malicieuse.

Il baissa les yeux et esquissa un sourire quasi imperceptible. L'air satisfait, Hermione but une courte gorgée, connaissant la force, le fumé, la tourbe des breuvages distillés sur l'île écossaise d'Islay. C'était comme avaler un serpent de mer, brûlant et humique, et recevoir à la suite une vague d'embruns en pleine face. Pendant un moment, Rogue ne lâcha pas un mot et elle ne s'y risqua pas non plus. Le silence était bien plus rassurant que de longues causeries. Finalement, le chaud montant à ses joues, le malt eut raison de sa retenue.

\- Pourquoi avoir refermé votre chemise ?

\- Simple question de décence, Miss Granger.

Il n'avait pas prononcé son nom comme à l'ordinaire : ce n'était pas cinglant, glacial. Contre toute attente, son ton virait au jeu.

\- Il est toujours tant de faire machine arrière, poursuivit-il. Concernant ma chemise, s'entend.

Severus Rogue ne ressemblait plus au Severus Rogue qu'elle avait craint des années durant. La faute aux mois passés et à leur séjour au Square Grimmaurd ? A l'ambiance électrique installée dans la pièce par leurs premiers échanges physiques ? Aux quelques millilitres d'alcool absorbés ? Il vida son verre d'un trait et ses pouces firent sauter dans un mouvement entraîné chaque pression de sa chemise. Il déposa finalement ses avant bras sur les maigres accoudoirs de son assise, paumes au ciel, et croisa les jambes. A cette vision, Hermione s'affaissa un peu plus dans le moelleux des coussins. Il n'était ni particulièrement musclé, ni particulièrement sculpté mais finalement, il n'était rien de plus excitant qu'un corps ordinaire, tant qu'il fut le sien. Ordinaire, ce qu'elle apercevait de ce corps ne l'était en fait pas vraiment. Son torse, en tout cas, était le palimpseste de meurtrissures qu'elle avait deviné du bout des doigts. Il n'y fit pas référence et elle ne s'y attarda pas.

\- Que voulez-vous, Severus ? le plagia-t-elle, hameçonnant son regard.  
  
  


* " _Quia ego nominor leo_ " : "Car je m'appelle Lion" ( _La Génisse, la Chèvre et la Brebis en société avec le Lion_ , Phèdre)


	28. Nox

Il se leva et elle le suivit des yeux, alors qu'il repoussait le guéridon vers la bibliothèque et venait poser ses genoux au sol, entre ses jambes. Elle les avait écartées sans même y prendre garde. Se redressant contre lui, elle fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras et, dans un geste d'une rapidité surprenante, passa sa propre robe par-dessus ses épaules.

\- _Exstinguo_ , lança-t-elle vers la torche, dont la flamme cessa immédiatement de danser.

Sa baguette tomba au sol dans un choc mat. Et elle retrouva ses lèvres, dans une fougue partagée, que l'un comme l'autre s'étaient jusqu'ici efforcés de contenir. Leurs souffles, leurs langues, leurs dents, tous se rencontrèrent avec plus ou moins de précision, d'organisation, cédant aux pulsions du désir. Soudain, il eut un mouvement de recul, s'arrachant à la chaleur de sa bouche. Elle eut un grognement de protestation.

\- Je n'ai jamais été un bon amant, Hermione… Je manque d'audace, de confiance, de poigne...

Elle eut envie de rire, de rire à gorge déployée. Il l'aurait sûrement mal pris : elle se retint. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'il doute ?

\- Rassure-toi, pouffa-t-elle. Je n'ai aucun élément de comparaison.

Rogue dissimula dans la nuit son étonnement affolé et, sur ces mots, elle les replongea dans ce délire commun, fait de gémissements, de souffles erratiques, composant une mélodie sans solfège du clapotis de leurs baisers. Souvent, il marquait une pause, l'espace d'un instant, pour revenir prendre ses lèvres avec un peu plus de tempérance. La seconde exacte où il abandonna sa bouche pour en venir à son sein gauche marqua la fin de toute tentative de contrôle pour Hermione. Elle se laissa glisser à son rythme dans un ballet de gémissements déjà satisfaits mais non pas rassasiés qui parut durer une éternité. Et soudain, ses mains le repoussèrent presque brutalement après un dernier baiser arraché à sa bouche et elle se débarrassa de son ultime sous-vêtement. Elle était nue et, nue dans la nuit, elle posa chacune de ses jambes sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans une position qui lui aurait parue, de l'extérieur et à la lumière crue du jour, d'une obscénité insoutenable. Il eut un soupir rauque et parcourut lentement son buste du plat des mains comme s'il avait pu la détailler de ses paumes pour en venir, inévitablement, au point de non retour vers lequel elle l'avait guidé. Il restait presque flegmatique, embrassant ces lèvres-là comme sa bouche, conservant la délicatesse qu'elle avait perdue. Elle susurra son prénom, puis, quand ses doigts rejoignirent sa langue et progressèrent plus en avant, elle le nomma si fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle le pensait... au moins à Pré-au-Lard. Ce fut l'instant qu'il choisit pour remonter prendre ses lèvres dans les siennes : elle eut un soupir ouvertement déçu.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, le rabroua-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire contre sa bouche.

\- Je ne m'arrête pas.

En effet, sa main n'avait ni quitté sa place, ni cessé les mouvements qui provoquaient en elle des tremblements sans précédents. Ce fut elle qui lança son majeur à la relève de sa langue et, dans un tonnerre haletant, elle laissa son plaisir exploser contre son épaule. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et eut la décence de ne pas dire un mot. Elle reprit ses esprits en le serrant étroitement contre elle, trempée de la pluie battante de la jouissance. Mais Rogue ne cessa pas. Manifestement, il était plutôt d'humeur constante. Ses baisers, doux, reprirent, et elle les accueillit avec délice. A l'étonnement enchanté d'Hermione, ses lèvres reprirent le chemin des abysses et elle n'eut plus l'esprit à compter les tendres morts qu'il lui infligea, inébranlable, comme borné à la lessiver de plaisir.

\- Stop, finit-elle par plaider en riant, ne trouvant même plus assez d'énergie pour s'asseoir.

Sans bien s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva portée dans des draps frais et recouverte d'un plaid, puis sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

ᚖ

Hermione eut un mal infini à se souvenir de la soirée qu'elle avait passée et de l'endroit où elle était allongée, nue, quand elle s'éveilla au cœur de la nuit. Entrouvrant un œil, elle discerna Severus Rogue, appuyé contre la tête d'un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sa baguette glissée sous son aisselle, le torse nu, parcourant lentement des yeux un gros volume relié, l'air studieux. Elle maintint longtemps ses paupières closes pour retrouver un semblant de contenance ou se rendormir, alors que tout lui revenait. Elle se sentait à la fois terriblement gênée, atrocement peu sûre d'elle, et... il y avait bien autre chose. Une sensation qui prenait le pas sur toutes les autres : son bas ventre crépitait, son cœur s'emballait, en proie à un appétit tout à fait caractéristique. Sans vraiment se donner la peine de réfléchir - ce qui, de toutes façons, lui était impossible à ce moment exact -, elle se redressa et se saisit de sa baguette.

\- _Nox_ , murmura-t-elle.

Dans l'obscurité la plus épaisse, un choc étouffé lui indiqua que le grimoire avait glissé au sol. Déjà, elle avait pris la place du livre, sur ses cuisses et entre ses mains, déjà, sa bouche s'était emparée de la sienne, les seins écrasés contre ce torse qu'ils connaissaient si peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna-t-il, hagard.

\- Comme tous les soirs : je tricote des vêtements pour les elfes de maison de Poudlard.

Satisfaite de ce trait d'esprit inattendu, elle laissa son bassin onduler légèrement, d'instinct, sans forcer ce mouvement déconnecté de sa volonté. Elle espérait, malgré tout, que la sensation provoquée lui donnerait un indice sur " _ce qu'elle voulait_ ". Car effectivement, c'était d'une limpidité absolue, à présent : elle le voulait, lui, en elle. Elle faufila deux doigts le long de ce creux vulnérable, juste entre l'os de la hanche et les premiers abdominaux, sous l'élastique de ce qu'elle imagina être un pantalon de nuit en toile.

\- Enlève ça, tu veux ? s'entendit-elle ordonner.

Il s'exécuta, silencieux, étouffant sur ses lèvres ce qui aurait pu devenir un gémissement plaintif, quand elle reprit place sur lui.

\- Hermione, est-ce que tu... Tu es sûre que tu... Je sais que...

Elle ne le laissa formuler aucune de ses questions, par ailleurs loin d'être capitales, déposant par à-coups sur ses lèvres ses lèvres brûlantes. Tendant une main hésitante vers l'objet de son désir, dont le toucher tiède et palpitant lui indiqua qu'il n'avait rien d'un objet, elle l'inclina pour en appuyer le sommet contre ces lèvres-là qui n'était pas occupées à embrasser les siennes. L'espace d'un instant où ses yeux roulèrent sous ses paupières, elle oublia toutes les mises en garde, la supposée et nécessaire douleur : elle aurait voulu s'effondrer sur lui, le laisser s'élever en elle, tant elle se sentait prête, tant elle se sentait gouffre.

\- Hermione la... La souffrance n'est pas une option possible, prévint-il.

Ah, les belles paroles d'un ancien Mangemort...

\- J'ai confiance.

Sa voix résonna, sourde, vibrante. Il porta sa main contre sa joue et elle y appuya son visage, concentrée, ralentie seulement par un reliquat d'appréhension qui demeurait bien présent. On n'efface pas d'un revers d'audace des siècles de déflorations violentes. Son pouce, qui avait longtemps reposé contre le coin de son œil, glissa vers sa bouche qui s'entrouvrit et y trouvèrent l'humidité recherchée. Lentement, ce même pouce fut guidé plus bas, vers cette fournaise qu'il avait déjà apprivoisée en début de soirée. Hermione ne chercha même pas à réprimer le feulement bestial qui s'arracha de sa gorge. Ce bouton, ce bouton-là était bien celui qu'il fallait presser pour allumer la machine. Elle eut un sourire alors qu'inexorablement, inconsciemment, elle s'affaissait, le laissant trouver son chemin en elle, écartant sur son passage ses chairs gonflées pour l'y laisser trouver la place qui serait la sienne, priant pour qu'il ne cesse jamais de combler cet espace vide en elle. Quand elle explosa, pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois de la soirée, il était niché là, entier. Elle en aurait pleuré d'allégresse : la plénitude. C'était donc cela.

\- Comment...

\- Je vais bien, coupa-t-elle, dans un souffle. Je veux que... Viens sur moi.

Il obéissait. Il obéissait sans rechigner, il la précédait même dans ses désirs. Elle le laissa la quitter avec un grognement de dépit, en s'allongeant sur le dos, suivi d'un immédiat soupir de soulagement, quand il retrouva sa place : douce schizophrénie. Là, sur elle, en elle, il entama un rythme lancinant. Lent, si lent, qu'elle pensa avoir trouvé la juste définition de la démence. Parfois, leurs lèvres s'interceptaient, parfois, elles laissaient sourdre des plaintes qui n'avaient rien de sordide malgré leur ton qui aurait pu faire croire à de la douleur. La lenteur se mua peu à peu en mouvements décidés, puis en fougue franchement incontrôlée, alors qu'elle l'encourageait, les ongles agrippés à la peau fine de ses épaules, jamais rassasiée, des étoiles derrière les yeux. L'explosion se fit dans une rumeur étouffée, puisqu'il avait plongé, par pudeur ou par envie, son visage dans son cou. Chacun, longtemps, scanda le nom de l'autre : la jouissance l'exigeait, à la fois comme pour rappeler l'autre à soi et pour se souvenir que l'on n'est pas lui.

Une fois son souffle retrouvé, Hermione eut un petit ricanement nerveux qui se mua peu à peu en un fou-rire franc.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle l'imagina arquer un sourcil.

\- Rien, pouffa-t-elle. Tu es Severus Rogue, je suis Hermione Granger, nous venons de copuler comme des animaux, tout va bien.

\- Comme des animaux ? s'étouffa-t-il, scandalisé.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas assuré être un mauvais amant ?

Il eut un rire étouffé.

\- Eh bien... Au vu de ton raffut... il semble probable que... j'aie menti, ironisa-t-il.

La seule évocation dans son esprit du rictus amusé qu'il affichait assurément sur ses lèvres à ce moment précis manqua de la faire chavirer de nouveau. Alors qu'après un dernier baiser, il s'asseyait au bord du lit comme pour se lever, elle le retint par le poignet.

\- Non, attends.

Elle se sentait soudain effrayée : s'il partait ? S'il fuyait par regrets ?

\- Je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper à nouveau.

\- A nouveau ? Parce que tu estimes que je t'ai déjà échappé au moins une fois, par le passé ?

\- Cela fait bien un an que tu te dérobes.

\- Si cela fait un an que tu as pour projet secret de me mettre dans ton lit, avoue que tu cachais bien ton jeu ! D'ailleurs... Nous aurions enfreint la moitié des alinéas du règlement intérieur de Poudlard, je félicite notre tempérance d'avoir su patienter jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Si tu as tant envie de me suivre, libre à toi... Je vais seulement prendre une douche, conclut-il, d'un ton malicieux.

Soulagée, elle retrouva un peu de réassurance.

\- Je ferais mieux de monter au dortoir. Trois heures du matin, c'est encore une heure correcte pour se coucher, après une cérémonie d'ASPICs. Même si... même si justement, personne ne m'a vue au cours de cette soirée de cérémonie.

Tâtonnant pour retrouver sa baguette qui avait roulé sur le tapis, Rogue ralluma les torches de la chambre, qui flambèrent faiblement. Quand Hermione eut terminé de soigneusement frotter ses yeux à la manière d'un Pattenrond repu et reposé, après avoir bâillé et s'être étirée, elle constata qu'il l'observait. Le regard presque vide. La mâchoire presque pendante, les bras presque ballants, entièrement nu. Balayant ses réflexions sur le fait, justement, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu nu, arrachant ses yeux de sa peau diaphane et de ce corps autrefois presque décharné qui avait fort heureusement su profiter de la cuisine de Kreattur, elle s'étonna, à son tour :

\- Quoi ?

Sûrement soudain conscient de l'expression ébaubie qui s'était insidieusement étalée sur ses traits, il referma la bouche et se redressa.

\- Tu es... tu es magnifique.

Hermione sentit les commissures de ses lèvres tressaillir : personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était magnifique. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas pensé elle-même. Elle s'aimait bien, certes, mais trouvait son cou peut-être un peu trop fin par rapport à des épaules qu'elle avait légèrement larges, comme sa mère. Et ses cheveux… non, sincèrement, ses cheveux ne pouvaient certainement pas participer à la rendre « magnifique ».

\- Tu es sérieux ?

Ses yeux jais roulèrent dans ses orbites, dans un mouvement qu'elle avait déjà eu le loisir effrayé d'observer chez lui. Il précédait en général, en classe, une insulte d'une ironie si cynique et fine qu'on la recevait comme une gifle en pleine face, et qui cuirait encore plusieurs heures plus tard.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le sens de l'humour.

Debout, il lui tendit la main : elle répondit à la proposition par un léger recul.

\- Viens-donc prendre une douche. Les traces olfactives de nos - comment est-ce que tu as défini cela, déjà… ébats " _animaux_ " ? - ne laisseraient pas dupe même la plus ingénue des élèves de Gryffondor.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie ? rétorqua-t-elle, avec une moue mutine.

Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Si j'ai justement envie de conserver dans mes bagages...

Elle humecta ses lèvres de sa langue et prit une longue inspiration, pour à la fois se donner du courage et dompter l'excitation lancinante qui s'emparait une nouvelle fois d'elle. Cette odeur-là, cette odeur qu'elle n'avait en fait jamais sentie, promettait une addiction sans précédent.

-... l'odeur de ta sueur, de la mienne, de ta bouche sur la mienne et sur... Non d'un Botruc, s'exaspéra-t-elle, posant ses narines sur son épaule, humant à plein poumons.

Avec un sourire taquin, il reprit place près d'elle, au milieu des draps froissés en origami, et embrassa le creux de son cou, puis y murmura :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, je suis prêt à te faire don de tout ça autant de fois par jour que tu le voudras, mais par pitié, fais en sorte que nous puissions passer inaperçus tant que nous ne sommes pas du même côté de la table des professeurs. Ensuite... ensuite, ma foi, libre à toi de te promener dans les couloirs de l'école en traînant derrière toi ce parfum de... lionne en rut ?

\- Les lionnes, même en rut, n'aiment pas l'eau, monsieur le Directeur, mais je veux bien consentir à ménager votre confort jusqu'à demain matin.

ᚖ

Le Poudlard Express devait quitter Pré-au-Lard à neuf heures précises. Hermione, les yeux gonflés, s'empressa de retrouver Harry sur le quai de la gare, traînant sa valise, peinant un peu, échevelée mais l'air joyeux. Elle n'avait pas même pris le temps d'un petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle : après s'être extirpée de la douche - elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un piège - et des bras de son nouvel amant - elle eut un frisson en y repensant -, elle avait dû ruser pour rejoindre la tour Gryffondor sans être surprise. Elle était finalement parvenue entre ses draps rouge et or seulement à l'aube.

\- Hermione ! Mais où étais-tu hier soir ? Je t'ai vue puis... je ne t'ai plus vue du tout. Est-ce que tu discutais avec Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Ils montèrent à bord, cherchant un compartiment vide, ce qui ne fut pas compliqué : le train était uniquement affrété pour les septième années et les professeurs qui souhaitaient quitter Poudlard pour l'été.

\- Je me suis beaucoup promenée dans le parc puis... puis je me suis endormie, répondit-elle en éludant la seconde partie de la question.

Harry lui jeta un regard moqueur par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes. Il ne la croyait pas.

\- Près du... Saule Cogneur, s'enfonça-t-elle.

Haussement de sourcils.

\- Mouais. Heureusement que Ron n'est pas là, il ne te lâcherait pas : il serait persuadé que tu étais avec un garçon. Ou avec une fille, enfin, peu importe.

Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Oui, c'est possible... Je suis heureuse que tu ne sois pas Ron. Tiens, entrons-là.

Ils glissèrent leurs bagages dans les filets et s'effondrèrent sur les sièges rembourrés. Bientôt, le charriot de confiserie passerait et ce serait peut-être la dernière fois que Harry en profiterait. Hermione, elle, comptait bien continuer d'emprunter la voie des rails pour se rendre à Poudlard. Mais... Peut-être un professeur avait tout intérêt a simuler le sérieux et ne surtout, surtout pas céder à l'appel des Chocogrenouilles ?

\- Je reviens, lança Harry, quittant la pièce.

Ôtant ses chaussures, étirant ses orteils, Hermione hissa ses jambes sur la banquette avec un long bâillement. Elle ouvrait largement le Code de la Justice Magique, version révisée, quand Rogue apparut dans le couloir.

\- Bonjour, Miss Granger. Est-ce que vous êtes... seule ?

\- Oh, désolée, professeur, je pense justement être... plus ou moins... engagée, en ce moment, répondit-elle, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Il eut un soupir de dédain.

\- Harry devrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre, mais, faites-nous donc le plaisir - elle prit le temps d'exagérer le mouvement de langue induit par le terme - de vous joindre à nous.

\- Vous êtes trop aimable.

\- Je ne sais pas si je le suis trop...

Après avoir fermé la porte et glissé sa mallette au-dessus de leurs têtes, il s'assit à la minuscule place qu'elle laissait libre, dans le prolongement de ses pieds. D'instinct, elle poussa ses orteils jusque sous le coté de sa cuisse.

\- Hermione... tonna-t-il de sa voix la plus grave, égalant bien le grognement de l'énorme Bouvier Bernois de ses grands-parents qui avait terrorisé son enfance.

\- Oh, désolée, professeur, vraiment, minauda-t-elle, repliant ses jambes.

\- Tu es vraiment de la pire races de fripouilles. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Il y eut un long et épais silence.

\- Est-ce que tu... voudrais venir avec moi ? J'ai quelques achats à faire à Londres et je dois ensuite aller à Carbone pour... pour enfin débarrasser et vendre l'impasse du Tisseur.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre un très honnête " _oui, avec plaisir !_ " ou quelque chose de ce cru quand Harry réintégra le compartiment, claquant la porte.

\- Ce Zabini, qu'il aille se faire cuire le... tempêta-t-il, sans prendre garde à Rogue.

\- Bonjour, Mr Potter.

\- Ah, bonjour professeur, hésita Harry, ravalant à temps son insulte et lançant vers Hermione un regard incrédule, laquelle n'eut aucune réaction, se replongeant dans ses lignes.

Il s'installa alors à l'emplacement diagonalement opposé à celui de son ancien professeur et se plongea dans un magasine de Quidditch, sans oser poser de question, mais levant régulièrement les yeux pour observer ces deux-là, à la dérobée. Peu à peu, au rythme des cahots du train, Rogue abaissa les paupières, appuyant l'arrière du crâne contre le dossier. Hermione s'assoupit à son tour. Harry les observa alors plus franchement par-dessus son journal. Peu à peu, les pieds de son amie glissèrent, glissèrent lentement vers Rogue, pour s'échouer finalement sur ses cuisses, lequel déposa sa main sur ses tibias, dans un demi-sommeil et en oubliant certainement sa présence.

Ce fut comme si ce geste avait répondu à toutes les questions de Harry : abasourdi mais ses interrogations satisfaites, il pointa sa baguette vers la verrière d'entrée du wagon.

\- _Clausa_.

Les rideaux bleus se déroulèrent.

\- _Collaporta_.

Enfin, il ferma lui aussi les paupières, après avoir longtemps gardé les yeux, avec incrédulité, sur le sourire bienheureux qu'arborait Hermione.


	29. Épilogue

Le ventre arrondi de Ginny s'appuya contre l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- Tes cheveux... rouspéta-t-elle en se battant avec une brosse à cheveux Repouss'noeuds. On croirait ceux de Harry, en version longue.

\- Peut-être qu'ils se rangent de mon côté : je n'ai pas envie d'un mariage en défilé de mode type Moldu, oh, pardon maman...

Mrs Granger, enfoncée dans un immense fauteuil recouvert de chintz écarlate, près de la cheminée, observait sa fille avec tendresse et amusement mêlés.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, je n'aime pas particulièrement les défilés de mode et tes cheveux, tu les tiens de ton père, conclut Mrs Granger, tirant négligemment sur sa cigarette en plissant les yeux.

Toutes les trois étaient réunies dans le petit salon de l'appartement qu'Hermione s'était vue attribuée un peu moins de quatre ans auparavant, quand elle avait débuté au poste de professeur de Justice Magique à Poudlard. Elle ne passait plus qu'une journée au Ministère, à présent que Minerva McGonagall lui avait transmis le flambeau de Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi donc est-ce qu'on est obligés de se marier en cérémonie ? fulmina Hermione, à l'évidence, bien plus tendue qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Pour évidemment avoir un aperçu de l'interminable torture qu'est le mariage, ma petite, ironisa sa mère. Enfin, tu as de la chance, comme il apparaît que l'homme que tu vas épouser est de presque une vingtaine d'années ton aîné, ça abrégera efficacement tes souffrances.

Ginny pouffa.

\- Maman...

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un essaie de te détendre, se justifia-t-elle. Ginny, je peux peut-être prendre le relai ? J'ai coiffé - même si c'est un bien grand mot - ces cheveux-là pendant presque quinze ans...

\- Avec plaisir, lança Ginny, soulagée, se laissant tomber dans le siège que venait de quitter Mrs Granger.

La scène était tout à fait prodigieuse quand on considérait que Ginny avait passé près de six mois à changer de sujet, comme un Bernard l'Hermite se projette dans sa coquille au moindre frôlement, à chaque tentative d'Hermione de mettre sur le tapis le sujet Rogue. Grâce au concours étonnamment complice de Harry, elle avait consenti à accepter l'évocation de la question, puis les détails et enfin, s'était totalement perdue dans une attraction-répulsion sur le pourquoi du comment de leur relation.

Ginny avait bouclé sa dernière année à Poudlard pendant qu'Hermione y briguait sa toute première en tant que professeur à plein temps. Si l'une avait passé près de neuf mois dans une schizophrénie hallucinante, oscillant entre les révisions et les chroniques de sa meilleure amie, la seconde n'avait pas manqué de s'installer dans son nouveau poste avec toute la rigueur de la meilleure élève qu'elle avait été.

Rien n'était transparu sur la toile qui s'était tramée entre le maître des potions et la toute fraîche responsable des cours de Justice Magique. Ce n'était sûrement pas grâce à Rogue, qui usait effrontément de la réputation qui le précédait : il n'était pas rare de le voir débarquer dans la salle d'Hermione à la fin de l'une de ses séances, terrifiant volontairement ses élèves par sa seule attitude revêche et ses sourcils arqués, les forçant à déguerpir le plus vite possible. Elle le lui reprochait mollement en riant, arguant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé la rédaction de ses notes, le laissant bouillir près de la porte qu'il verrouillait toujours d'un sort de son cru assorti d'un _Repello alumnus_. Cela ne repoussa en revanche pas, un jour, Minerva McGonagall, qui s'acharna si bien sur la poignée qu'il fut obligé d'en lever l'incantation de verrouillage pour épargner son arthrose. Hermione accusa la rouille, Rogue suggéra une mauvaise plaisanterie, proposant une petite recherche du côté des nouvelles Farces des frères Weasley. D'abord sceptique, les lèvres pincées, McGonagall leur laissa le bénéfice du doute : elle restait trop terrorisée à l'idée d'entrevoir autre chose que de la répugnance cordiale entre ces deux-là.

L'année suivante, Harry et Ginny mirent à exécution le plan du Survivant de remettre à neuf la maison de ses parents et Hermione fut autorisée à habiter temporairement le square Grimmaurd pour se rapprocher de son poste au Ministère. Ron et Luna avaient sidéré tout leur petit monde en s'unissant à l'automne, devançant le gui qui n'avait pas encore produit les fruits dont les Nargoles étaient si friands. Harry et Ginny, eux, avaient cédé à la fin du printemps, deux ans plus tard. La cérémonie avait eu lieu à Godric's Hollow et le village n'avait manifestement pas connu un tel branle-bas de combat depuis le déménagement des Dumbledore. Rogue avait été désigné par Harry pour mener la cérémonie et guider le contrat magique du mariage : cela avait beaucoup fait rire Hermione sous cape. Les mariages de ses amis lui avaient paru tellement plus simples à gérer. Certes, il était évident que cette impression était en majeure partie due à l'organisation quasi militaire de Mrs Weasley.

Tant d'effusions avaient probablement tourné la tête du maître potionniste et il lui avait formulé une demande sans pathos, un peu comme on scelle une vente aux enchères. Peut-être devait-on attribuer la genèse de l'idée au portrait d'Albus Dumbledore, dont le passif d'entremetteur n'était plus à conter : Hermione avait d'ailleurs rapidement percuté que le cadre que Rogue avait noyé sous sa redingote, le soir de leur premier baiser, n'était autre qu'un second portrait de l'ancien Directeur, figé là à jamais par un sort de Glu Perpétuelle. Soit, concernant leur relation, Rogue n'avait jamais cessé d'être ce personnage bafouillant mais si prévisible qu'elle avait peu à peu découvert : en bonne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Hermione lui avait dit " _oui_ " bien avant qu'il n'ait pu finir de formuler sa demande. Évidemment, c'était un " _oui_ ", mais " _avec contreparties_ " et Pattenrond, jusque-là confortablement installé sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, avait été forcé de sauter à terre, leur lançant un regard félin à la fois furieux et dépité. Comme les scènes d'accouplement des humains le lassaient au plus haut point et qu'il avait senti venir l'orage, il s'était faufilé avec un grognement presque chien jusqu'au bureau de Rogue où il avait pris place sur la plus haute étagère, le plus loin possible de ceux-là qui s'apprêtaient à troubler son auguste tranquillité féline.

\- Et voilà le travail !

Hermione sursauta à l'exclamation satisfaite de sa mère : pour une fois, elle ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillée et ses cheveux étaient domptés... pour quelques minutes au moins.

ᚖ

Les cours n'avaient pas encore repris et Poudlard était désert. La fin du mois d'août laissait traîner sur les soirées un voile humide et presque frais. Quelques chaises avaient été installées près de la cabane de Hagrid. Le couple avait tenu à ce que la cérémonie se passe sous discrétion totale avec un comité le plus restreint possible : les parents d'Hermione, bien sûr, seraient présents. Hors de question de faire du mondain et encore moins de convier la Gazette du Sorcier ou qui que ce soit qui n'ait ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux au Ministère. Harry serait témoin du marié - un paramètre qui avait causé de belles crises de rire nerveux à Hermione -, Ginny, de la mariée, et le professeur McGonagall s'occuperait de tenir le serment. Cette dernière, aveugle trop longtemps, n'avait toujours pas intégralement digéré les colossales nouvelles de leur rapprochement et l'idée de leur mariage ne manquait pas de lui occasionner encore à ce jour quelques brûlures d'estomac. L'ancienne meilleure élève de la maison Gryffondor avait dû user de constance pour enfin parvenir à la persuader de célébrer leur union : cela faisait presque trois mois qu'elle la travaillait au corps. Avec persévérance et à grands renforts de shortbreads, elle l'avait finalement emporté. Il était fort à parier que le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore ait interféré en leur faveur : il jubilait tant de leur relation qu'il exultait comme une adolescente à chaque entrée d'Hermione dans les appartements de Rogue.

Lentement, Hermione, Ginny et Mrs Granger rejoignirent l'espace préparé par le garde-chasse, qui les accueillit avec une mine radieuse et le plus excentrique de ses nœuds-papillons rayés.

\- Oh Hermione, tu es magnifique. Mrs Granger, je suis enchanté, votre fille est formidable.

McGonagall était assise sur l'un des sièges, près de Mr Granger, en grande conversation avec Sibylle Trelawney, résidente permanente à Poudlard. Adossé aux pieds de sa chaise, Hermione remarqua le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore : il lui adressa un clin d'œil entendu. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu une robe fushia et un chapeau bleu canard assorti d'une boucle dorée étincelante.

\- Ah, nous allons pouvoir commencer, s'impatienta Minerva McGonagall en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Hermione jeta un regard vers le portail du château et se détendit à peine, apercevant, Harry et Rogue cheminant ensemble. Si le premier avait fait un évident effort vestimentaire, le second restait vêtu au détail près comme à son habitude, bien qu'il ait laissé sa cape au placard. Ils échangèrent un sourire et tous prirent place devant l'ex Directrice.

\- Mrs Potter, Hermione, à ma gauche s'il vous plaît, face à moi, Mr Potter, Severus, à ma droite.

Elle s'éclaircit sèchement la voix, crispée comme une Mandragore fraîchement déterrée.

\- Tout d'abord, bienvenue à Mr et Mrs Granger, j'espère que votre visite de l'école qu'Hermione a fréquenté pendant plus de sept ans, et qu'elle honore à présent en tant qu'enseignante, vous aura tous deux satisfaits.

Hermione jeta un regard complice vers ses parents, lançant un " _merci_ " des paupières, comme le font les chats quand ils observent leurs maîtres qui n'en sont d'ailleurs pas.

\- Albus m'a formulé une requête que j'ai refusée, considérant votre discrétion et votre besoin de sobriété, commença-t-elle, l'œil malicieux. Vous savez tous que son imagination florissante peut produire des idées aussi loufoques que celle de Peeves et bien plus complexes à gérer. Déçu, il a tout de même tenu à ce que je vous fasse un rapport détaillé de ce qu'il avait prévu.

Elle déroula un court parchemin dont elle entama doctement la lecture.

\- Pour Miss Granger : une robe à froufrous rouge et orangée et des escarpins canari. Pour Mrs Potter : un tailleur groseille. Mr Potter : un costume aubergine et surtout, les cheveux disciplinés. Employez du miel s'il le faut. Mr et Mrs Granger : deux panoplies complémentaires magenta et vert citron.

Rogue ferma les yeux d'exaspération. Son pouce et son index s'enfoncèrent dans ses paupières.

\- Pour le professeur Rogue : une redingote vert sapin, un pantalon absinthe et des bottes épinard. Toutes les surpiqûres des vêtements devront être reprises d'un gros fil argenté.

\- Splendide ! trompeta le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore, applaudissant bruyamment, seul.

\- Merci de votre concours, Minerva. Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant pour n'avoir pas intégralement ruiné notre cérémonie de mariage, persifla Rogue, sans même accorder un regard au portrait vagissant.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, lui glissa Hermione. Il aurait pu choisir pour toi une panoplie rouge et or.

\- J'ai bien fait de le tuer, glissa-t-il si bas qu'elle seule l'entendit.

Les yeux de Minerva McGonagall étincelaient de ruse. Elle frappa dans ses mains pour appeler à l'attention de tous.

\- Allons, un peu de sérieux ! pouffa-t-elle. Pour la première fois de l'histoire, le Directeur de la maison Serpentard s'unira à la Directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Merci à vous deux d'incarner la réconciliation, par Merlin, nous en avions bien besoin. Bien que... connaissant vos agissements et même si je ne les ai pas toujours approuvés, Severus, je suis incapable de comprendre que vous ayez été réparti chez Serpentard sans Choixpeauflou.

Hermione trouva ce revirement d'humeur tout à fait étonnant alors que McGonagall lançait à Rogue un regard amusé par-dessus ses montures rectangulaires. L'effet Dumbledore, à coup sûr. Il eut un sourire imperceptible qu'Hermione capta, se félicitant de la régularité avec laquelle il se déridait, à présent. L'écossaise tendit vers la future mariée et Ginny sa main gauche, dans laquelle elles posèrent toutes deux leurs doigts.

\- Mrs Potter, Ginny, l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison se remet difficilement de votre départ. Je suis heureuse de votre présence dans nos murs et heureuse de constater que votre relève est, d'évidence, assurée. En acceptant de seconder Miss Granger ce soir, vous promettez de lui prêter assistance, écoute et soutien. Vous serez également témoin de son engagement.

De sa baguette, elle fit couler sur leurs paumes unies un filet de lumière rougeâtre, qui s'enroula prestement entre chacun de leurs doigts avant de disparaître dans les tréfonds de leurs peaux. La sensation était tiède, piquante, réconfortante. Hermione lut dans les yeux de Ginny un dévouement franc et un sourire ému se dessina sur son visage.

\- Merci, Ginny, murmura-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Le visage de Minerva McGonagall trahissait son émotion, effritant à peine la rigueur qui restait la sienne. Il était de notoriété publique qu'Hermione et Ginny étaient demeurées, bien après la guerre, bien après leur scolarité, les parfaites égéries de la maison Gryffondor et à coup sûr ses élèves favorites.

\- Mr Potter, Mr Rogue, commença-t-elle, répétant son geste, alors que dans sa main se déposaient celles des deux hommes. Merci pour tout Harry, merci, Severus, vous êtes tous deux, parmi les anciens élèves de cette école, de ceux qui se seront le plus dévoués pour sa survie, même si...

Le portrait de Dumbledore émit un raclement de gorge discret et McGonagall ravala la suite de sa déclaration.

\- Bien. Harry, tout comme Ginny, par ce serment, vous liez votre destinée à celle de Severus Rogue, promettant de le seconder. Et vous serez témoin de son engagement, concéda-t-elle.

Hermione risqua un regard vers les deux hommes. Rogue ne lâchait pas Harry des yeux. Elle laissa glisser sur ses lèvres un sourire entendu. McGonagall ayant répété son sort, Harry tendit une main au marié et la serra chaleureusement, alors qu'il se voyait administrée une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Merci, entendit-elle Harry murmurer.

\- Merci à vous, Potter, rétorqua Rogue, semblant lui-même surpris par tant de soudaine familiarité.

Au-dessus de la scène, le ciel prenait une teinte indigo laiteuse. Posée sur l'un des poteaux grossièrement taillés du potager de Hagrid, une petite corneille lança un croassement rauque. Hermione et Rogue s'avancèrent alors devant McGonagall et posèrent à leur tour leurs mains dans la sienne.

\- Severus, Hermione, il ne fait pas de doute que votre union vous apportera autant qu'au monde sorcier. Severus, je compte sur vous pour...

\- Minerva... tempéra Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

\- Merci à vous de m'accorder votre confiance, trancha-t-elle finalement.

A l'évidence, ils avaient bien plus confiance en elle qu'elle en eux. Sans poursuivre plus en avant, elle laissa couler de sa baguette le même filet vermillon que celui qui avait enlacé les poignets des témoins. Leurs doigts ne se lâchèrent pas quand McGonagall retira les siens. Hermione avait tenu à ce qu'une partie de la tradition Moldue soit conservée. Elle dénicha sous la face cachée de sa ceinture un anneau argenté que lui avait remis Rogue, la veille, le décrivant comme l'alliance de son père, qu'il espérait porter pour en laver l'affront : vaste programme. Elle avait été tant malmenée que du TOBIAS JOSEPH ROGUE d'origine ne subsistaient que les lettres OB et EP. Lentement, elle la fit glisser le long de son annulaire qui s'avéra si semblable à celui de son père qu'elle s'y adapta parfaitement. Hermione, elle, se vit offrir une large alliance Moldue, confectionnée dans le temps pour sa grand-mère maternelle. Elle prit place tout contre l'anneau, doré et orné d'un minuscule diamant, qui avait appartenu à sa mère et qu'il lui avait offert pour avoir - sans hésitation - accepté de partager sa vie.

\- Bien, conclut Minerva McGonagall, alors que leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Que la Magie vous accompagne.

Avec un regard un peu fou, Rogue abandonna sa légendaire retenue et vint lentement déposer sur les lèvres d'Hermione un baiser si copieux qu'elle en rougit. Il parut éminemment satisfait quand la Directrice se détourna de la scène : au moins, tout le monde ici pouvait être sûr que ce n'était pas un mariage de convenances. Derrière eux, de larges sourires avaient gagné les visages. Hagrid et Sybille Trelawney, fidèles à eux-mêmes, pleuraient à chaudes larmes. C'était également le cas du professeur Dumbledore, dont le portrait émettait à présent de longs reniflements.

Personne ne remarqua la vieille femme minuscule et voûtée qui se tenait à présent près de la cabane du garde-chasse à l'endroit précis où, quelques minutes plus tôt, sautillait une petite corneille.

\- Severus Rogue, prends garde à ton sang, soigne ta lignée ! crailla-t-elle avec une voix si discordante qu'elle paraissait ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis des années, pointant vers lui son index, long et sinueux comme un vieux pommier.

Dans un bruissement de plumes, elle se métamorphosa en une corneille noir charbon qui s'éloigna à tire d'ailes vers la Forêt Interdite. Décontenancé, Rogue eut un long moment de sidération avant de s'élancer, par la voie des airs, à la poursuite de l'inconnue, sans se soucier de n'avoir pas déclaré son statut d'Animagus.

Minerva McGonagall, prostrée, laissa glisser sur son menton les mains qu'elle avait plaquée sur sa bouche ouverte.

\- Par mes aïeux... Eileen Prince.

ᚊ ᚊ ᚊ


End file.
